La Faraona
by Noalovegood
Summary: Destinada a gobernar un gran imperio desde niña, Erza se alzará como faraona mucho antes de lo previsto. Su prematuro mandato, la convertirá en el ojo de mira de los enemigos externos, deseosos de hacerse con el poder de Egipto. Su capacidad militar, fieles seguidores y determinación la convertirán en la gran Titania, recordada hasta el fin de los tiempos.
1. Notas autora

**¡Hooooolaa todo el mundo! Ante todo gracias por leer :D Inicié mis primeros pasos en wattpad hace unos meses y ahora he decidido hacerme cuenta en Fanfiction, desde donde iré subiendo las obras que ya tengo en wattpad y una vez estén todas aquí, las iré actualizando desde ambos sitios ^^**

 **Para los que me conocéis, este es el primer fic histórico que voy a hacer de la pareja Jerza ambientado en el antiguo Egipto y el imperio romano. Y para los que no me conozcáis, os informo que soy una estudiante de la carrera de Historia a la que le encanta escribir y decidí hacer una serie de fanfics históricos (he realizado ya dos Gale con mi One Shot "Un beso para la eternidad" y mi fic ya finalizado "El color de la esperanza")**

 **Voy a dar una serie de avisos:**

 **-Habrá lemon, avisado queda xD Además, voy a iniciarme por primera vez en una temática que nunca he utilizado con unos personajes que no he sacado en ninguno de mis otros fics, pero no daré más spoiler xDD**

 **-Cualquiera que me haya leído ya sabe que a veces hago un poco sufrir a mis personajes (o un poco bastante xD) así que advierto que habrán escenas duras y con mucha carga emocional y dramática.**

 **-No todos mis fics históricos tendrán un final feliz. Eso no significa que "La Faraona" vaya a acabar mal, puede que acabe bien, puede que no (yo ya lo sé, muahahah). Como la propia historia, no todas las vidas tienen un final feliz y a veces escribiré relatos con final desafortunado. ¡Qué le voy a hacer, me gustan las tragedias! xD Pero, bueno que ya aviso que eso no significa que todos acaben mal y me marque un G. R. R. Martin y los mate a todos XD**

 **-Aunque soy historiadora en proceso, este fic no va a tener tanta precisión como otros, ya que es complicado unir una serie de elementos de las dos culturas centrales de la historia (egipcia y romana) en un mismo contexto. Por ejemplo, las pirámides siempre se asocian a Egipto como si hubieran existido en su muuuuy amplia historia, pero no es cierto ya que las pirámides sólo son características de una etapa muy concreta de la historia egipcia, así como el sistema romano fue variando mucho. Así que yo me quedaré con los rasgos que más me atraigan de cada cultura aunque no elegiré una cronología concreta. ¡Lo siento!**

 **-Por último ¿por qué he elegido Egipto? Porqué Erza es una mujer poderosa, independiente y valiente, como a mi me gustan y las mujeres egipcias tenían tanto poder que podían gobernar sin necesidad de un hombre, tener autonomía económica, ser sacerdotisas e incluso ¡divorciarse! Aunque, he llamado a mi fic "La Faraona" lo cierto es que cuando gobernaban se las llamaban "Faraones" porque se les consideraban igual que un hombre en cuanto a poderes. Por eso, la palabra "faraona" como tal no existía. Obviamente, esto no fue en todos los períodos, pero generalmente hubieron una gran cantidad de mujeres faraonas a lo largo de la historia con mucha importancia. Y no, Cleopatra no fue la más importante, lo que pasa que el cine la ha mitificado mucho xD**

 **Siento el rollazo, pero soy así xD Si has leído todo esto ¡gracias por la paciencia! Espero que disfrutes con la lectura y si te interesa más el tema de las mujeres de Egipto siempre puedes preguntarme y te recomendaré algunos de los libros que he ojeado ^^**


	2. El primer día del resto de tu vida

**Prólogo: El primer día del resto de tu vida**

 _Coliseo romano_

El sol brilla en lo alto orgulloso de ser el espectador cuya vista todo lo abarca, con sus poderosos rayos atraviesa la piel de los individuos que observan expectantes desde las gradas. El impacto de su caluroso poder despierta en ellos carreteras de sudor resbalando por sus poros. A pesar del esfuerzo de la estrella más luminosa del universo de ser el centro de atención, nadie se percata de la intensidad de los grados de aquel día de verano, pues todos tienen los ojos clavados en un objetivo. Todos, incluso el emperador, no pueden despegar la mirada del campo de arena. Y mientras cientos de ojos se aposentan sobre su nuca intensificando la tensión, los acelerados latidos de su corazón le recuerdan el motivo de su lucha.

Una embestida, un salto, un escape a tiempo y una estacada.

Un enemigo menos y un paso más hacia la libertad.

No puede evitar desviar la mirada hacia la parte central de las gradas, aquélla que está protegida de la fuerza de Apolo, aquélla que se resguarda bajo la sombra y donde sólo unos privilegiados tienen el derecho de permanecer a cubierta. Aquélla en la que está aposentado el emperador de todo el Imperio Romano, Precht, el conocido por todos como Dios del Inframundo.

Por un instante, puede percibir la sonrisa del general más importante del Imperio. Sabe que disfruta con el espectáculo acaecido sobre la arena, así lo corrobora la mirada de aprobación que le dedica. Siente una angustia recorrerle la garganta; contrasta con la complaciente mirada de Precht, pues no llega a comprender cómo los baños de sangre que mojan la arena le producen tanta dicha. Aunque, no es su mirada la que busca con desesperación, sino la de _ella_.

Allí está, en el asiento contiguo al emperador, con las esmeraldas que tiene por ojos brillando cual diamantes ante la angustia que le supone las imágenes del espectáculo. Incluso con la distancia que les separa, puede notar el tembleque de sus piernas zarandeándose incesantes. Puede oler el terror en cada poro de su piel, suplica a los dioses no quedarse con esa última imagen dolorosa como recuerdo, pues prefiere mantener en su memoria un halo de aquel tiempo en el que fueron felices. «Porque lo fuimos. ¡Oh por Zeus! ¡Cuán felices éramos por aquel entonces!» En el fondo, le gustaría que no lo mirara en tales circunstancias, a pesar de que su presencia le aporta cierta templanza, no quiere que ella sea testigo de la crueldad innata del ser humano. La ama, desea protegerla de todo mal que pueda desestabilizar su paz interna y corromper su felicidad e inocencia infantil. Pero, no hay opción. No cuando hay tanto en juego...

Todo sucede tan rápido que los segundos se consumen por el caos, un pequeño despiste mirando a su hermana beneficia a su oponente, hasta el punto de lograr paralizar su golpe. El público emite un leve grito de asombro, otros alientan el ritmo de la lucha aclamando un mayor baño de sangre, mientras que algunos apartan la mirada angustiados. El joven ha sido derribado por un musculoso contrincante en el tiempo que ha apartado la mirada del campo de batalla para observar a su hermana. Se encuentra en el suelo abatido, el hombre posa una pierna sobre su torso desnudo mientras con las manos presiona su arma contra el cuerpo del chico. Ha logrado atravesar su hombro derecho y como un sádico sin alma, el fornido individuo retuerce la lanza para aumentar la presión en la herida. La sangre brota y se mezcla con el suave color de la arena, mientras el joven se retuerce de dolor y lanza gritos de agonía. El corazón le late muy fuerte, tanto que lo siente en su sien y sin pretenderlo, vuelve a buscar a su hermana a pesar de no desear que ella se quede con la imagen de un perdedor, pero la necesita y con la vista nublada logra divisarla. Sus ojos se bañan en lágrimas, se encuentra de pie junto al emperador pese a no estar permitido, zarandea su cabeza con fuerza meneando sus mechones rosados, agarra a Precht del brazo y tira de él aclamando su atención. Desea seguir mirando para asegurarse que no le pasa nada, pero el chico ya no puede ver, la falta de fuerza le obliga a cerrar los ojos.

—Libéralo, libéralo y yo me quedaré —la niña de lacia cabellera rosa reúne todas sus fuerzas para agarrarle del brazo, mientras el emperador le dedica una sonrisa torcida e ignora sus deseos—. Dijiste que si vencía a cien hombres en la arena nos darías la libertad, lleva noventa y nueve, casi ha cumplido el pacto. Libéralo a cambio de esas victorias, sácalo de la arena y perdona su vida. Quédate conmigo por esta derrota.

—¿Dónde está la suplica? Creo que olvidas con quién hablas y recuerdas demasiado bien tus orígenes, aún mantienes la arrogancia de tu estirpe, _griega —_ El tono decidido y duro de la joven le divierte tanto como la función que tiene ante sus ojos, nadie osa retarle y mucho menos una mocosa, pero ella no es una cría cualquiera.

—Conoces demasiado bien mi nombre como para seguir llamándome griega. Si crees que mi tierra me ofende o voy a doblegarme ante ti, te equivocas. Me quedaré a tu lado, lavaré tu ropa, cocinaré para ti, te entretendré cuando necesites diversión y cuando sea mujer te prestaré mi cuerpo. Pero, jamás te perteneceré. Me querías a mí desde un principio, no a él. Dale la libertad y todo habrá acabado.

Sus ojos verdes lo miran inyectados en ira y por un momento, siente un escalofrío recorrerle la piel ante la amenazante mirada de la chiquilla. En el fondo su atrevimiento lo entretiene, toma un trago de su vino para saciar su seca garganta y se pronuncia antes de que ella vuelva a atosigarle.

—No te tomes tan a pecho los acontecimientos, _griega —_ la muchacha arruga la nariz al revivir el tono despectivo con el que pronuncia la palabra, mientras Precht se detiene por un instante deleitándose con la reacción de la joven—. Son las consecuencias de la guerra, si tu pueblo nos hubiera vencido, yo no estaría vivo, todos mis hombres hubieran sido decapitados y todos tus hombres pasarían sus manos por el cuerpo de mi hija sin importarles su impoluta juventud. Da gracias que os he dado la oportunidad de liberaros. Ahora, en mano de los dioses está el futuro de tu hermano.

Precht pronuncia la última frase haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el campo de arena. La muchacha desvía la mirada hacia su hermano, yace en el suelo inconsciente, inmóvil, posiblemente tan frío como inerte. El rufián que le ha dado muerte se pavonea a su alrededor como un gallo en celo, buscando los gritos de euforia de un público enloquecido. Pero, ella no se rinde. Se apoya en la barandilla de piedra decidida, hincha sus pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire posible dispuesta a expulsarlo todo en un gran grito. Si queda algo de vida en su hermano, ella lo despertará. Si por el contrario, ha perecido en la arena, ella le devolverá a la vida. Por Artemisa de los bosques, la de la media Luna, le reza a los fantasmas de la noche que le presten algo de su oscura magia y como una invocación grita su nombre repetida y desesperadamente.

Siente su sangre caer tan fría como si no le perteneciera, las palpitaciones bajan y se le congela la temperatura. Desea abrir los ojos, que el sol caliente su cuerpo y le dé fuerzas para levantarse, pero se siente tan frágil que le flaquea hasta el alma. Las yemas de unos dedos le acarician las mejillas, unos ojos verdes le miran. Como los de su hermana, como los suyos, como los de su madre. Reconocería aquel aroma a lavanda tan propio de ella incluso si le arrancaran la nariz, identificaría su fino tacto aunque perdiera toda su piel. Su madre ha venido a buscarlo, ha regresado para arroparlo entre sus brazos y acompañarlo en su trayecto hacia la Laguna Estigia.

Ha fracasado en el acto, ha entregado a su hermana al enemigo. Y aún así, su madre ha regresado a buscarlo. Se siente demasiado amado para la desdicha que ha desencadenado. Las lágrimas lo ahogan por dentro, quiere levantarse y abrazar a la mujer que le dio la vida. Disculparse, arrepentirse, martirizarse.

Pero, ella posa sus labios sobre su piel y absorbe sus lágrimas calmando sus heridas. Antes de que él pueda decir nada, ella se adelanta, le dedica una caricia en el oído con sus suaves palabras.

 _Aún no, mi pequeño. Agudiza tu oído y despierta, alguien te está llamando y te espera._

Un nuevo brote de energía inunda su pecho, le parecen voces de ultratumba susurrando su nombre. Reconoce esa voz al instante. «¿Significa qué ella también está muerta?»

 _¡Jellal! ¡Jellal! ¡Jellal! ¡Jellal!_

La sangre fluye y le devuelve a la vida a toda velocidad por sus venas, abre los ojos de un sobresalto. Más fuerte que nunca, más valiente, más temerario. «Más decidido» piensa.

—Meredy... —esa es la voz que lo estaba alentando a recobrar la fuerza. Su hermana, su compañera de juegos, lo único que queda de su familia. Su único motivo para seguir con vida.

Inyectado de adrenalina, alcanza la espada que esta en el suelo y lo acompañaba antes de ser abatido, aprovecha el despiste de su oponente y tal y como su padre le enseñó atraviesa su cuello apoyado por la brisa del ambiente. La sangre le salpica y cubre todo su rostro, el cráneo ha sido separado del cuerpo y rueda como una esfera hasta caer junto a un montón de cadáveres acumulados en la arena. Todo el público aguanta el aliento anonadado por lo sucedido, nadie da crédito al resultado de la batalla. Incluso, el emperador muestra una expresión desencajada y sin pretenderlo, la copa de vino se ha derramado por sus ropajes. Meredy hincha y deshincha su pecho aceleradamente, mientras un grupo de guardias le sostienen las manos debido a la orden del emperador aplicada desde que la muchacha empezó a llamar a su hermano. Su felicidad es tan grande que ni si quiera siente la presión entre sus muñecas, poco a poco la van aflojando hasta liberarla, momento en el que ella se sitúa junto al emperador y lo observa con una mirada orgullosa.

—Cien hombres a cambio de nuestra libertad.

 _Palacio Real, Antiguo Egipto_

Unos fríos temblores le recorrían el cuerpo, desde su vientre se expandía hacia toda su piel un terremoto interno que despertaba corrientes de agonía y dolor en sus entrañas. Sentía la necesidad de expulsar todo el malestar por la boca, vomitar la pesadumbre que emergía de las profundidades de su cuerpo. Se estremecía agonizante hasta acabar acurrucada en el suelo, todo se emborronaba ante sus ojos y le daba vueltas sin cesar. Todo, menos aquellos ojos oscuros que la miraban detenidamente tras los mechones pelirrojos cayendo por su rostro.

Quería gritar, arañarle el alma con sus palabras, golpearla hasta dejarla sin aliento y torturarla para toda la eternidad. Pero, sentía que si pronunciaba palabra, el veneno de su interior terminaría matándola. Nada la complacería más en el mundo que proporcionarle el mayor dolor posible, un sufrimiento que se convirtiera en inmortal en su pequeño cuerpo de niña. La odiaba por hacerla sentir todas aquellas emociones desgarradoras en su piel y aunque a cada segundo perdía más su vida, deseaba concentrar todas sus energías en dedicarle una última mirada de odio, tan profundo y negro como los ojos que la observaban.

Su cuerpo eran descargas, espasmos descontrolados y angustia. Sentía como se le derretían los intestinos por dentro y le quemaba la piel como si albergara una fogata en las profundidades de su marchitada alma. Centró sus rasgados ojos en mantenerle la mirada a la niña que le había arrebatado la vida, y antes de que el veneno suscitara una arcada sangrienta en su garganta provocándole la muerte inmediata, sonrió. Una sonrisa afilada, amarga y cruel acompañada de una última sentencia en su mente.

«Estás condenada, niña. Jamás serás la hija que él deseó. Nunca serás perdonada y nunca encontrarás la rendición. No serás bendecida por tus súbditos, ni los dioses te guardarán un lugar en el otro mundo. Serás borrada de la historia y martirizada por corromper tu alma con el asesinato. Hoy es el último día del resto de tu vida.»

Sus ojos ya no eran venenosos, pues ya no estaban acompañados por la luz de la vida. No dejó de mirarla desde que la vio sorber de su copa envenenada, no pudo moverse desde que se retorció de dolor por primera vez. No dejó de sentirse abatida por dentro, a pesar de haber logrado su objetivo. Sólo la llegada de un viejo amigo logró apartar su visión del cadáver.

—Erza... ¿qué has hecho? —el muchacho la miraba horrorizado, incrédulo ante la situación, pues no podía creer que lo que sus ojos veían.

Miró hacía el cuerpo de la regente y desvió la mirada hacia su pelirroja amiga, y por mucho que observaba, su cerebro no era capaz de asimilar la verdad. Ella tenía la mirada perdida, incluso más perdida que la que yacía en el suelo sin vida. Con el corazón encogido, recordó todo lo que la pelirroja había hecho por él y su hermana, y se armó de valor para aproximarse hasta ella y con cuidado posó sus temblorosas manos sobre los hombros de la chica para captar su atención. Dejándose abrazar por el dolor, la pelirroja lanzó un llanto desgarrador.

—Simon —le abrazó y lloró hasta sentir que no le quedaban más lágrimas que entregar. Él le acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarla y preparado para cargar con el peso de sus actos si era necesario—, ella...Kyouka... me quitó lo que yo más quería, y yo he hecho lo mismo con ella. Le he arrebatado su vida para que sepa lo que significa perder lo que más amas. Pero, pero... pero eso no ha acabado con el dolor de mi pecho —el llanto se intensificó y bañó en lágrimas las prendas de su amigo—. Tampoco ha llenado el vacío que ha quedado en mi corazón tras la muerte de mi padre. Y ahora... ahora nunca seré una heredera digna de su estirpe. Nunca borraré esta mancha en mi memoria... ¿de qué sirve la venganza si no puedo traerlo de vuelta?

—Erza... —acariciaba su cabeza enredando sus pequeños dedos en los mechones pelirrojos de la muchacha. Comprendía las razones que la habían llevado a aquel acto de enloquecida ira, pero no podía permitir que cayera en el vacío de la oscuridad. No podía perder a su amiga— No voy a decirte que has hecho bien, no voy a alabar tus errores. Pero, voy a ayudarte a crecer a partir de éstos. Serás quien gobierne Egipto, tendrás miles de vidas a tu merced, pero no te vanagloriarás de ello. Asumirás la carga de la venganza, olvidarás el odio y dedicarás cada instante de tu vida al bienestar de tu pueblo, tal y como tu padre hizo. Yo estaré a tu lado, como tu más fiel amigo y enderezaré tu camino cada vez que te dejes arrastrar por las sombras. Ahora, seca tus lágrimas, asume tus cargos y empieza a enmendar tus fallos. Sé la niña valiente que conocí y conviértete en la mujer más fuerte del mayor imperio del mundo.

La pelirroja limpió de un manotazo sus lágrimas en el rostro, asintió con determinación y un intento de sonrisa, y desvió la mirada hacia el mayor pecado que acometería en su vida. Hinchó su pecho con una respiración aún temblorosa, se aproximó a la víctima y con delicadeza le cerró los ojos arrodillada ante ella.

—Jamás te perdonaré. Y tampoco espero que tú me perdones a mí. Hoy pongo fin a la niña que conociste y con ella, ahogaré todo rencor acumulado en mi corazón. Hoy renazco como reina, el mismo día que los dioses me bendicen con el sangrado que me convierte en mujer. Hoy, y contra a tus deseos, es el primer día del resto de mi vida. Y juro que nunca más me dejaré llevar por la ira.

Lo que Erza no sabía era que llegaría el día en el que se tragaría sus propias palabras...

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Aquí inicia este fic histórico wiiii. En el capítulo siguiente habrá flashback para comprender qué les ha llevado a Erza y Jellal a vivir las experiencias narradas en el prólogo. Espero que os guste, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, aunque tengo dos fics que sigo escribiendo así que intentaré alternarme para ir escribiéndolos. Gracias por leer, os deseo una buena semana, me iré pasando para leeros ^^**


	3. Lucharé

**Capítulo segundo: Lucharé**

Mientras embalsamaban el cuerpo de Kyouka con el fin de prepararlo para la momificación usual de todos los miembros de la familia del faraón, Erza esperaba en sus aposentos mientras era ayudada a vestirse para los preparativos del rito funerario de la mujer. Una vez Kyouka fuera aposentada en la tumba, se iniciarían los preparativos para la ceremonia de coronación de la nueva faraona pasados los setenta días desde la defunción de su anterior gobernador, en este caso desde la muerte de la regente Kyouka. Todo ello, era lo que Kagura y Millianna le recordaban mientras la asesoraban con la indumentaria a llevar en el rito funerario, con el sencillo objetivo de distraer a la joven de sus preocupaciones y tranquilizarla.

—Y recuerda que deberás recorrer el Nilo antes de la fecha de la coronación para que nuestros dioses te observen y veneren desde los confines del mundo —le dijo Kagura con una tímida sonrisa mientras peinaba su cabello carmesí.

—¡Y la hermosa diosa Bastet estará allí para verte! ¡Miau! Tocaré música desde mis aposentos para que me escuche en la lejanía y mostrarle mi veneración. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo me gustaría estar allí y que también me viera! Quizá cuando mi cuerpo abandone este mundo me acoja en su seno y me estruje ronroneándome en la oreja —canturreó Millianna mientras divagaba con su característica imaginación sin límites, al tiempo que colocaba un dorado collar en el blanquecino cuello de la futura faraona.

—No digas tonterías —replicó Erza, ambas la miraron entre asombradas y entristecidas; Erza corrigió su tono de voz mutándolo a uno más dulce—. No le cantarás a la diosa felina desde tus aposentos, estarás presente en todos los puntos de la ceremonia desde el primer día hasta el último. Ambas, y Simon también.

—Pero... los actos oficiales sólo permiten la asistencia de la familia real, los sacerdotes y los altos cargos— continuaron las dos niñas al unísono recordando las normas del imperio egipcio.

—No hay peros que valgan. Vosotras sois la familia que me queda. Mi padre inició una serie de cambios en nuestro reino, y yo los continuaré. Desde ahora, formaréis parte de la familia real junto a Simon.

«Y junto a Minerva.»

Erza sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la nuca, sabía que experimentaría esa sensación en el mismo instante en el que se reencontrara con ella de nuevo, tras los acontecimientos acaecidos en los últimos días. Percibía su mirada clavada en su espalda, se giró con disimulo para no aclamar la atención de sus amigas que conversaban animadas. Y se encontró con sus ojos verdes que la miraban desde la entrada de sus aposentos. Aún con las sombras que caían sobre su rostro ante la distancia, reconocería ese brillo esmeralda en sus esferas afiladas que ahora la miraban con una expresión que no atinaba a descifrar. El peso de la culpa la golpeó de nuevo, respiraba, pero sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de hacerlo y se ahogaría presa de la ansiedad que la acechaba. Sin pretenderlo, se dejó atrapar por el recuerdo y su mente divagó hasta un tiempo atrás hacia el inicio del todo, acompañada de un gusto amargo en su garganta con una dosis de cierto arrepentimiento ahora que divisaba los ojos verde de la morena.

«Perdóname Minerva...»

 _Un año atrás en el tiempo..._

Erza correteaba por todo el palacio con el corazón acelerado por la emoción. Saltó de un brinco a los sirvientes que limpiaban agazapados en el suelo, a punto estuvo de tropezarse con la gata de Millianna e incluso, se chocó con Simon provocando el derrumbamiento de las ofrendas que el joven transportaba hacia el templo. Él la miró con desaprobación, aunque pronto cambió su gesto por una sinuosa sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba cuando la joven lo sorprendía con su inapropiado comportamiento para la hija de un faraón.

—Lo siento, Simon. Te prometo que le explicaré al sacerdote Mard Geer que no ha sido culpa tuya. Pero, ahora tengo que irme. ¡Papá está a punto de hacer su entrada! —le dijo la muchacha mientras corría pasillo abajo en dirección a la entrada.

Mientras se desvivía en darle vida a sus piernas para que corrieran lo más veloz que les fuera posible, pasó por delante del amplio patio que finalizaba en un balcón que dejaba entrever desde las alturas el horizonte de su hermosa ciudad. La pelirroja frenó en seco y desvió su camino para dejarse acariciar por los rayos del primer Sol de la mañana mientras se asomaba y contemplaba todo su adorado reino. En la distancia, casi a las puertas del palacio, contempló el carro donde viajaba su padre junto a su séquito con el corazón bailando de alegría dentro de su pecho. Volvió a emprender su camino saltando de un lado a otro, aprovechando atajos y causando algún que otro incidente. Pero, finalmente, llegó hasta la entrada a tiempo, segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

Temblando de impaciencia, al fin las puertas dieron paso a su venerado padre. Tan grande fue su ilusión que no se percató de la presencia de dos desconocidas a su alrededor. La niña se abalanzó a sus brazos e inhaló con fuerza el aroma de la piel de su padre, resguardando para su memoria cada vestigio de la existencia de su progenitor.

—¡Mi pequeña faraona! —la alzó en volandas y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Te ha crecido la barba —acarició sus manitas por el mentón de su padre con orgullo. Era un hombre alto y fornido, famoso por su cabellera pelirroja que al viento parecía emanar del propio fuego—; Simon puede preparlo todo para afeitarte.

El hombre asintió con dulzura, aunque su gesto cambió de golpe y sus ojos azules se tornaron serios de pronto. Erza, sin saber por qué, sintió un mal augurio en sus entrañas, aunque por aquel entonces lo ignoró, años más tarde jamás olvidaría aquella primera impresión de las palabras de su padre.

—Erza, tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Con un movimiento se giró hacia dos figuras femeninas que los contemplaban en silencio. Una de ellas, tenía una especie de casco en forma de ave que dejaba entrever una larga cabellera verde y unos ojos grises, a su lado una pequeña morena de brillantes ojos verdes que aparentaba tener un par de años menos que Erza. La pelirroja las observó confundida sin comprender muy bien la razón por la que su padre traía a dos desconocidas a su morada.

—Erza, luz de mi vida. En mi campaña en el exterior muchos pueblos perecieron como la Luna pierde su luz cuando la noche acaba, la sangre de miles de inocentes fue derramada por los errores de los dirigentes, entre los que me encuentro. Cuando acechamos una de las bases del imperio persa, y vi con mis propios ojos el cuerpo de miles de niños sin vida a mis pies, recordé las lecciones de vida que me has dado. Recuperé aquel momento en el que me suplicaste por la vida de aquellos niños, que ahora forman parte de nuestra familia y lo feliz que soy de tenerlos a nuestro lado. Y cuando vi, a la mujer e hija de uno de los generales vencidos, me apiadé de ellas —señaló a las dos acompañantes—: Erza, te presento a Kyouka y su hija Minerva. Espero que podáis llevaros bien.

—¿Van a vivir aquí con nosotros? ¿Cómo Simon y los demás?

—Bueno... no exactamente como ellos —la pelirroja miraba sin comprender y su padre trató de explicarse—. Verás, sabes que amé con locura a tu madre, pero un hombre con mis responsabilidades necesita ayuda para educar a su hija y el calor de una mujer que lo ame... he decidido que...

—Tu padre desea desposarme y convertirme en vuestra madre- le interrumpió la mujer de lacia cabellera verdosa.

El hombre la miró con un brillo que Erza no supo interpretar, en el fondo el faraón no deseaba borrar las huellas de su difunta mujer en su corazón, pero necesitaba la fuerza de una mujer como Kyouka a su lado y sentía que su hija precisaba de la atención de una autoridad femenina a su lado. Pensaba que quizás aquella fémina no fuera la indicada para derribar la armadura de hierro que se había alzado en sus corazones tras la muerte de su mujer, pero ser el causante de su desdicha por la muerte del general le causaba un fuerte arrepentimiento que deseaba paliar. Por esa razón, había tomado la decisión de tomarlas como mujer e hija y arroparlas otorgándoles la protección necesaria desde el seno de su imperio. Aunque, temía la reacción de Erza, estaba seguro de que sería una hija ejemplar que cuidaría de los nuevos miembros de la familia sin rechistar.

Erza se quedó paralizada, a penas tenía un vago recuerdo de su madre de su más tierna infancia, pero se negaba a reemplazarla por una mujer desconocida. Aún así, su madurez le hacia comprender las necesidades de su padre y entornó la mejor de las sonrisas dedicada a las dos nuevas inquilinas que la miraban con incertidumbre.

—No hay problema. Ayudaré en la medida de lo posible a que os acostumbréis lo más rápido a nuestro modo de vida. Minerva, puedes acompañarme, te enseñaré tu nuevo hogar.

La morena accedió con el gesto serio y le siguió los pasos mientras sus progenitores las observaban en silencio. El faraón jamás lo supo, pero en aquel instante el rostro de Kyouka dibujaba una de las sonrisas más siniestras que el mundo podía conocer. Pues, sus planes marchaban a la perfección...

Conforme pasaron los días, las nuevas inquilinas se fueron adaptando a su nueva vida, al tiempo que se realizaban los preparativos para el enlace matrimonial. Erza, había comentado con sus nuevos amigos los pensamientos que la torturaban en ocasiones, pues a pesar de su fuerza de voluntad, no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo hacia su nueva madre, cosa que relacionaba con una nueva emoción que la llenaba de resentimiento: los celos. En especial, mantenía largas charlas con su amigo y más fiel confidente, Simon, el cual compartía en silencio cierta desconfianza hacia las nuevas inquilinas. En especial, con Minerva que el primer día ya había tenido unas rencillas con su hermana Kagura. Mientras los dos amigos paseaban por el palacio, escucharon golpes y gritos provenientes de los aposentos de las niñas. Corrieron hacia donde se escuchaba el barullo y se encontraron con una pelea entre Kagura y Minerva, donde una pobre Millianna se desvivía por separarlas.

—¡He dicho que es mío! —gritaba Kagura mientras tiraba de una prenda celeste.

—¡Tú no deberías llevarlo! —chillaba Minerva intentando hacerse con él.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —el grito de la pelirroja las hizo soltar la prenda de golpe, cosa que provocó la caída de ambas al suelo arrastrando a su vez a Millianna.

—¡Quiere quitarme el manto que me regalaste! —replicó la pequeña Kagura.

—¡Una esclava no debería de llevar seda! —contestó enfurruñada Minerva.

—¡Ella no es una esclava! —la morena le miraba con la nariz arrugada mordiéndose la lengua para no pronunciar malas palabras— Son victimas de la guerra, al igual que tú y tu madre. Mi padre les dio cobijo bajo mi petición, son mis protegidos.

—¿Entonces por qué realizan tareas? —Minerva estaba dispuesta a continuar con el pulso con tal de salirse con la suya.

—¡Ayudamos porqué queremos! ¡También podemos irnos cuando queramos, pero no lo hacemos! ¡Incluso Simon se plantea ser el siguiente sacerdote! —corroboró Millianna ofuscada, y añadió a regañadientes una blasfemia que sólo logró oír Kagura arrancando una leve risita.

—No quiero que vuelvas a provocar una pelea, debéis de llevaros bien pues compartiréis muchas cosas a partir de aho...

—Minerva —Erza fue interrumpida por una fría voz que cada vez reconocía mejor. Kyouka estaba tras ellas, con los ojos grises clavados en su hija con un gesto de desaprobación—, nos ofrecen un hogar custodiado por sus dioses, comida y agua, y así es como lo pagas. Ven conmigo querida, te explicaré cuál es el comportamiento adecuado en tu situación.

Erza buscó la mirada de Minerva, en parte para apartarla de aquella fría mujer que siempre le provocaba escalofríos, y en parte para comprobar si la niña seguía furiosa por lo sucedido. La sorpresa fue que no fue ira lo que encontró en sus verdes ojos, sino terror. Una extraña sensación la rodeó por dentro cuando observó a Minerva llevada de la mano por su madre hasta los aposentos de ella, como si hubiera entregado a una pobre cría de cordero a una leona dispuesta a devorarla sin miramientos. «Es estúpido, su madre no le haría daño. Son meras imaginaciones.»

Al caer la noche, Erza se dirigía hasta su cama desde las afueras del edificio para lanzarse a los brazos del mundo de los sueños cansada de un largo día, cuando de pronto escuchó un sollozo entre las sombras. Al principio, el sonido fue tan sinuoso que le pareció su imaginación o el maullido de uno de los gatitos bebé que recogía de vez en cuando Millianna, pero al escucharlo con detenimiento se percató de que se trataba del llanto de alguien que trataba de ocultarlo. Cuando se asomó por unos de los callejones, divisó el cuerpo de una niña agazapado en el suelo, que con un harapo y un jarrón con agua se limpiaba la espalda mientras sollozaba con cuidado de que nadie la escuchara. A pesar de falta de luz, vio que cada vez que frotaba el harapo contra su espalda, la niña emitía un sonido desolador y cuando estrujaba el trapo entre sus manos el agua caía en la arena mezclada con un brillo carmesí. «Sangre. Está herida» sin dudarlo, Erza se aproximó más hasta la niña, hasta que la luz de la Luna le mostró su identidad. Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de la pelirroja «Minerva.» La niña al percatarse de la presencia de Erza, se tapó como pudo y se hizo un ovillo para que no pudiera verla.

—¡Ma.. márchate! —le gritó entre sollozos que se intensificaban— ¡Vete, por favor!

Erza no quiso presionarla, desde el primer día que se cruzó con ella no le había gustado la personalidad altanera de aquella niña, ni sus modales arrogantes con sus amigos. Pero, aquel momento toda su fuerza y egolatría habían desaparecido y ante sus ojos sólo se encontraba una niña perdida, malherida, frágil y rota por dentro. Sus ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas le suplicaban soledad, así que se marchó dejándola atrás a pesar de la preocupación emergente. Erza no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido «¿es mi culpa? ¿Su madre es capaz de hacerle eso? ¿Es cierto lo qué sospecho o es sólo una casualidad?» Las palabras le martilleaban el cráneo hasta hacerle daño, sentía tanto lo sucedido que no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por aquella niña. Ese día, Erza decidió que puesto que no tenía pruebas de su sospecha, espiraría con audacia los pasos de su _madrasta_.

•••

El tiempo pasó, la boda se celebró y su padre cada estaba menos accesible debido a una serie de conflictos que acechaban en el exterior del país, así como un creciente malestar que debilitaba su salud. Desde aquel suceso, Minerva no se había metido en ninguna pelea más y apenas salía de sus aposentos, pues se pasaba casi todo el día sola y cuando salía lo hacía en silencio. Erza sólo le había contado lo ocurrido a Simon, pues no quería asustar a las pequeñas, por lo que el joven accedió a colaborar en su tarea de vigilancia. Cada día, ambos se alzaban en el alba y seguían en la distancia cada pequeño movimiento de Kyouka, en más de una ocasión Erza pensó en contarle sus sospechas a su padre, pero temía que pudiera creer que sus celos le hacían hablar. Así que calló, vigiló y desconfió de cada paso y palabra de la mujer. Hasta que finalmente, sucedió.

Simon permanecía con Kagura aquella mañana debido a que había enfermado, y la fiebre no paraba de aumentar en su debilitado cuerpo infantil, por lo que Erza emprendió su misión en solitario. Aquella mañana, Kyouka cambió su camino para dirigirse hacia el templo del dios Amon, donde el sacerdote Mard Geer realizaba sus ofrendas cada día. Con sutileza, la persiguió con la mayor cautela posible, pues la expresión corporal de la mujer denotaban que estaba alerta por si la seguía, razón por la cual Erza todavía pensó que se encontraba ante alguna pista importante que la llevaría a delatarla. Y así fue. Kyouka se dirigió a una sala donde sólo el sacerdote entraba y tras la puerta la pelirroja escuchó su conversación.

—¿Te has asegurado de qué nadie te seguía? —preguntó el hombre, Erza supuso que la mujer asentía— Bien ¿has suministrado la dosis adecuada?

—Sólo queda un frasco y estará listo.

—¿Y las niñas? —insistió el sacerdote.

—No serán impedimento por ahora, puede que más adelante necesitemos la misma solución, pero es algo que puede esperar —Erza no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿podría significar aquello un intento de asesinato o su imaginación infantil le jugaba malas pasadas?

—Bien, si todo va cómo lo planeamos quizá ha llegado el momento de que _dar caza al halcón_ —la mujer emitió una sonora y frívola carcajada que erizó la piel de la pelirroja.

—¡¿Lo has oído Erza?! ¡Ha llegado el momento de ponerle fin a la vida de tu padre!

La niña tardó un segundo en asimilar la situación, acumuló todas sus fuerzas para darle alas a sus piernas y salir volando de allí antes de que la _mujer pájaro_ la alcanzara con sus garras. Para desgracia de la pelirroja, Kyouka era mucho más experimentada en la acción y tan pronto como se adelantó a ella, la sujetó de su cabello escarlata y tiró de su mata de pelo hasta arrastrarla hacia la estancia del sacerdote, donde los gritos de la pequeña no alcanzarían a nadie. Erza peleó como pudo, zarandeó sus brazos y pataleó, pero los dos adultos pudieron con ella, por lo que acabó amordazada y atada como un mero animal, inmovilizada ante la situación de crisis. Erza jadeaba de la rabia, le hervía la sangre y deseaba abalanzarse sobre los traidores que tenía ante ella, en especial del sacerdote en el que había confiado su familia por largos años.

—Supongo que te estarás preguntando cómo he sabido que nos escuchabas detrás de la puerta —comentó la mujer con una mirada gélida—. Verás, resulta que aunque me gusten las aves, no tengo un cerebro de pajarito y he sabido desde el primer día que tú y ese mocoso me espiabais —le dedicó una falsa sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes—. De hecho, para meterte en mi trampa, en la que por cierto has caído a la perfección, decidí castigar también a tu insolente amigo. Supongo que ya te imaginas que la fiebre de su hermanita es también obra mía —«Kagura...» pensó Erza preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga, mientras su ira iba en aumento conforme Kyouka disfrutaba ante sus reacciones—. ¡Oooh! No te preocupes, no le he dado una gran dosis, es posible que no muera. Dicen que una posibilidad entre cien vive... jajajaja.

—Ves al grano, Kyouka, no tenemos tiempo —rechistó con dureza Mard Geer.

—Cierto... verás, querida. Necesitaba que vinieras hasta aquí para quitarte del medio y de paso castigar a tu _amiguito_ por espiarme. Supe que desconfiaste de mí desde un principio e incluso, me aseguré de que comprobaras el estado de Minerva cuando le mandé que limpiara sus heridas fuera del edificio, pero no podía atraparte hasta el día indicado. Hemos estado suministrando veneno a tu padre poco a poco, un veneno que mata en pequeñas dosis y hoy es el gran día.

—Nog lge tocagrás y Minegvag esg tgu higja mognstuo —contestó la muchacha como pudo con la boca amarrada con una cuerda. Sentía una furia creciente en sus entrañas, esa mujer estaba matando a su padre lentamente, era un monstruo incluso capaz de torturar a su hija para lograr sus metas y ella se encontraba impotente sin poder hacer nada para paralizar sus planes.

—¿Minerva? La verdad es que fue un recurso excelente a la hora de convencer a tu padre para que nos salvara la vida y nos llevara hasta aquí. He de reconocer que ha sido bastante útil esa mocosa. Y tu padre un estúpido por confiar en mi palabra. Verás, este plan viene de mucho tiempo atrás, cuando mi hermano comenzó a ser sacerdote de este templo ganándose el favor de tu familia y tú ni si quiera habías nacido. Durante años, hemos estado comunicándonos en secreto por carta, mientras él aguantaba vuestras tonterías con el mejor de los rostros, yo me ganaba un nombre entre los generales persas. La _mujer pájaro_ , capaz de hacer volar a los hombres con sus encantos —zarandeó su pelo con un gesto de orgullo que a Erza le provocó ganas de arrancárselo hasta dejarle calva—. Cuando Mard Geer me informó de la defunción de tu madre, o más bien de su muerte perfectamente preparada —Erza no lo soportaba más, había crecido sin una madre por los crueles actos intencionados de dos sucios traidores, sentía tanta rabia que no se veía con ganas de seguir escuchando, pero realizó un esfuerzo— ideó un plan durante años para convencer al faraón de expandir sus territorios hacia otras tierras del mundo. Así, declaró la guerra a mi pueblo, un hecho tan común para nuestro mundo que perfectamente se interpreta como un acontecimiento natural de los imperios, aunque en el fondo sea un plan ejecutado por dos hermanos que ambicionan el poder del reino más antiguo y poderoso de todos. ¿Adivinas cuál es Erza? Exacto ¡Egipto! Para cuando el ejército de tu padre llegó a mi reino, yo ya había alcanzado tal fama que el general más importante de todos me tenía como su concubina favorita. Sólo necesitaba darle descendencia para asegurarme un plan alternativo por si no lográbamos el poder de Egipto, lamentablemente soy estéril. Por eso, fingí un embarazo y maté a una esclava al poco de dar a luz para quedarme con su hija. Y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes. Un poco de penita al faraón tras el asesinato del ejército de los persas y la desolación de dejar a una pobre mujer con su hija huerfanita a la deriva de un mundo cruel —enfatizó con exagerado dramatismo a modo de burla—. Tuve la suerte de contar con un hermano muy unido a tu padre que me describiera a la perfección sus virtudes y debilidades. Y ahora que conoces todo esto, ha llegado el momento de que te quedes aquí, mientras nos deshacemos del faraón. ¡Adiós querida! Volveremos a por ti.

Tras un portazo,cerraron la puerta y la dejaron más sola de lo que nunca había estado. Había escuchado con atención cada frase que aquella harpía había expulsado por su boca, pero no quería creer ni una palabra. Su madre, la Luna que le dio la vida, ahora estaba condenada a vivir en el mundo de los muertos en soledad a la espera de sus seres queridos, donde jamás podría compartir los logros de sus familiares. Su padre, el Sol que alumbraba su día, aquel que la había llenado de cariño cuidado desde niña no podía morir envenenado por aquel monstruo de apariencia femenina como si de una vulgar bestia moribunda se tratara. Amaba la bondad de su progenitor, pero jamás pensó que la benevolencia de su carácter lo llevaría hasta la muerte y no podía permitirlo. Ni aquello, ni que Kagura pereciera, ni que Minerva sufriera más la crueldad de aquella a la que llamaba madre. Se sentía desolada por el peso del dolor de cada una de las personas de su alrededor, tenía ganas de rendirse a su suerte ante el gran pesar que abarcaba su corazón. Quería chillar, llorar y desgarrarle hasta el alma a aquella mujer que amenazaba con destrozarle la vida. Y también, quería morir en aquel lugar si eso significaba reencontrarse con su casi difunto padre.

Pero, todo lo que quería, todas las contradicciones que sentía se volvieron fuerza al ver la estatua del dios Amon que la miraba desde la cima. Si iba a morir aquel día, no sería derramando lágrimas en el frío suelo de un altar ante la mirada ociosa del dios, sino luchando por salvar lo que más amaba. Ella era Erza, la hija del faraon más justo que la historia recordaría jamás y no iba a permitir que una harpía borrase de la memoria de Egipto todas sus proezas. Con determinación, comenzó a removerse en el suelo tratando de escapar de las cuerdas que amarraban con fuerza sus muñecas tras la espalda.

Lucharía, lucharía hasta la muerte si era preciso, lucharía para salvarlos a todos y dar caza a la bruja.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **lo primero de todo recomendar, antes de que se me olvide, los fics de** **Miau_asdfghj** **porque...¿estáis cansadas de encontrar siempre fics similares, con falta de originalidad, insustanciales y mal redactados? Pues en sus fics encontrareis todo lo contrario, ya que esta chica además de irradiar simpatía y enrollarse como las persianas, redacta que da gusto. De verdad, si no la conocéis leedla y no os defraudará. Sobre todo su fic Amazonas que debo de decir que es mi favorito.**

 **Y como siempre reivindico que si queréis buenas lecturas en mi listas hay un montón de relatos maravillosos que podéis leer. ¿A que esperáis? ¡Corred! :P**

 **Al principio, quería mostrar el flashback de Erza y Jellal en un mismo capítulo, pero al redactarlo me he dado cuenta de que sólo el de Erza ya es mucho más largo de lo que esperaba xD Así que en le próximo capítulo, continuará con el flashback de Erza, así que tendréis que esperar a leer el de Jellal un poquito y más tendréis que esperar para leer su primer encuentro. MUAHAHAHAHA**

 **Pero, paciencia please que este fic va para largo _ y puede que acabe siendo un poquito más extenso que El color de la esperanza. Intentaré actualizar mis otros dos fics pronto, aunque ahora estoy planeando un one shot que se me ha ocurrido nuevo que será...tachan tachan ¡Zervis! Pero, no sé cuándo lo publicaré, puede que este finde que tengo vacaciones. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste ^^ abracitoooooos :3 3**


	4. La Faraona

**Capítulo segundo: La Faraona**

Luchar, era el verbo que había marcado su futuro inminente.

Fracaso, la palabra que determinaba su presente.

Estaba exhausta, había concentrado toda su energía en liberarse de aquellas cuerdas que la aprisionaban. Puso tanto ímpetu en escapar, que incluso logró quebrar la puerta que separaba la sala privada del sacerdote con el resto del templo. Sus piernas se movían ágiles por la tensión del momento, tanto que sentía que sus pies se habían esfumado hasta convertirse en alas que la empujaban hacia su triunfo. Incluso, se permitió esbozar una sonrisa creyendo que todo sería una pesadilla que acabaría con final feliz.

Pero, las pesadillas se alimentan de nuestros miedos hasta el punto de hacerlos realidad...

A punto estaba de salirse el corazón por la boca, poco faltaba para que su frágil cuerpo de niña se rindiera ante la adversidad y cayera extasiada. Aún así, consiguió llegar hasta los aposentos de su padre. Lamentablemente, no lo suficientemente rápido...

 _Nublado, todo estaba nublado dentro de su cabeza._

Sus fuerzas flaquearon, pronunció un ahogado grito desgarrador, la piel se le palideció hasta parecer un cadáver y la tensión disminuyó tanto que faltó nada para que se desmayara. Simon, quien se encontraba junto al frío cuerpo de su gobernador, acudió junto a su amiga para sujetarla. No le hacía falta conocer de sus palabras sus sospechas, la oculta sonrisa de Kyouka se podía apreciar en su maquiavélica mirada. Sabía a la perfección que ella era la causante de la muerte de su rey. Desde aquel día, el halcón que contemplaba desde la cima todo el reino de Egipto, abandonaba su cuerpo de faraón por siempre. Ahora, era un monarca más que pasaba a gobernar en el mundo de los muertos en representación de Osiris. Pero, comprender la valía de su padre en un mundo inalcanzable, no aliviaba el dolor que Erza sentía.

Cruzó la mirada con la harpía que sonreía tras destrozarle la vida, y comprendió que sólo hallaría la paz en el momento en el que dejara de respirar el mismo aire que ella. Y para ello, haría todo lo posible por arrancarlos de su vista, aunque eso significara quitarse sus valiosos ojos para no contemplar nunca más los rostros de la traición. La ira se apoderaba de ella, un nuevo sentimiento conocido como el rencor y la venganza fueron haciendo camino debajo de su piel, oscureciendo su corazón hasta límites insospechados. Aunque, aquello no era más que el principio de una larga y cruel experiencia...

•••

Cuando un faraón fallecía y no tenía herederos que pudieran ejercer su cargo, el puesto de gobernante pasaba en manos de un regente, que en este caso, se trataba de la mujer del difunto: Kyouka. Según las leyes, la mujer pájaro estaría en el poder hasta que la heredera legítima tuviera la madurez necesaria para ser coronada, en el caso de ser mujer el trono se alcanzaba cuando ésta obtenía su primer sangrado. Por desgracia, a sus casi doce años, ese momento aún no había llegado para la pelirroja, convirtiendo a la niña en un mera espectadora de las decisiones de su reino.

En los siguientes días tras la muerte de su padre, Erza no pronunció palabra de lo ocurrido, pues sabía que de hacerlo, todos sus protegidos correrían la misma suerte que su padre. Hay que comprender, que en aquellos tiempos de inestabilidad y guerra, era común en todos los imperios las traiciones e insurrecciones, así como los continuos cambios dinásticos. El mundo de la realeza convivía entre los favores y las mentiras, donde los poderosos bailaban al son del rey que les convenía a favor de sus propios intereses. Erza lo sabía, por lo que no podía permitir que un paso en falso guiado por sus impulsos, desbaratara sus planes. Debía de ser fría y cautelosa, para mantener a salvo a sus amigos, para continuar con vida y castigar a sus verdugos. Noche y día, mientras su mundo mutaba y los traidores adquirían mayor poder, Erza permanecía alerta ante cualquier indicio que los pusiera en peligro dispuesta a morder al enemigo.

Por su lado, Mard Geer había planteado la idea de deshacerse de todos los niños, puesto que evidentemente conocían sus oscuros secretos. Sin embargo, Kyouka, borracha de sadismo, decidió mantenerles con vida para su propio disfrute hasta que la niña tuviera su primer sangrado y empezara a ser un estorbo para sus planes. Pues, con pocas cosas disfrutaba más la mujer que sembrando el sufrimiento allá por donde pisaran sus pies. Disfrutaba con la sensación de poder y humillación de los otros, gozaba cada vez que pasaba por el lado de uno de aquellos mocosos y le bajaban la mirada atemorizados. A excepción de la pelirroja, quien no sólo no apartaba sus ojos de ella, sino que la retaba con aquellas esferas de color café.

Sin duda alguna, Kyouka pensaba que aquella mocosa orgullosa merecía una lección...

Los días en palacio eran muy distintos a cuando el faraón vivía, los protegidos de la pelirroja se habían convertido en meros esclavos que ahora dormían amontonados a las puertas del palacio junto a una siempre silenciosa Minerva. Aunque, para acentuar su tormento, la regente mantuvo la estancia de Erza para aislarla del resto y viviera todo aquello en la mayor soledad posible. La única noticia que la consolaba, era saber que Kagura era tan fuerte como imaginaba, puesto que había sobrevivido al veneno que le habían suministrado y con la ayuda de Simon volvía a estar tan fuerte como siempre. Sin embargo, a penas tenían motivos para sonreír en un edificio donde la regente era una mujer venenosa que castigaba con su ira a quien pasara por su lado. No sin motivos, acabó atemorizando a todos los súbditos que se acercaban a al palacio, e incluso a los consejeros que intercedían para que no desatara la guerra en el exterior ahora que Egipto se encontraba en debilidad.

Erza tragaba con recelo el desmoronamiento de los avances que su adorado padre realizó en vida, suplicando paciencia para no perder los estribos hasta deshacerse de la tirana que tenía como madrastra. Nadie puede negar que la muchacha no tuviera paciencia, pero toda larga espera acaba agotando a quien la padece...

Kyouka caminaba seguida de su hermano y un séquito de nobles hacia su trono, cuando de pronto, una de las crías felinas que cuidaba Millianna se cruzó por su camino. La niña merodeaba por los alrededores buscando a su pequeña, cuando quedó congelada con la imagen que se encontró. Una visión tan despiadada, repulsiva y cruel que ni si quiera alguien con las suficientes agallas sería capaz de describir. Bastet, su pequeña felina de brillante pelaje azabache, yacía sin vida ante sus ojos. A su lado, una mujer de cabellera verde sonreía ante la rota mirada de la niña, que ahora se bañaba en lágrimas acompañadas de un llanto desgarrador. El sonido de su dolor, atrajo la atención de todo aquel que pasaba por los alrededores hasta que el resto de pequeños miraban consternados la escena. Simon y Erza apartaban a la multitud para ver lo sucedido, un grito ahogado salió de ellos cuando observaron la escena.

—¡ES UNA CRIATURA SAGRADA! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡ACABAS DE HACER ULTRAJE CONTRA NUESTROS DIOSES!

Simon no pudo evitarlo y se adelantó a su enfurecida amiga pelirroja, pues como muchacho que aspiraba a ser sacerdote cuando las cosas volvieran a su cauce, no podía soportar el sacrilegio que la harpía acababa de acometer, ni el sacrilegio, ni la crueldad de matar a la compañera felina de su amiga.

—¿Te atreves a chillar a tu faraona? Insolente muchacho —Kyouka hizo el amago de atizarle con la vara que siempre llevaba con ella, pero Erza no pudo soportar más la tensión y abrió la caja de pandora interfiriendo en el golpe, y bloqueándolo con una increíble fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, mientras retaba a la mujer con su mirada.

—¡Tú no eres una faraona, eres una SETH! —la palabra provocó el asombro entre los presentes, quienes se tapaban la boca. Kyouka arrugó la nariz desconcertada, pues desconocía las historias egipcias.

—¿Qué es un Seth? ¿Un insulto de niña estúpida? —mostró una burlesca carcajada que encendió aún más a la pelirroja, la cual acercó su rostro al de la mujer desafiándola.

—Seth, al igual que Osiris, es hijo de del cielo y la tierra. Guiado por su envidia, Seth mató a Osiris y le arrebató el trono, tal fue su atrocidad que descuartizó el cuerpo de su hermano y lo repartió por todo Egipto para que no pudieran encontrarlo. Fue el amor de su mujer Isis, lo que impulsó que ella recompusiera cada pedazo hasta devolverlo a la vida. Cada vez que alguien roba un trono como tú has hecho, los egipcios miramos con desprecio al usurpador al que consideramos un Seth. —El pecho de la niña temblaba a pesar de la determinación en sus fieros ojos. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa arrogante que ocultaba oscuras intenciones.

—¿Así qué me estás acusando de usurpar el trono? —Erza asintió decidida, Kyouka amplió su sonrisa— Perfecto. —Agarró a la niña del brazo y tiró de ella con fuerza, arrastrándola ante la temerosa mirada de todos.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame harpía!

—Voy a enseñarte a respetar a la mujer que procura que tú y tus amigos comáis cada día —a la pelirroja se le escapó un bufido ante el comentario. Kyouka la llevó hasta la sala central donde se encontraba el trono—. Arrodíllate —Erza la miró con repugnancia, dispuesta a declinar su oferta. Entonces, su mirada se cruzó con los ojos de sus amigos que la observaban consternados, experimentó un escalofrío al imaginarse lo que la bruja haría con ellos si no accedía a sus peticiones. Kyouka repitió su orden y finalmente, la muchacha tragó su orgullo y se arrodilló ante ella. La harpía se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la muchacha y desgarró sus prendas dejando al descubierto su blanca espalda infantil, mientras Erza trataba de taparse su semi desnudez. La de cabellera verde se dirigió hacia los oyentes con altanería—. Quiero que todos los aquí presentes me escuchéis bien. Aquí yo soy la ley, el orden y vuestra fe. Cualquiera que se atreva a dudar de mi legitimidad, sentirá mi ira caer sobre su piel.

Dicho esto, la peliverde comenzó a golpear con furia la hasta ahora intacta piel dela pelirroja, marcando por toda su espalda fuertes heridas que acabaron brotando sangre como si del Nilo se tratase. Cada uno de los golpes, los soportaba con la cabeza muy alta, sin pronunciar sonido y con la mirada fija en sus horrorizados amigos. El silencio de la niña, encrespaba cada vez más a la encolerizada mujer, quien siguió golpeando hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas que plasmar en la ahora enrojecida espalda de la niña, que a penas podía distinguirse el final de su melena mezclándose con la sangre. Erza demostró una vez más, su integridad al no derramar ni una mísera lágrima. Claro que el llanto llegaría cuando pasara la tormenta...

•••

Temblando y con la piel de gallina, la niña reconstruía la escena que en su día vio en Minerva, cuando ésta lavaba sus heridas a las orillas del río en plena noche. A diferencia de aquella ocasión, la pelirroja iba acompañada de sus amigos que lloraban junto a ella con fuerza, para desahogar el llanto que callaba la pequeña.

 _Un llanto desgarrador que llevaba por dentro..._

Simon vigilaba con el porte serio, preocupado ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Las niñas palpaban con cuidado la espalda de su amiga, intentando ser delicadas, tratando de no aumentar el dolor de las heridas, cuando de pronto una presencia apareció al otro lado de la charca, desde donde se podían apreciar sus ojos color esmeralda. Las niñas desconfiaron al verla, pero Erza, que había sido capaz de ver más allá de su su alma, la invitó a acompañarlas. Con paso tembloroso, Minerva se arrimó hasta ellas y con el permiso de Erza depositó una porción del mejunje que la morena llevaba entre sus manos.

—El barro ayuda a cicatrizar y la esencia de yoyoba es anti inflamatoria —dijo la morena con un frágil susurro y los ojos clavados en el suelo. Erza alzó su mentón para encontrarse con sus ojos y con una sincera sonrisa le respondió:

—Gracias.

La niña sonrió con ligera timidez y se apartó del resto, pues era consciente de que ninguno de ellos confiaba en la hija de la regente, a pesar de que ésta no mostraba ningún apego hacia ella. Sin embargo, Erza no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kyouka, cuestionándose si la chiquilla realmente conocía que en realidad no se trataba de su madre. Suspiró para sus adentros y apartó los malos pensamientos de su mente, tratando de disfrutar de aquel instante junto a los restos que quedaba de su familia.

•••

Desde aquel fatídico día en el que Kyouka retó a sus súbditos anteponiendo su poder al de Erza, las cosas empeoraron. La situación de los habitantes del palacio era cada vez más precaria, y aquellos que se oponían a sus ideas acabaron desapareciendo misteriosamente. La avaricia de la mujer era tan grande, que incluso en un arrebato de ira donde cuestionaban algunos asuntos, fue capaz de quitarle la vida a su propio hermano arrojándolo desde las alturas del palacio. Nadie estaba a salvo y Erza comenzaba a preocuparse por el bienestar de los suyos.

Justo cuando la tensión podía romper el ambiente, la bendición que acecha a las mujeres llegó en el momento más inesperado, cuando al despertar de una larga noche, la muchacha de cabello escarlata sintió mojada su entrepierna y al comprobar de qué se trataba pudo ver que era sangre. Por contra a la alegría que toda niña debe de sentir cuando renace en mujer, Erza experimentó una sensación de pesar intenso en su interior. «Si Kyouka lo descubre, estaré muerta antes de que pueda anunciarlo.» pensó aterrada la joven, pues desde que se convirtió en regente cada mañana se aproximaba hasta sus aposentos para comprobar que la niña aún no se había convertido en mujer y así, asegurar su permanencia en el poder. Rápidamente, Erza se levantó y trató de ocultar la sangre entre sus sábanas y sus ropajes, no obstante, aquellas manchas eran casi imposibles de disimular.

No tenía opción, debía de actuar con ligereza y deshacerse del monstruo que dormitaba en el cuarto de su difunto padre. Se movió con sigilo, imitando a los felinos que tanto agradaban a su amiga Millianna, llegó hasta los aposentos de la mujer y se introdujo lentamente en su interior. Afortunadamente, la de cabello verdoso dormía plácidamente debido a su estado de embriaguez de la noche anterior, hecho que favoreció su plan. Entre sus cosas, rebuscó en los diversos frascos que la mujer guardaba bajo una tablilla en el suelo, creyendo obviamente, que nadie más que ella sabía de su existencia. Sin embargo, Erza conocía a la perfección cada rincón de su adorado hogar, razón por la cual aprovechó para verter varios venenos en el vino que Kyouka solía ingerir cada día. El corazón le latía acelerado intensificándose el pulso a cada movimiento que efectuaba, con la respiración alterada, logró esconder de nuevo el arsenal de frasco de la mujer.

Erza se disponía a marcharse de la estancia, cuando Kyouka se removió entre las sábanas hasta abrir aquellos gélidos ojos que la observaban.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí niña? —Erza se quedó bloqueada sin poder contestar como si hubiera perdido la capacidad del habla. De pronto,la peliverde se percató de los restos de sangre en los ropajes de la muchacha y dibujó una sádica sonrisa en su cara— Tú... ¡Al fin los dioses egipcios te bendicen con el sangrado! ¡Querida, no sabes lo feliz que me hace todo esto! —exclamó con una fingida alegría. Se sentó, se sirvió una copa de vino y se alzó para pasearse por toda la estancia con su característica chulería— Veamos, resulta que ahora que eres mujer el trono te pertenece automáticamente. Aunque, a decir verdad... —acarició con los dedos uno de los dardos que solía usar para torturar a sus víctimas y lo lanzó con rabia en dirección a la pelirroja, rozándole la mejilla desde donde nacía un fino hilo de sangre. Tras el arrebato de rabia, sorbió de un sólo trago el contenido de su copa, para después relamerse la comisura de sus labios— Sólo tú y yo lo sabemos —la mujer comenzó a reír histéricamente, ignorando por completo el nerviosismo de la niña—. Dime Erza ¿sabes lo fácil qué es cambiar de dinastía?

—Tanto como envenenarte, harpía.

Kyouka comenzó asentir la fusión de venenos calándole en las entrañas mientras maldecía al demonio pelirrojo que tenía ante ella, mirándole fijamente sin parpadear. Lo que Erza desconocía, es que en la distancia unos ojos verdes esmeralda observaban la escena.

•••

Los mismos ojos verdes que ahora la analizaban en silencio. Erza sacudió la cabeza alejando los recuerdos. Kyouka ya no estaba allí para hacerles sufrir, pero ella debía de disculparse con la que era considerada su hija, por mucho que Simon insistiera en esperar a que la niña madurara para comprenderlo. Ya tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, no quería cargar con el peso de la mentira ahora que todo había salido a la luz para el reino. Kyouka fue vista por todos como una Seth, sí. Y ahora estaba muerta y nadie de aquel reino la extrañaría. Pero, a los ojos de Minerva, seguía siendo su madre y no podía ocultarle la verdad.

Erza se levantó, disculpándose ante sus amigas su repentina ausencia. Se aproximó hasta el final de la sala y ante el imprevisto, Minerva empezó a marcharse acongojada. Erza se le adelantó y se puso ante ella para aplacarla, pero la niña comenzó a sollozar agazapada en el suelo.

—No, por favor. Me iré lejos, lo juro. No me hagas daño —Erza sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Minerva la temía y ella podía olerlo. Ante la sorpresa de la morena, la pelirroja la abrazó llorando.

—Perdóname, Minerva —La niña la miró aturdida, no era aquella la reacción que temía de la futura faraona de Egipto, y menos con la experiencia que tenía ante los individuos de poder—. No quiero causarte dolor, tienes todo el derecho de odiarme y desear vengarte.

—En mi pueblo es tradición el _ojo por ojo_. Ella te quitó a tu padre, tú le has quitado la vida a ella. Simplemente has obrado con justicia.

—Entonces por esa ley, tú también deberías matarme a mí —cuestionó Erza con seriedad.

—Mi madre iba a matarme. Yo le estorbaba tanto como tú. En todo caso, te debo la vida. Si me lo permites, te serviré.

A Erza se le saltaron las lágrimas emocionada por las palabras de la niña, puede que aún hubiera salvación para la pequeña y quizás también existía la opción de enmendar sus propios errores. La pelirroja la abrazó en señal de aprobación, desde ese día, Minerva formaría parte de su familia y ella siempre velaría por su bienestar. El abrazo fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de garganta de Simon. Había llegado el momento de la ceremonia funeraria, Erza agarró de la mano a Minerva y las dos caminaron juntas tras los pasos del moreno.

•••

Los dos Egiptos eran testigos de su triunfo, sus castaños ojos miraban a lo largo del horizonte con un nudo en la garganta. Con la atenta mirada de los dioses, Horus, el dios halcón, volvía a reinar en el mundo de los vivos con orgullo, pues la nueva faraona se alzaba gloriosa ante sus súbditos. Erza, la de cabello escarlata, la mujer que algún sería conocida como la gran Titania.

 **N/A: ¡Hoooola! Esta semana estoy que me salgo y a parte de actualizar mi fic Gale "El encuentro evitado" También actualizo este :D**

 **Aquí acaba el flashback de Erza, a partir del siguiente capítulo empezará el flashback de Jellal para que entendáis el prólogo ^^ Intentaré actualizar pronto ^^**

 **En este capítulo os he introducido algo de mitología egipcia, que por cierto como toda mitología mola mucho. Tradicionalmente, al faraón se le consideraba la representación del dios Horus en la tierra, hijo de Osiris e Isis; mientras que cuando los faraones morían se les consideraba la representación de Osiris en el mundo de los muertos.**

 **En cuanto al término de "los dos Egiptos" hace referencia a que Egipto en sus inicios estaba dividido entre el Alto y el Bajo Egipto y no fue hasta el faraón Narmer que se unificaron.**

 **Después de esta mini clase de historia, os agradezco a aquellos que os paséis por aquí ¡espero que disfrutéis! Y avisaros, como ya dije en mi primer post, estoy preparando un nuevo fic Zervis donde tocaré muchísimas más parejas, aunque tendrá que esperar unos meses para que lo podáis leer :P**

 **¡Qué os vaya todo bien, mil gracias por leer! 3 3**


	5. Grito de guerra

**Capítulo tercero: Grito de guerra**

—No pienso separarme de su lado ni un instante, espero que te quede claro.

Jellal yacía acostado sobre un puñado de paja a medio ocultar entre un manto de lino, su respiración era como una melodía pausada que rompía los silencios entre Meredy y la mujer que se encargaba del cuidado de la herida de su hermano. Su interlocutora no pronunció palabra, se limitó a dibujar una dulce sonrisa y se concentró en desinfectar la herida con un ungüento de hojas de laurel. Meredy no se fiaba aquellos desconocidos que la rodeaban a diario, eran causantes de su desgracia, veía en los ojos de cada hombre, mujer y niño al lobo que todo lo devora. Cada individuo que pasaba por su lado mirándole con altanería y desprecio, no era más que enemigos al acecho. Ella lo sabía, por eso permanecía siempre alerta tal y como su madre le enseñó.

Pero, algo diferente vislumbró en la sonrisa de aquella mujer. Algo que sin duda, le recordaba a la honestidad que reconocía en su ahora alejado hogar. Y esa familiaridad le impregnó de cierta calma interna, a pesar de no ser capaz de admitirlo jamás. Por alguna razón inalcanzable a su entendimiento, percibía que aquella muchacha de cabello y ojos del color de la lluvia era alguien digna de su confianza. Aún así, Meredy temía equivocarse en sus instintos y fallar como lo hizo su padre, a pesar de que ella siempre había heredado la intuición de su madre...

Una suave voz a penas audible rompió sus pensamientos.

—Su hermano es un chico fuerte, sobrevivirá con tal sólo una cicatriz en su hombro. Nunca hubo nadie que lograra retar al emperador Precht y ganar —Meredy se percató de que el acento de la joven era diferente a los romanos y por tanto, se trataba de una extranjera en su imperio, al igual que Jellal y ella.

—No eres romana —la peliazul había abierto sus labios a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por Meredy—. ¿Estás aquí como curandera protegida o como una esclava trofeo que cumple los designios de su dueño?

Las palabras se le escaparon a la pelirrosada como quien habla con lengua envenenada dolida por un pasado demasiado reciente, la chica de cabello azulado agachó la mirada con un ligero brillo en sus ojos que denotaban su pesar, mientras siguió tratando al joven inconsciente. Meredy se concienció del mal de sus palabras y trató de remediarlo, pero la peliazul se le adelantó.

—Juvia piensa que existen _dominus_ mucho peores que el emperador. Juvia es hija de lo pueblos del mar y lo sabe, ha viajado por lejanas tierras del océano y conoce la crueldad de las gentes.

—¡Eso no deja de convertir a esa rata de Precht en un monstruo! —Juvia dejó su tarea y se abalanzó para acallar los labios de Meredy al tiempo que siseó.

—No debes de hablar así del emperador o serás castigada —Meredy intentó escabullirse de los brazos de Juvia ofuscada, pero la peliazul colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de la joven y la obligó a calmarse. De forma inusual, el contacto con las frías y blancas manos de la joven en su rostro desquitó parte de su rabia—. Juvia sabe que los principios son duros, pero todo se ve con diferentes ojos cuando el tiempo se ha ido. Por favor, crea a Juvia. Lo importante es que ambos aún siguen vivos.

Meredy se quedó callada mirando a su hermano con las lágrimas amenazando con empaparle la cara. No quería creer en una joven que hablaba tan mal la lengua que confundía la primera y la tercera persona. Aunque, eso no era más que una banal excusa para no seguir los designios de su corazón y creer en aquella chica. Se negaba a creer en nadie que no fuera su hermano Jellal. Tardaría un tiempo en comprender que Juvia no le instaba a olvidar a su familia, sino a sobrevivir en honor por quienes perecieron.

Juvia sabía perfectamente que el tiempo no curaba las heridas ni hacía olvidar a quien amas, tampoco el mundo era un lugar justo que volviera el sufrimiento acumulado en dicha. Pero, se convencía de que el mejor regalo de todos era continuar viva, porque eso le permitía seguir viviendo por los que no lo hicieron. Juvia pensaba que mientras ella estuviera viva, habría alguien en el mundo que recordara a su amado. _Él_ jamás caería en el olvido por mucho que otros lucharan por borrar su nombre de la historia, porque ella vivía rememorando su existencia. A pesar de ocultarlos, conocía los deseos de venganza amenazando con quebrar su compostura, pero nada de eso le devolverían su gélido amor.

Sacudió la cabeza aguantando el llanto, recordó que los niños que la acompañaban eran de origen griego, cosa que trajo a su mente el recuerdo de una bella historia muy conocida por el mundo helénico. Esbozó una tierna y nostálgica sonrisa al recobrar aquel recuerdo. Conocía cada sílaba del relato porque, aunque desconocido para el mundo entero, el mito original de la narración partía precisamente de su propia historia con Gray. Ella fue la Helena de los pueblos del mar, Gray fue su Paris romano. Lamentablemente, el destino de ambos fue muy similar al relato de la Guerra de Troya, pues él yacía sepultado bajo el hielo abrasador del norte y ella había deambulado por las aguas hasta convertirse en la favorita de un emperador romano. Río con amargura, se tragó sus saladas lágrimas y dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas. Tan dulce que ni la perspicaz Meredy supo jamás el dolor que ocultaba aquella muestra de honesta simpatía.

—Juvia ha oído que son griegos ¡a Juvia le encantan los relatos griegos! ¿Conocen ya a la hija del emperador? Dicen que su larga melena negra reta a la noche en inmensidad y belleza, también hay quien afirma que su pálida piel compite con el blanco impoluto del cascarón de donde nació la mítica Helena de Troya.

—¡Helena de Esparta! ¡Ella en realidad era espartana, al igual que mi madre, quien se sabía de memoria su historia! —gritó ofuscada la pelirrosada.

—¿Dice la verdad? ¡Oh! ¿Sería tan amable de contarle a Juvia la _verdadera_ historia de Helena de Esparta? —continuó la peliazul con una fingida ignorancia tan bien elaborada que Meredy, orgullosa de poder compartir su historia, ni atisbó que el verdadero objetivo de la peliazul era alejarla de su presente dolor, a pesar de que aquello significara revivir el suyo propio con una historia adaptada de su vivencia personal.

—Verás, Helena fue hija de Zeus y Leda...

Mientras Meredy afianzaba lazos con la peliazul a través de un relato, el joven Jellal descansaba plácidamente ajeno a su entorno. Con la respiración relajada y las constantes vitales estables, su mente dejó de pertenecerle atrapada en el mundo onírico, desde donde comenzó a revivir en forma de sueño todo lo que les había sucedido para hallarse en aquellas circunstancias...

 _En la región de Tracia, un tiempo atrás..._

—¡Ay!

—No te quejes —le reprimió con otro golpe con la vara de madera en la cabeza—. Tienes que ser más veloz, Jellal.

—Pero mamá, padre siempre lucha de esta manera. ¡Auch! —se frotó otro nuevo golpe en el brazo.

—Y es por eso que tu padre siempre pierde ante mí —le rodeó, pasó la vara tras sus gemelos y provocó que el joven cayera al suelo antes de que pudiera volver a pronunciarse—. En la vida no es todo fuerza, hijo. Debes aprender a ser rápido, trazar los golpes con destreza y a observar al enemigo —extendió una de sus manos para ayudarle a levantarse—. Aprende de la velocidad de Meredy, ayudaros el uno al otro y protegeros siempre como buenos hermanos.

—Ves, Jellal. Te dije que mamá me prefiere como luchadora —la pelirrosada sacó su lengua divertida—. ¡Ay! —pero, su madre la reprimió por meterse con su hermano.

—Y a ti te falta fuerza, pequeña. ¡Oh diosas! ¿He de parir un tercer hijo para que tenga la fuerza de uno y la rapideza del otro? —recitó la mujer con exagerada penuria buscando provocar a sus hijos para hacerlos rabiar— ¡Ay! Me hacéis cosquillas, parad hijos...

Con la frase inacabada, los tres se hallaban en el suelo rompiendo en intensas carcajadas que plasmaba la imagen de una familia feliz. Mientras Aspasia, la madre de los niños, observaba a sus hijos con amor. En realidad, estaba muy orgullosa de los hijos que había engendrado con su amado Pericles, más aún cuando su amor se construía sobre los cimientos de una mentira donde sólo unos pocos conocían su verdadera procedencia. Tracia, el lugar donde hacía más de una década que habitaban, era la tierra idónea donde dos fugitivos presuntamente muertos podían vivir con total libertad alejados de sus autoritarias familias. La región donde vivían era por todos conocida como la tierra de los mil pueblos, donde diferentes tribus de diversa naturaleza convivían en armonía, respetaban sus tradiciones y sobrevivían como mercenarios de potencias más grandes. Sin embargo, sus famosas minas repletas de oro y plata atraían por aquel tiempo a ambiciosos dirigentes que aspiraban ver aumentar su poder, por ello, las luchas eran continuas y Aspasia, como hija de Esparta, se había ofrecido a instruir a mujeres y niños en el arte de la guerra, incidiendo más en sus propios hijos, de quienes a pesar de las quejas, se sentía especialmente orgullosa de la fácil absorción de conocimientos que mostraban y su habilidad bélica que denotaba sus raíces espartanas.

A pesar de ser un proscrito que trataba de permanecer oculto en el exterior, a su marido Pericles no le quedó otra que unirse al grupo de hombres que luchaba en el frente en aquellos días de conflicto. Ya hacía semanas que no tenía noticias de sus subordinados y empezaba a temer que Pericles hubiera sido abrazado por la fúnebre muerte, o peor aún, que hubiera sido descubierto por los atenienses, aquellos a los que un día llamó hermanos. Aunque, la joven madre jamás mostraba ante sus retoños ni un ápice de terror en su mirada, por el contrario, siempre mantenía su amplia sonrisa y la cabeza muy alta. Pues su pueblo le había dejado el legado de luchar por el orgullo y la dignidad.

Acarició la cabeza de sus niños con delicadeza, enredando sus delgados dedos en los mechones de cabello de ambos. Lanzó su mirada en busca de las mujeres que cuidaban del ganado, para acudir a ayudarles también en las labores de agricultura, pues a pesar de ganarse, tanto ella como su marido, un puesto preeminente en la ciudad gracias a su valor como mercenarios, no quería trasmitirles a sus hijos una imagen inequívoca de lo que representaba tener poder. Para ella, gobernar en una ciudad no se manifestaba en las riquezas, la ostentosidad o el miedo que infringías a tus inferiores, sino en el merecido respeto que te profesaban éstos cuando los tratabas como a iguales. La espartana, creía en un mundo donde la justicia y la igualdad era posible, y así quería trasmitírselo a sus hijos. Más, no sabía que la propia vida se encargaría de enseñarles precisamente lo contrario...

Un brillo en la lejanía derivó la mirada hacia el horizonte, el humo grisáceo acompañaba aquella luz emergente entre los bosques de su adorado país. Una punzada en el corazón y un escalofrío le recorrió su fina piel temiendo lo peor. Con el instinto de una madre, colocó a sus hijos a su espalda con el cuerpo en alerta divisando la lejanía. Alertó a las campesinas, que corrieron a su lado llevándose a los niños junto a sus propios hijos, a pesar de los gritos de éstos aclamando la atención de su madre. Pero, Aspasia no les oía, sus cinco sentidos estaban centrados en el fuego que emana desde la cima de las montañas y que denotaba que la guerra había llegado a las proximidad de sus tierras. Su cuerpo le pedía temblar, pero su mente lo silenciaba. La espartana que vivía en su sangre se despertó. Aspasia temía lo peor, que su aliados perecieran y que su hombre se encontrara despedazado por el bosque. Aún así, no se ahogó en miedo. Aspasia era una guerrera y aunque muriera, lucharía por la protección de los suyos.

Aspasia temía más que nunca y a su vez, había dejado de tener miedo.

Con un grito de guerra, instó a algunas mujeres a reunirse para batallar contra el enemigo invasor y reclamó a otras que protegieran a los niños y el rebaño. Todos los pequeños se pusieron a salvo. Todos, a excepción de dos rebeldes que, como su madre, no le temían a la muerte porque confiaban en la valentía y destreza que corría por la sangre de sus venas.

 _Aunque... todos conocemos el inicio de esta historia..._

 **N/A: ¡Holaaa! Siento que tengo la necesidad de explicar tantas cosas que alguna se me olvidará, pero os invito a preguntarme si tenéis alguna duda y criticar lo que haga falta para mejorar y que me entendáis mejor :P**

 **Como siempre, lo primero es agradecer que leáis el fic, perdonadme a aquellos que no he contestado, pero es que wattpad no me dejaba contestar a la gente y no he tenido mucho tiempo para pelear con el malvado wattpad xD ¡Pero os contestaré!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Juvia pertenece a los pueblos del mar, de los cuales se sabe poco y muy confuso, pero aparecen en muchos textos, pensé que le quedaba bien que formara parte de un grupo tan misterioso y vinculado al mar :P Lo siento, he matado a Gray xD Pero, el Gruvia ya ha aparecido en mis fics y además, tendrán un papel muy importante en fics posteriores, así que en este les hago sufrir. No me matéis T_T En este fic sólo quería centrarme más en el personaje de Juvia en relación a su amistad con Meredy ^^ También pensé que la historia de la Guerra de Troya podía ser un mito nacido de la historia de amor del Gruvia —por cierto, Troya y la guerra existieron, aunque se han mitificado los acontecimientos y personajes, y obviamente no fue culpa de una mujer -.-**

 **-Los padres de Jellal y Meredy tienen nombre de personajes reales de la antigüedad, obviamente sus historias no tienen nada que ver, pero son personajes históricos interesantes y con una historia de amor inusual, así que me gustó la idea :P**

 **-Tracia es una región que también formó parte de los persas y más tarde del imperio romano. En su época griega —como narro en el fic— sí tuvieron una variedad cultural amplia, una actividad mercenaria y minera. Por eso, he decidido que era el lugar perfecto para dos fugitivos como Pericles y Aspasia, de los cuales sabréis su historia con mayor profundidad más adelante.**

 **Creo que ya xDDDD Esta semana es posible que actualice todos mis fics porque no tengo clase, tengo ganas de leeros, pero también de escribir xD Muchas gracias por leer, os aconsejo que también leáis los maravillosos fics que hay en mi lista de lectura ^^**

 **Creo que no me olvido de nada...xDDD**


	6. La sangre de los valientes

**Capítulo cuatro: La sangre de los valientes**

Como espectadores, Jellal y Meredy observaban en silencio escondidos tras los los muros de piedra que separaban la zona del rebaño con el campo. Todas las mujeres se mantenían en pie, con los cinco sentidos alerta, dispuestas a batallar de un momento a otro. Capitaneadas por una mujer de larga cabellera rosa que se mantenía en primera fila del frente preparada para disparar flechas del arco que guardaba con cariño de los buenos tiempos de su infancia. Tras el humo creciente, dos sombras se aproximaban hasta el poblado con los andares torpes, Aspasia alzó su mano para prepararse a dar la orden de ataque, pero se detuvo al comprobar que de algún modo, conocía aquel atípico modo de caminar.

«Son algunos de los granjeros que partieron con Pericles» pensó la mujer. Ordenó que todas bajaran las armas y acudió hasta ellos para socorrerlos y preguntarles dónde se encontraban el resto de hombres. Albergaba cierta esperanza de que su marido se encontrara a salvo y pronto siguiera los pasos de aquel par de individuos que se acercaban torpemente hasta la tribu. Pero, conforme se fue aproximando a ellos sus esperanzas se esfumaron junto al humo gris que los acechaba...

El arco se le cayó al suelo del sobresalto, emitió un grito de dolor y se tapó la boca horrorizada. En cuanto pudo reaccionar, se movió hacia ellos deprisa.

—¡¿Qué os ha pasado?! ¡¿Qué os ha pasado?! —repitió una y otra vez mientras los ayudaba.

A uno de ellos le habían arrancado los ojos, al otro lo dejaron sin lengua. Sus heridas habían sido quemadas y desinfectadas a propósito con el fin de mantenerlos en vida. Aspasia no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por el relato que contaba el invidente, sintió una arcada florecer en su interior ante tales atrocidades.

—Di-jeron que para enviar un mensaje d-d-dos son demasiados, m-me sacaron los ojos para que yo os informara, a Macao le cortaron la lengua para que fuera mi guía. A-a-ahora ambos hacemos la f-fu-función de un sólo... un sólo hombre —acabó la frase totalmente abatido e incluso perdió las fuerzas y tuvo que ser sujetado.

—¡¿Quién?! —a Aspasia le temblaba el cuerpo, pero luchaba por mantenerse serena.

—N-n-nos traicionaron, hi-hi-hicimos un tratado y lo incumplieron. S-se supone que intercambiaríamos comercio a cambio de una tregua de paz. P-pe-pero... —se colocó las temblorosas manos en las cuencas donde antaño estaban sus ojos y gritó desolado.

—¡¿Qué?! Le dije a Pericles que no pactaran con nadie, no pueden fiarse de sus pactos ¡maldita sea! —dijo más para sí misma que para ellos— ¿Y Pericles? —preguntó ansiosa. Ambos aceleraron su pulso meditando la respuesta, la impaciencia de ella iba en aumento.— ¡¿Dónde está mi marido, Wakaba?!

El hombre ciego perdía cada vez más las fuerzas y quedó medio inconsciente. Aspasia perdió los nervios por completo, ordenó a los dos hombres que se pusieran a buen recaudo y con un gesto alentó a las mujeres para que se acercaran. Todas soltaron a los caballos y se dirigieron a toda prisa con las armas en alto. Macao se antepuso a Aspasia intentando frenarla balbuceando sonidos desde el interior de su boca sin lengua, Wakaba trataba de impedirlo semi inconsciente en los brazos de Macao, pero a penas pudo emitir un susurro inaudible para un grupo de mujeres guiadas por la ira.

—Aspasia... no vayas hacia allí, tenemos que huir todos de aquí. Esos hombres no son normales, son espíritus malignos escondidos en pieles humanas... —Wakaba quedó del todo inconsciente mientras las mujeres se abalanzaban blandiendo sus armas como guerreras hacia lo que aquel par de individuos consideraban una muerte segura.

Dos pares de ojos habían observado la escena en silencio sin escuchar la conversación, pero seguros de que se hallaban en una situación delicada debido a la actuación temeraria de su madre. Aspasia era el tipo de guerrera que siempre premeditaba bien sus pasos y trazaba arduas estrategias de guerra; sin embargo, había reaccionado con cólera ante las palabras de los hombres y se dirigía con energía hacía las montañas acompañada por un grupo de féminas rabiosas. Jellal le hizo un gesto a su hermana para que lo siguiera hasta llegar al establo donde el caballo del joven se agitaba ante el revuelo externo.

—¿Crees qué estamos en peligro? —Meredy rompió el silencio oteando el alrededor en busca de posibles oyentes. Jellal meditó la respuesta por un instante.

—Lo estemos o no, no podemos quedarnos parados mientras nuestros padres luchan en el campo de batalla.

—Que nos mantengamos aquí es justo lo que mamá querría... —contestó Meredy tras una pausa que se extendió con el silencio de su hermano.

Jellal era consciente del peligro que podían correr si se marchaban, pero por sus venas corría la sangre de antepasados espartanos que luchaban por apoderarse de su alma y llenar sus verdes ojos con la llama de la batalla. Su madre siempre se lo repetía, eran descendientes de la estirpe de los guerreros más aclamados de Esparta. Miles de generaciones de hombres, mujeres y niños que eran considerados como los únicos rivales de los dioses. _La sangre de los valientes_ bombeaba en su interior instándole a subir al corcel y blandir el arma en alto junto a su hermana hasta no dejar ni un enemigo con vida.

—Lo sé, Meredy. Pero, mamá también dijo que somos un equipo. Juntos nos equilibramos a la perfección y cubrimos las debilidades del otro. Vamos —tendió su mano buscando la aprobación de su hermana, ella lo miró con decisión y se la estrechó con fuerza.

Con el porte firme, subió a su hermana sobre el lomo del caballo y él hizo lo propio colocándose tras ella preparado para cabalgar hasta llegar a la guerra.

•••

Un silencio sepulcral lo invadió todo, tan sólo roto por algún que otro sollozo y adornado por un rastro de humo negro que se concentraba en el ambiente. Los corazones dejaron de latir, yacían dentro de un pecho que había perdido su fuerza ante la fechoría que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Las armas pasaron de estar tensadas y en guardia, a ser un peso muerto entre sus temblorosas manos. El olor a piel quemada invadía el ambiente e inundaba los orificios de sus fosas nasales hasta asfixiarlas con el aroma de la muerte. El fuego había sido apagado y de pronto, comprendieron el pesar de sus corazones cuando percibieron el humo acechar sus hogares. Sus malos presentimientos cobraban fuerza con la macabra escena.

Aspasia notó como algunas de las mujeres apartaban las miradas consternadas. Ella también deseó tener la entereza como para poder hacerlo, pero sus ojos permanecían clavados en los cuerpos calcinados de un puñado de hombres crucificados sobre los troncos de los árboles. Rezó a Zeus no encontrar entre aquel festín de cuerpos a su amado, pero conforme iba posando la mirada en cada uno de ellos y reconocía a los poseedores de las prendas, más pensaba que en cualquier momento encontraría al padre de sus hijos.

Y entonces lo vio.

Su corazón se quebró en pedazos y sintió náuseas.

Sus piernas temblaron, sintió que se deshacían y las perdía por completo. Que jamás podría volver a caminar, ni sentir el peso de su cuerpo, porque ella ya no tenía una piel con la que compartir aventuras. Sólo era un saco de huesos que había perdido el motor de su vida.

Gritó hasta que le dolió la garganta, se tambaleó y se movió como pudo hasta él. Aún con las lágrimas emborronando sus ojos, pudo ver el rostro del amor hecho trizas.

—Pericles...

Fue lo único que pudo susurrar cuando tuvo cerca el cadáver. A diferencia de los otros, él no había sido quemado vivo, su apariencia no había quedado oculta tras un manto de cenizas.

Aunque eso no reconfortó a la mujer.

Tanto su rostro como su cuerpo mostraban signos de tortura, las heridas parecían antiguas y las moscas danzaban a su alrededor como depredadores. Aspasia se armó de valor y acarició lentamente la mejilla de su amado mientras ahogaba su dolor en sonoros gritos y llantos; al hacerlo, percibió una especie de visión que no supo muy bien si interpretar como un mensaje del más allá de su esposo o un delirio de su atormentada mente. Vio como su hombre era maltratado por un grupo de depravados que le hacían toda serie de maldades y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla al sentir en sus carnes el dolor que él experimentó días atrás. Se encontró por un instante en el pasado, rodeada de todos aquellos hombres cuando estaban en vida, siendo tratados como auténticos animales. Las humillaciones, los golpes, las mutilaciones y la frustración cobró fuerza en su mente como si fuera ella misma la protagonista.

Chilló con furia y desesperación. Todas tenían los ojos posados en ella, sentían que su líder había perdido el juicio y sin ella estaban totalmente perdidas. Pero, Aspasia no iba a dejarse aplacar tan fácilmente.

Las lágrimas le habían dejado seca y ahora tenía sed de venganza.

Atrajo la atención de las mujeres, dispuesta a contraatacar aunque representara la muerte. Su objetivo era dar caza a las bestias que habían acometido aquellos salvajes asesinatos y no dejar ninguno con vida. Necesitaba la cabeza de cada uno de ellos danzando bajo sus pies y no pararía hasta bañarse con la sangre de los enemigos.

 _Un desliz suave y afilado sobre un cuello largo y blanco. Un camino de sangre y un grito ahogado._

Todas se dirigieron hacía el origen del chillido en alerta. Una de las mujeres se sujetaba el cuello empapando sus manos del rojo de la sangre y tras ella un hombre de tez morena lamía el carmín que quedaba en el cuchillo con el que había rajado el cuello de la joven. De pronto, un círculo de hombres comenzó a aparecer entre los árboles donde yacían los cadáveres, formando un círculo que cada vez cerraba más a las mujeres a salir de allí.

—Han usado los cadáveres de nuestros hombres a modo de emboscada... —susurró encolerizada Aspasia— ¡MUJERES! —gritó furiosa la espartana— ¡NO TENGÁIS PIEDAD!

Las armas comenzaron a chocar con bravura, la bestialidad de ellos contrastaba con la elegancia de ellas. Pero la fiereza, determinación y furia les otorgaba mayor ventaja a las mujeres que luchaban por defender el honor de la sangre de los valientes que habían perecido en batalla después de ser traicionados por un grupo de bárbaros. Nunca antes se sintieron tan vivas como en aquella última batalla que marcaría el destino de dos pequeños que se dirigían velozmente hacia la escena, sin saber la difíciles circunstancias que hallarían allí.

•••

El viento chocaba en sus rostros fruto de la velocidad del trote sobre el caballo con el que cabalgaban hacia el núcleo de la guerra. Jellal sujetaba a su hermana con la mirada fija en el frente, el humo aún no se había disipado del ambiente otorgando a los cielos un color grisáceo muy impropio para una tierra repleta de los colores de los amplios cultivos y prados. No podía mentir, en realidad temía por la vida de sus padres a pesar de proceder de una estirpe de audaces guerreros. Tampoco ni él ni su hermana se habían enfrentado jamás cara a cara con el peligro, solamente habían sido entrenados para cualquier imprevisto porque formaban parte de la descendencia de la élite de la tribu. No quería trasmitírselo a su hermana, pero su rojo corazón se encogía al pensar que no estaba preparado para la guerra y mucho menos para defenderla de invasores. Aún así, mantuvo la mirada fija en el horizonte atento a su alrededor con tal de ser el hombre que todos esperaban que fuera.

Pero, llegaron tarde...

Un frío helado recorrió sus cuerpos hasta congelar sus corazones. Un campo sangriento con cuerpos mutilados se presentaba ante ellos. Aliados, enemigos, se mezclaban entre armas enterradas en la tierra y el hedor de la sangre y los cuerpos putrefactos de muchos individuos. Sólo unos pocos continuaban con vida luchando sin parar intentando dar por finalizada la batalla con el triunfo. Entre ellos, un hombre enorme con cabello y larga barba blanca tapada por un collar de redondas esferas rojas, se enfrentaba a su madre con una gran ventaja contra la mujer. Lucía el pecho al descubierto con unas amplias marcas oscuras que adornaban su bronceada piel y dos espadas afiladas que contoneaba ante una abatida Aspasia, quien trataba de levantarse del suelo jadeando con dificultad y sujetándose una herida en el vientre desde donde nacía un charco de sangre. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que tenían dos pequeños espectadores contemplando la escena.

—Habéis sido fuertes, mujer. Pero, pronto los romanos llegarán con el emperador a la tribu donde os despojarán de vuestras pertenencias y esclavizarán a vuestro pueblo. Si os hubierais llevado por la razón todo esto no hubiera pasado, fuisteis ilusos al creer en nuestra palabra —la mujer, aposentada en el suelo, escupió en los pies del hombre mostrando su desprecio.

—Esto aún no ha terminado, bárbaro. Mientras una de nosotras siga en pie, os combatiremos —el hombre rompió en carcajadas acribillando los oídos de la mujer como si fueran espinas en su interior.

—¡Yo soy Jiemma! Rey de los persas y líder de los _Inmortales_ **(*)**. Nadie se atreve a retarme y mucho menos una mujer como tú. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! —dijo con los brazos en alto— Todas vuestras guerreras están cayendo ante mis hombres como mediocres moscas, cada vez quedan menos en pie. ¡Mujeres, no sois rivales para nosotros!—añadió alzando una de sus espadas para darle una última estocada.

—¡Eso es porqué no has probado el verdadero poder de una espartana! —aprovechando el despiste del arrogante hombre, Aspasia rodó con agilidad por el suelo y lanzó una navaja que fue incrustada en el ojo de éste, impidiéndole la visibilidad. Jiemma empezó a gritar extirpando el afilada arma de la cuenca de su ojo, atrayendo la atención de algunos persas que combatían con las guerreras de la tribu.

En ese justo momento, los pequeños hermanos se dirigían hacía su madre para socorrerla, acto que habían iniciado en el instante en el que el hombre levantó el arma. Para la sorpresa de éstos, todo sucedió tan rápido que a penas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Estaban totalmente seguros de que ni los hombres, ni su madre habían percibido su presencia, mas subestimaban la capacidad de observación de la espartana, puesto que Aspasia había visionado el perfil de sus hijos entre los troncos de los árboles, escondidos sobre el lomo del caballo de su hijo. Desde que comprobó que sus hijos podían estar en peligro, su instinto maternal se activó hasta el punto que no sentía la herida abierta en su abdomen. Sus cinco sentidos se pusieron en marcha, mientras el hombre hablaba, ella ideaba una estrategia de escape con sus pequeños al tiempo que provocaba al varón a que prosiguiera con la conversación y así ganar tiempo.

Agarró a sus niños en volandas, pegó un saltó hacía donde se encontraba el équido de ésta esperándolos pacientemente tal y como había sido amaestrado, colocó a sus hijos en la parte delantera tan veloz que ni si quiera pudieron mediar palabra y ella se sentó tras ellos preparada para marchar a toda prisa de aquel infierno. Nadie en toda la tribu cabalgaba a lomos de una caballo como Aspasia, _la indomable_ , tal y como era conocida.

—¡Madre! No podremos huir como cobardes ¿dónde está padre? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar el muchacho de cabello azul.

—¡Calla, Jellal! No hay tiempo que perder, moriremos todos si no huimos. En el puerto secreto tu padre y yo guardamos un navío donde poder escapar si algo salía mal. Nos dirigiremos allí, pero antes tenemos que despistarlos —dijo la mujer jadeando por el esfuerzo de meter prisa al caballo y por la herida que supuraba en su vientre. Ignorando por completo la pregunta sobre su marido, pues todavía no se sentía con fuerzas para admitir la muerte de éste.

—¡NO LES DEJÉIS ESCAPAR! ¡ESA ZORRA PAGARÁ POR LO QUE HA HECHO! ¡ELLA Y TODA LA ESTIRPE QUE HAYA SALIDO DE SU MALDITO COÑO! —gritó borracho de ira Jiemma—¡ARQUEROS! ¡MONTAD LOS CABALLOS QUE QUEDAN CON VIDA DE LAS MUJERES Y PERSEGUIDLOS HASTA DARLES MUERTE! ¡QUIERO LA CABEZA DE ESA PUTA ESPARTANA EN LA CIMA DE MIS APOSENTOS! —lanzó la orden a un grupo de hombres que obedecieron como marionetas.

Aspasia se colocó de tal modo que su cuerpo cubría por completo el de sus hijos, quienes estaban agazapados en la parte delantera del caballo, trotando a toda prisa esquivando como podía los ataques y las flechas de los enemigos que le seguían el paso. Jellal y Meredy intentaban no abrir la boca para no distraer a su madre, bastante impotentes se sentían ya al estar atrapados entre los brazos de ella sin poder moverse. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de los pequeños se movían tan rápido como el trote del caballo. El sonido de las pisadas del animal chocando contra el suelo, la adrenalina de la huida, el trote incesante de los perseguidores y el eco de las flechas cayendo y siendo esquivadas a sus pies, les impedía escuchar nada de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. En sus cabezas sólo resonaba el rumor de la salvación una y otra vez.

 _Una, dos, tres..._

Aspasia se sentía dolida y agotada, cada punzada en su cuerpo le hacía estremecerse y tenía la impresión de que no aguantaría más y se desmayaría, pero se mantenía erguida, luchando por salir adelante. «Aguanta, sólo unos metros más y estaremos a salvo» decía la voz de su consciencia. Su condición de madre le daba una fuerza y resistencia sobrehumana que jamás pensó que realmente existiera. Sentía que las diosas le habían cedido una parte de su poder para mantenerse con vida, al menos hasta que sus hijos estuvieran a resguardo de los enemigos.

 _Cuatro, cinco, seis..._

Llegaron hasta el acantilado que Aspasia estaba buscando. Conocía las yeguas y caballos de su tribu como la palma de su mano. Sólo su corcel era capaz de saltar aquel acantilado hasta llegar al otro lado, lugar donde los persas no podrían llegar por medio terrestre y donde contarían con el tiempo suficiente para escapar antes de ser encontrados. «Todo ello, si los romanos no han descubierto esta parte de la región, claro» pensó. Cerró los ojos por un instante, agarró aire para coger fuerzas, exigió a sus hijos que no se soltaran bajo ningún concepto. Los enemigos les pisaban los talones, no había tiempo que perder. Retrocedió un poco para coger carrerilla y saltó.

 _Siete._

Se balancearon en el aire con el viento jugando a su favor empujándoles hacia su destino, los niños sintieron su pecho oprimido por un miedo que callaron, Aspasia respiraba con dificultad temiendo no llegar, pero su caballo era resistente y finalmente pisó suelo firme con tan sólo un leve tambaleo de sus patas, aunque rápidamente el animal recuperó la compostura. Aspasia no pudo evitar echar la vista atrás aliviada, observando como algunos de los hombres caían por el precipicio debido a una estampida que ellos mismos ocasionaron al no frenar a su debido tiempo. Sólo sintió lástima de los caballos y las yeguas que correrían el mismo destino sin merecerlo.

Como el par de niños que realmente eran, Jellal y Meredy bajaron del caballo de golpe y comenzaron a celebrarlo dando saltos y abrazándose, pues eran demasiadas emociones acumuladas para unos cuerpos tan jóvenes e inexpertos en el campo de batalla. Su madre sonrió complacida y liberada de la adrenalina, experimentó miles de punzadas tirantes en su piel. Mientras los contemplaba con ternura, su vista se volvió borrosa y poco a poco fue cediendo a la debilidad hasta que cayó del caballo desangrándose. Los niños reaccionaron enseguida y fueron a ayudar a su madre, cuando al sujetarla se horrorizaron al comprobar su verdadero estado.

La mujer no sólo contaba con una herida superficial en su vientre, sino que desde su espalda brotaban siete flechas que atravesaban su piel y vaciaban su cuerpo de sangre. La energía nacida de su obsesión por proteger a sus hijos le otorgaron la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse en pie para escapar, su dedicación hacia sus retoños fue premeditada, pues había mantenido a sus hijos a recaudo a sabiendas de que no podrían esquivar todas las flechas y prefirió sentir cada una de aquellas afiladas lanzas en su piel a fin de procurar que los pequeños salieran ilesos. Sin embargo, una vez agotada la adrenalina en su sangre, la mujer se debilitaba a pasos agigantados hasta el punto que su piel se palidecía cada vez más.

Meredy se tapó la boca y las lágrimas brotaron sin pensar, Jellal trató de arrancar aquellas largas flechas que la atravesaban, pero los movimientos en ellas parecían acelerar el sangrado de su madre. Ambos lloraban sin poder evitarlo, nombraban a su madre sin parar, pero ella los miraba con un gesto dulce y afable que nunca pudieron olvidar.

Se moría, pero su último deseo era que sus hijos la recordaran feliz. Aún sintiendo la presión de las heridas, hizo el esfuerzo por dibujar una amplia sonrisa en su pálido rostro. Sacó las fuerzas de donde no las tenía para alzar sus brazos y acariciar una vez más los rostros de sus hijos.

—Shhhhhh —susurró la mujer como pudo— no lloreis hijos míos, sois un equipo y juntos todo saldrá bien. Mamá está muy cansada ahora, me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Podéis ponerme en el matorral? Creo que será más cómodo que este suelo plagado de rocas —Jellal la sujetó y transportó con ayuda de su hermana cumpliendo la petición de la moribunda—. Gracias, así estoy mucho mejor. Venid a mi lado —limpió las lágrimas de sus pequeños y los rodeó con susbrazos—, ¿recordáis cuándo eráis pequeños y os cantaba aquella canción cuando no podías dormir? Vuestro padre tocaba la lira mientras yo os relataba historias que siempre acababan con aquella misma canción —ambos respondieron con un gesto de cabeza y atragantándose en lágrimas—. Bien... eran tiempos hermosos ¿verdad?

Los niños se ahogaban aguantando la presión del llanto, su madre les había suplicado que no lloraran. Los apretaba contra su pecho y los bañaba en su sangre, pero nada de eso le importaba. Quería vivir aquel momento y disfrutar por completo de sus hijos antes de morir. Acariciando sus cabellos comenzó a cantarles con su suave voz, cada tono, cada sílaba y cada roce con su piel sonaba a la melodía de la pureza del amor. Jellal y Meredy sintieron el cansancio apresando sus cuerpos, la calma que su madre les trasmitía lograba relajarles incluso en una situación como aquella. Aspasia les hizo el mayor regalo que una madre podía darles en aquellas circunstancias, les dejó como legado un dulce recuerdo que se sobreponía a un tormentoso momento. Los pequeños llorarían toda su vida la muerte de su madre y jamás olvidarían que fueron testigos de su último aliento, pero la voluntad que ella puso para endulzar su propio fin dejó marcado a fuego en sus memorias la melodía de aquella canción, la cual escucharían cada noche en sus cabezas antes de dormir para el resto de sus vidas.

Aspasia dejó de acariciarles y entonces llegó el silencio...

Las ganas de llorar acumuladas no pudieron ser reprimidas por más tiempo y ambos hermanos abrazaron el cadáver de su difunta madre impregnándolo en lágrimas de desesperación y dolor. Dejando en cada una de las gotas que derramaban una sensación de vacío que nada podría traerles de vuelta. Jellal comprendió que su madre jamás abandonaría a su padre, razón por la cual él debía de haber muerto. Aún con ojos emborronados, introdujo su mano en el interior de sus ropajes extrayendo un par de monedas que depositó en la palma de su madre, para luego cerrar sus dedos para siempre.

—Para que papá y tú podáis pagar a Caronte —susurró abatido. Miró a su hermana, Meredy tenía los ojos hinchados y contemplaba a su madre con la mirada perdida, como si realmente no pudiera verla. La niña no pronunció palabra, estaba muda y con el alma herida. Aquella mañana se habían despertado como cualquier día y hecho vida normal, y ahora casi al atardecer se encontraban sin familia, sin hogar y sin destino. El mayor de los hermanos cogió aire y atrajo la atención de la niña—. No podemos incinerarla, el fuego atraería a los enemigos. La colocaremos en su caballo y la llevaremos hasta el puerto donde está el navío que nos dijo. Dejaremos que el movimiento del mar la guíe hasta la laguna Estigia.

La niña obedeció en silencio, ayudó a su hermano a colocarla sobre el lomo del caballo. Al tocarla, percibieron que su cuerpo estaba frío y pesaba más aumentando la dificultad del acto. Una vez colocada trataron de no mirarla porque hacerlo les rompía por dentro, pero no pudieron evitar vislumbrar que la mujer había muerto como siempre se había mostrado ante ellos.

 _Con una dulce y apacible sonrisa_.

Caminaron al lado del caballo, Jellal llevaba las riendas con una mano y con la otra estrechaba con fuerza la manita de su hermana. Anduvieron en silencio, y con el mismo silencio derramaron lágrimas claras que recorrían sus cálidas mejillas. Tras horas transitando el camino, finalmente llegaron a un puerto donde un navío de dimensiones pequeñas les esperaba en la orilla. Tuvieron la suerte de encontrar una tabla de madera suelta entre un montón de trozos de barco que había por la costa, pusieron a su madre sobre la tabla con cuidado, quitaron con dificultad las flechas que atravesaban su frágil espalda, lavaron su cuerpo arrancando cada vestigio de sangre en su piel. Acariciaron su bello rostro y Meredy colocó pétalos que había arrancado en el camino sobre el cuerpo de la difunta. Empujaron la tabla y observaron como el mar la absorbía para sus adentros hasta no vislumbrar más que un perfil a lo lejos del océano. No dejaron de mirar el proceso abrazados el uno al otro y llorando sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Berrearon, chillaron, sollozaron y maldijeron. Escupieron todo el dolor que llevaban por dentro mientras el agua mecía el vientre que un día les dio la vida.

•••

Tras aquella despedida, los días pasaron lentos. Se embarcaron en el barquito moviéndose por mera intuición, pues en cuanto a navegación a penas tenían nociones. No tenían casi provisiones, el hambre y el cansancio cobraba factura, empezaban a delirar, a veces lloraban a sus dioses y otras maldecían a Poseidón por no ayudarles en su trayecto. Los días eran duros, la supervivencia se hacía cada vez más insoportable, temían no alcanzar las fuerzas suficientes como para aguantar hasta llegar a tierra.

Y para colmo, llegó la tormenta...

Zeus parecía ofendido por sus blasfemias y su falta de valentía en aquella huida, porque los truenos les acechaban con energía y a punto estuvieron de atravesar a la pequeña Meredy. A Poseidón no le gustó la falta de confianza puesta en él, por ello la marea subía y bajaba en forma de altas olas que los acechaban. La lluvia no cesaba, y la furia de los mares parecía guiada por un monstruo marino que amenazaba con morderles con sus altas olas.

O al menos, esa es la sensación que les daba a los pequeños...

Las fuerzas de la naturaleza pudieron con ellos y finalmente cayeron inconscientes abordo del navío, sin conocer que las aguas volvieron a calmarse y el barco fue guiado hasta tierra firme donde chocó con las maderas de un pequeño puerto de una recóndita aldea.

Al desmayarse, aquel proceso sucedió como una especie de sueño en la que sus padres los instaban a despertar y seguir luchando contra la marea. Lo que realmente sucedió, es que sus progenitores trataban de advertirles desde el inframundo de los peligros que los amenazaban. Sin embargo, Jellal y Meredy acarreaban en sus pieles mucho cansancio acumulado, razón por la cual llegaron hasta una isla sin ni siquiera despertarse, tampoco fueron conscientes de que alguien se aproximaba hasta ellos, ni muchos menos que aquellos desconocidos tenían un gran interés en dos niños sin supervisión adulta.

Todo sucedió sin que pudieran defenderse, ni reprochar, ni cambiar su destino. El cansancio fue el talón de Aquiles de aquel par de hermanos, tal era el agotamiento que ni se percataron que alguien los arrancaba del bote y se los llevaban a rastras de allí...

Sintió su cuerpo castigado, tenía la sensación de que lo habían remolcado por el suelo, sus huesos y músculos estaban molidos. Intentó abrir los ojos y pensó aterrorizado por un momento que se los habían arrancado al no vislumbrar ni un atisbo de luz.

Cuando al fin salió de su ensueño y despertó, vio a su hermana agazapada, con los ropajes sucios y rotos, y con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas mientras temblaba por el llanto. Todo estaba oscuro y a penas entraba una fina luz por algún orificio, olía a estiércol y sentía tras de sí el peso de otros cuerpos. Estaban rodeados de desconocidos que chillaban y lloraban desconsolados en lenguas que no atinaba a descifrar. Miró a su hermana, que al fin alzó el rostro hacia él y pudo ver su mejilla amoratada.

—¿¡Meredy qué te han hecho!? —gritó encolerizado el joven, levantando su cuerpo para dirigirse hacia su hermana.

Aunque, no pudo hacerlo.

Su cuerpo fue frenado por algo que tiraba de él con fuerza y le impedía moverse. Trató de soltarse desesperado, todavía estaba mareado de los días que llevaba sin comer y no comprendía qué estaba pasando. Miró sus manos y pies y se le erizó cada vello de su piel.

«Grilletes»

Entonces lo comprendió.

Agudizó su vista adaptando sus ojos a la oscuridad. Su hermana también los llevaba en manos y pies, así como los individuos que los acompañaban. Aquellas personas gritaban agonizando porque se les había arrebatado la libertad.

Él y Meredy habían sido atrapados por esclavistas, Jellal aún no comprendía el cómo. Pero, aquello no importaba. Lo verdaderamente importante es que se habían convertido en esclavos, todavía no sabía dónde se encontraban, ni a quién pertenecían.

Lo único de lo que estaba convencido es que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para recuperar la libertad de ambos. Por sus padres, por su hermana, por su tribu y por la sangre de los valientes que no habían podido salvar.

 **N/A: En primer lugar ¡hola y gracias por leer! Supongo que al ser vacaciones no le leerá casi nadie, pero yo publico igual :P**

 **(*) Los Inmortales era como se llamaba a un grupo de guerreros persas formado por un número de hombres muy poderoso que se dice que no tenían piedad.**

 **Más aclaraciones:**

 ***Caronte es el barquero de la Laguna Estigia, el río por donde pasan aquellos que fallecen y se solía dejar en los difuntos unas monedas para pagarles, con tal de que las almas no vagaran eternamente.**

 ***Los persas habían quemado los cuerpos de los hombres y mandado a Macao y Wakaba para que la tribu se quedara sin guerreras y fuera más fácil asaltarla, por ello lo de llamarlo emboscada.**

 ***Jiemma es el rey de los persas, pero si hacéis memoria, los persas en la parte de Erza ya se habían enfrentado con los Egipcios y su rey había muerto, siendo salvadas la concubina de éste (Kyouka) y la supuesta hija de ambos (Minerva) Así que esta parte de la historia sucedió antes de que el padre de Erza atacara el imperio persa. Obviamente, esto no tiene ninguna base histórica, ya que en realidad los persas desaparecieron gracias a los Macedonios.**

 ***El tratado con la tribu se explicará más adelante, pero antes os explico que el imperio romano tendía a realizar _foedus,_ que significan tratados. Los hacían con pueblos extranjeros para conseguir treguas de paz a cambio de intercambios. Pero, la parte del tratado con la tribu se explicará en el próximo capítulo. **

**Y bueno, en teoría quería acabar ya la parte de Jellal, pero como siempre cuando desarrollo las ideas es mucho más largo de lo que esperaba. De cualquier modo, este fanfic va a ser más largo que El Color de la Esperanza, así que paciencia xD En el siguiente capítulo SÍ acabaré la parte de Jellal y os haré un esquema con las edades de los distintos personajes porque cuando acabe con su historia...¡HABRÁ UN SALTO TEMPORAL! Y PRONTO JELLAL Y ERZA CRUZARAN SUS CAMINOS. AUNQUE PACIENCIA, QUE AÚN QUEDA Y LO BUENO SE HACE ESPERAR MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Gracias por leer, aunque hoy no creo que me lea nadie xDD Que paséis buenas vacaciones personas adorables ^^ Cualquier duda o aclaración me preguntáis ^^**


	7. Trato hecho

***Atención: capítulo largo, al finalizar daré un aviso.**

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco: Trato hecho**

Percibía su cuerpo como si no formara parte de un mismo núcleo. Era como si lo hubieran troceado con una espada, para luego tratar de juntar los pedazos de forma inconexa. Sintiendo como cada parte de él chirriaba de dolor por dentro, experimentando el sufrimiento de sus huesos que le susurraban tras su piel la agonía que vivían en aquel momento.

Lo habían maltratado arrastrándolo por un suelo sólido y rocoso, sus caras prendas estaban desteñidas y hechas retazos de lo que antaño eran, lo tenían amarrado como a un animal con cadenas que lucían cual largos adornos en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, su cuerpo estaba roto.

Puede que no fuera su cuerpo lo que había quebrado, ni lo que mayor dolor le proporcionaba. Quizá, fuera el orgullo herido y la impotencia de no haber sido el hermano mayor que debería ser con Meredy.

Ella lo miraba con su cara magullada, que le hacía entender que posiblemente hubiera despertado antes que él y aquellos moretones fueran fruto del despertar de la ira de la chiquilla ante los esclavistas. Tragó saliva mezclada con rabia. Si habían tratado con crueldad a su hermana, no importa lo que le costara, pero aquellos malechores pagarían por sus actos.

Se miraban sin mediar palabra, porque sus gargantas estaban secas debido a las altas temperaturas y la falta de agua, sus tripas rugían hambrientas y la debilidad amenazaba con atacarles, pero se mantenían en guardia aunque sólo fuera para mirarse a los ojos y mantenerse despiertos. Estaban cerca, pero a la vez lejos, puesto que las cadenas los dejaban en el punto exacto en el que ambos estaban tan próximos como para hablar sin alzar la voz si así lo deseaban, pero tan alejados que ni estirando sus extremidades al máximo alcanzarían a tocarse.

Siempre se quedarían en un punto muerto donde una fina linea invisible les separaba por completo.

Estaban tan concentrados en mantenerse despiertos, que no se percataron de que alguien los analizaba contemplándolos de reojo. El hombre que los observaba callado desde que un par de esclavista había arrojado a los niños en el interior de la cuadra en la que estaban, era un varón de etnia africana, de altas dimensiones con casi dos metros de altura acompañados de un robusto cuerpo musculado que apenas cubría con unos pantalones verdes desgastados y sucios, que acababan con sus pies descalzos mezclados en arena y fango. Entre sus dedos todavía quedaba un preciado tesoro que le había ayudado a no perder la cordura y mantenerse despierto tras semanas atrapado en aquel agujero.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese par de críos recién llegados le recordaban a él y a su hermano cuando eran niños. Ambos habían crecido sin su familia y tuvieron que aprender a ganarse la vida desde muy temprana edad, primero como meros ladronzuelos en los mercados urbanos, más tarde, y con la experiencia de los palos que la vida da, acabaron siendo unos expertos estafadores que aprovechando su talento combativo derivaron en caza recompensas. En muchas ocasiones, tuvieron que apresar a hombres buscados por algún mero delito seguramente inexistente, y tratarlos como mercancía. Todo ello, antes de que la luz llegara a sus vidas y cambiaran por completo, aunque para los dioses quizá era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse...

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro del africano de ojos felinos. «La vieja historia del cazador, cazado...» reflexionó con tristeza.

Después de la tragedia que llevaba a sus espaldas, casi se había dado por vencido mientras esperaba la muerte, esperanzado de que ésta se llevara de una vez el pesar de su cuerpo y alma para dejarlo descansar por toda la eternidad. Entonces, una luz alumbró su camino cuando los dos pequeños llegaron justo donde él se encontraba. Sin conocerlos de nada, pudo percibir la calidez de sus corazones y ver más allá de sus corazas. No eran unos niños abandonados como lo fue él, sino unos niños perdidos a los que les habían arrebatado el hogar. Sus ropajes, sus cuerpos y sus rostros hablaban por todo lo que ellos callaban, la chiquilla no había dejado de llorar desde su entrada, el muchacho, inconsciente, despertó en cólera cuando apreció el deplorable estado de su hermana, sin siquiera cerciorarse de su propia seguridad, antepuso a la pequeña a sus propias necesidades.

Tal y como él hizo siempre con su hermano pequeño.

Esa entrañable imagen fraternal ablandó el duro muro de su corazón, decidiendo ofrecer para aquel par el frasco que ocultaba desde hacía días.

—Eh.

Emitió un sonido a penas audible para aclamar la atención, al ver que ni se inmutó, balanceó su espalda donde Jellal estaba apoyado y ante el abrupto movimiento el peliazul se giró hasta el rostro del hombre. Al encontrarse con sus ojos marrones, cruzaron la mirada en silencio y el joven pensó que debían de ser imaginaciones suyas. El hombre de oscura piel no desistió en su intento.

—Eh, chico —aumentó unas décimas el volumen de su voz. En esta ocasión, Jellal giró del todo su cuerpo desconfiado—, toma —depositó en su mano un frasco con un líquido cristalino en su interior, Jellal frunció el ceño y lo miró desorientado—. No me mires así, sólo es agua. La he administrado durante días para subsistir, tomadla, es vuestra ahora. Saciará vuestra sed por unos días.

El muchacho miraba el frasco y al hombre tratando de averiguar la razón oculta de su comportamiento. El africano notó la tensión de su mandíbula y dedujo que el peliazulado desconfiaba de sus intenciones. Inconscientemente, comenzó a reír dejando a los hermanos anonadados ante comportamiento tal extraño. No se había equivocado, él hubiera reaccionado de igual manera si un desconocido le ofreciera de beber sin pretender nada a cambio.

—No tengo motivos para envenenaros. ¿Qué gana un esclavo quitándole la vida a alguien de su misma condición y por ende, entregándole a otro la libertad que tanto ansía? Si no te fías, entrégamela. Le daré un buen uso, por unos días más.

Jellal meditó la pregunta del hombre que tenía ante él. Era cierto que no tenía motivos para hacerles daño, pero tampoco lo tuvieron sus enemigos para quebrantar un tratado. Hacía una semana, simplemente hubiera agradecido su amabilidad y como agradecimiento lo invitarían a descansar en sus aposentos sin que su desconfiada madre lo sospechara. Pero, hacía una semana aún no conocía la dureza del ser humano más que en mitos e historias que se encontraban muy alejadas de su realidad.

Miró a su hermana en busca de su opinión, la niña de corta melena rosa observaba con sus ojitos esmeralda la escena detenidamente. Cualquier persona podría pensar que la chica contemplaba las reacciones de ambos varones de forma superficial. No obstante, Meredy intentaba sumergirse en la oscura mirada de aquel hombre de tez morena, para alcanzar a ver más allá de su piel.

Esa era su especialidad, aquel era su don.

La pequeña contaba con la capacidad de poder atravesar la piel de las personas y llegar hasta su alma con un simple cruce de miradas. Había heredado la intuición de su madre y sabía que si profundizaba en los oscuros ojos del hombre, podría atisbar parte de sus intenciones.

Y en aquel par de esferas marrones halló mucho más de lo que el hombre pretendía mostrar. Atisbó un oscuro pesar, una carga pesada que probablemente ocultaba una trágica pérdida que trataba de silenciar. Pero, tras la penitencia que llevaba a sus espaldas, también halló nobleza y lealtad en su porte. Todo su lenguaje corporal mostraba a un hombre con una larga trayectoria, quien dedicó gran parte de su existencia en infundir terror, mas aquello sólo era una mera carcasa que construyó sobre su piel para tapar su verdadera esencia bondadosa para protegerse de los males del mundo.

Meredy fijó la vista en su hermano y asintió con la cabeza, Jellal titubeó, pero accedió dejándose llevar por el veredicto de su hermana y sujetó el frasco que el hombre le ofrecía. Antaño lo desconocía, pero ahora podía comprobar que él también había heredado una parte de la esencia de su madre: la presente desconfianza en desconocidos, la cual todavía se había acentuado más tras los sucesos acaecidos.

Oteó su interior, el líquido se veía oscuro con la falta de luz que los acompañaba. Se decidió a probarlo primeramente por si estaba envenenado, lo abrió y dejó caer unas gotas que acariciaron su garganta como si de un manjar prohibido se tratase. Espero unos instantes, comprobó que nada malo le sucedía a su cuerpo y decidió que el agua no suponía un peligro para ellos. Miró hacia su hermana, a quien no podía darle el frasco sin suponer que éste pudiera romperse en pedazos por la distancia que los separaba. Mientras meditaba cómo hacerlo llegar hasta ella sin quebrar el frasco, el hombre se lo arrebató de las manos y se plantó de pie ante ellos.

Por primera vez, el joven experimentó verdadero pavor ante la imponente figura del adulto. Su cuerpo alcanzaba casi los dos metros de alto, musculoso y bronceado. No tenía pelo en su sien, sus rasgos eran duros y junto a uno de sus ojos se vislumbraba una cicatriz. De una de sus orejas, colgaba un pequeño aro plateado que brillaba como una estrella perdida entre un amplio cielo nocturno.

Jellal aguardó la respiración ocultando los acelerados latidos de su corazón ante la impactante anatomía del hombre. Su mente le chillaba que reaccionara y se preparada para defender a su hermana, pero sus piernas temblorosas le impedían moverse. Percibió el contorno de un pedrusco cerca de su mano derecha y lo acarició buscando la seguridad de un arma, preparado para asaltar al posible agresor que tenía ante él.

Pero, el hombre estiró su cuerpo alargando sus brazos hasta donde la muchacha se encontraba, colocando en la palma de su mano el frasco de agua que anteriormente había calmado la sed de su hermano.

Las cadenas chirriaron con el movimiento, dejando a la vista las heridas que los grilletes ocasionaban en las muñecas del africano. Entonces, Jellal comprobó que Meredy sonreía al extraño y le agradecía por su amabilidad. Su sereno rostro denotaba que en ningún momento la chiquilla había desconfiado de sus intenciones, para ella toda la situación estaba bajo control gracias a su perspicaz intuición.

El chico se sintió por un momento estúpido, ni siquiera había agradecido su ayuda, pero hacerlo significaría reconocer que se había equivocado y todavía no estaba preparado para acallar su orgullo después de haber perdido tanto de la noche a la mañana. Aunque, eso no le eximía de sentirse realmente mal por su comportamiento y a la vez, enorgullecerse de la capacidad intuitiva de su hermana. Como si dos _Jellals_ estuvieran dentro de su cabeza, uno y otro discutían sobre si admitir su error o mantener vivo el poco orgullo que quedaba en él. Sin saberlo, este binomio existencial que se configuraba en su cabeza, iba a representar una base esencial en el curso de su futuro y el desarrollo de su compleja personalidad. Sin embargo, este era un detalle que el joven indeciso aún desconocía, puesto que la vida aún le deparaba un largo camino con arduos conflictos que superar...

Enfrascado en sus diálogos internos, una voz que le daba vida interrumpió sus meditaciones.

—¿Por qué nos has ayudado? —preguntó Meredy curiosa por los silencios que ocultaba el hombre que tenía ante ella.

—¿He de tener un motivo para ayudaros? —le contestó el hombre, quien volvía a estar sentado en el suelo junto al peliazul. La mirada fija de la niña demostraba que no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta. Él lo supo enseguida, como había deducido, ella no pararía hasta tener una respuesta razonable— Veo que no te convence mi respuesta. Sois niños ¿eso no te vale como motivo para ayudaros?

—No somos los únicos niños aquí —sentenció la pequeña.

—Sois los que estáis más cerca de mí —el hombre mantenía una imagen serena, aunque por dentro se sorprendía de la agudeza de la renacuaja que tenía delante.

—Tienes personas a tu alrededor, si hubieras deseado hacer llegar el frasco a otros niños, podrías hacer una cadena humana hasta compartirlo con ellos —Meredy empezaba a cuestionarse si había obrado bien fiándose de alguien que despertaba tanto misterio, pero las duras palabras de él hicieron mella en su recuerdo.

—Esos niños no están solos, mercancía o no, sus padres les acompañan.

Los hermanos abrieron los ojos sobresaltados ante la revelación del hombre y rápidamente agacharon sus miradas esmeralda hacia el suelo, con un brillo de angustia muy arraigado en ellos. En cierta manera, aquella sentencia le había dolido de igual modo al hombre que los contemplaba en silencio. Vagos recuerdos danzaban en su cerebro, las imágenes de toda una vida aferrada a sus recuerdos. Por primera vez, apartó la vista de los niños y dejó a la deriva sus embravecidos ojos hacia un horizonte inerte, aquel que tanto trataba de apaciguar.

Sus memorias, sus recuerdos...

—Conocí hace muchos años a un par de hermanos que se encontraban por aquel entonces en la misma situación en la que os halláis ahora —su voz sonaba ausente, como si realmente su alma hubiera huido de su piel hasta transportarse a otro tiempo, y sólo el pellejo de su cuerpo fuera lo que quedara de él. Ambos niños agudizaron su oído y lo observaron con detenimiento mientras contaba su relato—. Sucedió en tierras lejanas y a decir verdad, no eran hermanos de sangre, sino que se consideraron como tal el día que sellaron su pacto de fraternidad. Ese mismo día en el que sus caminos se cruzaron en un lugar muy similar a éste, habían sido capturados por esclavistas, cruzaron sus miradas tal y como cualquiera de los aquí presentes podría hacerlo ahora, y aconteció algo que va más allá de lo racional. Como si estuvieran destinados a hacerlo, conectaron.

»Pasaron muchos días encerrados en aquella celda, compartiendo experiencias y recuerdos de su vida. Se hicieron amigos. No, mucho más que eso, se convirtieron en hermanos... —El brillo de sus ojos aumentaba conforme relataba, dato que no pasó desapercibido para los pequeños— El más mayor de ellos, tuvo una idea fuera de lo común: se planteó seguir luchando por la libertad e ideó un plan. El más pequeño de ellos, era impulsivo, pero también eficiente en la supervivencia. Juntos planificaron su partida, noche tras noche, día tras día. Hasta que llegó el momento en el que regresaron a por ellos y los sacaron al mercado. ¿Sabéis qué pasó entonces? —Ambos negaron, absortos por completo en la historia— ...Que lo lograron. Escaparon, sobrevivieron, y no sólo fueron libres, sino que al final de sus vidas vivieron como piratas.

Ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron ante la mera mención de los piratas, pues muchos eran los comentarios que habían escuchado sobre aquel grupo procedente de tierras exóticas, donde individuos de piel bronceada se lanzaban a la mar y malograban toda serie de fechorías. Poco más que su vida en las aguas los diferenciaban de los mercenarios o bárbaros que cambiaban de bando según sus propios intereses.

—¿Pretendes darnos una esperanza de escape? —cuestionó el peliazul desorientado.

—¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? —preguntó la muchacha, el hombre clavó su mirada en ella con un gesto que no supo descifrar y de nuevo con la vista perdida en la nada, prosiguió.

—No todos los piratas viven como os han contado —afirmó suponiendo la razón de sus pálidos rostros—. En realidad, los hermanos cometieron muchos errores en el pasado, pero fue precisamente en su etapa como piratas cuando rectificaron y se arrepintieron de sus actos. Es cierto que prácticamente todos son un amasijo de rufianes, pero el par de hermanos que conocí vivían bajo un código de honor y justicia particular. Ellos no decidieron arrancarse las cadenas que los sometían para imponérselas a otros. Su único objetivo era vivir en libertad para el resto de sus vidas. Claro que para ello, debían de pagar un precio caro y por eso tuvieron que pasar por muchas penurias y aprender a defenderse del mundo entero. Aprendieron a luchar, se volvieron tan poderosos que en unos años fueron conocidos por varios territorios como el Dragón de Acero y la Pantera Indomable —una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del africano, pero tan rápido como apareció se borró.

—¿Y qué pasó con ellos? —preguntó curiosa la niña. El hombre lanzó un suspiro casi inaudible, su mano derecha apretaba con el puño un colgante que llevaba en sus bolsillos desde un tiempo atrás.

—Que el más pequeño nunca se liberó del todo.

Aunque desconocían la profundidad de aquellas palabras, el tono que utilizó causó una sensación de vacío en los pequeños. Jellal se cuestionaba qué intentaba decirles contándoles aquella historia, «¿acaso pretende infundirnos terror, darnos una lección o se siente solo y necesita conversar?» Meredy fue mucho más allá y preguntó:

—¿Y el hermano mayor? ¿Qué pasó con él? —el hombre giró su rostro hacia ella sorprendido, le mantuvo la mirada por un momento y para sorpresa de los hermanos sonrió. Aunque, la curva de la comisura de sus labios en el fondo escondía amargura... Miró hacía arriba, como si pudiera ver las estrellas y estuviera pidiendo una plegaria a los dioses y prosiguió.

—El hermano mayor nunca supo cómo librar al pequeño de aquello que lo oprimía. En realidad, era consciente cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos de que acarreaba una pesada carga y que por mucho que aclamara la libertad, su corazón estaba encadenado a su oscuridad. Pero, sus ansias por librarle del peso de su pasado le convencieron de que aquella prisión interna no era real, se hizo creer como a un iluso que siempre serían un par de felices piratas amantes de la libertad —su sonrisa se quebró—. El hermano pequeño tuvo en su infancia todo cuanto quiso, hasta que unos mercenarios asaltaron su aldea, robaron sus provisiones, violaron a sus mujeres y mataron a sus gentes —Jellal y Meredy sintieron la presión en su pecho, sus respiraciones se aceleraban conforme el relato avanzaba—.

»Los mataron a todos, menos a él. El hombre que lo dejó vivir fue el mismo que mató a su madre y hermano ante él. Nunca supo la razón por la cual lo dejó con vida, pero si algo lo mantuvo en pie en las semanas siguientes fue su sed de sangre. Se juró a sí mismo que pasara lo que pasara, acabaría encontrando a aquel hombre para hacerle pagar por sus actos. Cuando ambos hermanos se conocieron en la casa de esclavos, al pequeño le quedaba poca fe en la humanidad. Su corazón era tan oscuro como las noches sin luna, a punto estuvo de convertirse en aquello que tanto odiaba y lo instaba a seguir viviendo con el fin de exterminarlo. Y mientras que el hermano menor sobrevivía gracias a sus deseos de venganza, el hermano mayor había perdido toda esperanza de seguir con vida y prácticamente había abandonado su destino a su suerte. Él no había perdido nada, porque nunca tuvo una familia que perder, pero a diferencia del pequeño, lo único que ansiaba del mundo es que la muerte se lo llevara muy lejos para apagar su dolor. Al encontrarse, ambos acabaron complementándose: uno recuperó las ganas de vivir, el otro calmó su ira canalizándola hacia otros objetivos. Aprendieron a sanar las heridas de su pasado, a protegerse del exterior y de sus fantasmas internos...

—¿Pero?... —interrumpió Jellal cada vez más sumergido en la historia.

—Pero, el hermano pequeño siempre guardó un rincón de su alma donde depositar su rencor y llegó el día en que acabó por invadirle por completo. Antes de dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad, su corazón se hizo trizas justo en el momento en el que más brillaba. Aquello fue lo que desencadenó la tormenta... Conoció a una joven granjera cuya familia los acogía con suma amabilidad, al principio su relación era tirante y seca, pero poco a poco, fue surgiendo un hermoso sentimiento entre ambos. Cada vez que regresaban de una incursión o aventura, los ojos del pequeño brillaban cual bolas de fuego, emocionado por reencontrarse con ella. Al final, pasó lo que todos esperábamos y se enamoraron. Prácticamente, pensaban dejar su vida de nómadas y asentarse en aquel lugar para llevar una vida tranquila. Sin embargo, los cielos quisieron castigarlo... En ausencia de los hermanos, la aldea fue asaltada y quedó totalmente devastada. Todos murieron, a excepción de un niño que hallaron en estado de shock.

»El hermano pequeño reconoció al instante al causante, comprendió que no lo eligió para que sobreviviera por alguna razón. Aquel era el procedimiento del psicópata que arrebataba vidas por doquier, supo que debía de sentir satisfacción cada vez que dejaba a un niño perdido a su suerte. Comprendió que muchos tuvieron que pasar por las mismas penurias que él y asumió lo que creyó que era su destino. Tras arrebatarle por segunda vez aquello que más amaba, entendió que su camino sólo dibujaba una dirección desde el día en que aquel miserable lo dejó vivir: la venganza. No importó cuanto hiciera el mayor para persuadirlo de que aquello no era la solución para hacerle entender que la venganza sólo acarreaba más dolor y condenaba a aquel que la hacía crecer en su interior. El pequeño fue en busca de aquel hombre a escondidas del mayor, lo encontró y tras una largo duelo...

Unos pasos lo interrumpieron, la puerta de madera que cubría aquella celda fue abierta de par en par, dejando a relucir que en el exterior era de día. Un grupo de hombres de aspecto desaliñado los observaba, señalaron al relatista que acompañaba a los pequeños y con desprecio escupieron sus palabras:

—Levanta bárbaro. Alguien se interesó por ti cuando te trajimos hasta aquí, puede que te vendamos a un buen precio —rompieron a reír, mientras uno de ellos tiraba de las cadenas para que se apresurara, cosa que en otras circunstancias jamás hubiera atrevido a realizar por el temor que le daban los hombres de aspecto imponente, pero debilitado como debía de estar tras días sin probar bocado, el esclavista veía la oportunidad perfecta para ser déspota.

Los niños se asustaron al saber que el africano iba a abandonarles, se sentían solos y no contaban con ningún adulto que pudiera guiarles en tal situación y por extraño que pareciera, aquel hombre les infundía confianza y respeto a la par.

—E-e-espera, no puedes irte. Ni si quiera sabemos tu nombre, ni cómo acaba la historia. Diles que iremos contigo, por favor, no te vayas —dijo la niña nerviosa, pues el cansancio y hambre le impedían pensar con claridad, y ante todo, no quería separarse del único adulto que le trasmitía esperanza.

—¿Por qué nos has contado esta historia? ¿Qué intentabas decirnos con esto? —Jellal seguía sin captar el mensaje oculto que guardaba el relato, por una razón desconocida para él, aquella historia había despertado inquietudes en su interior que no lograba acallar con facilidad.

El hombre ya se había levantado y comenzaba a salir tras los esclavistas ignorando las palabras que los niños le habían susurrado. El revivir del pasado había abierto heridas en su interior que tardarían un tiempo en cerrarse. Meredy no soportó su silencio y aclamó la atención de su interlocutor con gritos que llegaron hasta los esclavistas que conversaban ente ellos armando barullo.

—¡No tienes por qué dejar tu destino a la suerte como hiciste cuando eras niño! ¡Si lo que lamentas es haber perdido a tu hermano lucha por vivir en su memoria! ¡Recupera aquello por lo que os mantuvisteis juntos! —las lágrimas cubrían el rostro de la niña, de algún modo, aquel desconocido le había infundido ganas de luchar por la libertad y la vida, por lo que sentía que estaría por siempre en deuda con él.

Todos la miraban, los esclavistas se quedaron callados por un momento, pero enseguida rompieron en sonoras carcajadas. El africano estaba paralizado, una lágrima le sorprendió acariciando su rostro. Giró sus brillantes ojos marrones hacía aquel par de hermanos y sonrió con candidez.

—Abandonad todo atisbo de oscuridad en vuestros corazones, olvidad aquello que os ata a las malas emociones. El odio sólo os dará sufrimiento. Desprenderos de vuestro tormento, liberaros de todo lo que pese y os dañe por dentro. Sed libres, y alimentad la bondad en vuestros corazones. Sed justos y nunca os dejéis llevar por la venganza. Vivid, por quienes dieron su vida porque estéis ahora aquí.

—¡Deja de hablar de banalidades y camina esclavo! —uno de los esclavistas le propinó un golpe en el estómago que lo único que despertó en el hombre fue una mirada de desprecio que atemorizó al esclavista.

El africano hizo una amago de despedida con una de sus manos, la puerta volvió a taparse y la oscuridad recayó sobre ellos de nuevo. El hombre caminaba tras los escandalosos esclavistas, escondiendo una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza el colgante de su hermano. Miró el diseño del colgante, un dragón con dos rubíes como ojos lo miraban expectante.

«¿Has visto sus miradas Gajeel...?

Son idénticas a las nuestras de cuando éramos niños... En parte me gusta, y en parte me asusta. ¿Tendrán ellos un final como el nuestro? Quizá, si alguien nos hubiera hecho entender por aquel entonces... no, nunca se sabe qué hubiera pasado. La niña tiene razón, me liberaré en cuanto tenga la ocasión. Con suerte, puede que me los vuelva a cruzar en mi camino... Espero que cuando eso ocurra, la oscuridad en sus miradas se haya disipado por completo y brillen cual esmeraldas. Como el brillo que tenían tus ojos rojos cuando la brisa del viento mecía tu melena, cuando nos batíamos en duelo o cuando mirabas a tu enana bajo la luz de las estrellas.

«Espérame hermano, he decidido que aún me quedan unos años para reencontrarnos al otro lado del lago.»

•••

Habían transcurrido varios días desde que el africano les había dejado, cabeceaban de malas maneras unas horas al día, sus tripas rugían cual animales salvajes en cacería y los huesos les dolían por mantenerse en la misma postura. Estaban exhaustos y debilitados hasta límites extremos.

Experimentándolo como si fuera un delirio, la puerta se abrió y un par de brazos los sujetaban con dureza. Jellal estaba tan falto de energías que apenas podía distinguir si se trataba de una de sus pesadillas, hasta que uno de los hombres empujó a su hermana haciéndola caer.

—Camina cría, va a empezar la subasta —Meredy sentía sus fuerzas flaquear, su piel estaba pálida y la vista se le nublaba. Jellal sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se encaró al hombre.

—¡N-no to-ques a m-mi hermana! —su boca estaba tan seca que le costaba pronunciar palabras.

—¿Quién lo va a impedir? ¿Un niñato como tú?

Agarró al muchacho de sus azulados cabellos, él trató de defenderse, pero a penas podía ver bien a su oponente por la falta de nutrientes. Meredy posó la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y le negó con la cabeza.

—Deja al crío, ya tienen bastante mala pinta como para que los estropees más —afirmó uno de ellos enfurruñado. El esclavista soltó a Jellal y caminó junto a su hermana en silencio cogiéndola de la mano. Fue entonces cuando se percataron de que en realidad todos los niños que habían en la celda los acompañaban entre sollozos.

Llegaron hasta un campo abierto, donde en una superficie elevada les observaban un grupo de hombres con atuendos de alta calidad. Uno de ellos, con el cabello de un rubio apagado, se ubicaba en la parte central vestido con una túnica y una capa adornada por emblemas, los observaba en silencio mientras una joven de cabellos azules vertía vino en su copa. Jellal supo al instante que debía de ser el hombre con mayor poder de entre los presentes. De pronto, se dio la orden de inicio y varios empezaron a pujar por hacerse con sus _esclavos favoritos._ Al vislumbrar como aquel grupo de vanidosos hombres les observaban como mercancías sintió náuseas a pesar de no llevar alimento en el estómago.

Paulatinamente, los niños se fueron dispersando, los hermanos temían separarse, Jellal intentaba trazar un plan para salir de allí. Uno de los hombres se fijó en Meredy, quien había quedado medio oculta disimuladamente entre su hermano y otros niños, pero al vaciarse el grupo, ahora la pelirrosada estaba expuesta con su cabello brillando bajo el sol abrasador.

Jellal sentía el sudor de su frente caerle por el rostro, su respiración estaba agitada. Notaba las miradas de los hombres fijas en su llamativa hermana, temía que la separaran de su lado y pudieran dañarla.

La puja por Meredy se inició.

Tenía que actuar deprisa o la perdería para siempre.

Observó sus cadenas, eran su perdición, pero usadas correctamente podían ser también su liberación.

«Mamá siempre me decía que debía ser más rápido, tengo que ser veloz. Ese hombre gobierna sobre los otros, si de algún modo logro poner su vida en peligro quizás...»

Los números de la puja empezaban a subir y la desesperación del muchacho se acentuaba. Uno de los esclavistas estaba próximo a él, el hombre portaba una espada que le tentaba a arriesgarlo todo para abrir una salida a su situación. No obstante, era consciente de que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y que era demasiado peligroso actuar sin un plan y rodeado de hombres armados.

En absoluto era una buena idea actuar. Podían matar a su hermana con un suspiro si actuaba con impulsividad.

Pero, si se la llevaban, él mismo sembraría el terror de quien osara ponerle la mano encima.

—Dejad de pujar, no será para ninguno de vosotros. Me la quedaré yo, la esclava de mi hija ha fallecido recientemente y necesito una niña —Meredy miró desafiante al hombre que decidía sobre su futuro y aunque no lo demostró, él se estremeció.

—¡NO! —Jellal expulsó toda su fuerza y se encaminó hacia la tarima donde se ubicaba el hombre con ira— ¡No permitiré que te lleves a mi hermana! —unos esclavistas se acercaron aprisa a Jellal y lo tumbaron en el suelo apretando sus pies, hundiendo el cuerpo del muchacho en la tierra, aunque éste mantenía la mirada en alto.

—Tu acento me es familiar... —comentó divertido el hombre, bebiendo un trago de su vino.— ¿De dónde eres?

—De Tracia —contestó Jellal con orgullo.

—Ahora comprendo... hace poco que volví de allí. Ahora entiendo tu acento, _griego._ —los hermanos se sobresaltaron, «¿es el emperador? Si es así.. yo.. yo.. debería eliminarle...», penso el peliazul— Suéltalo —ordenó al esclavista, éste obedeció dubitativo—, levántate —le dijo a Jellal—. Yo soy Precht, emperador del más grande Imperio que han conocido los dioses. —al escuchar la palabra _emperador_ ambos hermanos temblaron de rabia, pues conocían de su alianza con los persas y su colaboración en el asalto de su pueblo.

—¡Ella es Meredy y yo soy Jellal, descendientes del griego Pericles y la espartana Aspacia! ¡Hijos de padres que vosotros matasteis en Tracia! ¡Por lo que no olvides nuestros nombres! ¡No ostento más que mi valentía para plantarme ante ti e impedirte que te lleves a mi hermana! —bramó el muchacho con sus ojos verdes inyectados en cólera. Para sorpresa para los hermanos, el emperador comenzó a reír provocando a Jellal tanta rabia que lo enfureció aún más— No te burles de mí, no me importa quien seas. Si no me das a mi hermana ahora, juro ante Zeus que algún día pagarás muy caro y seré yo quien porte el título de emperador y sólo los gusanos que coman tu putrefacto cuerpo sabrán que algún día exististe —Precht mantuvo la sonrisa, aunque en el fondo los ojos fríos de aquel par de niños fulminándoles lo inquietaban.

—Nadie me habla con tanta insolencia como tú. Nadie osa mirarme con tanta bravura como la pequeña _griega_ —ambos arrugaron la nariz ante el tono despectivo que ya había usado hace un momento—. Es por esa razón que he decidido ofreceros un trato: si consigues vencer a cien hombres en mi coliseo os daré la libertad, pero si fallas, ella me pertenecerá y tú morirás.

Las palabras calaron hondo en la chica que sintió como su corazón se paralizaba. Su hermano estaba débil para combatir, prefería pasar el resto de su vida como esclava a ser la causa de su muerte. Pero, la determinación de Jellal era absoluta.

—Hecho —musitó confiado. Precht sonrió triunfante, en el fondo aquel par le entretenía bastante y su interés por ellos se acentuó.

—¡Jellal no puedes luchar en tus condiciones! Tú... —gritó la niña desesperada.

—La _griega_ tiene razón. No sería justo que te enfrentes a mis gladiadores moribundo. Para que veas que no soy un tramposo que irrumpe pactos y para probar que no fui yo quien traicionó a tu pueblo, os ofrezco una última cena esta noche y descanso para que mañana a primera hora de la salida del sol inicie el combate.

—¿Qué importa quién traicionara a mi pueblo si no hiciste nada para frenarlo? —reprochó Meredy adelantándose a su hermano. El emperador se asombró del carácter de aquel par de críos.

«Quizá sea cierto que en este muchacho encuentre lo que llevo buscando tanto tiempo...»

•••

Jellal sintió un escozor en su hombro derecho tan intenso que abrió los ojos de sopetón. El impulso asustó a su hermana, quien lo observaba muy de cerca, mientras una mujer de cabello azul untaba un mejunje en su herida.

—¡Jellal! —gritó de felicidad la pelirrosada apretujándose contra su hermano. Él gimió ante el contacto contra su hombro y ella se apartó de golpe con los ojos empapados en lágrimas— C-c-creía que i-iba a perderte p-para siempre.

—Meredy, tranquila. Estoy bien, somos libres —murmuró con una frágil voz al tiempo que se incorporaba y observaba desconfiado a la mujer que le sonreía con dulzura.

—Tu recuperación y resistencia es asombrosa —una voz que no era bienvenida para los hermanos interrumpió su momento de felicidad.

Precht entraba en la estancia haciendo un gesto a Juvia para que abandonara la sala, ambos hermanos le miraron con recelo.

—Cuanto odio se respira en el ambiente para unos niños que viven gracias a mi misericordia —Meredy gruñó y Jellal lo observó expectante—. Vengo para ofrecerte un pacto, Jellal.

—¿Ahora ya me llamas por mi nombre? —bufó con frialdad el peliazul.

—Creo... que después de todo te has ganado un poco mi respeto ¿no crees? El caso es que es de eso precisamente de lo que quería hablarte —el peliazul frunció el ceño confuso—. Llevo mucho tiempo buscando a alguien como tú, Jellal. A decir verdad... necesito a alguien como tú.

—¿Qué quieres de mi hermano? —reprochó la niña con rabia. Precht rió divertido, enfadando aún más a la pelirrosada. Pero, Jellal le instó a continuar para asombro de Meredy.

—El Imperio es demasiado grande para mí, necesito generales confiables y valerosos como tú que infundan respeto y controlen mis territorios. Hasta la fecha no había conocido a nadie que fuera tan bravo que retara al emperador, sin duda esa es la clase de personas que quiero para el cargo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a obedecerte? ¿O qué puedas confiar en mí? Hicimos un pacto, no me has regalado nuestra libertad. Me la he ganado.

—No espero que me obedezcas, eso es precisamente lo que busco. Alguien que se atreva a contradecirme y abrir mi mente hacia otras opciones. Y considero que a cambio mi protección y seguridad son valores necesarios ahora que no tenéis a donde ir. Si os marcháis, posiblemente vuestro destino sea otra casa de esclavos, este territorio es famoso por el tráfico de personas. Pero, si accedes a quedarte, os trataré como a mis hijos. Tendréis todo lo que necesitéis a vuestro alcance, e incluso, te tendría en cuenta para ofrecerte la mano de mi hija cuando ella florezca. Y... ¿quién sabe? Quizá, algún día tu pronóstico se cumpla y acabes sustituyéndome como emperador. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas el trato? —Precht estiró su mano con seguridad.

Jellal se hallaba en una encrucijada. ¿Era capaz de proteger a su hermana de los horrores que ahogaban el mundo? No quería estar en deuda con aquel hombre, pero era cierto que él no estaba cuando las guerreras de Tracia combatían con los persas y también era verdad que, aunque de actitud ambigua, les había permitido defender su derecho a la libertad. Ellos no habían sido criados para ser nómadas, no tenían ni idea de cómo alimentarse sin monedas ni cultivos, ni de cómo sanar sus heridas o ahuyentar las enfermedades que los acecharan. Podían aprenderlas, sí. Pero, también podían perecer en el intento. Precht les ofrecía seguridad a cambio de poco, mostraba todo un mundo de posibilidades, donde era probable la oportunidad de una vida mejor.

Quizás, él no era un mal emperador, quizás aprendía de él. Quizás, Meredy volviera a sonreír con las mujeres de aquel lugar. Quizás...

—Piensa que si te quedas, es posible que alguna vez puedas vengar la muerte de tus padres degollando a Jiemma, el rey de los persas —Precht tocó la fibra adecuada para convencer al peliazul, quien estrechó su mano aceptando el trato.

«Quizás, algún día calme mi sed de venganza» pensó Jellal con sus verdes ojos oscurecidos al recobrar la imagen de su madre malherida frente a aquella bestia.

Precht esbozó una sonrisa, había logrado su ansiado cometido. Era cierto que buscaba generales fieles a su persona que controlaran sus territorios, aunque también era verdad que muchos se habían ofrecido a poseer ese puesto junto al emperador. No obstante, él no quería hombres curtidos a su lado, lo que realmente buscaba con desespero desde hacía tiempo era un muchacho al que poder moldear y manipular a su antojo, un hijo con el que crear una replica de su imagen y semejanza, alguien con agallas a quien ganarse su confianza y afecto para que le fuera totalmente leal. Y en Jellal había logrado los primeros pasos hacía su meta final.

El problema era su hermana, pero el emperador tenía claro el lugar que poseían las mujeres en sus dominios y acabaría por hacerle entender a la muchacha su posición hasta alejarla de su hermano de forma sinuosa. Precht era astuto y ambicioso, por lo que no permitiría que sus planes se quebraran por una muchacha aparentemente indomable. Pero, para apartarla, primero debía de ganársela.

Jellal estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos, que no notó el malestar de Meredy, quien desde el principio intentó que el peliazul no accediera al pacto. El emperador había sido justo, pero algo en él la inquietaba, algo en su esencia la hacía retroceder hasta desear alejarse de él por completo. No pudo frenar la situación, la decisión de Jellal tambaleó su corazón y su pecho se oprimió al recordar las palabras del africano y verlas reflejadas en su propio hermano.

Un movimiento la alejó de sus pensamientos...

Juvia asomó la cabeza titubeando para aclamar la atención del emperador, junto a ella la figura de una muchacha la acompañaba. Su rostro se ocultaba tras un largo velo blanco que lo único que dejaba entrever a primera vista, era la larga cabellera azabache de la muchacha. Portaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, acabados en unas sandalias doradas. Meredy acentuó su visión y se centró en lo que había tras el velo, donde un par de ojos oscuros la contemplaban con curiosidad resaltando entre la pálida piel de su rostro. Deseó apartar la visión de ella, pero por alguna extraña razón, la niña no podía dejar de mirar a aquella joven de enigmática mirada color noche.

—Emperador, su hija desea conocer a los invitados —informó la peliazul.

Precht sonrió y la invitó a pasar. Jellal a penas la miraba, pues se encontraba ofuscado entre pensamientos que atormentaban su alma, confuso, aún no conocía si había actuado correctamente. La joven se adentró en el interior y se plantó ante Jellal para saludarlo con cortesía.

—Hija mía, te presento a Jellal. Él y su hermana Meredy vivirán a partir de ahora con nosotros. Ha accedido a convertirse en mi general una vez alcance la edad adecuada y tras una ardua preparación. Puede que algún día le dé tu mano y me sustituya en el cargo —posó su mano sobre la espalda del joven trasmitiendo una actitud confiable—. Jellal, Meredy, os presento a mi única hija: Ultear.

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer 3**

 **Primero de todo, aclaro las edades de los personajes del fic una vez finalizados los flashbacks que explicaban el prólogo ¡al fin! :P —bueno, edades de los que continuarán apareciendo en el fic por ahora xD—**

 **-Precht 41 años**

 **-Juvia 25 años**

 **-Simon 14 años**

 **-Erza, Jellal y Ultear 12 años**

 **-Kagura, Minerva, Meredy 9 años**

 **-Milianna 6 años**

 **Las edades os las digo porque a partir de aquí va a haber un salto temporal de 10 años. Y sí, Jellal y Erza aún van a tardar en encontrarse, pero este fic va para largo :P Aún no si dividir los capítulos mitad de una parte y mitad de otra, o dedicarme cada capítulo a uno de los dos escenarios. Mi idea principal era exponer ambas partes en un mismo capítulo hasta que se encuentren, pero estoy abierta a opiniones ^^**

 **Aparecerán más personajes más adelante, pero ya si queréis os daré las edades conforme vayan apareciendo. Por cierto, sí que estoy un poco G.R.R Martin que he matado a un personaje por capítulo al menos xDDD Creo :P Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, el africano es Pantherlily, pero no os digo su edad porque quizá vuelva a aparecer... o no xDD**

 **Ya lo dije, pero no recuerdo dónde, así que aviso de nuevo xDDD En este fic habrá crack pairing, obviamente el Jerza no lo toco, pero mezclaré parejas al menos por una vez, que me hace ilusión. Espero que no me odiéis mucho :P xD**

 **Luego, he de avisar que en la actualización que hice este mes en mi fic "El encuentro evitado" dije que tenía preparado un Lami especial con Jerza como pareja secundaria, lamentablemente no podré hacerlo hasta pasado un tiempo porque me hallo en una situación un tanto complicada. Pero, algún día lo haré ^^ Que será un especial de 7 capítulos y en su momento ya entenderéis por qué xD**

 **Aprovecho para anunciar que no voy a poder actualizar mucho en el próximo mes, ni tampoco estar muy activa. Ruego que me perdonéis, pero se aproxima el final del curso, tengo trabajos, exposiciones, exámenes y además en un mes operarán a mi abuela y necesitará de mi ayuda T.T**

 **Aún así, intentaré contestar y leeros cuando pueda, lo prometo _ ¡Qué paséis una buena semana y gracias por el apoyo! Prometo regresar a leer :P**


	8. Danza de serpientes

**Capítulo sexto: Danza de serpientes**

 _Sur de Italia, Imperio Romano de Occidente_

Trazaba lineas en zig zag entrelazando los mechones de su cabello configurando varias trenzas con las que más tarde formaría el moño típico, lucido por las mujeres de su posición en aquel tipo de ceremonias. Sus dedos fluían hábiles fruto de la experiencia de varias décadas perfeccionando sus hábitos de acicalamiento, su ceño fruncido denotaba concentración en su tarea, no obstante, la realidad era bien distinta. Juvia aparentaba entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su cometido, pero, mientras que sus manos se prestaban a sus quehaceres de sirvienta, su mente migraba hacia rincones de su memoria demasiado dolorosos para ella.

Tuvo que agarrar aire para contener las lágrimas y mantenerse serena. Mientras sus dedos sentían el cosquilleo de los mechones rosáceos de la muchacha acariciando su piel, no podía evitar recordar a la niña que una vez creció en su vientre. Aún con la calidez del inicio del verano, su ser experimentó un frío helado que le calaba más allá de la sangre. Rememoró el día más glorioso de su existencia, aquel en el que el minúsculo cuerpo de la recién nacida reposaba sobre su pecho y sus rechonchas manitas descansaban sobre la palma de su orgulloso padre.

No importaba los mares que cruzara, ni los océanos de tiempo que bañaran el paso de los años. Aquel recuerdo era su tesoro más preciado y ni las peores tormentas podrían borrar de su memoria el día más feliz de su vida. Ni si quiera la visión de su amado Gray pereciendo junto a su niña...

«Wendy... la pequeña Wendy tendría a penas unos años más que Meredy. Ojalá Juvia pudiera trenzar el cabello de su hija aunque fuera por última vez... Gray-sama... Cuide de nuestra hija y espere a Juvia. Algún día... algún día se reencontrarán y ni los dioses podrán separarles...»

La peliazul aguardó las lágrimas con entereza y depositó su interés en las trenzas rosadas de la joven. Prestando atención al gesto inmutable de la muchacha, padeció una punzada en su corazón al vislumbrar el vacío de la mirada de la chica. Oteó su rostro con delicadeza, evitando que la joven se percatara de su preocupación por ella. Habían pasado diez años desde que aquella niña de pálidas mejillas y desafiantes ojos esmeralda se cruzó en su camino, durante ese tiempo ambas desarrollaron una relación íntima que perfectamente podría representar el amor de una madre y su hija. No podía negarlo, Juvia amaba a aquella muchacha como en su día amó a su pequeña familia. Meredy, en más de una ocasión fue su sustento y le otorgó la fortaleza para no quitarse la vida. Siempre fue una niña enérgica, valiente y decidida que acallaba las miradas de su alrededor con el mero brillo de sus ojos. Mas, toda aquella fuerza que albergaba en su interior se disipó con los años y la sombra de la tristeza amenazaba con destruir todo vestigio de la esencia siempre guerrera de la pelirrosada.

Juvia lo sabía, mucho más de lo que Meredy se había atrevido a contar. Los años de más le otorgaron sabiduría y perspicacia, por lo que la mujer de los pueblos del mar intuía la razón de la melancolía de su pequeña. Y lo peor de todo, era comprender que no podía hacer nada para cambiar su situación. Su único consuelo, era ser su paño de lágrimas...

A Meredy le encantaba cuando Juvia se ofrecía a cepillarle el cabello e improvisaba nuevos peinados como si fuera una especie de juego. De algún modo, le recordaba el tiempo en el que vivía en la aldea junto a su familia y algunas noches su madre jugueteaba con sus mechones trazando largas trenzas en su ondulado cabello. Ese sutil gesto de la peliazul reconfortaba su hastiado corazón y la llenaba de un cariño enternecedor.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana no sintió los dedos de Juvia ni una sola vez. No podía. Era incapaz de sentir nada más que un dolor inmenso incrementándose en el vacío que cobraba fuerza en su pecho. Estaba muerta. Todo a su alrededor se movía y cobraba vida, todo evolucionaba y fluía. Todo, a excepción de su mundo. Creyó morir el día que su futuro se hizo trizas cuando las vidas de sus seres queridos le fueron arrebatadas, pero la existencia de su hermano le corroboraba la esperanza de una nueva vida. Una luz que se oscureció el día en el que Jellal cayó en las manos del emperador. Aún entonces, mantuvo la fe y ni un sólo segundo de su existencia se dejó arrastrar por la desesperación. Se adaptó, sobrevivió, mantuvo intactos sus principios e incluso llegó a amar a algunos de los seres que la rodeaban...

Nunca, en todos aquellos años la luz de su interior se apagó. Hasta aquel día...

Era el fin, su hermano había desaparecido por completo y ni un mísero rastro quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue. El tiempo era cemento líquido adentrándose en su pecho y solidificándose en su interior, formando grietas y heridas en sus órganos. Arañando su alma y quebrando su integridad.

Jellal la había vendido.

Por mucho que él lo negara, por mucho que insistiera en darle a los actos un significado diferente. Su hermano del alma, el último rastro de su pasado se había evaporado por completo hasta transformarse en un desconocido que habitaba en su piel, hablaba con su voz y miraba a través de sus ojos, siendo no más que una marioneta de un desconocido que se hacía pasar por él.

Pero, no era Jellal lo único que acuchillaba su corazón...

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la atormentaban sin cesar, atrapándola en un trance perpetuo, reviviendo cada fragmento con la persona de la que se había enamorado a sabiendas de que era la última noche de su vida a su lado...

 _Un electrizante cosquilleo arañaba la extensa carretera de su columna vertebral, arqueaba la espalda como respuesta al contacto y hundía las uñas en la profundidad de la piel de la palma de su mano. Unas manos entrelazadas, se dejaban guiar por el contoneo de sus caderas al son de la brisa nocturna._

 _Necesitando más, exigiendo más._

 _Una sola idea acariciaba su mente, una sensación que despertaba a la fiera que en el día vivía ausente._

 _Resbaladiza y caliente._

 _Humedecía sus labios, los relamía y los mordía a cada espasmo declarado en el centro de su vientre. A veces, centraba la vista en su amante y otras, dejaba la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del habitáculo. Dejándose llevar por el momento, dejándose deleitar por la delicia del temblor de sus pechos, apuntándole armados con sus rosados pezones._

 _«Dejándonos arrastrar por la lujuria de un pecado»_ , le susurró su subconsciente sacándola de aquel vivo recuerdo. El revivirlo fue más doloroso incluso que aceptar la realidad. Jamás lograría volver a acariciar ese cuerpo y disfrutar de la calidez de sus labios, nunca podría elegir a quien amar. Ella nunca sería libre de decidir sobre su destino, esa era la verdad que intentó negarse durante una década y que finalmente comprendió.

Con la mirada perdida musitó sus pensamientos en voz alta a la peliazul que la observaba intranquila, como si al hacerlo pudiera cambiar algo de su futuro.

—Juvia... no deseo contraer matrimonio. Yo...

—Juvia una vez estuvo casada, —la peliazul la interrumpió con un abrupto abrazo acompañada de unas cálidas palabras que sorprendieron a la chica.— no eligió a su marido porque su padre la usó para incrementar su patrimonio. Afortunadamente, el marido de Juvia era un buen hombre que la adoraba. Por desgracia para Juvia, ella nunca pudo corresponderle. Juvia sólo sintió el despertar del amor cuando un joven norteño que comercializaba con su marido se cruzó en su camino. Juvia no pudo reprimir sus sentimientos... Juvia no fue justa cuando decidió abandonar a su esposo por aquel extranjero. Pero, Juvia por primera vez en la vida supo lo que era amar y ser amada, por ello tuvo que marcharse porque junto a su cónyuge siempre se sentiría incompleta, mientras que Gray-sama era la pieza que le faltaba a Juvia para ser feliz.

—Y.. y ¿c-cómo acabó? —preguntó sin pensar, afligida. La peliazul sonrió con dulzura y posó sus manos en las mejillas de Meredy, apartando con cautela las lágrimas que habían aflorado por el rostro de ésta.

—Juvia está aquí, no con Gray-sama. La historia de Juvia no tuvo un final feliz, pero su amado le regaló felicidad para soportar mil vidas más como ésta. —la peliazul acentuó su sonrisa ocultando las ganas de llorar y apretó el cuerpo de Meredy al de ella— Y pase lo que pase, no olvide pequeña Meredy que Juvia siempre estará aquí.

Meredy rompió a llorar y derramó el llanto que aguardaba acumulado en su interior, apretando en un intenso abrazo a la mujer que siempre había estado ahí para ella. Deseando borrar todo rastro de dolor en el cansado corazón de la hija del mar, y agradecida por el pequeño rayo de claridad que con sus palabras avivaba la llama de su alma...

•••

Un movimiento sinuoso lo sacó del ensueño, la estancia olía a incienso, un aroma que siempre le aportaba paz y aquella plácida sensación dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Con el único ojo con el que contaba, oteó la figura femenina que lo acompañaba, colocándose sus prendas en la penumbra. Convencido del estado de abstracción de la mujer, fingió su sueño mientras observaba con ojos lujuriosos la curvatura de la espalda de la fémina adornada por la larga cabellera blanca. Deseaba albergar la imagen del escultural perfil de la diosa que tenía ante él, temeroso de no poder disfrutar del placer de su cuerpo nunca más.

—¿Piensas mirarme mucho más tiempo? —él se sobresaltó, sorprendido al cerciorarse de que la mujer sabía que la observaba.

—Depende, ¿vas a hacerme pagar por ello? —respondió juguetón.

La albina rió, miró con cierta altanería al fornido hombre de tez tostada y cabello rojizo que la desafiaba a un último asalto. Nunca lo admitiría, pero con el tiempo había adquirido cierto apego al joven, hasta considerarlo una especie de amigo. Iba a echarlo de menos, pero era mejor que se distanciaran antes de que pudiera encariñarse de él. Agarró los ropajes del varón que yacían esparcidos por el suelo y se los lanzó.

—Deberías marcharte, no hagas esperar al gobernador de la ciudad.

—La reunión puede esperar un poquito... —se sentó en el lecho, la agarró de las caderas y la atrajo hasta él hasta tener a la altura el pecho de ésta.— ¿Sabré al fin tu nombre, dulce ángel?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho... —bufó con tono sarcástico. Él clavó su ojo en ella, hubiera dado mucho por contar con los dos para deleitarse con su belleza.

—No me refiero a tu nombre... artístico. Sino el que te cedió tu madre al nacer. —el silencio gélido de ella sofocó las ansias de él— Está bien... el misterio es excitante. Dime, ¿te marchas definitivamente a la capital? Será necesaria una buena despedida ¿no? —sonrió picarón dejando al descubierto sus pequeños colmillos.

La mujer le dedicó un lento beso que acabó con un mordisco en la parte inferior de los labios de él, despertando un fingido quejido por parte del hombre.

—Aquí tienes tu despedida. —lo apartó y lo incitó a vestirse— Apúrate Cobra, tienes deberes conyugales que solventar hoy.

•••

El bullicio de la sala a penas permitía comprender las conversaciones que en ella se desarrollaban. Una gran cantidad de hombres se alimentaban de un variado banquete, calmaban su sed con las delicias del vino romano, se pavoneaban de sus hazañas en ocasiones agrandándolas o coqueteaban con las esclavas que los acompañaban cubriendo las necesidades de éstos con sus servicios. En el fondo del habitáculo, una mesa con cuatro banquitos destacaba como la principal frente al resto, sobre ellos tres hombres hacían presencia capitaneando la ruidosa reunión. En el centro de la mesa, un joven peliazul con un tatuaje rojo adornando su rostro, se impacientaba ante la ausencia de uno de los asientos principales, al tiempo que sus acompañantes le adelantaban en primicia parte de los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos y que esperaban verificar en la reunión. El peliazul fingía interés al tiempo que los ignoraba, pasando su mano por su frente, apartando parte de sus cabellos y masajeando su sien para tranquilizarse.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron y tras éstas, un pelirrojo con sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios se adentró hasta el interior de la sala hasta aposentarse en el asiento que lo esperaba ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, quienes callaron nada más presenciar su llegada.

—Llegas tarde, Cobra. —reprochó con frialdad el peliazul.

—He estado ultimando unos detalles, _hermanito_. —contestó el aludido.

—Aún no eres mi _hermanito._ Y a este paso, me estoy replanteando mi decisión. —corroboró desafiante el peliazul.

—Encargados del sur, ya tendréis tiempo de discutir. Ya es hora de que comentéis lo verdaderamente importante. —matizó uno de los hombres que les acompañaba en la mesa principal. Tenía un aspecto serio, con la piel mucho más bronceada que el resto de los presentes, denotando un origen diferente al resto, con un cabello y ojos de color marrón.

—Azuma tiene razón, joder. —continuó animado el último de los presentes. Su aspecto era totalmente contrario a Azuma, puesto que su piel era pálida, sus ojos rojos y su cabello largo y dorado brillaba incluso cuando no le daba el sol.— Vamos, ¡¿es cierto que habéis mandado a vuestros capitanes hasta Egipto?!

Jellal suspiró, por mucho que hubiera guardado todo bajo secretismo, al final la verdad había salido a flote. Desvió la mirada hacia la sala y observó con detenimiento todo su alrededor, posando sus ojos verdes en cada uno de los soldados con sumo orgullo, se levantó y alzó su voz para dirigirse a éstos:

—Compañeros, como bien ha nombrado Zancrow, tanto Cobra como yo hemos enviado a nuestros capitanes a una incursión en la zona de Egipto guiados por los deseos de expansión del emperador Precht. Como bien es sabido, nuestro emperador decidió establecer cuatro centros de poder dentro de sus territorios, eligiéndonos como sus generales más destacados, de tal modo que Azuma y Zancrow se encargan de la administración y orden del norte de los territorios del Imperio; mientras que Cobra y yo hacemos lo mismo con el sur. Desde que el reino inescrutable de Egipto pasó a gobernarse por una fémina, el emperador ha incrementado su interés por la zona y previene una futura invasión. Según nuestras fuentes, Egipto no sólo está siendo gobernado por una mujer, sino que su ejército se sustenta precisamente de jóvenes guerreras, cosa que pretendemos verificar con los informes que nuestros capitanes nos envíen. El objetivo de la incursión es conocer el territorio, las debilidades del enemigo y sus limitaciones para preparar un asalto. Para ello, hemos aclamado una citación con la Faraona para un encuentro _diplomático_ que llevaran a cabo nuestros capitanes en los siguientes días. Mientras tanto, esperaremos el informe de los acontecimientos y nos prepararemos para partir si es necesario.

Todos alzaron sus copas y aclamaron las decisiones del gobernador con entusiasmo. Zancrow explotó en una sonora carcajada llena de emoción ante la posibilidad que le ofrecía una guerra.

—Así que un país liderado por mujeres ¡eh! ¿Qué mierdas se supone que es eso? Pienso follármelas por el culo para enseñarles que la batalla no es cosa de débiles. —agarró a una muchacha esclava que les servía vino y la sentó sobre sus piernas apretándole los muslos y acercándole el rostro de ella al suyo con brusquedad— Como a ti, a ti también voy a darte por culo, jajaja.

—¿De verdad sabes hacer eso? —cuestionó con sorna Cobra, el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada y cuando iba a responderle, Jellal lo interrumpió con serenidad.

—No subestimes nunca un pueblo de mujeres guerreras.

Su frase calmó los humos en el ambiente. Todos conocían la ascendencia espartana del joven por parte de madre, por lo que sabían de su admiración por las féminas que, como su progenitora, mostraban su carácter y valentía en el campo de batalla. No era difícil comprender los distintos modos de pensar de los cuatro gobernadores, teniendo en cuenta que cada uno de ellos procedía de un origen diverso y solamente Zancrow tenía progenitores romanos.

Jellal se quedó pensativo mientras el barullo de la sala regresaba a su estado. Temía que todo cuanto se le presentara se le hiciera grande y fracasara. Había luchado durante mucho tiempo para llegar a su meta y no podía perder ahora que sus objetivos se aproximaban. Se ganó la mano de Ultear asegurando su posición, logró arrimar a su lado al único de los gobernantes que no ostentaban un interés hacía la sucesión, descubriendo para su sorpresa a un aliado de eficientes dotes para la guerra. En su fuero interno no dejaba de repetirse lo cerca que estaba de su cometido. Y ahora que estaba a punto de lograrlo, el miedo de perderlo le creaba ansiedad.

Si tomaba Egipto, Precht lo nombraría automáticamente sucesor y tendría en sus manos el poder de un gran imperio. Y si fracasaba, lo único que encontraría sería la muerte.

•••

 _En una aldea periférica próxima a la capital de Egipto_

El tintineo de los cascabeles sonaba a cada sutil movimiento de sus caderas, alzaba los brazos, deslizaba sus pies descalzos hasta levantar levemente la arena que quedaba apegada a la tarima y embrujaba con sus gestos a un público embriagado por su exótica belleza. Dos serpientes del desierto correteaban a su alrededor y se enroscaban entre sus muslos fusionándose con su anatomía, ascendían por su piel hasta aposentarse en sus hombros y clavar sus impactantes ojos en los espectadores, formaban parte de su ser e incluso parecía que escuchaban las palabras que les susurraba en su lengua materna. Casi podría creerse que aquel par de víboras obedecerían cualquier petición de la joven de oscuros cabellos que contoneaba su cuerpo al compás de la música, o quizá era más factible pensar en ella como un peligro mayor que el par de reptiles.

Tras finalizar la canción, un grupo de hombres vitorearon el espectáculo aclamando más de las bellas mujeres que los acompañaban. Un poco de diversión, alcohol, comida y buena compañía era lo mínimo que merecían después de un viaje tan exhausto y prolongado, pensamiento compartido por la gran mayoría. Tras llegar al puerto principal días atrás y transitar por un desierto pesado y fatigoso durante horas que parecieron eones, lo que más deseaba el grupo de hombres era hallar un poco de entretenimiento que cesara sus nervios. ¿Qué lugar mejor que aquel burdel de ensueño? Mucho habían escuchado sobre las hermosas mujeres de piel tostada y cabellos de ébano, más todavía oyeron sobre los excitantes gustos de las salvajes del desierto. Razón de más para dejarse caer por aquel paraíso que cual espejismo se les presentó en su camino.

No obstante, no todos estaban conformes con aquella decisión...

—Deja de beber, estás actuando como un idiota y acabarás haciendo alguna estupidez de las tuyas que lo tirara todo por la borda. —un joven de lacios cabellos oscuros y brillantes ojos rojos inspeccionaba cada minúsculo detalle del comportamiento de su hermano, preparado para reprochárselo una y otra vez.

—Eres un pesado, Rogue. —refunfuñó el muchacho de puntiagudas hebras doradas. Dio un pequeño empujón al moreno para reclamar su atención— Deberías divertirte y buscar alguna mujer que te saqué de una vez por todas ese mal carácter. No pasa nada por hacer un poco de turismo y... Holaaaaa —dejó de lado a su hermano para saludar coqueto a la joven bailarina de hacía un momento, interponiéndose en su camino con actitud juguetona; para su sorpresa, la muchacha le plantó un beso fugaz en los labios que lo dejó sin aliento, para marcharse mientras lo miraba con las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.— ¿Has visto eso? ¡¿Cómo puedes odiar este lugar?! ¡Este sitio es el jodido Olimpo! —afirmó alzando los brazos al aire de forma exagerada.

El azabache lo ignoró aburrido y desvió la mirada siguiendo inconscientemente a la _encantadora de serpientes._ La muchacha se dirigía directa hacia la zona donde las mujeres preparaban los alimentos y las bebidas que servían sin control a los hombres sedientos de diversión. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo eclipsó por completo su atención. Junto a la bailarina, una joven trabajaba en la elaboración de las bebidas mezclando varios frutos y especias sobre una tablilla de madera. Mientras la bailarina le hablaba, la joven no cesaba en su tarea y a diferencia del resto de féminas que los rodeaban, no parecía encantada de hallarse en aquel lugar. Su porte era serio, vestía con una indumentaria menos visual y destapada que las otras mujeres, portaba su melena berenjena recogida en un moño alto a excepción de su flequillo recto, dejando sueltos unos mechones que le caían de forma aleatoria. A pesar de las curvas prominentes que se podían apreciar pese a su poco revelador atuendo, no era su cuerpo lo que más atraía su atención, sino aquellos ojos que bien podrían ser oro líquido. Nunca, ni una sola vez en su vida, alguien le había provocado interés por el mero color de ojos. Y no se trataba de una cuestión de tonos, sino de la fuerza que le trasmitía aquella mirada firme.

De pronto, las esferas color miel de ella se cruzaron con sus ojos. Por un instante, sintió como si ella pudiera atravesar su piel, músculos y huesos hasta llegar al fondo y descubrir incluso los secretos que ni él conocía sobre sí mismo. El sobresalto de encontrarse con su mirada mantenida en la distancia y el pavor que experimentó al sentirse tan vulnerable ante una desconocida provocó la caída del contenido de su copa sobre la pierna de su hermano.

—¡Joder Rogue! —se quejó el rubio, el moreno se disculpó con un gesto de mano y regresó su mirada hacia su objetivo, pero ella ya se encontraba fuera del alcance de su vista.

•••

La bailarina se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba y a punto estuvo de tropezarse y caer antes de llegar a su destino. La chica de dorada mirada que la esperaba la observó con desaprobación y chasqueó la lengua irritada.

—¿Vas ebria o drogada? —preguntó enojada sin levantar la vista del cuchillo con el que pelaba fruta. La morena se apoyó sobre la tabla, impidiéndole el trabajo a su compañera y susurró con sigilo.

—Ninguna de las dos. ¿No crees que actúo bien, Kagura? —le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, Kagura la fulminó con la mirada y ante el silencio la morena reanudó la conversación mientras contemplaba ansiosa el centro donde estaban Rogue y Sting.— Según he oído sus intenciones son _diplomáticas —_ rió irónica— un grupo de hombres que se presentan con un alarmante número de soldados nunca tienen intenciones diplomáticas. Y menos cuando pretenden acudir al palacio con todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Lo sé. —visualizó a los dos varones que se posicionaban en el centro, mientras uno armaba barullo y se unía al bullicio general; el otro permanecía en silencio observando su alrededor.— ¿Estás segura de que ese par son los capitanes?

—Así es. —agarró de sopetón una de las copas en las que Kagura vertía el elixir rojizo que daba vida a los hombres del burdel, acarició con cuidado los bordes de la copa y musitó con una voz cargada de emoción— Dime Kagura, ¿cuántos hombres crees que hacen falta para dialogar con nuestra Faraona?

—Sólo uno. —la morena río divertida.

—Cierto... pero, tener dos siempre es más divertido ¿no? Te propongo un juego, —se arrimó hasta casi juntar su frente a la de ella— elige a uno de los dos y cuando nuestro plan se inicie, haz todo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida. Gana quien lo logre y el premio será... —dijo pensativa.

—Para ti las vidas no son más que un juego, ¿verdad Minerva? —la interrumpió con frialdad Kagura.

—Eres una aburrida... —bufó la aludida. En ese mismo instante, el rubio de los hermanos llamó su atención cuando éste comenzó a vociferar porque su compañero le había derramado la copa encima, a su vez, una hermosa albina subía al escenario con un instrumento de cuerda. Inmediatamente, Minerva intercambió una mirada con Kagura.— Ha llegado el momento, recuerda, cuando Mirajane finalice la canción llegará la _danza de serpientes_. —Kagura asintió con la cabeza. En la distancia, el rubio se levantó y se dirigió hacía fuera. Minerva sonrió complacida y dejó atrás a su compañera para ir tras los pasos del joven, comentándole emocionada— Yo ya he elegido al mío. ¡Ah! Y no lo olvides, eres el _halcón de la Faraona_.

—Y tú, la _víbora de la Faraona._

•••

En el escenario, una belleza albina encandilaba a los presentes con su melódica voz, ajenos al baño de sangre que tenían planeados para ellos. Sus labios se abrían y daban paso a un abanico de notas que hacían las delicias de los espectadores. Los hombres se dividían entre aquellos que se deleitaban absortos en la melodía; y aquellos que disfrutaban apostando con una joven ciega que dictaminaba su destino a través de un par de dados. Kagura la escuchaba mientras afilaba su espada oculta en un rincón del habitáculo.

—Vamos, mujer. Dinos si vamos a obtener riquezas, bellezas y poder.

Le repetían a la adivina una y otra vez. Ella soltaba una risita sorda y les contestaba con soeces que arrancaba las carcajadas del grupito que estaba a su alrededor. Portaba una capa que la cubría por completo, además de vendajes por todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus dedos, también llevaba capucha que ocultaba hasta la mitad de su nariz, impidiéndoles a los hombres poder ver las quemaduras de sus ojos. Afortunadamente, la escucha la mantenía intacta y podía disfrutar de la hermosa voz de Mirajane. Había oído esa melodía infinidad de veces y se la sabía de memoria.

Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, bebió un trago de su bebida para calmar su sed y lanzó los dados.

—Ni dinero, ni las mieles de una hembra, ni castillos que ostentar con orgullo mientras enseñáis el capullo —las risas escandalosas vibraron en el ambiente. La adivina alzó la capucha y mostró unos ojos adornados por quemaduras pasadas; uno de ellos de un índigo oscuro, el otro totalmente blanco; pero ambos, cargados de una ira inmensurable.— Sólo serpientes en la arena degollando vuestros pescuezos y bañándose en vuestra sangre.

Antes de que ninguno de los hombres pudiera reaccionar, la adivina mostraba su melena castaña empapada en sangre, su cuasi ceguera propició un mayor desarrollo de sus sentidos, convirtiéndola en una enemiga veloz especializada en el uso de las armas cortas. La ebriedad de los hombres facilitó su trabajo mucho más de lo que había previsto, acuchillando en un rápido torbelino al grupo de varones que tenía a su alrededor.

Un grito desgarrador desvió la atención hacia otro de los puntos de la sala. Un fornido hombre de mediana edad trataba de quitarse un cuchillo incrustado en su ojo con las manos temblorosas. Sus compañeros a penas podían desenvainar sus espadas ante el terror que les despertaba la causante de la escena.

—Si mi hermana te dice que no, es que no. —la misma albina que encandilaba con su voz a penas unos segundos antes, ahora paralizaba a los hombres con sólo una mirada cargada de el más profundo odio. Levantó su mano mostrándola a los presentes y en cada uno de sus dedos se presentaba una afilada cuchilla, con un suave movimiento envió las armas directas a los rostros del resto de jóvenes como experta en ataques a distancia que era. Con una navaja entre sus labios se lanzó hasta el acosador de su hermana y cual habilidosa bailarina insertó el filo entre las piernas del varón tan rápido que ninguno pudo reaccionar. Con una voz tan afilada como el arma que portaba le susurró en la oreja— He deseado hacerlo desde que he observado desde el escenario como tratabas a mi hermana.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa para Rogue, la gran mayoría de hombres a penas podían tenderse en pie, mucho menos se encontraban en condiciones para luchar. Si aquellas fieras ya eran peligrosas de por sí, en el estado de embriaguez que se hallaban sus hombres todavía era más complicado salir ileso de allí.

« _Mierda, mira que se lo dije a Sting. ¡Qué es territorio enemigo, joder! ¿Dónde coño se ha metido ahora? Son demasiadas y sin duda saben luchar como cualquier salvaje que nos hallamos encontrado_ », meditaba agobiado el muchacho mientras se defendía con su arma e intentaba hacer tiempo para desarrollar un plan de escape.

Prácticamente, era el único de todos ellos que podía hacer frente a las guerreras, pero aunque el número era inferior a sus tropas, su estilo de lucha era impecable y comenzaba a temer por su propia vida. Una muchacha se abalanzó hacia él y estuvo a punto de atravesar su pecho, sus reflejos le permitieron esquivarla a tiempo, uno de los hombres aprovechó la sorpresa de la chica y alzó su arma para atacarla por la espalda. Antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final, su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo y éste cayó inerte al suelo aflorando una fuente sangrienta a su alrededor. La causante de la decapitación fue la misma muchacha de ojos dorados que anteriormente hechizó al azabache, unas gotas de sangre pintaron su hermoso rostro y su túnica blanca se tornó escarlata. Con una larga katana y unos ojos penetrantes se dirigió a la muchacha que había atacado a Rogue recientemente:

—Chelia, vete. Ya me encargo yo de él.

Ambos se contemplaron durante un fragmento de tiempo, como si la carnicería de su alrededor no tuviera nada que ver con ellos. Apretaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición ofensiva, atentos al movimiento del otro.

—Prometí a mi madre que jamás dañaría a una mujer, pero creo que voy a tener que faltar a mi palabra si quiero vivir. —pensó en voz alta el joven.

—Tu madre tiene todo mi respeto, pero no tendré piedad con su hijo. No la tengas tú porque yo sea mujer.

—No lo haré.

Se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro y las espadas chocaron de forma intermitente, incluso cuando todos los soldados perecieron, el sonido de su batalla permaneció hasta que ambos quedaron desarmados y recurrieron a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Nadie intercedió en el desarrollo del combate, pues la intervención podía interpretarse como un insulto para el _halcón de la Faraona_. Ella era las alas de su reina y la vigía del reino; y su orgullo, el valor más preciado de todos.

•••

Después de la ingesta desmesurada de alcohol, no había nada que lo aliviara más que orinar para expulsarlo de su cuerpo. Tras de sí, percibió una presencia, y aunque borracho, se giró apresurado para combatir. Cual fue su sorpresa al contemplar a la hermosa belleza de ojos verdes que danzaba al son de las serpientes. Abrió su boca para expresar cualquier tontería que pudiera hacerla reír, pero ella se le adelantó introduciendo su cálida lengua en su interior. Él se sobresaltó, pero rápidamente se adaptó a la situación y acarició los muslos de ella, subiendo sus manos por las caderas y ascendiendo por la espalda. Ella lo frenó y cambió su actitud de golpe.

—No. La espalda no. —él se separó y la miró sorprendido.

—Las egipcias sois extrañas. —afirmó divertido, ella retomó el beso y acarició su trabajado torso.

Entonces, ruidos en el interior del burdel y gritos aclamaron la atención del rubio, quien se separó de Minerva para agudizar su oído. Ella le sujetó el mentón y exigió atención, pero él la rechazó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. La morena se interpuso en su camino.

—Vamos, será cualquier trifulca por celos. Déjalo, quiero divertirme. —él la rehusó de nuevo e insistió en volver, pero ella lo sujetó del brazo.

—Déjame, mujer. No me interesas ahora mismo. —tozuda e impaciente, ella lo agarró con más fuerza y lo desafió con la mirada. Empezaba a cansarse de mostrar un lado afable; él acentuó su nerviosismo ante la actitud autoritaria de la joven y hastiado e influenciado por el alcohol, la empujó de malas maneras— Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, harpía. Mi herma...

El joven no pudo acabar su frase. Presionó su cuello con fuerza y se postró contra la pared rocosa del burdel, dejando su cuerpo caer al suelo mientras la sangre emanaba de su garganta y empapaba sus ropajes. Con la mirada perdida, lo último que vio fue el brillo esmeralda en los ojos encolerizados de la joven. Las últimas palabras que escuchó, salieron de los labios de la muchacha con el tono más frío que jamás hubiera presenciado.

—Hubiera sido divertido jugar un poco más contigo, pero nadie osa llamarme de ese modo. Lástima, al final el _halcón_ ha ganado el juego.

•••

Minerva arrastraba el cadáver del chico pisando con sus pies descalzos la arena, ahora teñida por un fino lago escarlata que fluía desde el cuerpo de Sting hasta la entrada del burdel. En sus entrañas, el aspecto del local era todavía más impactante. Miles de cuerpos yacían en el suelo hechos pedazos, muchos de ellos descuartizados y algunos irreconocibles. Algunas de las mujeres estaban heridas, ya fuera superficialmente o con marcas que no desaparecerían con el tiempo.

Pero, habían triunfado.

Sobre la tarima, el _halcón_ la observaba con sus inescrutables ojos dorados. Tenía el labio hinchado, los ropajes, el cabello y el rostro se bañaban en carmín. A sus pies, un moreno abatido también mostraba marcas de guerra y su rostro estaba ensangrentado. Kagura lo tenía inmovilizado con cadenas que rodeaban su cuerpo, de no ser porque su pecho se movía con lentitud, Minerva hubiera creído que el azabache estaba muerto. La morena soltó el cadáver del rubio al suelo y le dedicó una mirada de orgullo a su compañera. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la actuación de Kagura. Siempre habían tenido una relación tensa y de competitividad, sabía que el _ave de Egipto_ no la defraudaría y aunque declinara sus sádicos juegos, jamás perdería ante ella. Aún así, si existía la posibilidad de sentir apego por alguien, era precisamente Kagura de las pocas personas que tenía la capacidad de despertarle afecto.

—Limpiemos todo esto, y regresemos a casa. —ordenó Kagura.

 ** **N/A: ¡Hi! Tengo muchas cosas que decir xD****

 ** **1)Gracias a todos aquellos que dedican parte de su tiempo en leer el fic y en especial a aquellos que dejan su review, que eso anima muchísimo. A partir de ahora los capítulos serán largos, más o menos como éste :P****

 ** **2)El título es un homenaje a G.R.R Martin y**** _ ** **Danza de dragones,****_ ** **se me ocurrió al darme cuenta de que... estoy matando a alguien en cada capítulo xDD Y lo siento, no lo hago a propósito, las ideas me fluyen así. No me mateis T_T****

 ** **3)No hagais caso de los elementos históricos, la historia no tiene mucho rigor histórico, pero al fin y al cabo es un fic y me importa más el desarrollo y personajes :P****

 ** **4)Una cosa que me gusta de Mashima es que sus personajes muchas veces tienen una personalidad dual, y eso permite al escritor jugar con estas personalidades. Sólo digo eso, mejor no hago spoiler de mis fics xD****

 ** **5)Voy a empezar un long fic multipairing AU que lleva escrito... meses xD Y ahora que he acabado mi long fic "El encuentro evitado" que os invito a leer xD Pues puedo empezar a publicar este nuevo fic, así que a lo largo de la semana publicaré el prólogo ^^****


	9. Media luna

**Capítulo séptimo: Media luna**

 _Sur de Italia, Imperio Romano de Occidente_

Las entrañas de la yegua asesinada la madrugada anterior reposaban sobre una tabla de madera como protectora del futuro matrimonio. _Un futuro próspero alumbrado por las llamas del sol_ , fue la sentencia del sabio leída a través de los restos del animal garantizando la esperada ceremonia. Tras el enlace de sus manos y las palabras adecuadas, el pacto se selló con un beso fugaz en los labios de la joven. Una boda siempre atraía la atención de los invitados, permitiendo un respiro en sus exhaustas vidas para beber hasta el amanecer o yacer con bellas mujeres sin la preocupación del mañana. Sobre todo, si la muchacha entregada no era otra que la hermana de uno de los principales gobernadores del sur y potentes candidatos a la herencia imperial.

Un barullo enorme impregnaba la sala de una densidad asfixiante sólo para aquel que fuera capaz de percibirlo. En la mesa principal, los recién casados se sentaban rodeados del hermano de ella y la mujer de éste, mientras una peliazul de agraciadas ondas observaba de pie el rostro de la pelirrosada que tanto le preocupaba. El anfitrión se levantó de su asiento, e invitó al recién casado a acompañarle hasta un banco donde el resto de gobernantes conversaban animados junto con sus respectivos soldados, dejando solas a las féminas más importantes de la ceremonia. Juvia, angustiada por el estado de su _pequeña_ , deseó con todas sus fuerzas romper las barreras de su estatus para acercarse hasta Meredy y apaciguar su ansiedad.

La mujer del gobernador, Ultear, se levantó de golpe aprovechando el despiste de su cónyuge, con la intención de abandonar la sala. Una de sus esclavas hizo ademán de seguirla, tal y como tenía encomendado, pero la de cabello azabache la frenó con un autoritario gesto de mano. Por primera vez en aquella trágica tarde, la ausente Meredy se dignó a mirarla. Guiada por sus impulsos, plantó sus manos en la mesa poniéndose en pie, e ignorando las órdenes de su hermano de permanecer en su puesto hasta el final de la ceremonia, emprendió su camino tras los pasos de la morena. Unos finos dedos la sujetaron con cautela, Juvia le suplicaba con sus acuosos ojos que no saliera de la instancia, sin embargo, la joven negó con la cabeza y se marchó vigilando de reojo a su hermano, abandonando a su amiga peliazul con un nudo en la garganta.

En el corto pasillo que se expandía de la sala central hasta el resto de habitáculos de la _domus_ principal del gobernador del sur, la lacia cabellera de la morena cesó su movimiento cuando frenó en seco al percibir unos ligeros pasos tras su persona. La muchacha la seguía con dificultad debido a la larga túnica que constantemente pisaba y el velo anaranjado que le cubría sus trenzas rosadas. El corazón de la morena se rodeó de una gruesa capa de hielo al contemplarla, pues había evitado mirarla hasta que finalmente se cruzó con sus verdosos ojos suplicándole clemencia.

Meredy olvidó su nuevo estado de mujer casada, borró de su mente toda huella del enlace y se deshizo de las falsas promesas. Impulsada por sus más temidos deseos acorraló contra la pared a su cuñada, despegó los pies del suelo aumentando levemente su altura y acarició con fuego en los labios los de Ultear en un intenso beso.

Uno que aguardaba todo el calor que había renunciado entregar a su marido..

Movida por la rabia y la frustración, mordió con desespero la parte inferior de su boca ante la frialdad impasible de la morena. La de ojos oscuros posó una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosada separándola de ella y desvió la mirada.

—Meredy... —su voz se congelaba en sus oídos— Basta. —se alejó de ella, dispuesta a marcharse. Pero la chica, tozuda, se aferró a la mano de Ultear impidiendo su partida, sujetándola del mentón y obligándola a posar sus ojos en los de ella.

—Al menos ten la decencia de mirarme. —Ultear sacudió la cabeza para liberarse, incitando la furia de la pelirrosada, quien sujetó con la palma de sus manos el rostro de la morena.— ¡¿De verdad no ha significado nada para ti?!

—Ha sido un grato entretenimiento —bramó con dureza, se distanció de ella y se encaminó hacia su habitáculo. Quebrada, Meredy aguardó fuerzas y se posicionó ante ella de nuevo.

—¡No! —el grito la paralizo. Meredy, agitada, dejó que la rabia y el dolor hablaran por ella, mostrando mucho más de lo que pretendía.— Te conozco, más que ninguno de ellos. Más que los esclavos que te vieron crecer desde la cuna, más que el padre que te engendró, más que el marido que cree poseerte cada día...

—Ese marido del que hablas es sangre de tu sangre. Y mi pa... —reprochó sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica.

—¡Mi hermano hace tiempo que olvidó el origen de su sangre! —la cortó encolerizada.

—Y mi padre mandaría quemarte por profanar a su hija si descubriera la verdad. Incluso sería capaz de hacer lo mismo conmigo solo por la vergüenza. —continuó ignorando las palabras de Meredy.

—Yo misma le prendería fuego al emperador si osara dañar a la mujer que amo. —escupió con veneno en los labios.

—¡Estás hablando de mi progenitor y de la cabeza del imperio! Mide tus palabras con cuidado o...

—¿O qué? —la desafió furiosa— ¿O le contarás al emperador nuestro _juego_? ¿O era _entretenimiento_ la palabra exacta? ¿De qué te sirve ser la hija de un emperador si no puedes elegir a quién amas? Tendrás más libertad ante la ley que todos tus esclavos juntos, pero tu celda no es menor que la que ellos ostentan. No deseas a mi hermano, ni él te ama a ti. Sólo deposita su semilla esperando que dé sus frutos para afianzar un futuro, incluso para tu marido no eres más que un recurso. Igual que para el emperador eres una reliquia con la que garantizar pactos. A sus ojos, no eres nada más que un trozo de piel que perderá su valor cuando se marchite.

—Basta o lo pagarás caro... —pronunció con un suspiro que mostraba una voz cada vez más débil. No obstante, Meredy prosiguió embrujada por el impulso de las palabras.

—Sin embargo, yo te he visto brillar Ultear, como sólo la media luna lo hace en la noche más oscura. Conozco los anhelos de tu alma, he comprobado como la fragilidad de tu ser se tornaba fortaleza y como tus lágrimas se volvían espadas que atraviesan la piel de los enemigos. Sé de tus ambiciones, de tus deseos de no ser una mujer más de tu tiempo, de tus ansias por tomar la vida que decidas para ti y la frustración que fluye por tus venas al no poder realizarlos. De tus ojos he visto todo esto y más, incluso, juraría que me amas o como mínimo —rió con amargura— que amas la vida que te ofrezco. Sé combatir, tenemos riquezas, marchémonos de aquí y empecemos de nuevo.

—Yo no te he pedido nada de eso. Te equivocas si por un instante has pensado que podía amarte, jamás he regalado mi corazón a nadie. Lo nuestro ha sido un error y, afortunadamente, esta boda enmendará nuestra equivocación. No he dudado en apoyar la decisión de tu hermano ni un momento, y deberías de asumir tu posición y acatar las normas.

Las palabras surgieron de los labios de la morena y se clavaron en el interior de la pelirrosa como puntiagudas lanzas de hielo que la destrozaron por completo. La desesperación derivó en un vacío profundo que sólo podía cubrirse con el odio. Meredy empujó con rabia a su cuñada y vociferó encolerizada, totalmente sumida en la frustración que cegaba su entendimiento.

—¡Eres tan mentirosa de mierda como cobarde! —gritó fuera de sí la pelirrosada.

Meredy cerró los ojos empapados de lágrimas en cuanto vio como su amada alzaba la palma de su mano para abofetearla.

No quería verlo.

Bastante dolorosa era de por sí la situación como para presenciar como la mujer de sus sueños le giraba la cara de un golpe. Tampoco podía devolvérselo. Por mucha impotencia que sintiera en aquel momento, por mucho que todo su alrededor se empeñara en dominar su destino, no era capaz de pagar todo el rencor que sentía en la única persona que le había enseñado a amar.

Para su sorpresa, el bofetón nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos anonadada, encontrándose un extraño brillo en la oscura mirada que tanto la hipnotizaba. La mano de Ultear yacía temblorosa a unos escasos centímetros de su cara, los dedos de la morena casi podían percibir las lágrimas saladas de la pelirrosa. Las esferas opacas con las que la observaba revelaban un fuerte pesar oculto y contenido durante toda la conversación.

Por primera vez desde la noche anterior, se miraron de verdad.

Ultear experimentó una ira abrumadora ante las palabras de su amante. Para la chica de sangre espartana parecía natural un mundo donde las mujeres fueran dueñas de sus deseos, instándola constantemente a luchar por sus derechos. « _Ser la hija del emperador debe de servir de algo más que un ornamento_ » le comentaba continuamente. No obstante, para quien ha bebido desde niña de la autoridad del _pater familias_ de todo el Imperio no era tan sencillo desligarse de la función para la que había nacido. Y mucho menos, permitirse ultrajar su propia naturaleza yaciendo con una mujer.

En cierta manera, siempre había envidiado la libertad que Jellal le ofrecía a Meredy dejándola entrenar con los hombres, administrar su dinero e incluso pronunciarse en algunas de las reuniones lideradas por los varones a cargo de su marido. También, llegó a odiarla. Pero, los dioses desearon que aquel rencor interior se tornara admiración y con el tiempo la amistad que empezó de las cenizas se volvió fuego en sus entrañas.

Descubriendo que nada le aportaba más calor que la sonrisa de la joven...

Sus peticiones eran inalcanzables. La insistencia de Meredy acentuó su enfado hasta el punto de desear abofetearla hasta la saciedad, para que con sus golpes limpiar toda la frustración acumulada a lo largo de su vida. « _Un golpe por cada persona que en el pasado la silenció por nacer mujer»_.

La ira se esfumó por completo cuando Meredy cerró los ojos, aceptando con entereza la decisión de Ultear.

Conocía a Meredy, descendía de una estirpe de mujeres guerreras que no temían a la muerte y aceptaban las decisiones de los dioses con orgullo. Era una guerrera de nacimiento, _su guerrera_. Y una luchadora como Meredy jamás aceptaría ser golpeada sin defenderse hasta la muerte. Cuando comprobó que la muchacha cerraba los ojos, entendió que por muy fiera que fueran sus palabras estaba completamente abatida.

Y si logró mantenerse serena durante toda la velada, la fragilidad de Meredy agrietó su gélida barrera...

Dedicó un tiempo indeterminado a contemplarla, los verdes ojos de la pelirrosa se clareaban con la transparencia de las lágrimas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron en silencio la una frente a la otra, quizás Jellal pronto regresaría y las encontraría en aquella extraña situación sin comprender ni un mero gesto de la realidad de las mujeres de su vida. No, la vida del joven se centraba demasiado en su mando como para adivinar siquiera los secretos que ambas compartían... A pesar del miedo, Ultear no podía apartar la mirada de la muchacha. Pronto, Cobra se la llevaría a su ciudad y apenas se reunirían en eventos especiales a lo largo de los años. Era posible que no se reencontraran hasta que alguna de las dos concediera un retoño...

Sin darse cuenta, la mano que casi había golpeado a Meredy se posaba sobre la mejilla de ésta y borraba de un desliz de sus suaves dedos el llanto acumulado en la recién casada.

—Meredy-sama, —la voz de Juvia las asustó y ambas mujeres se separaron— su hermano pronto regresará a la mesa principal. Debería de volver para evitar su enfado.

Juvia percibió la mirada llorosa de Meredy e intuyó de inmediato lo sucedido. Acogió a la muchacha entre sus brazos acariciando sus hombros con cuidado, pasando sus manos por la tela del vestido y arreglando su velo anaranjado para que todo estuviera al gusto del gobernador. La joven le dedicó una fingida sonrisa de tranquilidad y procedió a marcharse tras asumir la decisión de la morena. Unas últimas palabras de Ultear terminaron por quebrarla antes de retornar a la sala principal.

—Soy la hija del emperador, Meredy. Y precisamente por ello, no fui engendrada para amar.

Las palabras retumbaron en el viento mientras Juvia y Meredy abandonaban el corredor del pasillo, fueron dichas sin mirarse a los ojos, pero calaron más que si la de cabello azabache las hubiera pronunciado con sus esferas negras clavadas en ella.

Una vez sola, Ultear se dirigió a sus aposentos. Allí, se deshizo de sus ropajes y el hielo que la protegía cual armadura se derritió, transformándose en hirientes lágrimas que empaparon su cuerpo desnudo, bañándola en aguas saldas que nunca hallarían la calma.

Para ella, la media luna jamás brillaría de nuevo...

•••

Jellal trazaba una linea en sus labios dibujando una pequeña sonrisa ante las bromas subidas de tono de algunos de sus hombres. En realidad, ninguna de las groserías de aquellos jóvenes despertaban su empatía, pero fingir divertirse era tan esencial como demostrar su capacidad de mando. En el fondo, no hacía más que rememorar una y otra vez un mismo recuerdo...

 _—_ _Meredy hace ya tiempo que entró en edad de matrimonio ¿no crees? —comentó Precht mientras degustaba con esmero un enorme pedazo de carne._

 _—_ _Las mujeres espartanas suelen casarse más tarde de lo habitual, normalmente en los primeros años de la veintena. Muchos conocen ese dato, pensaba que el emperador estaría al tanto. —contestó aturdido el peliazul._

 _Precht rió con sorna, arrancó un trozo de la pieza de carnero que tenía ante él, derramándose la salsa por su barba rubia con toques canosos, impregnándola de un cobre intenso; mientras Jellal analizaba su gesto con impaciencia._

 _—_ _Mas, Meredy ya no es espartana, sino hija de Roma. —bufó sonriente— Zancrow ha mostrado interés por ella últimamente, es uno de mis gobernadores del norte. Sin duda alguna, sería un buen enlace y..._

 _El peliazul dejó de escuchar al nombrar al sádico rubio que tenía como igual. De pronto, su presente se ensombreció llenándose de oscuras nubes que dificultaron su visión como si de verdad lo rodearan. Las largas travesías acompañado de sus hermanos políticos se presentaron ante sus ojos, rememorando la brutalidad del joven romano marcada en cada una de las mujeres a las que tomaba a la fuerza. No fueron pocas las veces que se tropezó con el cuerpo completamente masacrado de una muchacha con la que Zancrow tonteaba la noche anterior. Cualquiera de los varones con los que compartía tiempo, conocía de los macabros gustos del rubio por torturar a las jóvenes con las que se acostaba hasta en muchos casos darles muerte._

 _Y la muerte tras pasar por sus manos, era lo mejor que podía sucederles a aquellas pobres mártires._

 _Por desgracia, por muy hermano político que fuera, Meredy no se salvaría de su crueldad. Todo lo contrario, precisamente su valor significaba condenarla a una tortura eterna y de por vida. Zancrow nunca la mataría como a las otras por el alto precio que representaba como hermana de Jellal, pero eso no le eximiría someterla a sus juegos de tortura, totalmente alejada de la sombra de su hermano en el norte del Imperio._

 _Tenerla tan lejos representaba un futuro plagado de sufrimiento donde él nunca podría protegerla. Debía de evitar a toda costa entregársela a un enfermo despiadado como Zancrow._

 _Sus labios fueron más rápidos que su cerebro y se adelantaron con las palabras decisivas._

 _—_ _Lo lamento, emperador. Le prometí su mano a mi hermano Cobra, quisimos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que Meredy tuviera la edad de una espartana para contraer matrimonio._

 _Jellal lo soltó sin meditar, como si se tratara de un plan elaborado a priori. «Al fin y al cabo, Cobra me debe una y no podrá negarse. Y sigue siendo un gobernador, por lo que no supone un inconveniente para el emperador» reflexionó nervioso. Precht lo observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras tomaba un trago de su copa, su silencio incomodó aún más al peliazul, pero finalmente aceptó su decisión._

 _Ciertamente, cualquier cosa le valía al emperador con tal de alejar a la revoltosa muchacha de su más preciado discípulo..._

 _Realmente, cualquier destino era mejor para Meredy que acabar bajo dominio de Zancrow..._

 _Apesar de los ruegos de la muchacha, las disputas intensas sobre la coacción de su libertad y su negación de dirigirle la palabra desde hacía días, Jellal no titubeó ni un segundo. Aquel día llegaría tarde o temprano y nadie mejor que Cobra para tal labor. Era un bocazas, un tanto arrogante y un mujeriego, sí. Pero, también el más leal de los gobernadores. Aunque Meredy jamás supiera la verdad oculta en aquel enlace, nada le satisfacía más que el bienestar de su hermana. Incluso, era superior a sus ansias de poder y el deseo de cumplir sus ambiciones..._

Un robusto brazo moreno rodeando su cuello lo devolvió al presente. Cobra, cada vez más ebrio, lo zarandeaba con energía, canturreaba canciones típicas de borrachos y lo instaba a beber de su copa como un hermano de verdad. Tanto fue su interés por compartir la diversión con él, que vertió en los labios del peliazul parte del brebaje que lo embriagaba, dejando caer por la garganta de Jellal un chorro del líquido escarlata.

El peliazul se limpió con la tela de sus ropajes y analizó su alrededor, Zancrow y Azuma también se entregaban a los designios del alcohol y dejaban fluir sus instintos más primarios invitando a las esclavas que servían o retándose a duelos al amanecer que con las horas acabarían por olvidar.

—Hermano mío, aparta esa expresión de amargado y disfruta. ¡Es la boda de tu preciosa hermanita! —exclamó Cobra con la mirada fija en los muslos de una chica que pasaba por su lado.

Jellal trazó una sonrisa inadecuada para la situación que pasó inadvertida para un Cobra demasiado ebrio. Sus cristalinos ojos verdosos brillaron como el acero que colocó entre las piernas del pelirrojo. Jellal achuchó el cuerpo de su cuñado y arrimó sus labios hasta el oído de su _nuevo hermano_ para regalarle una advertencia.

—Quiero que me escuches atento porque no te lo repetiré ni una vez, Cobra. —apretó el pequeño cuchillo que sujetaba con su mano derecha sobre el miembro viril del pelirrojo, éste se estremeció y dio un pequeño brinco, pero asintió— Mi hermana no es una de las putas que tanto te gusta visitar. Trátala con delicadeza. Hazle llorar una sola vez y haré pieles para los cachorros de perro con el pellejo de tu polla. ¿Lo has entendido? —Cobra afirmó con la cabeza y Jellal lo soltó dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa.

—No soy como ese cabrón de Zancrow, nunca he forzado a una mujer ni pagando. No me suscita ningún interés. —reprochó herido en el orgullo el pelirrojo. Jellal agarró una copa y se sirvió, rellenando a su vez la de su compañero como conciliación.

—Nunca vienen de más las advertencias. —extendió su copa para brindar.

—Más que advertencia, lo llamaría amenaza. —le devolvió el gesto y brindaron acompañados de unas sonoras carcajadas desde sus gargantas.

Entre risas, Jellal giró su cabeza, dirigiéndola hasta la mesa principal donde visionó a su hermana junto a la figura de Juvia acompañándola de pie. No percibió la ausencia de su mujer, ni atisbó en la distancia la tristeza de Meredy. Sólo la satisfacción de creer que había obrado correctamente, y no cabía duda de que se había esforzado por protegerla. Aunque, viviera ajeno al profundo malestar que azuzaba el interior de su hermana pequeña...

•••

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Juvia, se desenredó las trenzas, percibiendo una punzada de dolor a cada tirón que ejecutaba para dejar libre su frondosa melena, un sufrimiento apenas perceptible dentro del mar embravecido que representaba su interior. Intentó por todos los medios impedir su enlace, recurrió incluso a las tácticas más mezquinas que se le ocurrieron para concienciar a su hermano de su error y luchó con desespero por mantener viva la llama del amor y buscar alternativas. Hasta que se topó con el hielo y sus fuerzas se hundieron abatidas en el agua congelada. De un momento a otro, perdió su vitalidad, convirtiéndose en un peso muerto que observaba como las huellas de su pasado eran borradas junto a sus sueños.

Ni su hermano, ni su amada, ni la independencia y libertad que tanto anhelaba.

Ella ya no era hija de sus padres y ni el recuerdo de su niñez le quedaba como consuelo para la vida que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Le enseñaron que un buen guerrero se enfrenta a la muerte hasta el final aún entregando su alma, pero que asume la muerte con la solemnidad de haber elegido su propio camino. Mas, Meredy moriría fracasando a los ojos de sus ancestros, pues no quedaba ni un atisbo de guerrera en su abandonado sufrimiento.

No quedaba opción, iba a marcharse con un hombre que apenas conocía, alejada de sus seres queridos para convertirse en la madre de sus hijos. Ya no podía batallar más, pero asumiría su destino con entereza para que al menos los dioses sintieran orgullo de su valor y en las víspedas de su muerte se apiadaran de ella.

« _Al menos, Juvia permanecerá a mi lado..._ » se consoló abatida. Suspiró agarrando fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana que había mandado construir en sus aposentos para ser alumbrada y venerar de algún modo a su diosa predilecta, Artemisa, la de la media luna. Comprobó que anochecía y supo de inmediato que faltaba poco para afianzar su matrimonio. Agarró aire como pudo y lo expulsó de su cuerpo ansiosa.

Por suerte para ella, no todos los rituales típicos del matrimonio se efectuaron, quizás en parte debido a que muchos de los hombres que la rodeaban nisiquiera tenían origen romano. Se libró del barullo y la vergüenza que suponía el teatro que representaba el enlace matrimonial para aquella cultura, donde la mujer debía fingir su rechazo hacia su nuevo marido aferrándose a los brazos de su madre, mientras éste se la llevaba a la fuerza a la cama al tiempo que los invitados canturreaban la canción nupcial y se aseguraban de la entrada de la pareja en su lecho. La chica rió con amargura, « _al menos la animadversión hacia mi marido la hemos cumplido.._ ».

Por fortuna, Jellal le permitió abandonar la instancia antes de iniciar aquel rito. Fue custodiada por Juvia hasta sus aposentos, donde la mujer del mar la preparó moralmente para lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Cuando el sol apaciguó su luz, la peliazul la abandonó anunciando que pronto su esposo se presentaría ante ella.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola como entonces...

La puerta se abrió y el corazón de Meredy se achicó acongojado. Un fornido hombre de tez morena y enmarañada melena rojiza entró a tronpicones. En el brillo de sus ojos se apreciaba los litros de alcohol afectando al sujeto, sonrió a Meredy tambaleándose y antes de que pudiera mediar palabra, ella se levanto de su cama, deshaciéndose de los ropajes nupciales hasta dejar su desnudez a la luz de las velas. Sólo sus senos fueron tapados por la abundante melena rosada que le caía cual pétalos acariciando su erizada piel.

—Preciosa.. —se sujetó de la pared para no caerse mientras se encaminaba hacia ella— creí que.. ¡hip! Era tradición que el marido desnude a su mujer en la noche de bodas. ¡Hip!

Meredy no musitó palabra, se mantuvo inmóvil contemplando el estado de embriaguez de su esposo. El joven la alcanzó como pudo, colocó sus manos en las caderas de ésta, más para sujetarse que para deleitarse de la suavidad de su piel, pero la pelirrosa apartó con asco sus dedos. Tal era el estado de Cobra que ni fue consciente de su rechazo, agachó como pudo la cabeza para ofrecerle un beso en los labios, pero de nuevo, ella lo repudió esquivándolo sin dificultad. Para su sorpresa, el joven rió divertido.

—Supongo que debo apestar a vino y te desagrado mucho ¿no? —la sujetó de los hombros para no caerse— Perdón ¡hip! No soy el mejor compañero para una fémina cuando he bebido más de la cuenta. Me vuelvo un inútil y.. ¡Eh! ¡¿Te he dañado?! —Meredy comenzó a sollozar sin poder reprimir las lágrimas, alentando a su acompañante.— ¡Pequeña! ¡Adoro mucho mi pene para que tu hermano me cape!

—No seas egocéntrico, estúpido. —vomitó ella con desprecio— Mis lágrimas nada tienen que ver contigo. —él suspiró aliviado— Vamos, deseo que todo esto acabe lo antes posible.

—Cariño, con todo el alcohol que he tragado te aseguro que seré de todo menos duradero. —bufó jocoso para restarle hierro al asunto, pero ni con humor aplacó la barrera de frialdad de la chica.

—Hazlo ya y cállate de una vez. —escupió impaciente— No... —apartó las manos del pelirrojo— No quiero que me beses, ni que me acaricies.

—Me lo estás poniendo difícil, pequeña. Va a ser casi imposible no causarte dolor tal y como lo planteas. Podemos dormir y dejarlo para otro...

—No. —sentenció decidida a pasar el mal trago lo antes posible, con un poco de fortuna se quedaría encinta a la primera y no serían necesario procrear en mucho tiempo...— Acabemos con esto ya.

Entrelazó los dedos a los de él, tumbándose sobre su lecho e invitándole a aposentar su robusto cuerpo sobre el de ella. La bebida aumentó su temperatura corporal, propiciando chorretones de sudor por su bronceado cuerpo que caían sobre el pálido cuerpo de Meredy. Intentó persuadirla para hacerla cambiar de opinión y convertir la velada en una experiencia más agradable para los dos, pero la chica se negó testaruda. No deseaba regalarle ni un ápice de las caricias que compartía con su amada, sólo quería finalizar aquel fatídico día y esperar que la semilla cobrara fuerza en su interior.

Un dolor desgarrador en su entrepierna la cercioró de la entrada de su miembro en su interior, apretó los dientes y clavó sus ojos esmeralda en la luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana. Las suaves sacudidas se transformaron en afiladas cuchillas arañando su útero y ni los intentos de Cobra por apaciguar su dolor surtieron efecto en ella. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el brillo que emitía la luna con la esperanza de dejarse arrastrar por su luz hasta sumergirse en ella y alejarse de aquel tormento.

Mientras contemplaba a la reina de la noche, orgullosa como luna creciente, rememoró las noches junto a Ultear imaginando que aquel cuerpo que la envolvía era su piel. Concentrada en la luz lunar, percibió un escalofrío, fruto del fuerte anhelo que sentía ante el vacío que ella había dejado en su vida, mas la añoranza fue interrumpida por una oleada de calor que la cubrió en su interior.

Con un esposo a medio dormir a su lado y con lágrimas emborronando su visión, rogó a los dioses un pedazo del cielo oscuro que la cubría. En silencio y preparada para pedirlo cada noche de su vida, reclamó el retorno de su _media luna_.

 _Palacio de la Faraona, Egipto_

Lo advirtió.

Se negó desde el principio a caer en los trucos que un desconocido les aportaba. Por mucho que su apariencia, con su tono de piel caucásico y su puntiagudos mechones rubios, distara mucho de los habitantes de aquella recóndita región hasta la fecha desconocida para ellos. Apesar de las insistencias de su hermano de _saborear_ _las mieles de Oriente_ , aún con el animo exaltado de sus hombres e incluso con las palabras de seguridad y confianza que trataba de trasmitir su interlocutor, declinó por completo la oferta.

Esa no era la misión encomendada. No acudieron al centro del desierto para deleitarse de la compañía femenina en un burdel, por mucho que se le conociera como _la joya de Egipto_. « _Un nido de serpientes, más bien_ » se lamentó para sus adentros en el presente.

Sus palabras fueron obviadas y su decisión final adulterada. Finalmente, Sting se dejó embaucar por el fornido rubiales que le inducía a perderse entre los muslos de sus aclamadas y famosas _bailarinas de la arena_.

La única danza que les regalaron fue la de la muerte, con las caricias de las dagas y el crujido del acero atravesando sus pieles. El desierto se bañó con la sangre de sus hombres.

Lo advirtió, mas de nada le sirvió. Ni un guerrero quedó en pie, salvo él mismo. O lo que quedaba de él, que se reducía a la rabia contenida. Especialmente, al conocer de la muerte de su gemelo.

Lo pagarían caro.

No tenía ni idea de cómo, ni cuándo. Pero, tenía claro que no moriría en vano y más de una vida arrastraría tras su muerte.

Divisó con el rabillo del ojo a la mujer que asesinó a su hermano. A duras penas podía contemplarla, pues el joven se hallaba encadenado y boca abajo sobre una tablilla de madera que formaba parte de un carro de arado que era transportado por un par de animales de tiro. El ser tratado como mera mercancía hería su orgullo más que los tajos que cubrían su maltratado cuerpo, experimentó una rabia emergente ante la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba.

Desde la posición en la que se hallaba, vislumbró a la asesina parloteando con alegría con las mujeres que la acompañaban. No podía verla con exactitud, pero sólo el hecho de escuchar su voz le provocaba arcadas.

En la vida apreció a los hombres que osaban imponer su fuerza sobre las mujeres, bastante conocían aquel mal en los actos que su padre emprendía contra su adorada madre. Sin embargo, una ira arrebatadora fluía por sus venas empujándole a desear la exterminación de aquel grupo de féminas, en especial, de la mujer que degolló a Sting.

Aquel fatídico atardecer, Rogue asesinó al chico tranquilo y sereno de su interior, cambiándolo por un ente con un incontrolable deseo de venganza. Aunque, para toda sed existe un antídoto para los insaciables, y quizás el joven no tardaría en descubrirlo...

•••

Columnas de dimensiones descomunales se presentaban como las anfitrionas del gran palacio de la Faraona, sobre ellas, podía leerse las historias de los reyes vinculadas al mundo de sus dioses a partir de pinturas decoradas en sus claros fondos. Tras subir varios escalones de piedra pulida, finalmente, el grupo llegó hasta la entrada principal donde la mujer más importante del país les aguardaba impaciente sentada en su glorioso trono. Antes de que los guardias que custodiaban el lugar los invitaran a pasar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una adolescente de alborotado cabello castaño salió a saludarles con entusiasmo.

—¡Nyaaa! Habeis regresa... —Millianna acalló sus labios cuando observó aturdida al hombre malherido que Laxus arrastraba cual bestia con una cadena de hierro rodeándole el cuello. La muchacha acogió entre sus brazos al minino que merodeaba sus pies, observando como las cadenas del chico pasaban a las manos de Minerva, la amante de los gatos ladeó la cabeza y cuestionó— ¿Es tu nueva mascota?

—Así es. —contestó jocosa la morena, quien rodeó con su brazo el cuello del chico como si fueran viejos amigos. A continuación, apretó su mandíbula y le obligó a subir el rostro— Mira gatita, ¿verdad qué es guapo? —Rogue se removió hasta separarse de ella y le escupió con rabia.

—Antes muerto que el perro de una puta. —fue la primera vez que el joven hablaba de esas formas a una mujer, pero las palabras cobraban vida en su lengua sin pensar.

Los ojos esmeralda de ella brillaron emocionados, sujetó el cabello azabache del chico arrastrando los mechones hasta posar la cabeza de él junto a la suya, mostrándole el filo de la navaja que empuñaba y dibujando una plácida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tu lengua nos es necesaria para hablar, pero no otras partes de tu cuerpo. Recuérdalo, cariño.

—Minerva. —Kagura la reprimió con la mirada y la morena guardó el arma dedicándole un mohín. La líder se dirigió a sus compañeros, Cana, Mirajane y Laxus los habían escoltado hasta el palacio— No hagamos a la Faraona esperar, entremos y debatamos nuestro siguiente paso.

Antes de acatar la orden, la _víbora_ arrimó sus labios a la frente de Rogue besándolo con suavidad, descendió con delicadeza hasta su oído y le susurró:

—En realidad, yo soy la serpiente. Al can lo conocerás muy pronto y puede que si te acercas al halcón, sea mucho menos delicado contigo que yo... —sonrió juguetona y lo obligó a levantarse para seguir sus pasos danzarines.

La majestuosidad del edificio en el exterior no podía competir con la belleza que albergaba la sala principal donde la Faraona ejercía su cargo. La luz entraba desde todos los rincones y recaía haciendo especial ímpetu en la zona principal, donde una hermosa mujer de escarlata cabellera los contemplaba desde las alturas. En cuanto entraron, la Faraona abandonó su puesto y descendió por los escalones con la elegancia de una gacela, les sonrió con una candidez cargada de pureza y los contempló con unos ojos café rebosantes de alegría y orgullo. Cuando estuvo a la misma altura que sus allegados, los abrazó con la familiaridad propia de una matriarca.

—¿Estáis todos a salvo? —preguntó la honorable reina de los egipcios. Kagura asintió y Erza posó sus ojos sobre el desconocido— ¿Hablas nuestra lengua? —Rogue abrió los ojos aturdido, pero le contestó con un silencioso desprecio.

—Contéstale, _cachorrito. —_ Minerva golpeó sus costillas— ¡Vamos! —fue a dañarle de nuevo cuando percibió los ojos de Erza sobre ella y cesó en su intento.

—Sí. —contestó definitivamente el joven.

—Bien, —Erza se presentó ante él y lo escrutó con la mirada— ¿me cuentas tu versión de los hechos?

La pregunta dejó atónito a Rogue. « _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿La pelirroja intenta jugar conmigo?_ » El moreno empezaba a desquiciarse ante la fusión de emociones experimentadas en las últimas horas. De pronto y sin poderlo controlar, comenzó a reír sin cesar y sacó los pensamientos que lo atormentaban.

—¡¿Qué te dé mi versión de los hechos?! ¡¿Acaso la Faraona no conoce como un grupo de _perras del desierto_ embaucaron a mis hombres para luego darles muerte sin apenas opción a defenderse?! ¡Qué esa a la que has besado cual hermana asesinó a mi gemelo por la espalda para después describirme su muerte durante todo el viaje y burlarse de nosotros! ¡¿PRETENDES REÍRTE DE MÍ TÚ TAMBIÉN REINA DE SERPIENTES?!

Las armas de todos los presentes lo silenciaron con la punta vibrante de sus extremos amenazando con atravesar diversos puntos de su piel. Trató de calmar la acelerada respiración, pues temía que al hinchar su pecho las armas lo traspasaran. No podía creer sus incautas palabras ni su impulsivo temperamento, era como si al morir, su hermano hubiera tomado su cuerpo y ahora ambos fueran uno sólo. Se maldijo por pensar tal estupidez y rompió a reír desesperado.

Para su sorpresa, Erza los frenó con un gesto de su mano. Él la miró desorientado.

—Aunque no lo creas, lamento mucho tus pérdidas. Al final, en la guerra acaban pereciendo aquellos que no iniciaron el conflicto. Pero ahora dime, ¿cómo hubieran obrado tus hombres a la inversa? ¿Puedes afirmarme que ninguna de mis guerreras hubiera sufrido daño alguno? —hizo apartar las armas, acogió su rostro entre sus finos dedos femeninos— De ser ellos los atacantes como de seguro planeabais ¿quedaría alguna con vida como tú respiras ahora?

« _No..._ » respondió mentalmente el moreno. Como si Erza leyera su mente asintió y prosiguió.

—No me hace falta una confesión por tu parte, sé de sobras las intenciones de vuestro Imperio y estamos preparadas para lo que viene a continuación. Sin embargo, si colaboras, serás recompensado.

—No pienso traicionarles. —contestó decidido.

—Podríamos mandarle su cabeza como aviso. —comentó Minerva con diversión en la mirada.

—Un cuerpo sin cabeza no sirve para nada. —reprochó Kagura.

—Una cabeza que no habla simplemente estorba, _pajarito_ mío. —afirmó la morena haciendo bailar entre sus dedos su pequeña navaja.

—Puede servirnos de rehén para negociar con los romanos. —matizó Cana, la _adivina ciega_ , quien era experta en el trato, los juegos de azar y la adivinación.

Erza ignoró las disputas de sus fieles aliadas y recobró la conversación con Rogue.

—Si no deseas colaborar, de poco nos sirves aquí, pero como comprenderás no podemos dejarte ir. Todos tus hombres han muerto, es comprensible que anheles la venganza, yo misma fui pionera en ese arte... No obstante, mucho me temo que deberás de reunirte con tus soldados antes de que supongas un peligro para mi gente.

—Supongo que debería de pronunciar unas palabras antes de morir. —susurró más para sí mismo que para el resto.

—Eso no depende de mí. —las palabras de la pelirroja le sorprendieron— Dime, ¿quién te venció en batalla? —Rogue inconscientemente desvió la mirada hacia la bella muchacha que lo combatió con destreza. Erza asintió complacida— Kagura, —aclamó su atención— con tu espada lo venciste, ahora con tu cabeza decide por su vida.

La muchacha se asombró ante tal responsabilidad depositada en su persona y por un instante sintió temor. En la batalla, las vidas de sus adversarios estaban a su merced, pero sólo los dioses tenían el poder de elegir quién sobrevivía. Sin embargo, ahora aquel poder divino recaía en su persona. No debía defraudar a su reina y acertar en su decisión. Si dictaba su sentencia de muerte, ella misma ejecutaría la pena; y si por el contrario le dejaba vivir, el chico pasaría a estar bajo su custodia. No era una decisión nada fácil, aquel joven de ojos como rubíes era su enemigo y sin embargo no podía evitar sentir cierto interés hacia él. Aunque, bien era sabido por su amiga Millianna que la curiosidad mata al gato y aún así...

—Creo que por ahora debemos dejarle vivir para que sirva de rehén tal y como ha ofrecido Cana, quizás con su presencia cierto grado de diplomacia sea posible con el Imperio y los efectos de la guerra sean menores.

Erza aceptó su elección con orgullo y dio por finalizada la reunión con una última decisión:

—Preparad la costa para posibles ataques y reforzad su seguridad. Enviaré un mensaje al emperador para informarle de sus pérdidas. Pronto recibiremos visita y en esta ocasión, lucharé a vuestro lado para reducir el baño de sangre de mis súbitos. No permitiré que nadie piense siquiera en arrebatarme Egipto. Desde hoy y hasta el fin de mis días, le declaro la guerra abiertamente a los hijos de Roma.

 ** **N/A: Lo siento Lyredy fans, avisé del crack pairing y que quería iniciarme en algo nuevo para mí. He de confesar —y sólo Dana me entenderá, así que te dedico el capítulo xD— que siempre me ha gustado el Meltear —nombre del shipp creado por Dana también—. Y sí, el Lyredy es adorable, y también escribiré sobre ellos en otro fic, pero puesto que antes que Lyredy me gustó el Meltear, quería que al menos en uno de mis fics dar rienda suelta a dicho romance. Perdonadme please _****

 ** **Quiero comentar muchas cosas pero me olvidaré de la mitad xD Los elementos culturales de la boda sí son verídicos (indumentaria, ritos de sacrificio, lectura del futuro en las entrañas del animal etc) Sobre Rogue, he querido hacer una mención sobre el Rogue del futuro con lo de "fusionarse" con su hermano. Pobrecito, se nos ha vuelto loco con todo lo que ha pasado T_T xD****

 ** **También aviso que he empezado un nuevo fic llamado En el interior de las hadas que esta semana o principios de la que viene también actualizaré, ahora tengo el cumpleaños de mi hermano, así que en los próximos días iré leyendo vuestros fics, contestando y comentando. Mil gracias por leer, espero no olvidarme nada :P****


	10. Rebaño

**Capítulo octavo: Rebaño**

 ***En notas de autora os explicaré algunos términos en cursiva, tranquis ^^ Capítulo largo, como siempre ya xD**

 _Ciudad de Roma, Imperio Romano de Occidente_

El relinchar de los équidos levantaba el polvo en la entrada de la ciudad, cautivando a un centenar de ojos curiosos que inspeccionaban desconcertados la llegada de los forasteros. El ajetreo típico del mediodía en el mercado central, de pronto, fue sustituido por un murmullo incesante entre los espectadores que miraban anonadados la entrada de los altos cargos designados por el emperador. Aunque el número de individuos era bastante mediocre para lo que estaban acostumbrados a vislumbrar entre el amplio séquito del _padre de toda Roma_ , los mercaderes ocasionales intuyeron la superioridad de sus cargos gracias a la tipología de las dos _carrucas_ que los dirigían; mientras que los originarios de la _urbe_ supieron de inmediato sus identidades, pues justo dos días antes fueron testigos de la arribada del resto de _invitados._

Apenas tres carros configuraban la marcha: la _carruca_ principal, —que al igual que la pequeña que le continuaba— en lugar de ser arrastrada por mulas lo era por caballos de brillante pelaje. Perfectamente podría hospedar a una familia de bien en su interior, sin embargo, la simbología externa se atribuía a los emblemas de los gobernadores del sur; mientras que la pequeña, evidenciaba un interior de cuatro plazas, cuya finura en los trazos de sus paredes denotaba un uso enfocado al ámbito femenino. En última instancia, les seguía el _petorritum_ , transporte típico de los sirvientes principales, que para más asombre de los ciudadanos romanos, no sólo estaba cubierto para proteger a sus inquilinos, sino que además, también era tirado por un par de caballos de menor tamaño. Los romanos murmuraron estupefactos, desconfiados de si realmente los carros pertenecían a sus dueños. Y de ser así... ¿Qué razón podría traerles a reunirse con el emperador? Varios de ellos aposentaron sus ojos en dirección al templo, muchos, augurando la llegada de malos presagios...

Los carros se paralizaron ante la entrada del gran _Palatino,_ hogar principal del emperador situado sobre un verdoso monte. El edificio se alzaba glorioso, con unas dimensiones que perfectamente podrían cobijar a numerosas familias, sin embargo, se responsabilizaba de proteger durante siglos un único tesoro: el emperador que gobernara sobre todos los pueblos romanos, y en ocasiones, también a sus favoritos. Jellal lo sabía, aquellas paredes de piedra fueron su hogar durante su paso a la madurez, y en cierto modo, pisar de nuevo su suelo le despertaba añoranza. Cuando sus pies chocaron contra el espeso césped que lo rodeaba, hinchó su pecho de valentía y antes de que su coraje se evaporara, dedicó una mirada cómplice hacia su igual de cabello cobrizo oscuro y se encaminó hacia la _carruca_ de su esposa.

•••

No importaba la conversación, ni las risas sonoras. Nada de aquello ocultaba la tensión en el ambiente entre los cuatro gobernadores por mucho que se esforzaran en mostrar sus dientes simulando simpatía. La situación era distinta a cuando se encontraban en una reunión ordinaria o se desfogaban en una ceremonia ritual. En esta ocasión, fueron citados para decidir sobre el futuro de una guerra con su máximo oponente, una región que a pesar de la larga historia del Imperio, jamás ningún emperador había logrado someter. No sería sencillo doblegar a su Faraona a la voluntad de Roma, quizás incluso se trataba de un imposible. Mas, a la par que la tensión, la emoción también contaminaba el aire que inhalaban los cuatro hombres que se desafiaban con las miradas sentados los unos frente a los otros.

Egipto podría ser el camino que determinara sus pasos. Su triunfo sobre la tierra de arena y sol, significaba una mayor extensión para el próximo heredero imperial. Y extensión a los ojos de la codicia, equivalía a poder. Una oportunidad que Jellal no iba a desperdiciar.

La puerta se abrió, los cuatro varones alzaron la vista ansiosos, y tan rápido como miraron, apartaron sus ojos aletargados.

—El emperador desea aguardar un poco con su querida hija. —informó con voz pausada el recién llegado.— Nos ofrece la posibilidad de iniciar la reunión, —realizó una breve pausa analizando a los presentes— conmigo, como su representante.

Cobra asintió divertido, Azuma exhibió una mueca de desagrado exagerada y Zancrow se acomodó aburrido.

Jellal fue el único que lo inspeccionó mientras daba paso a la exposición de hechos, protocolo siempre presente en sus reuniones.

Sus ojos color de la muerte se sincronizaban con su cabello azabache, acompasados con su voz serena que arrancaba las palabras desde su garganta a paso lento. Para el peliazul, Zeref, era la representación de un cuerpo inerte cuya alma yacía perdida en la laguna Estigia. Y sin embargo, su figura siempre suscitó un interés incontrolado hacia su persona. Era el consejero de Precht, su mano derecha, presente desde mucho antes de su llegada. No obstante, nunca mostró una inclinación hacia la herencia imperial, anhelos de conquista, avaricia de tesoros, ni lujuria por la carne. Jamás lo presenció en batalla y aunque valoraba su capacidad como estratega, no lo admiraba. Mas lo respetaba, especialmente por aquella particularidad suya de aparentar la muerte eterna. Una muerte que de seguro, ocultaba grandes secretos. Misterios que comprendía que no debía descifrar...

—Si propones que cada uno exponga su plan, yo voto por llevar al reino del fuego el sol y prenderles con su propio dios. —exigió entusiasmado Azuma.

—Verles arder en la distancia no me divierte tanto como matarlas con mis manos. Prefiero hacerles comer las llamas mientras me suplican piedad desde el suelo. —Zancrow golpeó la mesa con energía, con los rubíes emitiendo chispas. Cobra ladeó el labio malhumorado.

—Te recuerdo que tienen a Rogue. —las palabras del pelirrojo trasportaron de nuevo al ausente peliazul a la conversación— Uno de mis hombres. Y no pretendo abandonarlo. —el rubio se acercó hasta Cobra desafiante.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Llorar a esas putas por la vida de tu _amante_? —bramó despectivo.

—Esas _putas_ han aniquilado a mi general y sus soldados. También los que acompañaban a Rogue. —aclamó en defensa de su amigo el peliazul. Zeref se aposentó para prestar mayor atención a lo que Jellal decía— Sigo pensando que no comprendes la situación en la que nos encontramos y que sólo subestimas a tu enemigo cuando ni te has planteado cómo de letales pueden llegar a ser. Puede que a ti no te importe que nuestros hombres hayan sido asesinados, pero el sur se preocupa de las almas de esos pobres soldados que permanecerán perdidas sin un rito que les guíe a pasar al otro lado del charco. —guiado por su cólera, el joven se levantó y prosiguió su discurso en pie— Como nuestra responsabilidad, está en nuestras manos recuperar a nuestro único superviviente. Si para ello, antes debemos doblegarnos ante la Faraona, así se hará. Mas, que quede claro. —alzó la voz encolerizado— Una vez rota la tregua, yo mismo vengaré a mis hermanos y bañaré con las llamas del inframundo su trono.

Unos aplausos firmes aclamaron la atención de los presentes.

Jellal giró su cuerpo y se encontró con la mirada fiera del emperador. Concienciándose de la imprudencia de su lengua, tragó saliva de golpe. « _No eres quien gobierna este Imperio para tomar tales decisiones_ » le alentó la voz de su interior. Precht presentó una mueca que, por un instante, le recordó a un intento de sonrisa. Con los afilados ojos clavados en él, se pronunció.

—Siempre me ha gustado ese aspecto visionario de ti, Jellal. —sostuvo el silencio que crearon sus versos, aprovechando para sentarse donde le correspondía mientras sus subordinados lo miraban expectantes.— He divagado mucho sobre el gran peso que se nos viene encima. No podemos olvidar que Egipto siempre ha estado en el punto de mira de nuestros objetivos, aunque he de admitir que no creía que fuera tan complicado obtenerlo. Organizamos la expedición con la intención de realizar una emboscada... que acabó con la muerte de casi todos vuestros hombres. Soy consciente de vuestro apego y lealtad hacia ellos. Sin embargo... ¿vale la vida de un humano igual que la seguridad de todo un Imperio? —Jellal quiso contestar, pero Zancrow se le adelantó.

—La venganza y el poder pesa más que cualquier vida. —miró de reojo a Cobra que apretaba su mandíbula. Precht le regaló una señal de aprobación al rubio de cabello alborotado.

—Tan eficiente como siempre, Zancrow. Evidentemente, la vida de ese chico no es nada comparado con la del resto de mi pueblo. Vuestro futuro es espuma de mar si os dejáis llevar por los sentimentalismos. Aunque... —chasqueó los dedos y unas muchachas entraron con grandes bandejas de oro repletas de comida y seis copas cargadas con el mejor vino de su cosecha.— Quizás, algunos hechos se asimilan mejor de otra manera... ¡Ahora comed y más tarde decidiremos!

Jellal asintió como un autómata, se introdujo la carne en la boca y la degustó con brío. Una sensación densa lo rodeaba, sin saber si se trataba de la confusión que le inspiraban las palabras del emperador, la tensión de sus acompañantes o el desasosiego del comer sin haber aclarado nada. Desvió la atención hacía su amigo y contuvo el aliento ante su expresión.

Cobra no probó su plato.

Se quedó paralizado removiendo con los dedos el alimento que se le ofrecía. Oteó con ansiedad a sus compañeros, los gobernadores del norte engullían con desespero como los bárbaros que realmente eran; Jellal y Zeref hacían lo mismo con cierta delicadeza, como si la sangre real siempre nadara entre sus venas. Precht masticaba despacio, disfrutando de cada centímetro de aquella peculiar carne, al tiempo que incrustaba sus gélidos ojos en el único que le quedaba al pelirrojo. Sus labios temblaron intentando escupir el veneno que torturaba su mente; finalmente logró expulsarlo.

—Emperador... ¿q-qué es esto? —no tuvo el valor de observarle, su rasgada mirada estaba completamente fijada en el plato que parecía contemplarle.

—Tu serpiente.

—Cubelios... no... —susurró afligido, más para sí mismo que para el resto.

Jellal expulsó asqueado el trozo de carne que se revolvía en su boca y con los ojos abiertos miró descompuesto al jefe de gobierno. Su amigo respiraba con dificultad, su iris azul oscuro se inundó en lágrimas incontroladas, y por primera vez en años, lo escuchó blasfemar en su lengua materna. Zancrow inició una irritante carcajada bañada en crueldad, sin meditarlo y antes de que el peliazul pudiera contenerlo, Cobra se lanzó hacía él y de un sólo puñetazo lo despegó de su asiento. La sangre de su quebrada nariz mostraba la misma tonalidad del carmín de sus llameantes ojos, antes de que pudiera sacar sus cuchillas para atravesar el corazón de un desprotegido Cobra, Precht lo frenó. Colocó sin delicadeza en su roto tabique un trozo de tela blanca que las esclavas le cedieron y lo empujó de nuevo hacia su asiento.

—Siéntate. —le ordenó con dureza— Es natural que _tu hermano_ se sienta ofendido, la ira no desaparecerá en mucho tiempo. —« _Nunca lo hará_ » pensó ciego de dolor el aludido. Precht se acomodó en su asiento de nuevo y fijó la vista en sus discípulos, especialmente en Cobra que era arropado por Jellal— Hay dos cosas que son esenciales en esta lección. Haré una excepción y empezaré con la segunda. —dibujó una muestra de satisfacción— Los hombres poderosos siempre tienen a su merced a un gran número de soldados donde sólo unos pocos gozan del privilegio, pues la gran mayoría se consideran simple rebaño. Son herramientas necesarias, meros animales de carga si así preferís verlo para sentiros menos culpables, e incluso en ocasiones llegan a deleitarnos con su compañía, como las prostitutas o las amadas mascotas. Ambos mundos que bien conoces, mi joven _hijo_. —enfatizó sus palabras señalando con disimulo al pelirrojo y éste arrugó la nariz con desprecio— Un hombre que lidera un Imperio tarde o temprano asume que las pérdidas son necesarias para el bienestar de su pueblo, y un gran emperador debe trasmitir respeto a la par que terror a sus adversarios. Para ambas cosas, se necesita de riqueza y poder. —abrió sus brazos en horizontal, admirando la cubertería bañada en oro, el vino, los manjares que les acompañaban y sus bellas mujeres— Los grandes banquetes requieren sacrificios.

Pese al esfuerzo de Jellal por controlar a su amigo, Cobra no lo soportó más y gritó enervado, guiado por el agujero que tomaba fuerza en su pecho.

—¡¿Qué cojones tiene que ver el poder con la muerte de Cubelios?! ¡¿Pretendes qué te sirva después de asesinar lo único que queda de mi familia?!

Para sorpresa del joven, Precht no borró su sonrisa. Al contrario, la enfatizó. Ordenó a los presentes que abandonaran la instancia, a excepción de los gobernadores del sur. Una vez a solas, continuó.

—Para comprenderlo es necesario conocer la primera lección, mas ésta es una enseñanza que me reservo para vosotros dos.

La respiración agitada de Cobra casi podía cobrar fuerza como un ente independiente, Jellal posaba una firme mano sobre su hombro tratando de aportarle un ápice de tranquilidad concentrando toda su energía a través de sus dedos. Precht los invitó a tomar asiento y, aunque a regañadientes, finalmente el apoyo del peliazul logró controlar la furia del pelirrojo. Tras un largo trago de vino, el rubio canoso reanudó su charla.

—Cuando llegaste hasta aquí no eras más que un mocoso cuyo único talento era la servidumbre. —deslizó un par de copas para los jóvenes, pero Cobra rechazó la suya— Algunos de mis hombres os consideraron espías, os apresaron y torturaron a mis espaldas. Una vez cansados de vosotros, mataron a tu hermana y te liberaron. Entonces, acudiste a mí, sucio, cansado, raquítico y moribundo. Como un perro abandonado que suplica agua y cobijo. Pero, no fue eso lo que buscabas. Exigías justicia. La vida no te importaba, tu única petición era condenar a aquellos que te arrebataron lo que más amabas. No mentiré si digo que fue precisamente la intervención de Jellal lo que me convenció para ejecutar tu causa. De inmediato, le entregaste tu fidelidad ¡y qué menos! De no hacerlo, yo mismo te hubiera decapitado. A pesar del interés de mi _hijo_ predilecto, no pude olvidar los rumores de mis hombres. ¿Por qué meter en mi hogar a un pupilo cuando los susurros hablan de traición? —Precht comprobó cómo Cobra apretaba la mandíbula, observando la mesa donde minutos antes estaba su amado reptil hecho añicos.

—¿Es otra prueba de devoción hacia tu persona? —cuestionó sarcástico. Precht rió con amargura e ignoró la pregunta.

—Te entregué la justicia que anhelabas, o vengué el asesinato de tu hermana, como desees llamarlo. Masacré a gran parte de mi ejército por la confianza que siempre he depositado en Jellal, esperando que su intuición no me defraudara. —lo inspeccionó con cautela.

—A cambio te juré lealtad y pagué mi precio por demostrártelo. —reprochó hosco el pelirrojo. Se estremeció cuando Precht se arrimó hasta él y acarició con extraña dulzura la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro.

—Lo sé. —apartó el pulgar de donde antaño yacía el ojo del pelirrojo— Lo guardo a buen recaudo para recordar cada día al único hombre que tuvo el valor de desprenderse de una parte de su ser para declararle fidelidad al emperador. Cada día me acerco más a la vejez, pero no olvido.

—Entonces.. ¿por qué? —la rabia se deslizó en forma de agua por sus mejillas. Precht se acomodó en el sillón y con voz calmada le contestó.

—Porqué algunos jóvenes corren más riesgo de olvidar que los mayores.

Se levantó del asiento invitándoles a marchar. La reunión había finalizado, pero el desasosiego se mantenía vigente cobrando vida en los dos hombres que se cuestionaban los sucesos. Antes de abandonar la instancia, el emperador los paralizó con unas últimas palabras.

—Yo soy el emperador. Mi palabra es la ley, mis órdenes la única verdad permitida. Conocía de antemano vuestras intenciones antes de que llegarais, por algo os he criado como hijos. Para mi desgracia, ahora comprendéis que la razón de mi demora no era exclusivamente por la compañía de mi hija. A veces, un padre debe tomar decisiones extremas para alumbrar a sus niños. Ruego que me perdones, Cobra. Tu pérdida será recompensada cuando regreses de Egipto. —los jóvenes agudizaron su oído anonadados.

—¿Vas a enviar a Cobra al desierto? —preguntó el peliazul consternado. Precht negó con la cabeza.

—Ambos partiréis hacia allí. —sentenció— Azuma se encargará de vuestras regiones del sur como barrera de paso; Zancrow se mantendrá en el norte entrenando a los soldados y Zeref tendrá el cometido de buscar alianzas y reunir a las tropas. Mientras la guerra no sea del todo inminente, debo de quedarme a proteger Roma. El pueblo tiembla desde hace unos meses y los rumores de revueltas se escuchan a través de las paredes ahora que algunos conocen lo acaecido en Egipto. Nos creen debilitados y ansían aprovecharse de ello, no niego que una futura tregua con la Faraona pueda darles la razón. Pero, por ahora me sirve. Ellas tienen a un rehén en sus manos y eso les otorga poder; sin embargo, desconocen que lo que nos hiere también nos refuerza, y su misma fortaleza puede tornarse la nuestra. —ambos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño confusos ¿cómo un rehén podía darles ventajas a Roma? Mas, Precht sabía de lo que hablaba más de lo que se imaginaban. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo— Considéralo un adelanto de tu recompensa. Recupera a tu soldado, tratad con cautela a esas mujeres, sed amistosos y confiables, explotad vuestras virtudes e inteligencia. Deben creer que el Imperio es un minino sometido a su sol hasta que las sorprendamos con nuestras garras desde las sombras.

Cobra se tragó el orgullo y consintió abatido. No por su emperador, jamás por Roma, ni por sus dioses. Sino porque le debía la vida a Jellal. Y de algún modo, percibía que aquella noche la muerte había rozado su piel y de nuevo el peliazul lo liberaba de su oscuro destino. No podía asumir la razón por la que aquel hombre lo castigaba con sufrimiento para después acabar ordenando los mismos planteamientos que venían a ofrecerle. Sus palabras aduladoras lo llenaban de falsa confianza, mas sus actos hablaban de todo lo contrario. Precht nunca depositó fe en su lealtad, de eso estaba seguro. Cada paso que daba era una prueba que superar. No le importó el día que se arrancó el ojo de cuajo ante la atenta mirada del emperador, era pasado casi olvidado. No obstante, jamás borraría de su recuerdo la piel troceada de su querida serpiente.

En su fuero interno, una visión quedó clara. Aquella sería la última prueba a la que le sometería.

Jellal lo acompañó al exterior de la sala con el cuerpo pegado al suyo, buscando reconfortarle con su calor. Se sentía culpable, « _si hubiera callado, quizás el mal hubiera sido menor. No... Precht lo tenía ya en mente, ya se había dado caza al reptil. ¿Qué pretende en realidad...?_ , reflexionó dubitativo de camino a sus aposentos.

Precht fue el único que quedó con un buen sabor de boca. En la soledad de su salón de reuniones, se sentó en su trono enfocado al horizonte, enfrascado entre la laguna de sus pensamientos. Su plan ya no eran nubes en el cielo evaporándose sin más, ahora tomaba fuerza y se erigía cual armadura de hierro forjándose entre las llamas de fuego. No había mentido, no del todo. Rogue no le importaba lo más mínimo, apenas había coincidido con él y su vida era tan insignificante como las hormigas que robaban las migajas de comida. Aunque, entendía el valor de un rehén y la doble cara que éste ofrecía. Así lo supo cuando mandó apresar a los sospechosos de espionaje, así lo comprobó cuando ordenó asesinar a la hermana de Cobra para después fingir clemencia ante los ojos de Jellal y alcanzar la sumisión del salvaje pelirrojo. Un rehén era poder, aunque no fueran sus manos las que sostuvieran la soga...

« _También es un buen cebo. Les harán creer que es importante para nosotros, mis hombres más leales serán entregados a la Faraona para que compruebe la importancia que los romanos otorgan a sus compañeros de batalla. Cualquier mujer se enternecería con tal hazaña. Y como la araña que teje su red, caerán en la trampa. Acabarán aceptando la tregua, mi experiencia me revela sus futuros actos cual pergamino abierto de par en par. Si todo sale como pretendo, antes de un año esas serpientes brillarán ante las llamas del desierto y todo Egipto se arrodillará ante mí. Si por el contrario fracasan..._ »

—Los grandes banquetes requieren sacrificios. —susurró con tanta frialdad como el vino que corrió por su garganta.

Apenas experimentó una punzada de tristeza al plantearse la posibilidad de su pérdida. Más por sus objetivos puestos en ellos, que por la pena de enterrar a sus _hijos predilectos_. Era un hombre testarudo que jamás se rendía, tarde o temprano, encontraría fieles que sustituyeran su rebaño.

 _Una semana después, en una ciudad del sur del Imperio_

Sujetaba entre sus dedos la madera con tal seguridad que ni el fuerte trote podía destensar su arco. La flecha estaba preparada, apuntando hacia el objetivo con una precisión inaudita para una dama de su calaña. O eso era lo que comentaban los hombres de los alrededores que presenciaban la tenacidad de aquella joven de enmarañada cabellera rosada. En cuanto estuvo segura de su alcance, lo soltó. Y una lluvia de flechas se fue sucediendo una tras otra, aproximándose cada vez más al centro de la superficie donde varias manzanas aparecían incrustadas sobre la roca cual diana improvisada. Meredy bufó, hastiada de ver como las flechas rozaban su meta sin acertar como una metáfora vil de lo que era su existencia. Lejos y a la vez cerca...

La cólera desvió su atención y no vislumbró un pedrusco en el camino a pesar de los gritos de advertencia de su amiga. La yegua relinchó cuando sus patas se tropezaron con el obstáculo, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. La peliazulada que la acompañaba corrió conmocionada para auxiliarla, aunque antes de llegar hasta ella, la joven espartana se incorporó y rebuscó con nervio entre el almacenaje de la armería.

—¡Meredy-sama! Le suplico que cesé con esta locura o acabará lastimada. —imploró angustiada la mujer del mar.

La alborotadora muchacha la ignoró con destreza y le lanzó una espada de madera a su sirvienta. Para sorpresa de Meredy, Juvia la alcanzó al vuelo con una agilidad asombrosa. La pelirrosa silbó emocionada.

—Jamás hubiera pensado que se te daría tan bien sostener un arma. —tras adularla, se colocó en posición de combate con una espada de madera entre sus manos.— ¿Te entrenas conmigo? Por favor. —Meredy le puso _ojitos_ y la mujer de mirada celeste titubeó por un segundo.

—Juvia no es del tipo de esclavas que empuña un arma. Pero si Meredy-sama se lo ordena, así se hará. —agachó su cabeza en señal de sumisión.

De pronto, Meredy se sintió despreciable. A veces se le olvidaba la condición que las separaba y las normas de la sociedad, más aún, cuando para ella Juvia era una igual.

—Y si supieras luchar, ¿también me dejarías vencer si así te lo ordeno? —antes de que la peliazul pudiera contestar, la joven se le adelantó— Ruego que me disculpes, Juvia. Nunca desearía ofenderte. Simplemente... yo... ¡necesito descargar toda esta rabia que me ahoga! —rugió encolerizada.

La peliazul rompió la distancia que las separaba y se colocó frente a Meredy, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de la joven con la dulzura que sólo una madre sabe aportar.

—Dulce niña, no es su culpa que la semilla no haya dado los resultados esperados. Tendrá más momentos para intentarlo.

—¡Yo no quiero intentarlo más! ¡Precisamente mi intención era preñarme a la primera de ese estúpido para que no me volviera a tocar en años!

—¡Meredy-sama le juró a Juvia que no la había forzado! —gritó indignada la mujer. Sería muy esclava, pero no iba a permitir que ningún hombre se aprovechara de _la niña de sus ojos_. Por mucho que su intuición le dijera lo contrario, si se descubría que la había dañado, lo golpearía sin piedad aunque eso representara su propia condena.

—Y no lo hizo. —reafirmó la joven para alivio de la peliazul— ¡Pero es un apestoso persa! Mi estúpido hermano baila las aguas de los enemigos de nuestro pueblo. Sirve a un emperador romano y me vende a un salvaje.

—Ya le he dicho muchas veces que su hermano todavía la ama. Y que Cobra-sama no es tan malo. El marido de Meredy-sama le deja libertad para acudir al mercado con sus hombres, caminar por sus aposentos a su gusto y entrenar cuando le plazca. ¡Juvia sabe bien que otros la tomarían a la fuerza hasta hacerla besar el suelo!

—Lo sé. —admitió con rabia— Pero, aunque no tenga tu posición social, nada nos diferencia. ¡Soy esclava de los hombres, me bañe en estiércol o en oro!

—Pues entonces deberías de bañarte en estiércol para aprender un poco de modales, hermana.

A pesar de la regañina, Jellal no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al comprobar que la energía de su hermana no menguaba. Aunque el notable gesto de sus labios no apaciguaba la pesadez del corazón al presenciar aquellas palabras dañinas cual lanzas. Casi podía percibir el odio de Meredy hacia su persona. Y aquello, lo aterraba más que cualquier guerra venidera.

Ella lo observaba como si contemplara la sombra de un desconocido, con sus esferas esmeralda emanando frustración. Juvia se alejó con disimulo para dejarles a solas y los pocos ojos curiosos que merodeaban por la zona hicieron lo mismo por temor a las reprimendas. Tratando de ignorar el desprecio de su hermana menor, Jellal se le arrimó y la estrechó con calidez entre sus brazos. Ante la sorpresa, Meredy quedó aturdida, pues eran muchos los años que su Jellal no le abrazaba de aquella manera.

—Siento informarte que tendrás que abandonar esta _domus_ al amanecer. —ella se despegó de su cuerpo y lo oteó desconfiada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Temía que su destino fuera un lugar peor, que Jellal ya supiera que el cometido de su primera cópula había fracasado con la llegada del sangrado. « _Fue esta mañana cuando me levanté empapada en sangre ¿cómo ha hecho para enterarse tan rápido?_ » Jellal aguantó la risa al vislumbrar las caras de su hermana en su monólogo interno. Casi había olvidado que esa apasionada guerrera escondía en su seno el alma de una niña alegre capaz de manifestar el repertorio de gestos más graciosos del mundo.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —la muchacha lo golpeó enfurruñada y por un instante volvieron a ser los hermanos de antes. Él sintió deseos de atarla a su piel y no separarse de ella jamás. Pero, el deber lo llamaba y la guerra lo esperaba. Cambió su dulce sonrisa inconsciente por una mueca de dolor.

—Roma ha entrado en guerra con Egipto. —ella arqueó una ceja irónica— Sí, suponía que a estas alturas ya lo sabías. Cobra y yo partiremos hacía allí en breves, —de forma incontrolada, el corazón de Meredy sufrió un vuelco ante el temor de perderle— como su mujer, no es aconsejable que permanezcas aquí sola.

—No estoy sola, Juvia está conmigo.

—Os llevaremos a la capital, junto al emperador. Allí estarás a salvo. —persistió sin escucharla.

—¡¿Pero estás loco?! ¡¿A salvo con Precht?! Si estáis en guerra puedo quedarme perfectamente aquí. Yo custodiaré y gobernaré la ciudad de mi esposo como nadie antes ha hecho.

—No digas locuras Mer...

—¡No! —Meredy le lanzó la espada de madera al igual que minutos antes hizo con Juvia y blandió la suya propia— Si vas a darme órdenes, al menos gánatelas en combate. —la joven dirigió una estocada hacía el pecho de su hermano y éste la esquivó con una expresión de estupefacción.— ¡Vamos! ¡Lucha en serio! ¡Tres estocadas decidirán al vencedor!

Jellal frenó un golpe en la sien por los pelos. « _Nuestro entrenamiento con madre_ » rememoró con nostalgia. La pelirrosa aprovechó para saltar cuando el joven se decidió a golpearla con tres golpes bruscos y rápidos. Hombro, estómago, muslo. Tal y como el escuadrón romano le había entrenado. Pero, Meredy contaba con una ventaja que el joven no había calibrado. Ella no olvidaba. « _Un arma es un complemento de las herramientas que te cede por naturaleza el cuerpo_ », la voz de Aspasia, madre de los jóvenes, resonaba en el cráneo de la chica, quien aprovechó la concentración de su hermano para patearle detrás de las rodillas, provocando la caída del peliazul. Con sonrisa triunfante, Meredy se posicionó ante el desarmado aplastando su cuerpo contra el suelo y alzó su arma orgullosa para puntearlo con las tres estocadas.

Entonces, descubrió que Jellal todavía recordaba y colocó los dedos entre la punta de madera del arma, aguantando el dolor que el movimiento le provocó. Ella fue a tirar hacia atrás para recuperar el impulso, cuando él la frenó.

—Para. —ella lo sacudió con rabia y se negó; él pronunció las palabras mágicas— Ultear te necesita. —sin percatarse, dejó caer el arma y lo contempló conmocionada.

—¿P-por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Ella ya ha regresado a Roma. Azuma se hará cargo del sur. Fue... fue ella quien dio la idea de que vivieras en la capital hasta que regresemos. —mintió.

Era evidente que su hermana sentía un apego especial hacía su mujer, aunque desconocía la razón principal. Por ello, aprovechó para convencerla de su partida aunque fuera a base de mentiras. Meredy meditó por unos segundos y con el corazón en otro lugar, aceptó sin rechistar ni una sola vez más.

•••

Maldijo el dichoso protocolo mil veces. Exigió repetidamente a su hermano que le permitiera viajar en una _carruca_ a solas con Juvia, pero la autoridad exacerbada de éste —o más bien su sobreprotección oculta— derivó en un rechazo total de sus petición.

Finalmente, Meredy tendría que soportar la presencia de su _adorado_ esposo en un espacio reducido durante casi una semana entera.

En cuanto se cruzó con él, a punto estuvo de golpearle con fuerza por la ineptitud de su semilla en cuajar en su bajo vientre. No obstante, la bravura se desinfló cuando lo encontró en un estado hasta entonces desconocido para ella. Sus bromas continuas y su voz parlanchina se había esfumado, manifestando un silencio incómodo que se mantuvo durante las primeras horas del trayecto. El transporte en el que viajaban estaban habilitado para una familia entera, con una cómoda camilla en la que poder reposar. Sin embargo, en un habitáculo tan grande la estancia se les hacía enorme para dos personas, especialmente si el tiempo transcurría ante el abrupto silencio.

Entre las telas de las cortinas de seda, la tenue luz solar se mostraba con timidez, aportando un color más claro al oscuro azulado del tuerto. La joven lo observaba con disimulo y más de una vez le pareció vislumbrar el brillo de una perla resbalando por su mejilla. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió como si la pena del hombre se escapara de su pecho y la rodeara hasta hacerse suya.

Quizás, no habían empezado con buen pie y ella tenía toda la culpa. Quizás, Juvia estuviera en lo cierto...

Ella hizo el amago de hablarle, pero él fue más rápido.

—No hace falta que me regales tu remordimiento. Escuché lo que decías sobre mí mientras entraba en casa.

—Estaba enfadada. Tu semilla varonil no ha servido para nada. —pensó en voz alta.

Avergonzada, intentó suavizar sus palabras. « _Si quieres hacer las paces, insultar la virilidad de un hombre no es el camino, Mer_ » se recriminó entre pensamientos. Agarró aire y pensó un modo para parecer delicada. Se aposentó sobre la camilla en una pose que había memorizado de una cerámica donde representaban la feminidad. Aclamó su atención, Cobra la visionaba desconcertado. Por un segmento de tiempo, borró toda preocupación y escupió un huracán de risas que resonaron en las paredes. Ella, ofuscada, plantó su sandalia en la cara del joven mientras le chillaba, aumentando todavía más las carcajadas de su marido.

—Si pretendes seducirme, siento informarte que... no tengo ganas de sexo. Tampoco tienes que forzarte para hacerlo, eso me convertiría en un tipo de persona que odio. Los violadores tienen todo mi desprecio...

—¡No intentaba cortejarte! ¡Sólo quería mostrarme cómoda ante ti para que confiaras en mí y empezáramos de cero! ¡Estúpido!

—¿Y por qué tomas una pose de seducción?

—¡Porqué quería parecer femenina para que tu hombría no se sintiera amenazada! ¡Dioses, hay que explicártelo todo! —Cobra se tapó la boca jocoso; Meredy alzó un dedo amenazante.

Después del breve respiro, la tensión en el ambiente disminuyó a pesar del retorno silencioso del joven. Cobra reanudó su pose de cara a la ventanilla con el aire removiendo sus mechones de cabello. Meredy jugaba con sus rizos mientras pensaba en su reencuentro con Ultear, cuando el pelirrojo la sorprendió.

—Una vez tuve una hermana... —su voz sonaba en la distancia, como si en realidad la conversación se efectuara años atrás— Kinana... —esbozó una sonrisa melancólica— aunque, en nuestro caso yo era el pequeño. Era una de las personas más amables y bondadosas que los dioses han concebido...

—¿Q-q-qué sucedió? —conocía la respuesta, pero sus labios silenciaron a su razón y preguntaron curiosos. Cobra simplemente calló.

Como si su intuición cobrara un poder sin igual aún sin conocer los hechos, Meredy percibió algo que había pasado por alto. Un dato que en realidad se vinculaba a la hermana del mencionado por mucho que ella lo desconociera. La serpiente de su esposo ya no los acompañaba, tampoco apareció como de costumbre cuando éste llegó a la _domus_. En su hogar, Cubelios jamás se separaba del joven y para asombro de los demás, cumplía sus órdenes a raja tabla, aún cuando era el único lugar donde la serpiente corría con total libertad. Cuando el pelirrojo se embarcaba en un viaje o se adentraba en casas ajenas, el reptil siempre esperaba amarrado en los establos apartado de otros animales por precaución. Mientras que en la _domus_ se deslizaba por el suelo con elegancia sin límite alguno. Cuando supo de la reunión, Cobra decidió llevarse su mascota, puesto que todavía no se acostumbraba a la presencia de las nuevas inquilinas y prefería arrastrar consigo a la criatura antes que dañar a su joven esposa.

Que Cubelios no danzara a su alrededor le hacía sospechar sobre su paradero. Y la tristeza del pelirrojo no hacía más que confirmar su suposición. Lo peor de todo, además de sentirse culpable, es que si algo malo sucedía a su alrededor, su intuición sólo señalaba a un culpable.

—Odio al emperador... —susurró abatida, acariciando la mano de su cónyuge para asombro de él. Con aprecio, le devolvió el gesto y trató de sonreír.

—Tener algo en común es el primer paso para un gran matrimonio.

Esta vez, ninguno quiso reprimir las carcajadas. A veces, las amistades surgen en lugares insospechados...

•••

 _—Convéncelo, por favor. —sus dedos le sujetaron el rostro con decisión, se incrustaban en sus mejillas hasta hacerle daño, aunque él lo desconocía— Eres su debilidad, hará lo que le pidas._

 _—No me escuchará... —el llanto quería florecer en sus ojos y resbalarse por su piel como los pétalos de la primavera inundando las praderas._

 _—Lo hará. Si confiesas nuestro secreto, no podrá negarse. En cierta manera es tu familia, dile que la necesitas dadas las circunstancias._

 _La ansiedad de sus movimientos y su desesperación provocó un pequeño zarandeo, asustándola. Se percató de su brusquedad y tomó fuerzas para tranquilizarse. Él le suplicaba constantemente, susurrándole en la oreja, aclamando piedad, exigiendo su ayuda. Volviéndose loco, necesitando una respuesta positiva inminente. Ella mordió su labio tragándose el mar salado de sus lágrimas y rugió a cambio del silencio de su dolor._

 _—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, Jellal. —con una gélida mirada por un segundo le recordó a su progenitor y aún así, lo complació— Lo juro. Los protegeré a ambos, hasta que los dioses nos maldigan por retarles._

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la rescató de sus recuerdos. Casi había olvidado su propia orden emitida a sus esclavas. Cerró los ojos deseando no ver a quien le esperaba frente a la puerta; pero sucumbió a sus oscuros deseos cuando mandó un poco de intimidad. Una vez a solas, desvió con fugacidad sus oscuros ojos hacia la joven que la contemplaba nerviosa.

Habían peinado su cabello en una sola trenza que le caía ladeada hasta llegar a su sinuosa cadera y su piel olía a aceite de jazmín impregnando toda la sala con su dulce esencia femenina. Se le antojaba como un sueño extraño tenerla delante tan seria y callada, pero era lo que a su parecer merecía tras el trato de la última vez. Centró de nuevo su mirada en la nada y meditó sus palabras.

—Pensaba que tardaría mucho más tiempo en volver a verte. —Meredy, como siempre, fue la pionera en romper la barrera del silencio. Se sentó en una pequeña cómoda junto a la morena, conversando de cosas banales como si el daño no fuera más que un espejismo de un pasado lejano.— Al final Cobra no está mal... para ser un hombre. Compartimos muchas cosas en el viaje... —si la chica tuviera las agallas para mirar a la morena, hubiera comprobado como ésta arrugaba la nariz ante la confesión de la pelirrosa— Oré para que mi vientre cobrara vida y no tener que yacer más con él, pero el sangrado me acechó... —Meredy jugaba con sus hebras de cabello, nerviosa— ¿Por qué... por qué querías verme?

Ultear suspiró profundamente. Giró su rostro, tenía las ojeras marcadas y el gesto cansado. La escudriñó con sus esferas negras, como si intentara elegir las palabras adecuadas para no dañarla, abrió los labios en un par de ocasiones, mas sólo le regalaron vacío. Al igual que Mer, acabó derivando en otro tema.

—Tu hermano me suplicó que te trajera. —comentó con fingido desdén.

—Je-jellal me dijo que me reclamaste tú aquí, para.. para ayudarte. ¿Por qué? —el hielo cristalino se clavó en su pecho cuando supo lo que ya sabía. Ultear jamás exigiría su compañía tal y como su hermano le hizo creer.

—Mintió... —pestañeó con debilidad y le mantuvo la mirada con oculta añoranza— Jellal no quería dejarte sola, temía que Azuma o Zancrow se dejaran caer por la _domus_ de tu esposo y te lastimaran. En realidad, yo me opuse por completo... —Meredy no lo soportó más y estalló.

—¿Y por qué me haces venir a tus aposentos? ¿Por qué me llenas de esperanza para lanzarla por los suelos y pisotearla?

—No lo sé... —volvió a mentir atenuada— Sólo... sólo quería que supieras que tu hermano sigue pensando en ti. Aunque no lo creas, te ama más que a nadie en este mundo. Incluso más que a los que están por venir...

Meredy abrió la boca consternada y comprendió el significado oculto de sus palabras. Demasiado tiempo descubriendo el laberinto de la mente de la morena, le aportaron un ingenio sobrenatural para entenderla. Se arrodilló en el suelo y estrechó sus dedos a los de ella preocupada.

—¿Qué has querido decir?

—Mientras tu semilla se debilitó, la mía cobró vida en mi interior. Un niño crece en mis entrañas...

—Jellal será emperador —murmuró la pelirrosa abrumada, pero Ultear no la escuchaba y continuó con sus delirios con la voz tan muerta como apagada.

—... Los dioses han hablado y no profetizan nada bueno para la criatura. Le rogué a Jellal que no me abandonara en este lugar.. La muerte acecha, mi padre no entiende a razones... Su arrogancia le domina y sus ojos se ciegan a contemplar la verdad... Al menos... al menos ha accedido a ocultar mi embarazo al resto... —las lágrimas se liberaron tras días de sufrimiento acumulado; Meredy la abrazó desesperada por el estado en el que se encontraba la fuerte mujer que tan bien conocía— Se lo llevarán, los ha retado y se lo llevarán...

—No. —Meredy no adivinó con exactitud a quién se refería, pues el estado de su amante era desolador. Rozó sus mejillas, su cabello, sus hombros y la acarició con los ojos— Eso no ocurrirá. Debe de ser un error.

—Los dioses no se equivocan. —sentenció abatida la morena.

—Pero, aquellos que los interpretan sí.

Un atisbo de luz renació en la mirada sombría de Ultear. A punto estuvo de olvidarlo, Meredy era la esperanza que la levantaba cuando no encontraba salida dentro del mar de su desesperación. En el fondo, la extrañaba. Ella también había temido no disfrutar con su presencia durante años, mas el destino tomaba decisiones que se escapaban a su entendimiento.

No fueron conscientes de lo cerca que estaban sus labios, ni del aliento cálido acariciándolos. Las manos se deslizaron por los huesos de su columna vertebral de forma automática, enredados entre los mechones oscuros de su media luna. Sus temblorosas piernas rodearon su cuerpo hasta posicionarse ante ella, sentada sobre Ultear. Entre abrió los labios, lo justo para colocarlos como la pieza perfecta entre los de la morena. Apenas los rozó con la lengua, cuando ésta la separó de su regazo.

—Meredy... mi padre me está esperando.

Asintió regresando a la realidad, bajó de su regazo y postró sus ojos en el suelo. A pesar del rechazó, perfiló sus labios en una dulce sonrisa. Vivir bajo el mismo techo que su enemigo era devastador, pero más lo era permanecer alejada de la persona que amaba. Aún con las restricciones, tenerla cerca le llenaba de felicidad. Quizás con el tiempo, había aprendido a pedirle poco a la vida...

O quizás, tenía otras intenciones...

 _Cerca del puerto principal de Egipto_

Volcó el bote de madera y los dados se deslizaron rebotando en las pequeñas piedras que habitaban el puerto. Musitó un cántico burlón que provocó la risa sonora del grupito de pequeños que la acompañaban. Orgullosa de su hazaña, bebió un trago del _brebaje de la felicidad_ y animó a los muchachos a probar suerte. Todos alzaron sus manos ilusionados, buscando ser el _elegido_ para emprender tal responsabilidad. Una tímida sonrisita se escuchaba de fondo entre las llamativas carcajadas y la ciega supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Sujetó sus dados y a tientas los depositó en sus manos, alzando un poco su capa, desde donde se vislumbraban las cicatrices de su rostro. La oteó con su ojo oscuro, el que todavía se defendía y entre las imágenes borrosas comprobó la luz en su mirada celeste. Los dados eran sus _ojos_ , nunca mentían. Ella era bondad, y la bondad nunca los engañaría.

—Lisanna, el dios del azar te ha elegido. Dinos que ves a través de sus pupilas.

La muchacha se sonrojó, sostuvo entre sus manos los dados como si fueran un tesoro recién descubierto. Antes de cerrar los ojos, divisó a sus hermanos con los adultos y deseó a aquel desconocido dios, que nunca se los arrebataran. Se levantó, como si al hacerlo pudiera coger mayor impulso y su poder se multiplicara. Los dados cayeron antes de tiempo. Ante el sonido, la adivina cuestionó.

—Dime pequeña ¿qué ves?

—Barcos. Muchos barcos. —susurró acongojada la adolescente.

La única que miraba hacia el amplio mar en aquel momento era la joven albina, pero pronto aclamó la atención de todo el grupo. Giraron su cuerpo en dirección a las aguas, desde donde una flota de navíos romanos se aproximaba hasta su costa. La adivina acogió entre sus brazos a la muchacha trasmitiéndole seguridad.

—Incluso en nuestra era, es demasiado pronto para que unos chiquillos presencien la guerra. Toma a los niños, Lisanna y marchaos a nuestra guarida. El dios del azar ha hablado. La marca de la sangre acompaña a esos hombres y en nuestra interpretación queda el saber si será la nuestra la que se vierta o la suya. O quizá, lo decidan nuestros actos.

 **N/A: Las carrucas es el nombre que se le daba a los carros de viaje —dentro de la ciudad los había de otros tipos—, en internet encontraréis fotos. Normalmente eran llevadas por mulas, que son animales más resistentes para largos trayectos; pero dadas las circunstancias veía oportuno que los llevaran caballos ya que era un viaje de urgencia y debían de llegar rápido. La de los esclavos ya la he explicado, normalmente no iban cubiertas y mucho menos tiradas con caballos que en época antigua son un animal de prestigio. También hay otros tipos de carros, pero como que no voy a dar una clase xD**

 **Conforme voy escribiendo el fic, me van entrando más ganas de escribir una serie de spin off cuando finalice la historia. Entre ellos, se encontrará la historia de Juvia con su Gruvia, la de Cobra, entre otros. Pero, para eso aún queda mucho. Este capítulo ha sido casi todo Roma porque como veis, están llegando a Egipto —se acerca el encuentro Jerza e_e— y los siguientes capítulos se centrarán más en la parte de Egipto.**

 **Siento mucho la muerte de Cubelios, era necesaria. Mi primera idea era todavía más cruel, así que agradeced que cambiara de opinión (?) xD Ya avisé que este fic no sería un camino de rosas xD**

 **Tengo dos noticias, ¿empiezo como Precht por la segunda? xD Venga va, la semana que viene voy a actualizar mi nuevo fic que os invito a leer (auto spam xD) "En el interior de las hadas" cuyo capítulo se centrara en Juvia/Gajeel y aparecerán muchos personajes nuevos :D**

 **La segunda noticia es que voy a iniciar un conjunto de drabbles un tanto... ¿gays? xDDD También los publicaré la semana que viene :P**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo disfrutéis ^^ Si hay alguna duda sobre el capítulo o algún fallo, decidme please :D**


	11. Dioses

**N/A: sé que llevo mil años sin actualizar y me disculpo por ello. Este capítulo es crucial porque introduzco elementos que había dejado caer muy sutilmente, pero en este capítulo he decidido hacer el ¡booom! Y que os sorprenda. No sé si por esta razón perderé lectores, pero soy una persona que tiende a arriesgar con sus escritos, así que espero ser al menos del agrado de alguien y que disfrutéis con la lectura ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo noveno: Dioses**

* * *

 _Camarote de Meteoro, en el puerto de Egipto_

—Y bien ¿qué has averiguado? —Jellal clavó sus profundos ojos en el informante.

El día que mandaron construir aquel barco para su uso, exigió un camarote reservado para su intimidad. Lo que no imaginaba por aquel entonces, era la gran utilidad del pequeño espacio para las conversaciones privadas de vital importancia. No confiaba en ninguno de sus soldados a excepción de aquellos a los que había otorgado un cargo, razón por la cual elaboraba sus planes en compañía de Cobra. Para su desgracia, se hallaba en un momento de crisis en el que debía recurrir a personajes non gratos. «Aunque siempre aportan información eficiente».

Rufus sostuvo el incomodo silencio; Jellal enarcó una ceja impaciente.

—Los rumores son diversos y confusos —comentó el rubio.

—Siempre lo son —reprochó Cobra, caracterizado por ser menos paciente que el peliazul. Rufus sonrió y miró con malicia a su enorme compañero de verde cabellera.

—Olga ¿cuántas monedas de oro nos prometieron? ¿Cincuenta? —su aliado asintió sin pronunciar palabra, pues carecía de lengua.

—Son treinta. Ofréceme un buen servicio y te daré lo que me pides. Decepcióname y es posible que no salgáis con vida de mi camarote.

—Parece que navegar te produce amnesia. No sé si recuerdas que toda mi tripulación espera nuestra llegada y si nos demoramos más de la cuenta es posible que encuentren a alguien de Egipto que deseé vuestra muerte y se alíen para vengarnos.

—¿Tan alta es la lealtad de tus hombres? —espetó arisco el pelirrojo.

—Más que la de los esclavos que vivís en la tierra.

—Silencio —sentenció Jellal. No estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo con disputas absurdas. Hizo un gesto con las manos para que el pelirrojo les diera el pago acordado; Cobra chasqueó la lengua y obedeció ofuscado—. Espero que cada palabra valga su moneda. Comienza y no me hagas perder más el tiempo.

Rufus carraspeó la garganta como si necesitara afinar su voz para un extenso monologo.

—Lo único que puedo afirmar con certeza es que su gobierno se organiza al igual que el vuestro en diversos territorios con sus respectivos gobernantes. Al final todos los esclavos de tierra os sometéis a las mismas leyes sin importar dónde viváis.

—Ahórrate tus farándulas de pirata y ve directo al grano —impuso intranquilo Jellal—. Quiero conocer a mis adversarios. No tu estúpida opinión.

—¡Cuánta carencia humorística! —comentó divertido—. Lo primero que encontrarás al pisar la tierra es que todos los territorios costeros y los pueblos que lo rodean hasta el desierto se someten al dominio de una organización independiente conocida por múltiples nombres.

—¿Colonias o pueblos libres subordinados? No teníamos constancia de Egipto como imperio fracturado. Empezamos bien, Jell.

—Te adelantas en tus deducciones, persa —el pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada—. No se excluyen del poder faraónico. ¿Vuestro Imperio no se divide en cuatro territorios protegido cada uno por gobernadores sometidos al poder del emperador? Pues aquí, sucede algo similar. En territorio costero el gobierno recae sobre un escuadrón anónimo formado por personas de diversa procedencia que para vuestro infortunio concuerdan en ideales con la madre de Egipto y gozan de su total confianza.

—¿La población indígena no cuestiona el poder en manos de extranjeros? —preguntó Jellal, a sabiendas de lo dificultoso que podía llegar a ser este hecho.

—He aquí lo más curioso de la situación: los naturales de Egipto los aman. Es sabido que el temor infunda respeto y sumisión; y por ende, el control total de los súbditos. También, el amor nace de la benevolencia y un correcto uso de la justicia, promoviendo la admiración de sus gentes hacía este particular grupo. Y el equilibrio es la razón de éxito de la Faraona.

—Es una dinámica interesante —susurró Jellal más para sus adentros que para los presentes.

—¿Interesante? No he llegado todavía a esa parte —Rufus se deleitó con el gesto encrespado del gobernador, deseoso de indagar más—; según cuentan, la sombra de la magia y de los malos espíritus los acompañan.

—¡Ja! ¿Ahora hablas de brujería y magia de sangre? Jellal, extirpemos el corazón al charlatán y recuperemos nuestro dinero.

—Al persa lo arrancan del pecho de su madre tierra y olvida las viejas costumbres de los pueblos que lo vieron nacer —Cobra se preparó para atacar, pero Jellal se interpuso entre ambos.

—¡Basta! Cesad vuestra infantil disputa. Explícate pirata, y despeja de una vez mis dudas —«El saber implica poder; necesito obtener toda la información necesaria para ganar ventaja»—. Es cierto que nuestro mundo se rige por las leyes de los Dioses donde la magia juega un papel fundamental; pero también es verdad que en toda mi vida de mortal jamás he hallado a alguien que albergara dichos poderes más allá de los dones de la adivinación. Dime pues, qué significan tus palabras.

—Aquellos que se han cruzado en su camino y viven para contarlo los llaman _Cambiantes_ , ya que pocos de ellos se presentan dos veces con la misma apariencia. No obstante —posó sus ojos en Cobra—, si obviamos el factor mágico, mi conclusión es que son especialistas en el arte del disfraz; más, si tenemos en cuenta que la gran mayoría se presentan con el rostro encubierto. Este hecho, por supuesto, dificulta la identificación de sus miembros. Pero, como buen informante que soy, he elaborado un pequeño análisis de lo que considero que son los integrantes principales gracias a algunos elementos que se repiten en las descripciones que he reunido.

» _El Dios de la Tormenta_ , se presupone que es un hombre de grandes dimensiones e incipiente musculatura. Su nombre reside en los elementos grabados en su lanza que evocan la decoración que acompaña al mismísimo dios del Olimpo griego. También se le ha descrito como un luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo que porta una máscara con el rostro de una bestia. Cabe mencionar, que no creo que se trate del mismo individuo y que en realidad son dos hombres distintos con físicos similares.

—¿En qué te basas en tu deducción? —inquirió Jellal.

—En que si yo fuera reconocido como Dios, mi orgullo me impediría mostrarme de otro modo ante los insignificantes mortales. Los seres humanos somos vanidosos por naturaleza —Jellal asintió complacido por la respuesta—. Otro de ellos es conocido como _Sombra_ , porque acecha en silencio sin que nadie se percate de su presencia y llena de oscuridad a todo aquel que ose retarle. Si os soy honesto, creo que no es más que una invención, alguien inexistente que cumple su función de infligir terror colectivo. Para los que vivimos en el mar, alimentar este tipo de leyendas es una táctica frecuente para proteger nuestras riquezas escondidas en lo ancho de la tierra.

» _Demonio_ es la personificación del caos y la destrucción encarnada en una criatura mitad humana, mitad animal. Hombre, mujer e incluso como hermafrodita lo describen; pero, sea cual sea la versión, todos coinciden en un mismo hecho: procede de las entrañas de la tierra y arrasa cual monstruo encolerizado por donde pasa. Pocos han sobrevivido para contarlo.

—¿Otra falacia? —cuestionó Jellal, pues Cobra hacía rato que lo miraba con desdén, incrédulo de sus palabras.

—Puede… —comentó enigmático Rufus— o también puede que no sea más que un humano con una fuerza descomunal y sin un ápice de piedad. Los sometidos a las leyes creáis esclavos ardientes en deseos de venganza. Bajo mi humilde opinión sois responsables de vuestros demonios —Jellal abrió la boca para reprochar—. Lo sé, lo sé. Mi banal criterio no tiene cabida en esta conversación.

»De las piezas esenciales de este grupo, sólo hay una de la que tengo absoluta certeza que se trata de una mujer. Tal y como me pedías. Aunque ignoro tu interés por las féminas del equipo, no he podido resistirme e investigar más sobre ella en cuanto supe de sus habilidades. Se la conoce como _Oráculo_ _de Sangre_ , y con un simple juego de dados profetiza tu muerte.

—Puff, menuda estupidez —espetó Cobra—. También yo puedo _profetizar_ sacarte de aquí a patadas y hacerlo de inmediato.

—En eso Cobra tiene razón —corroboró Jellal. Rufus dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad, a sabiendas de que aquella era la reacción que esperaba de ambos.

—Una verdad tan cierta como las estrellas que nos guían al navegar —sentenció el pirata con benevolencia—. Cuando no era más que un crío recuerdo que en una ocasión vi una trifulca con una extraña viajera cubierta con una capa con capucha. Un grupo de hombres libres la asaltaron, como siempre ocurre cuando una mujer entra en territorio exclusivamente masculino.

—¿Y eso qué nos importa? —exclamó el pelirrojo— ¿No puedo matarlo de una maldita vez? —Jellal también comenzaba a cansarse de las largas del de dorada melena y se dispuso a levantarse; pero Rufus alzó su mano demandando paciencia.

—Sé que parece un simple relato. Pero dejadme acabar y decidid después si merezco perecer aquí y ahora; o si por el contrario, mi información os resulta útil —Jellal asintió, dándole una última oportunidad—.

»Ella los retó a un juego donde los números decidirían el destino. Su muerte o su libertad. Ofreció sus dados, pero obviamente fueron denegados por si estaban trucados. Entonces, les dejó proponer otro juego de azar, a la vez que los animaba a acompañar el reto con bebida. Me quedé anonadado. Yo no era más que un muchacho de poco mundo; pero lo suficiente avispado como para saber que aquel no era el comportamiento típico de una mujer. Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco de un hombre.

»Durante los minutos que duraron el juego, no disipó ni una sola vez su sonrisa, incluso en más de una ocasión rió a carcajadas. Algo insólito, teniendo en cuenta que perdía. Justo cuando los hombres ya se relamían imaginando el sabor de aquella mujer, ganó. Como si yo fuera el protagonista de esa historia y no un simple espectador, el corazón se me encogió. Sabía de sobras lo que un grupo de varones enfurecidos podían hacerle a una desprotegida mujer y se me helaba la sangre sólo de imaginarlo. Locos de ira, se abalanzaron hacía la joven y, ante mi sorpresa, ella sonrió confiada. Alzó tanto el rostro que entre las telas de su capucha pudo verse el color de sus ojos: dispares, uno de sombras y otro de hielo. Y sobre ellos y llegando a sus sienes, varias cicatrices sobresaliendo en relieve sobre su piel. Supuse entonces que estaba medio ciega. Y aún así, se mantuvo inmóvil.

»Algo acechó entre las sombras y golpeó a los hombres, proyectándolos por el aire y dejándolos inconscientes, a excepción de un par que recibieron el impacto desde la retaguardia, quienes entonces vislumbraban anonadados la figura de la mujer. Todavía con la sonrisa en los labios, lanzó sus dados y con destreza los posó en la palma de sus manos. Las palabras que pronunció erizan mi vello incluso ahora:

« _El par dicta una longeva existencia. Mas, aquello extenso no tiene porque llenarte de dicha. A viejo deseabas llegar, y de viejo morirás. Pobre, enfermo y solo. Y tú_ —dijo acercándose al segundo y dejando caer unas monedas de cobre— _, también eres par. Como hoy, el día que del mundo desaparecerás. Toma el dinero que tanto ansias y abrázalo, como la muerte lo hará con tu pellejo cuando caiga el sol. Porque escrito está, que la codicia te matará_ ».

»Y se marchó. El hombre hinchó su pecho, temeroso en el fondo de manifestar a los demás su terror interno, y la maldijo. Habló de trucos de mujer y cuando sus hombres despertaron, fingieron que nada había pasado. La curiosidad me pudo tanto que deambulé por los alrededores esperando que la noche se alzara en lo alto, para presenciar con mis ojos de niño los acontecimientos. Aprecié como el hombre oteaba desconfiado su entorno; estoy seguro de que en su fuero interno se debatía entre gastar aquellas monedas, enterrarlas o marchase con ellas. El alcohol lo guió hacia su primera opción y cuál fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que las invirtió justo de la forma que menos esperaba: apuestas y juegos de azar —sonrió con aire de añoranza—. Bien fuera porque la suerte estaba de su parte o por trampas, lo cierto es que se llevó una buena suma… despertando, por supuesto, la codicia de los hombres. Éstos, coléricos, lo reprendieron a golpes hasta matarlo.

»¿Por qué os narro un pedazo de mi pasado? Porqué de aquello hace ya veinte años; y la descripción que me han aportado de _Oráculo de Sangre_ es exactamente igual a la apariencia de la mujer que presencié aquel día. Arropa su cuerpo con su capa con capucha, muestra sus extraños ojos sin pudor de esconder sus cicatrices y en sus brazos puede verse las mismas vendas que la cubren.

—¿Insinúas qué no envejece? —comentó ofuscado el peliazul— Treinta monedas por datos difusos y un relato es un precio muy alto ¿no crees? —Cobra sacó su arma amenazante; y los invitados despertaron sus instintos preparados para contraatacar en cualquier instante.

—No es una insinuación. Es la verdad. Y si viajáis por los mares y habláis con la gente común, descubriréis que muchos la mencionan con las mismas características.

—Supongamos que eres sincero —dijo Jellal ya de pie junto a Cobra—. Tanto que alardeas de tu inteligencia ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar qué podría tratarse de una descendiente de la mujer que hablas? Pertenecer a una tribu indígena y nómada como muchas otras, que practican artes de la magia y adquieren poderes de sus dioses bárbaros a costa de la sangre de otros. No necesariamente tiene que ser la misma persona; los hombres perdieron el don de la inmortalidad mucho tiempo atrás. De aquellos vestigios de vida eterna tan solo quedan las leyendas.

—Precisamente, eso es lo que trato de averiguar. Accedí a colaborar con vosotros porque compartimos un objetivo en común y si de paso saco beneficio económico…

—¿Ya está? ¿Ese es el gran ejército faraónico? —lo interrumpió Cobra. Rufus bufó.

—¡No seas ridículo! Esto es solo una fracción añadida a su ejército oficial. Si lográis traspasar la costa con vida y os adentráis en las profundidades del desierto, descubriréis que lo custodia la Serpiente de la Faraona junto con sus aliados —los oteó curioso—. Por vuestras expresiones diría que no os habéis estudiado el emblema de Egipto. Qué decepcionante…

—Un sol escarlata, un chacal, un halcón y una serpiente —farfulló encrespado Jellal—. Los conozco perfectamente. Y por lo que mencionas, deduzco que representan a los mandos más importantes de su gobierno.

—El Sacerdocio, la Justicia y el Ejército, respectivamente. Si bien la Faraona custodia cada una de las partes de su imperio y nada se ejecuta sin su consentimiento.

—Ejército, territorios y poder fracturados. ¡Esto es pan comido, Jell!

—Algo me dice que la misma arrogancia llevó a la tumba a muchos de vuestros hombres aquí —musitó con desprecio el rubio.

—Modera esa lengua o te la cortaré —Rufus abrió la boca; pero Jellal se interpuso entre ambos:

—Y yo se lo permitiré —clavó sus verdes ojos en el informante—. Ahora, continúa.

—La Reina de las Arenas, o harpía como la llaman a sus espaldas, es la Serpiente que controla el desierto. Hija de la anterior regente, tan letal con sus enemigos como poco popular entre la muchedumbre.

—¿Poco popular? ¿Por qué la Faraona delegaría un territorio tan importante en las manos de alguien que despierta antipatía en su pueblo? ¿Acaso no teme las amenazas de revuelta?

—¿Todos los gobernantes del emperador sois amados por los romanos? —indagó el rubio—. O mejor aún, ¿tienes la certeza de que quienes os juran lealtad, sumisión y veneración os tienen en auténtica estima? —el silencio respondió por si mismo—. Bien, pues ese es el riesgo que todo gobernante experimenta. La inseguridad de que en cualquier momento tus gentes pueden rebelarse y derramar sangre por doquier. La Faraona es consciente de sus limitaciones; sin embargo, juega bien sus cartas con lo que dispone, configurando un reino basado en equilibrio. Bien saben los sabios que cuando mantienes estable una balanza hay menor riesgo de que el contenido se vierta. Ella promulga la cercanía a partir de un grupo rebelde con quien el pueblo se identifica; reparte esperanza a través de la fe en manos de su fiel sacerdote; imparte justicia con la mano y espada de un ave objetiva que todo lo ve; y mantiene vivo el fuego del respeto con una pequeña dosis de terror manifestada en su sanguinaria serpiente. Ella es una mujer inteligente y digna de su título; pero es mortal, como los aquí presentes, y puede caer.

—Parece que tengas predilección por esa mujer —comentó el pelirrojo desconfiado.

—No puedo negar que su proceder me resulta digno. Aunque, no cambiaré mi amado mar por servirla, si es eso lo que temes. Ahora sí, doy por finalizada la tertulia. Nos marchamos ya, pues otros tratos nos aguardan.

«Como vendernos por un precio mayo», reflexionó Cobra. Antes de salir por la puerta, el pensativo peliazul aclamó la atención de la pareja y Rufus dibujó una sonrisa de júbilo en sus labios.

—Esperad. Pedías cincuenta monedas, ¿quieres ganártelas? —asintió—. Permíteme dudar que un pirata conocido por sus _mil lenguas_ ignore la ubicación de todos los guerreros de la hija del sol. Te entregaré el oro que falta si logras convencerlos para citarse con nosotros de forma pacífica. Duplicaré el importe si nos custodiáis hasta ellos, protegiéndonos como si nuestros hombres fuerais; triplicaré el pago si al finalizar vuestro cometido no he atisbado ni un indicio de traición. Y derramaré vuestra sangre, aunque sea con mi último aliento, si os aliáis en nuestra contra.

—Un hombre con agallas —comentó jocoso el rubio—. Siempre es complaciente hacer tratos con individuos honorables. Que así se haga —sentenció.

Una vez cerrada la puerta tras dejarlos a solas, Cobra observó el ceño fruncido de su compañero y le preguntó:

—¿Confías en ellos?

—Sería un necio de ser así —dijo con firmeza—. Es curioso que seas tan reacio a creer en las artes de la magia cuando vivimos rodeados de profetas y adivinos. ¿Por qué tanto escepticismo? ¿Desconfías de los designios de los dioses? —Cobra clavó su ojo fijamente en el heredero de Roma.

—Olvidas que cada cual venera a dioses distintos. Además —dejó la mirada perdida—, confié en la magia para salvar a mi hermana; e igualmente los dioses me arrebataron a Kinana. Ningún hombre tendrá jamás el poder suficiente como para superar los deseos de un dios.

—Entonces, quizá nos enfrentemos a dioses. O peor aún, demonios.

* * *

 _En una cabaña de la costa de Egipto, pocos días después_

Vertió el agua sobre el círculo de arena formado a sus pies y los tres fuegos que la alumbraban murieron al instante. El silencio la impulsó a concentrarse en su propia respiración, agitada, como cada vez que recurría a los consejos de las hijas de Vermillion, el Gigante de la Guerra. Se sobresaltó cuando el animal que la acompañaba emitió un balido, recordando el objetivo de su presencia. Lo atrajo con delicadeza, arropándolo entre sus brazos y derramando una lágrima piadosa sobre su mullido pelaje.

—Perdóname, hijo de la naturaleza.

Arrimó una hoja afilada al pescuezo del animal iniciando un intenso berreo por parte de éste. Saltó sobresaltada cuando atisbó una sombra a su espalda, rasgando superficialmente el gaznate del bóvido, el cual salió corriendo por la puerta que en esos momentos se encontraba abierta. Relajó sus músculos al comprobar que la visita —aunque non grata— era de una aliada.

—¿Tan desesperada estás, Demonio? —borró el círculo en la arena, recogió los objetos del ritual y encendió el fuego.

—Sabes de sobras que nadie puede entrar sin mi consentimiento, Minerva —la aludida rió burlona—. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? —la morena se apoyó sobre la puerta y acarició con los dedos el filo de su puñal, impacientando a la albina.

—He sacado a pasear a mi perrito.

—Dudo que tengas permiso para hacerlo —Minerva colocó los ojos en blanco.

—¡El pobre estaba aburrido bajo los cuidados del pajarito! Necesitaba… —regaló una sonrisa retorcida— diversión.

—Si eso es todo, márchate —exigió Mira—. No toleraré más intrusiones como esta en mis aposentos.

Minerva chasqueó la lengua y deambuló por la estancia de la albina con pasos lentos:

—Me pregunto por qué la _duuuulce_ Mirajane agrada tanto, supongo que ignoran tu verdadera naturaleza. Aunque… conmigo no tienes reparos en actuar como el monstruo que er…

Esquivó la hoja de sílex que la albina le lanzó y se incrustó en la pared. Un hilito de sangre brotó del rasguño en la mejilla de la morena; Mirajane la desafiaba con la más fiera de sus miradas, no necesitando musitar palabra alguna para proferir un aviso de amenaza. Minerva esbozó una sonrisa ladina, todavía inclinada hacia la izquierda.

—Traigo noticias importantes. Los romanos suplican reunirse de inmediato. ¿Ves? Sacar al perrito ha sido una gran decisión.

—Dudo que deseen verlo en tales condiciones —reprochó Mira. Minerva escupió una carcajada sonora mientras salía de la estancia.

—¡Ah! Tu Dios del Trueno y sus chicos están de vuelta.

Minerva cerró la puerta y Mira suspiró aliviada. Una mala sensación la atosigaba en sueños desde varias noches atrás, mas si Laxus regresaba a su lado significaba que su pérdida no era el motivo de su desasosiego. «Al menos —pensó— la calma se mantiene por ahora». Alzó la vista hacia el oscuro y despejado cielo, pegada al suelo como las raíces de los árboles, pero con el alma tan lejos como las estrellas.

—Vermillion, que tú y tus hijas nos guiéis en esta guerra…

•••

Avanzaron en silencio, con los cinco sentidos centrados en el entorno. Muchos de los olores que los rodeaban se presentaron como nuevos, en especial de las especias propias de la región de Egipto. Por lo demás, las escenas que se sucedían a su alrededor no eran tan dispares a lo que acostumbraban a vislumbrar en sus tierras. Las vías se atestaron de individuos de diversa índole: comerciantes; sirvientes; viajeros; gentes con valor sobre sus cabezas y meros indigentes que deambulaban buscado algo que hurtar. La baraúnda aumentaba conforme profundizaban en el interior de las calles, guiada por el griterío de los vendedores que buscaban aclamar la atención de los clientes.

«No parece un escenario muy distinto al que nosotros conocemos» reflexionó el peliazul, algo defraudado, pues en realidad tenía altas expectativas con el reino de la Faraona.

Jellal percibió un sinfín de ojos aposentados en su figura. Con las arrugas propias de la vejez, la inocencia de la niñez, la astucia de la experiencia o el pavor que siempre despertaba lo desconocido. Miles de miradas de diversas formas, tamaños y colores lo observaron fingiendo indiferencia, mas todos y cada uno de ellos lo miraban como el extraño que era.

A excepción de una persona.

Su rostro y porte quedaba totalmente cubierto por un manto que solo dejaba dos celestes ojos al descubierto. Por la forma supo de inmediato que la dueña de la mirada era una fémina. Al cruzarse Jellal en su camino, dejó caer un canasto de frutos que rodaron por el suelo. El peliazul sintió tanta curiosidad por la atípica reacción que buscó aproximarse, hecho que pareció alertarla, pues desvió la mirada y recogió la fruta como si nada.

Fue interrumpido cuando un chiquillo salió corriendo entre la multitud perseguido por uno de los tendederos, tropezando con Jellal para alivio de su persecutor. El infante entró en pánico ante la posible reacción del extranjero y acostumbrado a las carreras, emprendió su marcha con una habilidad asombrosa para alguien de su edad. El vendedor balbuceó algo en su lengua natal y regresó a su parada ofuscado.

«¿Quién demonios era ella…?»

Ajeno a las miradas ociosas, el mismo crío engullía con desespero un pedazo de pescado sentado sobre las tejas de barro de una casa, meneando sus piernas con aire infantil, fruto de la felicidad de quien se contenta con los placeres más simples de la vida.

—Dices que lleva un puñal oculto en su cadera izquierda y sospechas que guarda dos dagas de bronce sobre su pecho ¿no? —el pequeño asintió con una especie de ronroneo y el joven que lo acompañaba le removió el cabello complacido—. ¡Eres genial! ¿Y el otro? —el niño tragó de un solo bocado para contestarle:

—Al tuerto le da igual que lo vean. Tiene su espada al descubierto y un látigo atado a la cadera. Pero, pienso que no oculta nada más. Creo que le gusta que piensen que es peligroso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porqué me recuerda a muchos de nuestros compañeros —confirmó alegre.

—Vale. Volvamos a informarles —dijo el mayor levantándose de un salto y recogiendo la mercancía robada—. Y llevemos esto a las chicas, tienen que estar hambrientas. —el pequeño alzó los brazos contento y exclamó:

—¡Aye siiir!

•••

—¿Vamos a llegar de una vez? —cuestionó arrugando la nariz el pelirrojo. «Capaces que todo sea una artimaña».

—¿Siempre eres tan desconfiado? —debatió su guía.

—Sí. ¿Te molesta?

—Para nada —añadió sonriente—. Haces bien.

El comentario enervó a Cobra, pero contuvo la rabia acariciando con sutileza la empuñadura de su espada. Ojeó de soslayo a Jellal, acreditando la intranquilidad en la mandíbula contraída de su amigo. «Nos hemos metido en la boca del lobo», pensó afligido.

De pronto, cesaron los pasos y se plantaron ante una morada a priori desamparada, con el techo a medio derruir y una tela de mala calidad haciendo función de puerta en la cara principal. Un par de sabuesos merodeaban por las afueras de la estancia peleando por los huesos de algún animal muerto, salvo eso, no se escuchaba ni un alma por la periferia. Cobra se adelantó a cualquier movimiento y desenvainó su arma.

—¡Jellal! ¡Estos miserables nos han tendido una emboscada! ¡Te dije mil veces que no eran de fiar! ¿Quién confía en un hombre que parece una mujer y en un mudo?

—Eso mismo dije yo cuando acudieron a mí.

La voz grave de un hombre habló desde sus espaldas. Cobra giró su cuerpo todavía empuñando el arma y Jellal cruzó miradas con el hombre de grandes dimensiones que los contemplaba. Una cicatriz con la forma de un trueno le atravesaba su ojo derecho, y su dorado cabello resplandecía como el oro. Iba desarmado, sin protección que cubriera su pecho; por el contrario, portaba unas prendas de baja calidad aunque con un aspecto impoluto. En definitiva, no era para nada el tipo de hombre que esperaba encontrar.

—Dijiste que no mostraban su rostro ante nadie —reprochó Jellal. Rufus se encogió de hombros.

—Habladurías —decretó el descomunal rubio—. ¿Qué clase de dios ocultaría su imponente presencia ante un grupo de mortales? —les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran al interior de la casa—. ¿Entráis o qué? —los gobernantes romanos intercambiaron miradas incrédulos.

—¿Desarmados? —inquirió el pelirrojo. El rubio bufó.

—Por mí, como si os pasáis toda la cháchara apuntándome con ellas —y añadió sonriendo de lado—. No necesito más que mis manos para destrozaros. Venga, no me gustaría descubrir que vuestra intención es entretenerme. Entrad de una maldita vez —ambos obedecieron consternados.

—Menudo arrogante —cuchicheó Cobra, Jellal rio con sorna.

—Igual que tú. Y te soporto cada día.

Con una mordaz respuesta en la punta de la lengua, Cobra aguantó los reproches y siguió junto a Jellal al rubio. Cuando éste apartó con una mano la tela con función de tranquera, el asombro los dejó estupefactos.

Por el contrario a sus impresiones, el silencio externo fue sustituido por un variopinto grupo de personas que armaban tanto jaleo que casi podría parecer que celebraban una fiesta en el interior de la vivienda. Idea potenciada por los muchos manjares y bebidas presentados en cubertería de bronce adornada con piedras preciosas y grabados típicos del Próximo Oriente. Niños, mujeres y hombres acicalados con lo que parecía las mejores de sus prendas observaron con atención a los recién llegados.

—E-esto no es posible… —musitó Cobra; Jellal asintió dándole la razón y el rubio chasqueó la lengua.

—La posibilidad evidencia la inexistencia de limitaciones. Si algo es posible ¿por qué no? —los ojeó misterioso—. Venid, os presentaré a la cabeza dirigente de la costa.

Los condujo hasta una puertecilla en el fondo que los trasladó a un aposento de cuidada decoración oriental. En el centro, una mujer de asombrosa belleza reposaba sentada sobre un asiento recubierto con telas de alta costura. Las ondas de su cabello bajaban hasta el principio de sus caderas, adornadas por pétalos violáceos a juego con el vestido de seda pegado a las curvas de su silueta. Su piel era pálida como las hebras de su pelo, contrastando con la celeste mirada de sus redondos ojos.

Los gobernantes romanos la contemplaron como quien mira a una diosa recién bajada a la tierra. Cobra porque disfrutaba con la belleza femenina; Jellal porque juraba haberse cruzado con esos ojos en otro momento. El rubio golpeó con fingida camaradería al pelirrojo y arrimado a su oído le susurró:

—Bonita ¿verdad? Conozco tus pensamientos, estuve en tu lugar eones atrás.

—Oí hablar —le contestó inconsciente—, del nacimiento de criaturas tan blancas como la leche de nuestras madres. Todas las historias las describen como engendros demoniacos sedientos de sangre, pero nunca imaginé encontrar tanta belleza…

—La Reina Albina —dijo el rubio caminando hacia su persona, ella alzó la mano con elegancia y entrelazó los dedos con él—. Líder de los Guardianes de la Costa, hija de las tribus antiguas y dueña absoluta de mi corazón.

Ella sonrió con candor; y en contraposición, les regaló una desafiante mirada a sus invitados, a pesar de la dulzura del tono de su voz.

—Gracias por la presentación Laxus, Dios del Trueno. Mi nombre es Mirajane y puesto que mis modales preceden a mi desprecio ante los invasores, os invito a tomar asiento y degustar mis platos si así os place. Si bien auguraba vuestra petición de auditoria diplomática, he de admitir que no esperaba un interés de vuestra parte por las mujeres en cargos importantes. De no ser así —añadió con voz melosa—, ya estaríais muertos.

—Valoro tu sinceridad —comentó impresionado Jellal—. Nosotros somos los gobernadores del sur: Cobra y un servidor, Jellal. Como hijo de madre espartana, admiro a las mujeres valientes y poderosas. Aunque mi odio por vosotras sea igual o mayor.

—Por lo que veo, vuestras charlas pacíficas no escatiman en desafíos —expuso Laxus. La albina acarició con ternura el lomo de su espalda demandando sosiego.

—Puedo comprender el dolor de perder a tantos aliados —continuó la mujer—, mas, arremetéis contra los culpables equivocados. Si asaltas a las crías de una gata, ella luchará contra los atacantes aunque le cueste la vida. Pero, si por el contrario la dejas tranquila, los pequeños sobrevivirán y si la fortuna les sonríe, ellos mismos criarán su propia camada en el futuro. Un reino que no se expande más allá de sus territorios, no supone una amenaza para las pretensiones de otros imperios. Una región cuyo objetivo es la protección y el bienestar de su pueblo, jamás supondrá un peligro para la estabilidad externa. Sin embargo, despierta recelos y envidias para todo aquel que ambicione poder. Como la gata, un reino así siempre atraerá a los depredadores que, bien para hinchar su ego añadiéndose territorios; o bien por el placer de arrastrar calamidades, estarán al acecho desde las sombras. Nuestro deber es protegerlo.

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta de Jellal la desconcertó—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué Egipto? Sois un grupo libre. No obstante, elegís por cuenta propia seguir a una mujer que, según mis fuentes, no alcanzó el trono de la manera convencional.

—¿Por qué seguís vosotros al emperador? —ambos enmudecieron—. Es menos sencillo responder a preguntas personales que plantearlas ¿verdad? Contesta con sinceridad ¿acaso vuestro líder permitiría que sus costas fueran custodiadas por una mujer? ¿Se preocupa por la seguridad de la gente que trabaja duro para que él se siente en su trono acolchado y concilie el sueño sin preocupaciones? ¿Recorre las calles, villas, y hogares que posee para asegurarse que nada le falta a su pueblo? ¿Imparte justicia, protegiendo a los débiles y castigando a los criminales? —alzó la voz, levantó su cuerpo, emocionada por el discurso—. ¿Ha pasado sed, hambre, sangrado sus pies y vivido penurias para vigilar a cada uno de los hijos de Egipto? Porque si no es así, el verdadero planteamiento es: ¿merece el hombre por quien peleas qué arriesgues la vida en territorio enemigo? —bajó los escalones del podio donde se ubicaba su sillón y se acercó a la altura de Jellal—. No hay día de mi maldecida existencia que no agradezca nuestra alianza con la Faraona. Jamás vuelvas a dudarlo.

La albina le dio la espalda encaminándose de nuevo hacia su asiento:

—Ahora, hablemos del tema por el que habéis acudido aquí —se sentó y como si nada retomó una dulce expresión, Jellal aprovechó para dialogar, pero ella le interrumpió—. Al poner pie en mi casa, os sometéis a mis leyes. Desde ahora en adelante, y con el consentimiento de la Faraona, os declaro rehenes bajo custodia —Jellal abrió los ojos; Cobra escupió un reproche; y Mira pidió silencio—. Mientras no iniciéis disturbios y vuestro comportamiento sea pacífico, estaréis a salvo. La Faraona desea reunirse con vosotros lo antes posible para concretar un posible acuerdo. La guerra no es su primera opción…

—Pues bien que masacró a todos nuestros hombres —recriminó Cobra.

—Pero, será su opción triunfante si os empeñáis en batallar —continuó la albina—. Si asumís la petición de convertiros en nuestros dóciles prisioneros durante el tiempo que dure los tratados, los soldados que os esperan anclados en el puerto podrán vivir bajo nuestras leyes mientras os hospedéis en Egipto. De igual modo, contaréis con los lujos de palacio como si fuerais invitados de honor. Ni ellos, ni vosotros saldréis malheridos y podréis regresar a vuestro Imperio a declarar guerras a otros territorios. Aunque, si declináis nuestra oferta me temo que tendremos que eliminaros ahora mismo.

—¡¿Qué te hace pensar perderemos tan fácilmente?! —exclamó colérico el pelirrojo.

—Lo acepto —la respuesta desubicó a Cobra—. Con una condición: perdimos a muchos de nuestros hombres y aspiro a que se pague de algún modo nuestras pérdidas. Por ello, exijo que en nuestras negociaciones se nos permita dialogar como iguales y no como rehenes.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —exclamó su compañero agarrándolo de los hombros— ¿Es otro truco de magia?

—Suéltame, Cobra. Por ahora, es la mejor de nuestras opciones —añadió—. Y no llevaré a cabo ningún acuerdo sin asegurarme del bienestar del hombre que tenéis capturado.

Mirajane tragó saliva, recordando el trato que Rogue había sufrido de Minerva. «¡Maldita sea!», aún con todo, mantuvo la calma.

—Estoy de acuerdo y por descontado tendremos en cuenta tu petición —corroboró la albina—. Supongo que deberéis acudir a notificar los planes a los vuestros, volved pues y al atardecer acudid al mercado central donde emprenderemos nuestro viaje. Tomad todo cuanto necesitéis, el trayecto es pesado.

Acompañados de los piratas, ambos marcharon por la puerta y de nuevo se toparon con el sepulcral silencio. Durante todo el camino, los hombres caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra, absortos en sus reflexiones internas.

•••

Una vez fuera los intrusos, Mirajane suspiró aliviada acariciando los hombros del rubio.

Un sonido de dados cayendo sobre la palma de una mano hizo desaparecer el espejismo que los rodeaba. Las conversas animadas, las carcajadas y el barullo de las gentes se esfumó junto con los manjares y los lujos, dejando como únicos bienes algún que otro mueble de madera, como la silla en la que descansaba la pareja. El perfil de una mujer hizo acto de presencia, jugando con los dados entre sus dedos y bebiendo un trago de un frasco opaco. Desde esa posición, apoyada en la pared, ladeó la cabeza y clavó sus atípicos ojos en la albina dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa.

—Tenías razón. Es la viva imagen de mi hermano.

Mira la escuchó a pesar de tener la mirada perdida, frunció el ceño, meditando sobre lo ocurrido.

—Esta mañana al cruzarme con él, he reaccionado como una niña asustada. Por un momento, creí que el plan fracasaría por mi culpa. Si no llegas a estar presente… —la castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Te ha cogido desprevenida, nada más. Al fin y al cabo, nadie conoce su rostro excepto nosotras.

—Imaginaba a Mystogan como un hombre curtido por la edad —murmuró jocoso Laxus—. De cualquier modo, solo es casualidad.

—Sí… —agregó reflexiva la albina—. Tienes razón —sonrió.

—Y, aunque diferente, el plan ha sido un éxito —la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él—. Mi Reina Albina —ella le rodeó con sus brazos.

—Idiota —lo besó—, te has pasado con tanta teatralidad.

—Tenía que ser creíble —la apretó más a su cuerpo y miró en dirección a la castaña, quien parecía absorta en sus cavilaciones—. No es conveniente que descubran quién está al mando. ¿Verdad Cana?

—¿Casualidad o destino? —murmuró para sí la castaña.

—¡Cana! —aclamó Laxus. Regresó a la realidad y se encaminó alegre hacia ellos.

—¡Claro! ¿Lo celebramos con un poco de vino?

•••

Ante _Meteoro_ , Jellal exigió un último mandato a los piratas justo después de colocarles la suma acordada entre sus manos. Ambos gobernantes se trasladaron al camarote del peliazul. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Cobra asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla de Jellal.

—¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?! ¡¿Rehenes?! ¡Dególlanos como a cerdos y entrégales nuestra cabeza de paso! —deambuló nervioso por el estrecho habitáculo—. ¡Joder! ¿Buscas dejar a tu hermana sola con un retoño? —lo señaló con el dedo—. No sé qué mierdas tramas, pero no cuentes conmigo.

Jellal resopló, rascando la dolorida mejilla que pronto adquiriría un tono amoratado y divisó a su amigo.

—En primer lugar, pasaré por alto tu arrebato de ira. En segundo, Meredy no está embarazada. Y tercero —se acercó al pelirrojo y posó las manos en sus hombros, comprobando la tensión de éste—, te suplico que confíes en mí. Mi intención desde un principio era convertirnos en rehenes, necesito que nos crean vulnerables.

La ira de Cobra se disipó, desconcertado por los actos del peliazul, pues no era el tipo de hombre que cedía su orgullo rogándole a alguien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desorientado.

—Escúchame Cobra —oteó con cuidado que todos los orificios del camarote permanecieran cerrados—, siempre te he considerado un hermano de sangre y jamás arriesgaría tu vida. Pero, hay... cosas que por el momento no puedo compartir contigo. Sé que soy injusto, pero te ruego que confíes en mí —lo agarró de la cara con determinación—. Algún día, el sol amanecerá incluso en el ocaso.

Cobra abrió la boca abrumado. «Esa frase...»

—N-no lo has olvidado... —pronunció emocionado el pelirrojo. Jellal negó con una sonrisa fraternal.

—Nunca reniego de mis promesas. Por eso pido que, aunque ahora no entiendas las causas, confíes en mis decisiones. Necesito contar con tu apoyo. ¿Lo harás, hermano? —Cobra dibujó una sonrisa ladeada y mostró su pulgar en alza— Gracias —lo abrazó y susurró en su oído—: ¿Tengo el derecho a pedirte algo más?

—Claro.

—Si fracaso... ¿harás todo lo posible para salvar a Meredy?

—Lo juro. Y ahora —añadió hiperactivo—, ¿cuál es el plan?

Jellal clavó sus ojos esmeralda en su fiel amigo y con determinación sentenció:

—Aliarnos con Egipto.

* * *

 **Si os soy sincera, este capítulo no acababa aquí, sino que llegaba hasta el encuentro Jerza. Pero, al plasmar mis ideas por escrito, me di cuenta de que quedaba muy largo, así que he decidido cortarlo en esta parte y dividir el capítulo original en dos xD De igual modo, intentaré actualizar entre marzo-abril ^^**

 **He introducido el elemento mágico por varias razones:**

 **1\. Estaba en mi planteamiento inicial desde el principio, puesto que los fics históricos con elementos mágicos me chiflan**

 **2\. Estudio una asignatura que se llama "Religión y magia en el mundo antiguo" que me viene perfecta e incita xD**

 **3\. Y en consecuencia, la magia siempre ha estado vinculada a la evolución de la complejidad de las sociedades y no podía faltar ;)**

 **En cuanto a Mira y los albinos, he querido introducir este hecho porque verdaderamente sufren incluso a día de hoy persecución y pensé en Mira y sus hermanos como una familia de albinos peculiar, de los cuales conoceréis más cosas en adelante. Cana por supuesto, es un personaje con muchos misterios y sí, como habéis apreciado, Mystogan aparece en la historia. ¿Teorías? XD**

 **Quise presentar a Jellal como un personaje ciego de poder que había olvidado sus raíces; a la vez que en más de una ocasión lo plasmé como alguien que en realidad recuerda su procedencia en temas como la admiración a las mujeres guerreras. Y ahora sabéis el por qué. Jellal jamás ha perdido sus ideales y principios, simplemente ha hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir junto a Meredy y ahora ha encontrado la ocasión perfecta para emprender su tan ansiada venganza. Indagaré en otros de sus motivos para tomar esta decisión más adelante ;)**

 **Gracias por leer, por los futuros reviews y por el apoyo. Espero sea de vuestro agrado ^^**


	12. Lealtad

**Capítulo décimo: Lealtad**

 _En una cabaña costera, Egipto_

Hundió los dedos en las hebras oscuras de su cabello. No le importó que la grasa y la suciedad se le pegara en las yemas. El agrio aroma que emanaba la piel del hombre tampoco le importunaba. Su atención estaba centrada en su pequeña, quien la miraba ilusionada mientras la morena canturreaba y dibujaba caricias tiernas en la frente del joven que yacía sobre sus piernas. La de mirada esmeralda invitó a la chiquilla a aposentarse a su lado y colocó su manita sobre el pecho del varón.

—¿Lo notas princesita? —la niña asintió sin saber muy bien a qué; el vaivén del pecho masculino era tenue— Los perros también tienen corazón. Respiran como nosotras. Pueden amar. Sin embargo —acarició el mentón de la infante—, muchos sólo buscan alimentarse del sufrimiento ajeno. Y es aquí —presionó la mano de la niña sobre el pecho del hombre— donde tienes que morder para librarte de él. No lo olvides, Yukino. Por muy dócil que parezcan las ovejas en el fondo son perros y no dudarán en atacarte si les das una oportunidad —posó sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de la albina— Nunca te fíes de los hombres, mi dulce niña.

—No lo haré, mamá —Yukino rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello de Minerva y ésta la estrechó con fuerza.

Había exigido incontables veces llevársela consigo lejos de los peligros de la costa para protegerla, pero sus peticiones siempre eran declinadas. A cada negación aumentaba su resentimiento. Demasiado breve era el tiempo que podía gozar de la compañía de su _Princesa Nevada_ , se necesitaban...

«Bruja albina —pensó—, se cree con potestad para anteponerse a mis deseos.» Sabía bien que no era querida por los líderes de aquel territorio formado por proscritos; tampoco esa actitud era novedosa. Minerva era repudiada allá por donde sus descalzos pies dejaban marca. Claro que... muchas de sus huellas se acompañaban del amargo sabor de la sangre. Al final, lo inteligente era distanciarse de la _Serpiente_ de la Faraona, pues era una mujer voluble e impredecible incluso para sí misma. No obstante, su pequeña apaciguaba toda rabia interna que almacenara en su interior. Se aferró a su niñita y la achuchó con desespero, albergando la esperanza de ver cumplido su deseo.

—Yukino.

Su expectativa se quebró ante la mirada gélida del _demonio_ que la examinaba con fiereza desde la entrada. La niña se separó pese al esfuerzo de Minerva de retenerla, y al hacerlo, sintió su corazón hecho trizas. La albina mayor removió el cabello de la niña al tiempo que fulminaba a la morena.

—Ve afuera, Lucy quiere jugar contigo —tras salir, Mirajane borró todo atisbo de sonrisa— Dime que sigue vivo, Minerva —ésta la ignoró.

—Yukino no corre ningún peligro a mi lado; no tienes derecho a arrebatármela —se acercó más a Minerva, furiosa.

—¡Dime que sigue vivo!

Minerva, instintivamente, posaba una mano sobre el corazón latente del joven, oteando con rudeza a la albina.

—Sólo lo he domesticado —un infierno helado brilló en las pupilas de Mira—. O quizá... se deba a la _Hoja del Olvido_.

—¡¿Lo has drogado?! ¡¿Tienes idea del peligro que supone?!—Minerva se encogió de hombros; Mirajane sentía la furia crecer.

—No iba a presentarle un perro rabioso a mi hija. Además, ahora no recordará las ultimas horas.

—Yukino no es hija tuya —la morena fue a replicar, pero la albina la achantó—. Y este rehén no te pertenece. Agradece la bondad de la Faraona, si de mí dependiera, esta afrenta acarrearía una dura pena.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —apartó a un lado a Rogue y se levantó desafiante.

—Cierto, el preso no es de mi incumbencia. Tienes visita, Minerva. Te espera afuera.

La azabache sostuvo la mirada a escasa distancia de la mujer. La sangre le hervía. De no guardar respeto por su monarca, hubiera abofeteado a la albina sin miramientos.

—Mi hija vendrá conmigo, me necesita —espetó, caminando hacia la puerta y dejándola atrás.

—Yukino —arrastró cada una de las palabras, clavándose en Minerva cual cuchillos—, no es hija tuya. Pertenece a mi tribu, es una de nuestras niñas y por ende mi protegida. Ninguno de los nuestros saldrá de aquí hasta la edad adulta, si logras sobrevivir y ganarte su afecto durante tanto tiempo, adelante. Hasta entonces, no quiero volver a oírte hablar del tema, ni mucho menos deseo verte a solas con la niña.

Minerva respiró hondo, aguardando las lágrimas de rabia dentro de su retina. Ya no quería golpearla; deseaba matarla. Pero, algunas palabras herían más que las espadas. Y ella conocía las adecuadas. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Entiendo el sentido de sobreprotección de una madre que nunca dará a luz. Mucho se habla de la maldición que te rodea, Mirajane, _Demonio Maldito_. Los dioses premian y condenan a partes iguales...

El silencio confirmó su triunfo. Si la albina la dañaba, ella no sería menos.

Salió de la estancia con la cabeza alzada. En el exterior el sol brillaba en lo alto, era media tarde. Oteó los alrededores buscando quién la reclamaba, con la intención de dar de paso con la ubicación de su pequeña. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se cruzó con un par de ojos dorados, decepcionados.

—Kagura... —susurró.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó impasible.

—Pajarito... —se esforzó por dibujar una sonrisa, pero la de cabello borgoña la ignoró y entró en la cabaña, desde donde Mira salía airada.

La siguió hasta el interior, Kagura se arrodilló y comprobó el pulso del joven. Sin pensárselo lo elevó y arrastró como pudo hacia el carro que tenía fuera. Minerva hizo el amago de auxiliarla, pero la joven ni se inmutó. «Me está castigando y lo seguirá haciendo hasta satisfacerse.» Decidió ser su sombra silenciosa y acompañarla mientras preparaba el carro para el viaje. Kagura había aposentado a su lado al azabache en las mejores condiciones posibles, cubierto por una tela para protegerlo; a Minerva le quedó el menor de los huecos del carro. Cuando iniciaron la marcha de vuelta a palacio, los ojos esmeralda buscaron con desesperación la figura de la niña entre los infantes que merodeaban el territorio.

—Tengo que despedirme de Yukino —insistió— Pajarito, tengo que... —el silencio la incomodaba— Halcón... ¡Kagura!

Sin despegar la vista del horizonte la aludida sentenció: —No regresarás durante un tiempo. Tampoco tienes permiso para permanecer ante este joven, salvo si vas acompañada.

—¡Tú no puedes darme órdenes! ¡Eres mi igual!

—Te equivocas. Jamás faltaría al respeto a una igual.

Minerva chirrió los dientes. No sabía qué la ofuscaba más: las palabras o que ni siquiera se dignara a mirarla. No había actuado para ofender a su compañera, su único propósito era entretenerse junto a su niña. Pero así era ella, una mujer que pocas veces contemplaba la posibilidad de consecuencias. Divisó el cuerpo impasible del chico y deseó patearlo, mas se contuvo. La cólera se fusionó con un irreconocible sentimiento. Por sus venas corría veneno en lugar de sangre; era el peso del remordimiento. Era un monstruo, sí. Pero una parte de su corazón todavía latía y pocas eran las personas que lo mantenían dentro de su pecho.

Kagura era una de ellas.

—No pretendía herirte. Es sólo un _perro_ Kagura —se arrimó e intentó tocarla sin éxito— ¡Joder! ¡Acaba con este maldito silencio! ¡Grítame! ¡Peleemos! ¡Haz algo! Es como hablar con un puto cadáver...

—Es un rehén.

—Sabes bien cómo nos tratarían si la situación fuera a la inversa —rió con amargura. Kagura respiró hondo y tragó saliva.

—Sí, pero es MI rehén. MI responsabilidad. Y no puede salir de palacio sin MI permiso y presencia. Has robado algo que me pertenece, lo has... magullado paseándolo como a un animal y... has mostrado esa realidad a una niña como si fuera un comportamiento loable.

—¿Qué hay de malo en que tome ejemplo de su madre? —cuestionó divertida.

—¡Yukino no es tu hija! —Kagura la miró por primera vez y, lejos de sentir alivio, Minerva se resquebrajó. «No lloraré. Aprendí a soportar las lágrimas con madre» recordó— Ella... ella murió, Minerva. Y en el fondo sabes que fue lo mejor. Comprendo que te hayas encariñado con la niña pe...

—¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES UNA MIERDA! —la azabache se había levantado, temblorosa hasta en la voz.

—No —realizó una pausa—, pero intento ponerme en tu piel para no odiarte por traicionar mi confianza —Minerva carcajeó nerviosa.

—¿Qué importaría que me odiaras? Nací siendo odiada por todos, en especial por mis progenitores. Llegué aquí y recibí más odio por ser hija de una harpía. Y después os sorprende que sea el sentimiento que mejor manejo. Fingís aceptarme y amarme. Pero sois una panda de cínicos. Sólo me soportáis a vuestro lado porque teméis tenerme como enemiga. Os aterrorizo y me repudiáis, igual que el pueblo. Y yo he sido una ilusa por albergar la esperanza de ser amada y aceptada como una igual. Me llamáis aliada, pero en el fondo no soy más que una esclava, un peón necesario por el momento.

El rencor le comía por dentro, tanto, que no atisbó la mano que se le aproximaba. El sonido de la bofetada retumbó con eco dentro de su cabeza. Kagura la oteaba agitada, con los dorados ojos acuosos, brillando como el ámbar.

—¡La Noche de los Tumultos fui yo quien te encontré! ¡Arriesgué mi vida por salvarte de una muchedumbre enfurecida! ¡Te arropé cada noche hasta convencerme que dormías! ¡Fui tu sombra hasta el día que diste a luz a una niña muerta y le dimos sepultura juntas! —la sujetó del vestido con fuerza, atrayéndola con rabia— ¿Cómo osas acusarme de esa manera?

Entonces, fue Minerva la que renegó de la mirada de Kagura y apartó la vista. Contener el llanto se le dificultaba, más, cuando sus pesadillas retornaban tras las duras palabras de la fémina. «Le cuesta arrancar, pero cuando se decide hablar, mata con las palabras.» Aunque sabía que tenía razón. Era una desagradecida. La hija de una harpía con el alma podrida. Mezquina y ruin. Y cada vez era más complicado controlar su personalidad irascible y sus ansias de tortura. Era consciente de que algún día tendría que separarse de sus seres queridos o los arrastraría a su propia tormenta.

El fragmento de amor que habitaba en su corazón encabezó sus pensamientos. No era tarde, una parte de ella todavía amaba. Debía de acallar su frustración y mostrar arrepentimiento.

—Siento haberte defraudado, Kagura. A veces —rió dolorida— me ahogo en mi propio veneno y esta vez lo he pagado con la persona errónea. Sé concisa ¿cuál es la pena de mi insolencia? —Kagura reflexionó durante unos instantes.

—Egipto no se encuentra en las favorables condiciones de antes del conflicto con el Imperio —la respuesta sorprendió a la azabache—. Los dioses alentaron de las intenciones de Roma y nos impulsaron a aniquilar parte de su ejército; mas no nos advirtieron de la contienda de viejos enemigos. Al caer la noche, dos emisarios romanos serán guiados por los Guardianes de la Costa hasta el palacio. Han aceptado someterse a la Faraona... siempre y cuando nuestro rehén se encuentre en condiciones óptimas.

—Lo he drogado, jamás recordará las últimas horas.

—¿Y qué hay de las últimas semanas, Minerva? —ella agachó la mirada— No podemos iniciar una afrenta contra Roma cuando las arenas de Egipto están movedizas. Pero no pueden descubrirlo. Es preciso que aparentemos fortaleza ante el enemigo y acepten nuestras condiciones. Y para ello, vas a tener que demostrar tu lealtad —levantó el mentón de la azabache con seguridad—. Deberás someterte a su juicio y pagar la pena que demanden por los daños ocasionados.

—¿Y si me niego? —Kagura la contempló con determinación.

—Entonces te aconsejo que bajes ahora mismo y no regreses jamás.

* * *

 _Unas horas más tarde, en las proximidades de palacio_

Cuando abandonaron la costa la noche estaba al caer y las mismas estrellas que les acompañaban al inicio del trayecto se desvanecían ante el renacer del sol. Tres largos días habían trascurrido desde su partida; tres largos infiernos abrasadores en un extenso mar de arena. A diferencia de Roma, el clima era árido por el día y gélido por la noche. Pero los dos gobernadores eran hombres curtidos por la experiencia capaces de soportar las trabas del camino. Al amanecer del tercer día comenzaron a divisar las altas murallas que defendían la ciudad de Menfis y tras éstas podían vislumbrarse los cimientos del elevado palacio. Las puertas se abrieron ante los guardianes de las ciudades portuarias seguidos por los carros donde los gobernantes oteaban con ojos curiosos su alrededor. A diferencia de los colores de piel y la indumentaria, las gentes del pueblo podrían haber sido romanos humildes de rostros vulgares. Lo insólito allí no eran los súbditos de la Faraona, sino la majestuosidad de sus edificios que nada tenían que envidiar a la arquitectura romana.

—Esperad aquí —ordenó la mujer albina—, partiremos para informarle sobre vuestra llegada. Cuando todo esté listo, vendréis con nosotros. Si apreciáis vuestra vida no es alejéis demasiado. No creo que vuestras prendas sean del agrado de vuestros espectadores.

Vieron a la mujer perderse junto a su Dios del Trueno en medio de la muchedumbre ajetreada.

—Al fin solos —musitó el pelirrojo tras tres largos días.

—No seas tan confiado —Jellal inspeccionó las inmediaciones con atención y en medio del murmuro callejero alcanzó el sonido de los gritos.

 _—_ ¿Qué ha sido eso? —la respuesta quedó en el aire, pues el peliazul corría hacia el origen del alboroto. Cobra suspiró fatigado y susurró en su lengua natal— Vale, vayamos a comprobar qué ha sucedido en lugar de quedarnos quietecitos. Con suerte nos rebanarán el pescuezo aprovechando que estamos desarmados.

Cuando alcanzó a Jellal, éste contemplaba perplejo el escenario. Un grupo de personas eran organizados por una mujer para sonsacar de un pozo a algún torpe que había tropezado y caído en su interior. Hombres, mujeres y niños unían fuerzas para tirar de una cuerda de lino y al final de ésta se hallaba la joven, aclamando la colaboración de todo aquel que pasaba.

Jellal se posicionó detrás de ella dispuesto a ofrecer auxilio, con tan mala suerte que acertó justo en el momento en el que el exceso de fuerzas la echó para atrás. Ambos cayeron al suelo, impregnando sus ropajes de tierra húmeda y pegajosa. El peliazul intentó disculparse y ayudarla a levantarse pero ella se adelantó. Tiró con fuerza y lo alzó de inmediato, colocando la cuerda entre las manos del atónito joven. Pese a su madurez se ruborizó con sutileza al sentir los dedos de la mujer sobre los suyos y la calidez del cuerpo femenino pegado a su espalda. Ella le habló con determinación; pese a que los gobernadores romanos se desenvolvían en la lengua oficial de Egipto no entendió ni una sola palabra y supuso que era un dialecto. Sin embargo, la expresión corporal era una herramienta de comunicación efectiva y la petición demasiado evidente. Sin ni siquiera percatarse de la procedencia de los hombres, ella instó a Cobra a unirse a la tarea.

El pelirrojo accedió y a los pocos minutos lograron entre todos sacar del pozo a un par de niños. La mujer se separó de ellos y se dirigió ligera hacia los chiquillos, al hacerlo el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza cayó al suelo y una cascada escarlata se deslizó hasta el final de su espalda. Jellal contempló abrumado el movimiento del cabello resplandeciendo a la luz del día; no recordaba haber vislumbrado algo tan hermoso. Un extraño pensamiento se deslizó por su mente.

«Su cabello es la llama que nos guía.»

Ensimismado en la belleza femenina, no advirtió los gestos de gratitud y alabanza hacia la muchacha que, concentrada, comprobaba el bienestar de los infantes. Tampoco apreció el retorno de la pareja que los había custodiado hasta la ciudad.

—¡Faraona os estábamos buscando!

Los gobernadores romanos miraron estupefactos en dirección a la pelirroja. Con humilde ropaje desgastado y manchado de barro sujetaba a uno de los niños en brazos, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios que iluminaba más que el propio sol.

«No —meditó Jellal—. Ella es la encarnación del mismísimo sol.»

La monarca se giró, percibió entonces la indumentaria extranjera de los jóvenes y comprendió la situación. El brillo de su sonrisa fue sustituida por un gesto más serio, aunque cordial.

—Sed bienvenidos a Egipto, acompañadnos a palacio. En cuanto esté disponible os atenderé en el Salón de Recepción.

•••

Los altos pilares facilitaban la iluminación interna y la forma rectangular de la sala le otorgaba la anchura necesaria para albergar en su interior a incontables invitados. Los techos se sustentaban por columnas de fuste estriado coronadas por un capitel con pequeños seres monstruosos que parecían observarles desde las piedras preciosas que tenían por ojos. Esas mismas criaturas se aposentaban a cada lado del trono que se sustentaba en el centro de la estancia sobre un escalón, a un nivel superior del resto del piso. Jellal las divisó con cierto recelo; la magnificencia y belleza del edificio era innegable, mas no compartía la misma opinión respecto a las bestias que lo adornaban. Prefería desviar su mirada hacia los murales pintados que divisaba en los laterales, pese a que los dibujos le parecieran un garabato comparado al estricto arte romano.

—Son elementos de protección —susurró el pelirrojo—. En Persia también los usábamos, sirven para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus. Si sigues siendo tan expresivo la tomarán contigo —bromeó.

—No menosprecies el consejo de tu amigo —les interrumpió Laxus, con mirada misteriosa—. Te sorprendería los secretos que alberga Egipto.

Cobra lo observó ceñudo y comprobó que pese a su apariencia, permanecía en alerta, preparado para saltar al ataque. Siempre que lo miraba pensaba en lo curioso que resultaba una melena tan dorada como la suya en un lugar como aquel.

—Tú no perteneces a las tribus antiguas.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —comentó divertido. Fue a contestarle, pero oteó la mirada ladina que Mirajane les dedicaba a los romanos y se acalló, dejando escapar una sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Es el carácter fiero de tu mujer uno de los secretos de Egipto? —Jellal maldijo a Cobra por su costumbre de hablar más de la cuenta. La albina le contestó airada.

—Su mujer soy yo y estoy aquí presente, puedes hablarme directamente a mí. ¿O acaso el ojo qué te falta te nubla la visión?

Indignado, Cobra quiso reprocharle pero su cháchara fue interrumpida por el anuncio abrupto de la entrada de la Faraona. «Al fin.» Jellal comenzaba a impacientarse y temía que su amigo desencadenara un conflicto irreparable con sus comentarios desafortunados.

El peliazul contuvo el aliento maravillado.

La bella muchacha campesina se había transformado en una diosa, cuyas curvas se dibujaban con sutileza en el vestido semitrasparente adornado únicamente en los senos con pequeñas plumas que supuso hacían referencia a Isis, pues había leído que la diosa egipcia se vinculaba con algún ave. Lo único que contrastaba con el blanco del vestido era el collar colorido que le colgada del pálido cuello y la lisa melena pelirroja que caía hasta acariciarle las caderas. Junto al cetro en una de sus manos y la doble corona, símbolo del Alto y Bajo Egipto. Cuando llegó hasta el trono, acompañada de un fornido joven y una muchachita de cabellos castaños que identificó como sacerdotes, dejó caer su cuerpo en el asiento y se encaró hacia los presentes. Sus ojos del color de la tierra se ensancharon gracias al efecto de la línea del maquillaje sobre sus párpados. Había oído que maquillarse en Egipto se vinculaba a la propia mitología, por ello, su estilo era único y distintivo. Sin embargo, jamás creyó divisar tanta grandiosidad en una sola mirada.

Jellal cogió aire, intentando no perderse en la sobrecogedora belleza de la joven. Por un momento, se preguntó si su primera presentación no había sido más que una argucia para tantearlos antes de recibirlos en palacio. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la mujer proclamó:

—Lamento haberme hallado ausente de palacio a vuestra llegada, pero como espero que comprendáis una Faraona tiene un deber para con su pueblo. Deduzco que estaréis exhaustos tras el viaje, por lo que —entró un grupo de jóvenes de ambos géneros que traían en sus manos manjares en bandejillas— os invito a degustar algunos de los mejores bocaditos de mis cocineros.

Jellal realizó una reverencia y forzó al pelirrojo a imitarle. Era consciente de su inferioridad respecto a la mujer, pues por muy importante que fuera su cargo Roma todavía no le pertenecía.

—He de confesar que no esperaba encontrarla entre la multitud. Por norma, los dirigentes suelen enviar a otros a solventar los problemas. Los rumores no exageran, sois una monarca benevolente y entregada a los vuestros —ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Alzaos, por favor. No os he citado para que me llenéis de alabanzas y os postréis a mis pies. No he hecho más que aquello que todo monarca o emperador tiene obligación de hacer. Somos lo que somos gracias a nuestro pueblo, que menos que asegurarnos de su bienestar. Todos aquellos que veis aquí y afuera son mucho más que súbditos, son mi familia y si tengo que cubrirme de barro cada día o sentir sangrar mis pies por ellos, lo haré. No me senté en este trono para dirigir a otros mi cometido, aunque siempre es desagradable descubrir que otros emplean su poder no para su gente, sino para beneficio propio. Por eso estáis hoy aquí ¿no es cierto?

Jellal enmudeció. La belleza de la mujer era traicionera, pues había eclipsado la inteligencia oculta en ella. No esperaba que fuera tan directa y lo tomó por sorpresa. No obstante, se recompuso y meditó las palabras adecuadas. «Egipto oculta secretos.» Se recordó.

—No os falta razón, Faraona. El emperador Precht nos instó a atravesar el mar para alcanzar un acuerdo que nos libre de la guerra.

—Una táctica curiosa, teniendo en cuenta que enviasteis a muchos soldados a conquistarnos con el pretexto de, si no recuerdo mal, establecer intercambios comerciales.

—Y vos, gloriosa majestad, los mandasteis asesinar.

—Una medida de prevención. Corrió el rumor de sus intenciones y actuamos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Con una emboscada —concretó el peliazul.

—La misma artimaña rastrera que el emperador preparó para Egipto —sentenció la pelirroja—. En el fondo, tenéis razón. Soy partidaria de la batalla honrada y no estoy orgullosa de una práctica tan mezquina. En Egipto valoramos la verdad, pero por encima de todo la justicia. Y los dioses creyeron justo pagar a vuestros soldados con la misma moneda. ¿Quién soy yo para oponerme a su voluntad? Lamento vuestra sangre derramada, si todo se desenvuelve correctamente juro que os serán recompensadas sus muertes. Aunque sigo insistiendo que no fue Egipto el primero en arrogar la lanza, pero seremos los últimos en caer. No permitiré más amenazas y osadías por parte de Roma. Ante mis sacerdotes, portadores de la voz de los dioses, os declaro rehenes hasta que los acuerdos finalicen. No os faltará de nada en el palacio, pero tendréis que acogeros a nuestras leyes. Si todo va bien, yo misma os pagaré las pérdidas con soldados propios para vuestro Imperio. Al fin y al cabo, tengo entendido que tampoco vosotros sois de naturaleza romana.

—Estáis bien informada —el peliazul sonrió, no esperaba menos de la mujer con la que, en cierta manera, disfrutaba realizando un pulso—. Mi compañero Cobra es natural de Persia y yo de Esparta, muchos son los soldados que pertenecen a otras regiones.

—¿Unidos por lealtad ciega o conquista? —la pregunta le vino de sorpresa y titubeó.

—¿Ambas no son compatibles para su majestad? —ella meditó.

—Supongo que sí —«¿intenta sonsacarme información? ¿Acaso Egipto necesita de Roma más de lo que aparenta?» se cuestionó—. Aunque, no hay nada más frágil que la lealtad por conquista. De cualquier modo, podéis apreciar que mi reino se configura con la unión de tribus variadas. En realidad, como la gran mayoría. La diferencia está en que yo las respeto y aprecio, no impongo mis creencias a las suyas y permito sus cultos. Ese es el secreto del triunfo, la tolerancia. Algo que a menudo se les olvida a los pueblos de naturaleza invasiva. En fin, la cuestión es que os facilitaré un par de guerreros de cada una de las tribus bajo mi jurisdicción para que luchen a vuestro lado, en compensación por las muertes. Siempre y cuando, el futuro emperador aquí presente acepté sus culturas.

Jellal abrió los ojos. Albergaba la esperanza de que la noticia de su futuro título no hubiera corrido fuera del Imperio. Se preguntó cuántos detalles de Roma se conocían en otras regiones. «Saber es poder, y ella conoce muy bien ese juego.» Reflexionó atento. La oferta era jugosa; la posible razón oculta a esa ofrenda quizá no tanto. Algo le indicaba que la Faraona no se estaba mostrando del todo trasparente, o al menos eso era lo que dictaba la experiencia. Justo cuando iba a aceptar, Cobra se adelantó.

—¿Qué le hace pensar a su majestad que no usaremos sus propios soldados para tomar Egipto? —Jellal maldijo la imprudente lengua del pelirrojo. Para su sorpresa, la mujer le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Lealtad —susurró la pelirroja.

—Faraona —el peliazul se interpuso, impidiendo que se compañero volviera a tensar la situación—, vuestra propuesta nos complace. No obstante, creo recordar que en vuestra misiva mencionó la existencia de un rehén, uno de nuestros generales. Incido en que ningún tratado se llevará a cabo hasta no reunirnos con él. Es el pacto realizado antes de atravesar el desierto hasta su presencia, majestad.

Jellal sonrió satisfecho, era obvio que a la pelirroja no le gustaba fallar a su palabra ante sus súbditos. Al menos en aquel pulso obtendría la victoria. Ella clavó sus castaños ojos en él y le pareció atisbar cierto pesar en su mirar.

—Vuestro compañero se halla en el palacio. En estos momentos, he asignado a una persona de confianza para que lo bañe y prepare para el reencuentro. Sin embargo —realizó una pausa—, he de confesar que el trato no ha sido... el adecuado —el rostro de los hombres se oscureció—. Jamás deseé que un rehén sufriera daños innecesarios, por muy Faraona que sea no tengo los ojos suficientes como para vigilar todas las estancias de palacio. Aunque, no temáis, el joven se encuentra recuperado.

—Tanta clemencia para tu pueblo y tan intransigente con los enemigos.

Cobra escupió en el suelo y una docena de lanzas afiladas rodearon su cuello. La Faraona demandó indulgencia a sus soldados. Jellal apretó la mandíbula furioso.

—Comprendo vuestro disgusto, soy la primera que sufre con actos crueles. Pero os recuerdo que Egipto es justo. Con todo el dolor de mi alma no tengo más remedio que recompensaros por lo sucedido —miró al joven de su derecha—. Simon, diles que pase —Un grupo de soldados custodiaba a una muchacha de piel olivácea y los divisaba con expresión altanera desde sus pupilas esmeralda—. Minerva es la responsable del estado de vuestro soldado, como consecuencia de sus actos os otorgo el poder de imponer el castigo que consideréis, siempre y cuando no atenten contra nuestras leyes. Puesto que ella misma se ha entregado, no aceptaré más que una petición. Así que no os hagáis de rogar y acabad con mi sufrimiento, hablad o zanjad el tema para siempre.

Jellal buscó a su amigo con el fin de dialogar sobre el asunto, mas lo único que halló fue la palidez en el rostro de Cobra y una expresión desconocida en él. De pronto, flaquearon las fuerzas del pelirrojo y se desmayó.

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Menfis fue una de las capitales de Egipto durante un período, muchas han sido las capitales, me decanté por esta por preferencia. Ya que la historia no está situada en un contexto cronológico concreto y he decidido coger los elementos que más me gustan de cada período me puedo permitir este tipo de libertades. Repito como siempre que esto es un fic y aunque sí tiene elementos históricos no se puede tomar como un referente para el estudio de la historia antigua. Eso sí, intento documentarme para que los elementos culturales y sociales tengan su peso histórico.

-El Salón de la Recepción era una estancia de palacio donde el Faraón recibía a sus súbditos u a emisarios.

-El uso de animales exóticos a modo de escultura, relieves etc era común en el arte como una herramienta apotropaica, es decir, su función es protectora para ahuyentar los malos espíritus. El término apotropaico hace referencia a todas esas acciones o elementos que se usan para ahuyentar el mal, los malos espíritus y protegernos. Este tipo de protección se observa desde épocas muy tempranas y se traspasa al cristianismo con elementos como las gárgolas en las catedrales. Un ejemplo actual puede ser encender una vela.

-El fuste es la parte alargada de la columna y el capitel la parte superior que podía ser lisa o adornada. Aunque el arte egipcio es bastante suntuoso y llamativo, así que muchas veces estaban decoradas.

-Isis es la diosa madre de Egipto, una de las principales en el culto egipcio que más tarde se traspasaría a Roma a través de los cultos orientales que tuvieron gran aceptación entre las clases más bajas de la sociedad (al igual que los cultos mistéricos o el cristianismo) Por eso, Jellal conoce de su existencia. De hecho, la diosa se vincula con las aves y se solían realizar sacrificios de aves en honor a Isis y a lo largo de todo el Imperio romano se han encontrado evidencias de estos cultos.

-La doble corona como indumentaria de los faraones no se ha usado siempre, ya que antiguamente Egipto estaba dividido y con Narmer se unificó el alto y bajo Egipto, a partir de lo cual empezó a usarse este tipo de corona.

(Es posible que se me olvide alguna aclaración, pero siempre me podéis preguntar)

 **N/A:**

 **¡AL FIN ENCUENTRO JERZA! Aunque queda mucho para que pase algo entre ellos xD Pero oye, Jellal ya se ha fijado en ella y puede que Erza también, ya lo descubriréis cuando escriba algo desde su perspectiva.**

 **Inicialmente este capi iba con el anterior, pero los dividí para no hacerlos muy extensos, aunque ahora siento que éste me ha quedado más corto que de costumbre xD**

 **¿Por qué se habrá desmayado Cobra? ¿Teorías? xD**

 **Soy consciente de que mucha gente odia a Minerva, pero su personalidad tiene un por qué y he querido mostrar más de sus motivos para ser como es. Yo no la odio, al fin y al cabo xD La pregunta es ¿qué pasará con ella? xD**

 **Tengo dos noticias respecto al fic:**

 **1)La próxima actualización no llegará hasta octubre, lo siento, pero tengo otros fics. Pero a partir de entonces podré actualizar más seguido que el último año.**

 **2)El próximo capítulo nos trasladaremos a Roma, así que la continuación de éste tendrá que esperar. Lo siento, pero allí también están pasando cosas y veo conveniente narrarlas pronto.**

 **Por último deciros que si os gusta la fantasía, los dioses y las criaturas mitológicas os aconsejo el fic de una buena amiga, ubicado en Wattpad "La Guerra Infinita" de Dana_Loves_Ohana**

 **Muchas gracias por la espera y el apoyo. Ahora que ya he actualizado, en los próximos días los dedicaré a contestar comentarios y ponerme al día en lecturas. Un abrazo muy grande 3**


	13. Heredero

**Capítulo onceavo: Heredero**

 _Roma, capital del Imperio_

El vientre todavía plano era el lienzo donde su índice definía las líneas de la blanca piel. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el abdomen de su acompañante, buscando los latidos insonoros de una criatura demasiado pequeña como para hacerse oír. La enredadera rosada que tenía por melena se expandía libre entre las sábanas, acariciando con sutileza los senos hinchados de la azabache, cuya aureola y pezones se habían tornado oscuros desde su reciente embarazo. Casi por impulso, acabó rozando con los labios la sinuosa superficie que separaba el ombligo con el monte de venus para, a continuación, hundir la cabeza entre los muslos de su amante donde la calidez siempre la invitaba a permanecer.

Ultear arqueó la espalda, resistiendo los sonidos placenteros que se escapaban de sus labios; concentrando sus sentidos en el aroma del lejano oriente emanado del incienso. Cada día aseguraba que sería el último, pero cada luna emprendía un nuevo inicio. Finalmente, declinó su propio dominio y se dejó embaucar por los deseos de la carne que su propia condición le exigía. El niño de sus entrañas le confería un hambre voraz, del algo más que alimentos.

Se removió inquieta tomando lo que necesitaba y besó a Meredy con fiereza. Ya el sol con la mañana le traería una nueva perspectiva.

La noche se reservaba para la lujuria...

•••

—¿Otra vez buscando un signo de su existencia?

Meredy alzó el rostro con las mejillas encendidas. De algún modo, le era inevitable buscar al bebé dentro del vientre de su amada, tal y como ella imaginaba que en algún tiempo su padre hizo con su madre. Se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista, jugueteando con un mechón negro del cabello de Ultear.

—Me gusta imaginar que soy la madre —la azabache frunció el ceño—. Que ambas lo somos. No sé, pienso que de haber nacido diosa tendría el poder de decidir cuanto quisiera sobre mi vida.

—Ni siquiera ellas tienen tal poder.

—¡Artemisa mantenía relaciones con las ninfas de sus bosques! —replicó— ¡Zeus tuvo que transformarse en ella para seducir a Calisto!

—Y Afrodita o nuestra Venus fue castigada por vivir libremente su sexualidad. No seas ingenua, Mer. El poder te aporta ventajas, pero no nos obsequia con la libertad. Esclavas o nobles estamos condenadas a vivir a la sombra de los hombres.

—No si nos marchamos —acarició su mano con la esperanza de ver atendidas sus súplicas pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa amarga. Meredy agachó la mirada—. Simplemente, es agradable fantasear con un futuro diferente. Quiero creer que existirá el tiempo en el que dos mujeres puedan amarse libremente y tener hijos sin someterse a la voluntad de un hombre.

—Lamentablemente, la realidad es que tengo en mi vientre a tu sobrino y el futuro del Imperio. Una responsabilidad demasiado grande. Siendo honesta —se incorporó y apartó la mirada—, prefiero que este niño no vea la luz del sol.

—Eh —le acarició la mejilla con sutileza— ¿por qué dices eso? —Ultear la contempló con su oscura mirada.

—Corren tiempos difíciles, Meredy. Mi padre no convocaría a sus guardianes ahora que los dos restantes están en Egipto si no fuera por necesidad. Algo se está gestando y mi intuición me dice que es grave.

—Si lo que tienes es miedo no te preocupes. Yo te protegeré. Sigo entrenándome duro ¿recuerdas? No te pasará nada.

—No temo por mi vida —Meredy arrugó el ceño y, antes de indagar, Ultear se le adelantó—. Sale el sol, será mejor que te marches antes de que vengan a buscarme.

•••

Apretó con fuerza las vendas que cubrían su pecho, algo sencillo teniendo en cuenta que no era excesivamente llamativo. A pesar de ello, tuvo que escoger la túnica más holgada porque el tamaño mediano de sus senos se vislumbraba más que la última vez que se disfrazó de hombre. Se anudó la tela grisácea con una cuerda en las caderas, tratando de acortar la faldilla a la altura de los muslos tal y como la llevaban el resto de esclavos del emperador. Una vez satisfecha, reclamó la ayuda de Juvia para colocarse la peluca que años atrás había exigido fabricar para deambular con total libertad por el palacio imperial. Jellal había accedido a regañadientes porque sabía que Meredy iba a hacerlo de igual modo, con peluca o sin ella.

Palpó las ondas castañas que le caían hasta la nuca y buscó en la mirada de Juvia su aprobación. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en el rostro de porcelana de la peliazul.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando Meredy-sama era una niña y se disfrazaba nadie notaba la diferencia, sin embargo ahora... Parece un muchacho afeminado, podría llamar la atención de cualquier soldado y... —engulló las palabras aterrorizada y sentenció—: Juvia irá en su lugar.

—¡Ni hablar! Yo puedo defenderme; tú no sabes ni empuñar un arma. Además, fue nuestra idea; no tuya. Seré yo quien me exponga al peligro.

—Pero si algo le sucediera Juvia... —sus azules ojos se volvieron llorosos. Meredy la abrazó por impulso.

—Estaré bien, volveré lo antes posible —cogió un pergamino y una bolsa con monedas de plata y la colocó debajo de la túnica vieja.

—Pero ni siquiera sabe si llegará hasta su esposo... —volvió a insistir.

—Ya lo sé; es posible que ya esté muerto y Jellal también... Pero, debo de intentarlo.

Le plantó un beso en la mejilla, abrió una de las tablillas del suelo ocultas por la decoración y se esfumó. Juvia atisbó el vacío que impregnó la habitación con su marcha y sollozó acongojada.

•••

Bajo los subterráneos sus pies descalzos sentían la humedad calar hasta sus huesos. La oscuridad era su enemiga, pues ni un ápice de luz la iluminaba, mas conocía el camino como la palma de su mano.

De pequeña, Meredy era muy inquieta: trepaba árboles, escalaba muros de piedra, saltaba hasta el lugar más hondo de los estanques y aprendía del arte de la lucha con destreza. A su vez, también era curiosa, ingeniosa y tozuda como ella sola. Si alguien le prohibía algo, hallaba la manera de lograrlo de una manera u otra.

Cuando su pueblo fue arrasado perdió esta independencia. Pero sus ansias de descubrir el mundo no cesaron. Si el emperador le colocaba cadenas invisibles, ella las rompería en pedazos. Buscaría ventajas en su cautiverio.

Era su recurso para no sentirse prisionera.

Se aficionó desde el comienzo a inspeccionar cada rincón del hogar imperial, incluyendo lugares clandestinoa. Un día, en su habitación personal, identificó una trampilla oculta bajo la cerámica del suelo. Ésta, llegaba hasta la lavandería, estancia alejada del edificio central que estaba rodeada por el patio, siendo la última localización reservada al espacio femenino del edificio. Meredy pronto descubrió que desde la lavandería podía arribar hasta la zona de los establos, vinculada al patio donde los jóvenes se entrenaban para convertirse en soldados. Entonces, se acostumbró a vestirse de muchacho con el fin de entrenarse, aunque al poco comprendió que los esclavos no tenían tales ventajas y tuvo que ingeniárselas para confeccionar distintas indumentarias con las que engañar a los habitantes del palacio.

Lamentablemente, Jellal se cansó de permitirle esa clase de «jueguecitos» en cuanto Meredy inició su sangrado e intentó controlar su tiempo libre administrándole tareas más afines a su naturaleza de mujer. «Todo con tal de contentar al emperador» reflexionó ofuscada. Claro que ella era una mujer tenaz y los deseos de su hermano no tenían cabida en sus objetivos. Al final, la pelirrosa logró continuar con sus entrenamientos gracias a su insistencia, aunque lo hiciera con su verdadera identidad y bajo la vigilancia de Jellal o de alguno de sus soldados.

Quien la instruyó era un viejo soldado de menor categoría ya fallecido. Los jóvenes que entrenaron junto a ella se encontraban a leguas de distancia, bajo el sol abrasador de Egipto. Y el palacio estaba plagado de desconocidos.

No obstante, había un hombre que todavía permanecía en el mismo lugar. Su objetivo era encontrarlo y convencerlo de que le ayudara en su cometido, a cambio, le entregaría las monedas que tanto le entusiasmaban. Un liberto encargado de los establos era su única esperanza.

Palpó con la mano la pared rocosa, se sobresaltó y a punto estuvo de tropezarse con un pedrusco al escuchar un chillido. Después, percibió unos roedores rozando sus pies y se relajó al comprender que el sonido venía de los animales. Continuó el camino a ciegas. Al contar los 730 pasos paró en seco. El corazón le latía rápido. Si no se equivocaba, la salida estaba sobre ella. Si no había tardado más de la cuenta, las lavanderas no llegarían hasta pasada una hora. Elevó las manos buscando en el techo una brecha que se abriera, la ansiedad la atacó al no ubicarla. «¿Y si han descubierto el escondrijo y lo han tapiado?» Meditó angustiada. El ambiente en el subterráneo estaba cargado, con un halo de moho en el aire que afectaba su respiración, ya de por sí alterada.

Suspiró hondo al escuchar un _crack_ y otear un hilito de luz desde el exterior.

Logró destapar el bloque de cerámica e, una vez iluminada, apoyó un pie sobre un relieve de la rocosa pared y se impulsó hacia arriba con las dos manos apoyadas sobre la superficie superior, tapó de nuevo la salida y se dispuso a salir lo antes posible de allí. Tanto si le tomaban por un hombre en una zona prohibida, como si descubrían que era una mujer haciéndose pasar por varón, el castigo sería el mismo: la someterían a diez latigazos como mínimo. Se encaminó ligera, dobló hacia la izquierda en dirección al patio y caminó con pies sigilosos hasta los establos. Afortunadamente, la reunión del emperador con sus hombres estaba a punto de iniciarse, por lo que la zona se encontraba bastante deshabitada, ya que los soldados que no acudían a la sala central se encontraban a las puertas del palacio custodiándolo. «Si alguno me ve, no le dará importancia a un joven esclavo que acude a los establos. Pensarán que mi presencia se debe a la alta afluencia de caballos aumentada por las visitas.»

Una vez dentro del establo se sintió plenamente segura. Era un espacio abierto cubierto por un tejado y con diversos compartimientos separados por bloques de piedra maciza, todas ellas talladas con una precisión arquitectónica perfecta. Estaba mucho más ocupado que la última vez que lo visitó, hacía ya dos meses, justo un poco antes de contraer matrimonio. Pudo apreciar caballos con una fisionomía mucho más robusta que los típicos de la zona, así como tonalidades más variadas que las habituales. También, comprobó que un número elevado de esclavos deambulaban desorientados por la estancia. De espaldas a ella y dándoles instrucciones se encontraba el hombre que buscaba.

Gesticulaba con ahínco mientras explicaba a los jóvenes sus quehaceres. Su voz suave contrastaba con su aspecto imponente gracias a sus grandes dimensiones. Portaba una túnica idéntica a la de Meredy, salvo por los signos propios de un liberto: el color beis y las sandalias. El cabello ondulado anaranjado le caía sobre los hombros del mismo tono que el vello del bigote. Advirtió que no le prestaban atención; ya que Meredy sabía muy bien dónde se fijaba la visión de los jóvenes.

Ella también había reaccionado igual cuando se conocieron diez años atrás.

Pasó por su lado, colocándose con cuidado entre los muchachos, pero él se percató de su presencia de inmediato.

—¡Oye tú! —sus ojos se encontraron; Meredy supo por su expresión que la había identificado. Afortunadamente para ella, supo actuar con naturalidad— ¡Chico te he dicho mil veces que no te retrases! ¡Atención! ¡Sabed todos lo que ocurre para los tardones! —le cogió del brazo— Tú me acompañarás a cuidar del semental del emperador, es el caballo que más trabajo da. Así aprenderás la lección. El resto, acudid a vuestras labores ¡no quiero demoras!

El grupo se dispersó; el hombre la contempló aguantándose la risa, le pasó un cubo vacío, agarró otro repleto de comida y se encaminaron hasta el fondo del establo donde el caballo del emperador aguardaba en una estancia particular. Una vez a solas, Richard rompió en carcajadas.

—¡Por los dioses! ¡Pareces un jovencito de trece años!

—¡Tengo dieciocho! —chilló irritada. Por fortuna, el caballo profirió tal relincho que su frase quedó silenciada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No eres ya una mujer casada? Anda, cuéntame la razón de tu visita mientras me ayudas a limpiar.

Ella obedeció, cogió una pala y comenzó a sacar las heces del suelo, depositándolas en el cubo, soportando el hedor como podía. Él sonrió con franqueza, reconocía ese tipo de gesto porque las cicatrices geométricas que decoraban su rostro se deformaban siempre que lo hacía. Al igual que en su infancia, contuvo el impulso de preguntarle el origen de sus heridas y se centró en el objetivo principal.

—¿No te has enterado? Jellal y Cobra partieron a Egipto hace ya un mes, a estas alturas estarán alojados en el palacio —«o muertos.»

—Sí, lo sé. Me refiero a qué haces en el establo disfrazada como antaño. Jellal no se encuentra aquí para protegerte como antes, Meredy.

—¡No necesito de su protección! —esta vez, ningún sonido de animal ahogó sus gritos. La pelirrosa se maldijo por su imprudencia y bajó la voz— Sabes lo mucho que he entrenado, dejad todos de tratarme como una niña. Soy una mujer —hinchó pecho—, casada, además.

—Jajajaja, pero continuas con tus travesuras —ella le fulminó con la mirada—. No me malinterpretes, me alegro de tenerte aquí. El trabajo es entretenido, pero la rutina se me repite. Mi vida es demasiado aburrida, al menos hoy tendré un buen sabor de boca antes de acostarme y volver a despertarme para vivir un día como otro.

—Acabas de tocar un tema que siempre me ha despertado curiosidad y como mi petición es breve, me gustaría plantearte una cuestión —él asintió mientras limpiaba el suelo—. Desde que te conozco has sido liberto ¿por qué sigues aquí?

—¿Y adónde iría? —Mer lo observó extrañada— Cuando un hombre nace esclavo y alguien le libera no le obsequia con el don de la existencia. Nuestra sociedad se fundamenta en un sistema esclavista y cualquiera que haya vivido toda su vida bajo esta condición sólo está preparado para desenvolverse de tal modo.

»Un esclavo libre es un animal desorientado y o se aventura a partir lejos y probar en otros mundos, o se queda ejerciendo el mismo empleo que antes con la diferencia de llevar los pies cubiertos. Por lo demás, nuestra vida sigue como si nada. Ni siquiera somos considerados ciudadanos. Incluso como liberto tengo la obligación de saludar cada mañana a mi antiguo amo y como él ya no vive lo hago con su sucesor, el emperador actual. Cuando me liberaron hace veinticinco años yo llevaba casi el mismo tiempo siendo esclavo y no sabia vivir de otra manera, así que me quedé.

»Ahora basta de cháchara —rio—. El tiempo pasado ya no tiene importancia. Dime, Meredy ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Ella titubeó, todavía apenada por la explicación del hombre. Sin embargo, no quiso incidir en el tema. Comprendió que por muchas sonrisas que le dedicará, el interior de Richard estaba inundado en pesares.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —extrajo el pergamino y el saquito de monedas—. Le he escrito una carta a mi amado esposo, pero el emperador ha restringido las comunicaciones para uso exclusivo de su círculo de poder. Cuando nos despedimos antes de mi enlace me prometiste que siempre me ayudarías. Además —le lanzó el saquito y Richard lo sostuvo al vuelo—, te he traído tus monedas preferidas.

Richard carcajeó con tanta fuerza que hasta el impasible caballo se inmutó.

—«Tu amado esposo» ¿El mismo que un día antes de casarte llamaste lagartija apestosa? ¿A quién pretendes engañar? —la pelirrosa enrojeció y a punto estuvo de chillar de nuevo. Respiró hondo, con las aletas de la nariz inflamadas.

—La situación es distinta. Resulta que mi marido no es tan idiota como pensaba.

—Qué tierno es el amor y qué rápido florece —musitó emocionado—. Aunque permíteme que ponga en duda tus palabras —ella bufó.

—Bueno, cree lo que quieras. La cuestión es ¿me ayudarás o no?

—Meredy —sonrió de nuevo y las arrugas se fusionaron con las extrañas cicatrices—, cuenta con ello. Incluso si fuera necesario daría mi vida por protegerte —Mer se abalanzó y lo abrazó.

—Sabía que no me fallarías.

—Conozco al joven más veloz de toda la ciudad. Lo llaman Racer, iré en su búsqueda esta misma tarde —removió la peluca castaña con cariño—. Anda márchate antes de que nos pillen.

—¿No quieres qué te ayude como en los viejos tiempos? Todavía me sobra un poco de tiempo y aquí hay trabajo.

—No, ya es hecho mucho por hoy. ¡Ah! —los ojos le brillaron como si acabara de descubrir una nueva estrella— ¡Por los dioses! ¡Casi lo olvido! —acudió hasta los montones de paja acumulados sobre el suelo y rebuscó entre ellos— Siempre supe que algún día volverías y en cuanto lo vi me acordé de ti. Pagué algunas de las monedas de mi colección para comprarlo, pero ahora sé cuánto valió la pena.

Entre sus manos sostuvo un puñal con una empuñadura decorada por símbolos que Meredy identificó al momento; también una pequeña correa que servía para atarse el arma en alguna zona oculta por los ropajes. Los ojos de Richard brillaban emocionados, los de Meredy se bañaban en lágrimas.

—Es un puñal griego... yo... —volvió a estrujarle— te echo de menos...

—Yo también —el hombre lagrimeó de forma incontrolada cual infante—. Pero no quiero que regreses, es peligroso —le cogió la cara con sus grandes manos—. Confórmate con este regalo para recordarme.

—Si no vuelvo ¿cómo voy a enviarle cartas a mi esposo? Me obligarás a buscar a ese Racer por mi cuenta en la ciudad.

—Déjate de tonterías, saltarse las normas es muy imprudente, Meredy. Ya no son chiquilladas. Escúchame, en la ciudad... la gente habla, se rumorean muchas cosas. Es mejor que no salgas de estos muros, aquí estarás más segura. Especialmente en la zona de mujeres. Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por mantenerte a salvo.

—Te lo prometo. Pero, volveré —él esbozó una mueca; ella acarició las cicatrices de su mejilla—. Quizá tu temiste salir al mundo exterior, pero yo tengo la esperanza de escapar. Y si estar casada con una «lagartija apestosa» puede servirme de algo, lo aprovecharé. Al fin y al cabo, él se siente un prisionero del emperador tanto como yo. Y si para cuando marchemos el valor inunda tu corazón —le cogió la mano—, podrás acompañarnos. Esta vez, no estarás solo —le besó en la mejilla—. Hasta la próxima, Richard. Gracias por todo.

La joven salió y pasó de largo ante los jóvenes atareados en su trabajo. Disimuló las lágrimas y echó la vista al cielo. Al parecer, era más tarde de lo planeado. «Mierda» aligeró el paso, esperanzada de no hallar el camino obstruido. «Demasiado bien estaba saliendo todo.» Una sensación repentina de desasosiego la invadió; por un instante, temió por la seguridad de Richard. «No —se auto convenció—. Nadie sospechará de la carta si acaba en manos enemigas.»

Las horas del viaje de la _domus_ de Cobra hasta el palacio imperial cundieron mucho al matrimonio. El pelirrojo lo tenía claro: no contaba con la fuerza y apoyo para oponerse a Precht, por lo que su única alternativa era cambiar de bando. Algo que en política se interpretaría como una clara traición, pero que a los ojos de la _pareja_ era llana supervivencia. La intención de Cobra era ganarse el favor de Egipto para poder formar parte de su ejército, aunque significara perder el poder que ostentaba en el Imperio. Una vez dentro, se las ingeniaría para ejercer de doble espía con el fin de que el emperador mantuviese la confianza en él, aunque su fidelidad real se dirigiría a la faraona. Entonces, regresaría hasta Roma donde se reuniría con Meredy para sacarla de alli.

Sí, el plan era arriesgado y bastante estúpido. Por no hablar del inconveniente de su hermano Jellal como principal perrito fiel del emperador. «Si queda algo del niño que fue, se unirá a nuestra causa.» Por el momento, era la única estrategia con la que contaban.

Meredy había descubierto de propia mano que el pelirrojo tenía carisma, un don natural para ser escuchado incluso cuando balbuceaba gilipolleces, por lo que albergaba cierta esperanza en caerle en gracia a la faraona o alguna de sus dirigentes principales. Porque aunque para la pelirrosa era incomprensible, lo cierto es que su esposo tenía habilidades de conquista. Quizá fuera por el atractivo que Meredy no era capaz de apreciar. Y si bien no tenía fe en sus dotes diplomáticas, confiaba en sus artes amatorias para ganarse Egipto.

Había empujado a su marido a prostituirse en pos de la libertad.

Durante el trayecto hacia Roma conversaron sobre el tema y tan animados estuvieron que decidieron proseguir la charla en una estancia privada, reclamando unas horas para afianzar sus lazos conyugales. Todo, ante la atónita mirada del peliazul. Fue en el habitáculo donde juntos realizaron una vocabulario en clave para mantener correspondencia. Así, ambos estarían informados sobre la situación en cada una de sus regiones y podrían actuar en consecuencia. Para no levantar sospechas, los pergaminos se llenarían de palabras cariñosas y anécdotas diarias que ocultaban un código propio.

«Espero que el cabeza hueca de Cobra no se haya olvidado del significado y comprenda la urgencia de la situación.»

Meditando llegó hasta las puertas de la lavandería, desde donde percibió el murmullo del agua y el barullo de la charla femenina. Palideció, era demasiado tarde. Desvió el paso antes de que la alcanzaran, vislumbrando a lo lejos a un grupo de mujeres que se aproximaba. Aterrorizada salió de la zona femenina, encaminándose hasta los pasillos exclusivos de los hombres. Mientras deambulaba, se cuestionaba el camino a seguir con los cinco sentidos en alerta, tratando de evitar los lugares más concurridos. Giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y a la izquierda de nuevo. Se metió por un pasillo que casi no conocía. Buscó la calma en su fuero interno, parecer una niña asustadiza empeoraría la situación. Continuó por un pasillo para dar otro giro.

Chocó de bruces con un torso musculado cubierto por armadura.

El corazón se le encogió.

Alzó la cabeza insegura y un frío helado le recorrió la columna.

Un par de esferas de fuego; ojos rojos como la sangre. Una cabellera dorada cual los rizos del dios Apolo. Una sonrisa ladina, repleta de satisfacción.

Zancrow.

Y por la forma de mirarle supo al instante que la había reconocido.

•••

Sus esclavas cocinaron unos aperitivos al estilo de oriente, similar a los manjares que Precht le había traído en tiempos de conquista. Las batallas grabadas en las cerámicas se cubrían por frutos secos, pastas a base de legumbres, aceite y especias y alguna que otra pieza exótica condimentada con miel. Cada uno depositado en pequeñas cantidades distribuidas en la mesa, de gran variedad para el paladar.

Inhaló los aromas que la acompañaban, relamiéndose los labios con disimulo. Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y su estómago comenzaba a rugir desesperado. Sin embargo, su padre le había inculcado los modales dignos de una buena anfitriona: no probaría bocado hasta que su invitado hiciera acto de presencia.

En ese instante, llamaron a la puerta y recostada como estaba en su asiento para las comidas mandó abrirla. El consejero del emperador entró con su séquito de esclavos personales a su espalda. Iba ataviado con la túnica nobiliar, el cabello lacio y oscuro le caía sobre el inicio del cuello, aportándole un aspecto mucho más juvenil que de costumbre. Zeref tenía unos pocos años menos que el emperador, pero aparentaba ser un joven de la edad de Ultear.

Algo que siempre la perturbaba.

El azabache le sonrió, se plantó a los pies de Ultear arrodillando la cabeza y besó sus manos. Acto seguido, mandó a sus esclavos que trajeran los obsequios que había encargado para ella.

—Traigo desde tierras asirias una colección de los dulces más aclamados por la nobleza. Además —alzó la vista hacia su interlocutora—, de vino blanco importando desde las mismísimas Columnas de Hércules. Según tengo entendido, es idóneo para mujeres en tu estado —ella le hizo un gesto para que tomará asiento y lo observó ceñuda.

—Veo que la noticia de mi embarazo ya no es un secreto. ¿Habéis hablado de eso en la reunión de hoy? Dime, ¿quién más lo sabe?

—Tranquila —él mismo llenó la copa de Ultear y se la ofreció—, soy la mano derecha de tu padre, es comprensible que conozca estos detalles. También, si permites mi osadía, tu piel tiene un brillo especial. Cualquiera que mire con atención puede percatarse. Aunque te noto tensa ¿te molesta qué se sepa tu embarazo? Tarde o temprano se enterarán, por lo que, sea lo que sea lo que te preocupe, acabará por hacerlo igual.

—Quizás mi tensión se deba a que todavía no has respondido mi pregunta —tomó un pequeño sorbo de la copa, disfrutando del sabor afrutado del vino.

—Que yo sepa nadie más es conocedor de tu estado. Así que no te preocupes, no ha sido el tema a tratar. Porque ese el asunto de mi presencia aquí ¿no? —ella asintió.

—Laki, Charle, marchaos —miró a Zeref—. Que tus esclavos se ausenten también.

El azabache siguió las órdenes y en cuestión de segundos ambos se quedaron a solas sosteniéndose la mirada el uno al otro en silencio.

—Me sorprende tanta desconfianza de tu parte. ¿Acaso crees qué traería a un posible traidor hasta tus aposentos?

—Ahora mismo desconfío de cualquiera.

—¿Incluso de mí? —inquirió el azabache, ante el silencio esbozó una sonrisa amarga— Ya veo... En fin, será mejor que te explique los puntos relevantes de la reunión.

Ultear no concebía un hogar sin la presencia de Zeref. Desde su más tierna infancia, el hombre auxiliaba a su progenitor como una sombra. Precht seguía sus consejos a rajatabla, incluso cuando daba la sensación de oponerse a ellos. En muchas ocasiones, Ultear había dudado de aquel hombre de rasgos dulces e infantiles, cuestionándose si el Imperio no recaía realmente sobre sus hombros. No obstante, también era cierto que el moreno se había convertido en una especie de modelo a seguir que siempre cuidaba de ella, e incluso, la incluía en las decisiones de Estado sin que el emperador lo supiera.

En cada reunión, Zeref realizaba una visita a Ultear y le contaba lo sucedido en éstas. Asimismo, él solicitaba la opinión de la fémina y en alguna que otra ocasión se la manifestaba a Precht sin confesarle que las ideas provenían de su propia hija. De este modo, Ultear formaba parte del gobierno del Imperio de manera indirecta.

Algo que la hacía sentir especial.

Zeref era el único hombre que demostraba creer en ella. Desde su niñez se sintió arropada por él, lo admiró en secreto, soñó con sucederle en un futuro e, incluso, supuso su despertar sexual. Hubo un tiempo en el que Ultear anheló que la viera como una mujer y la tomara como esposa. Durante muchos años, deseó que su padre la casará con él y no con Jellal.

Junto a Zeref veía la posibilidad de tomar el control de su vida. Él conocía su valía ¿por qué iba a apartarla del gobierno como su padre siempre hacía?

Todos esos sueños se fragmentaron en mil pedazos cuando supo que fue el mismo Zeref quién convenció a Precht de que la casara con el griego. Entonces, comprendió la verdadera razón de la relación íntima que el azabache había desarrollado con ella: Ultear no era más que una pieza de su juego.

Toda esa confianza que depositaba en su persona era una estrategia para ganársela, para afianzar su posición cuando Precht muriese porque agradar a Jellal era un reto arriesgado. El espejismo de hacerla creer importante era un mecanismo para aprovecharse de su inteligencia, susurrar al emperador consejos como si le pertenecieran cuando en realidad eran obra de Ultear.

Zeref, el hombre de las sombras arrastró hasta la penumbra a Ultear. Jugado bien sus cartas, le mostró a la joven un atisbo del poder, siempre sinónimo de libertad. Sin embargo, había descartado todo matrimonio con ella porque sabía que de hacerlo, tendría que ceder parte de su premio.

«Es la consecuencia de alimentar un monstruo —pensó—, que una vez saboreada la sangre te pedirá más o te engullirá. Es entonces cuando la única opción es cortar de raíz. Sacrificarlo antes de que se haga grande y no puedas controlarlo. Precisamente lo que hizo conmigo. Emocionalmente me asesinó. Debo aprender del experto jugador, aprovecharme de su información. Usarle como él hizo conmigo. Y jamás volver a confiar en él.»

—Ultear ¿me estás escuchando? —la llamada de atención la sobresaltó.

—Claro, perdón. Es por el vino, me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Continúa.

—Te explicaba que la situación de crisis que experimentamos no es algo exclusivo del Imperio. Es posible que nos dé cierta ventaja, ya que los campos de Egipto también han sido afectados por el clima y el comercio exterior se está resintiendo. La falta de cosechas implica menor abastecimiento para la población y si la faraona sigue acogiendo pueblos bárbaros como si fueran los suyos, al final, su gente se hartará. La acusarán de preferir extranjeros antes que a su propia gente. No será la primera gobernadora que cae por su exceso de bondad y generosidad. En tiempo de carestía no puedes regalar tus medios de subsistencia. Será querida por su pueblo, pero es estúpida si piensa que va a poder mantenerlo sin ayuda externa. Tu padre siguió el consejo que le di antes de marcharme y en la carta que envió con sus gobernadores ha ofrecido casarse con ella, unificando así el Imperio y Egipto.

—¿Qué pasará con Jellal entonces? ¿Sucederá mi esposo un Imperio mucho más amplio y difícil de gobernar? ¿Partirá mi padre de Roma para asentarse en Egipto? ¿Quién se quedará aquí?

—Bueno, lo primordial es que acepte. Después, todo será cuestión de dialogar un acuerdo matrimonial que convenga a ambos. Es evidente que las leyes de la faraona y las de Roma son muy dispares, sería la primera vez que un hombre se casa en igualdad de condiciones, pero no temas. Siempre y cuando no engendre ningún hijo, Jellal y vuestros vástagos heredarán el Imperio construido por tu amado padre.

»En realidad, el emperador es partidario de ir a la guerra y tomar Egipto conquistándolo a la fuerza. Afortunadamente, le he quitado esa idea de la cabeza. Bastante grave es la crisis económica que nos afecta también, muchos territorios están cerrando mercados y la población comienza a alterarse. Por no mencionar el fracaso de mi viaje diplomático, ningún reino piensa apoyar el Imperio, aunque eso podría cambiar con un pequeño detalle.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás, los posibles territorios aliados se fundamentan en monarquías, en su mayoría hereditarias. Por vía sanguinea me refiero. Algo que ha empezado a difundirse desde hace unos años atrás. En su tiempo, Roma fue una monarquía y le he comentado al emperador que podría establecer la herencia de su Imperio del mismo modo que los nombrados reinos. De esta manera, se abrirían a colaborar con nosotros.

—Pero... de ser así, Jellal no podría heredar el Imperio porque no es su hijo...

—Lamentablemente, tú tampoco. Roma no aceptaría a una mujer en el poder, aunque si tu padre se casa con la faraona, Egipto te abriría los brazos si a tu esposo le sucediera algo y no hubieran más herederos. Claro que para ese supuesto deberíamos de asegurarnos de que tu padre nunca ha engendrado otro hijo. En todos estos años siempre me ha extrañado este hecho. A veces hasta pienso que la inexistencia de hijos varones se debe a un tipo de maldición y ya le advertí a tu padre de los peligros de tener una amante extranjera, pero se empeñó en quedarse con la esclava peliazul. Puede que su semilla no cuaje en su vientre, por proceder de lugares tan distintos. Sin embargo, tú eres sangre de su sangre y pronto le darás un nieto que heredará Roma y en el supuesto que sea una niña el resultado será el mismo si tomamos Egipto.

—¿Y qué pasará si el reino del sol nunca nos pertenece y doy a luz a una niña? —Zeref le dedicó tal sonrisa maliciosa que la sangre de Ultear se heló.

—Toda niña puede convertirse en varón con una simple petición. El oro todo lo compra, incluso el silencio.

Ultear se levantó de golpe, con las mejillas encendidas en cólera. Lo contempló con repugnancia, escupiendo el vino obsequiado por Zeref.

—Si lo que has ansiado siempre es el Imperio sólo bastaba con pedirlo. Mi padre te hubiera casado de buena gana conmigo. No vengas ahora a venderte como un viejo amigo mientras me pides que use a mi bebé para tus fines oscuros. Podrás convencer a mi padre de que le convienes en su vida, pero yo hace mucho tiempo que descubrí tu verdadero rostro. Todavía no sé qué es lo que quieres, pero buscas algo y no permitiré que lo obtengas. Rajaré mi vientre antes que permitir que juegues con mi hijo como hiciste conmigo. Márchate y no vuelvas a pisar mi suelo.

—Ultear, querida. No quiero hacerle nada al niño, simplemente sé que un varón te asegurará una vida, mientras que una niña... Sólo quiero tu bienestar. Si al menos Precht tuviera un niño, aunque fuera un infante... Las cosas serían distintas, si el emperador y Jellal mueren tú y el bebé...

—¡He dicho que te marches! —lanzó la copa, ésta al estrellarse contra la pared se hizo añicos, al igual que su presunta amistad.

Zeref hizo el amago de reintentar calmarla, pero desistió ante la mirada despectiva de Ultear. Salió por la puerta arrastrando el silencio tras sus pasos. El llanto oprimido en el pecho de la azabache brotó incontrolable, las fuerzas le flaquearon tanto que se acurrucó en el suelo mientras dejaba fluir sus sentimientos.

En ese momento volvía a ser una niña pequeña, perdida y asustada. Durante años Roma fue la celda que, pese al cautiverio, la mantenía protegida. Ya no. Ahora ningún lugar en el mundo le aportaría tal seguridad.

Sumergida en la desolación una tormentosa idea le arañó el alma. Revisó la conversación de Zeref, las palabras exactas que había usado. No era del tipo que empleaba frases al azar, tenía todo bien calibrado. La ansiedad la corrompió al cuestionarse cuánto información manejaba Zeref.

Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión.

Meredy tenía razón. Debían hallar el modo de escapar.

•••

Con vela en mano enfocaba sus pasos. Un peldaño detrás de otro. El descenso jamás le había parecido tan extenso. Podía escuchar los latidos de su acelerado corazón como si le palpitaran en la sien. Aún así, mantenía la vista fija en su camino, totalmente concentrada. Apretó la capa que le cubría los hombros contra su piel; las paredes eran rocas vírgenes, húmedas, con brotes puntiagudos y frías. Un espacio solitario; un secreto oculto bajo los cimientos del palacio. Tan solo Precht y Ultear eran conocedores de lo que aguardaba bajo el hermoso suelo de cerámica que decoraba la _domus_ imperial.

Finalizados todos los escalones alcanzó la superficie en plano. Ya podía escuchar los golpes incesantes. Uno tras otro, el sonido atravesaba los oídos de Ultear cual martillo golpeándole el cráneo. Cada golpe era una herida silenciosa para ella. El peso de su resentimiento.

Alcanzó la luz, los golpes cesaron. Una sombra se movió dentro de una amplia celda. En ella, todas las comodidades de cualquier estancia del palacio se manifestaban: un sillón para comer, una mesa, un excusado, una cesta para el baño. La diferencia era la suciedad que lo impregnaba, las grietas en los materiales... el suelo rocoso y mugriento... los barrotes que coartaban su libertad.

La sombra se arrimó hasta donde llegaba la luz, cerca de las varas de acero que le separaban del exterior. Un hilo de sangre nacía de su frente, empapándole sus ojos azules, tan intensos en su color como descentrados. Sus mechones dorados se pegaban a la cabeza, especialmente donde las costras de heridas antiguas. Se acercó a Ultear con dificultad, cojeando por sus piernas torcidas. Le dibujó una sonrisa tan honesta y clara que la joven se quebró por dentro. No soportaba verlo en aquellas condiciones. Ella jamás lo hubiera tolerado.

Introdujo sus dedos temblorosos entre los barrotes, deslizándolos cuidadosamente sobre la frente ensangrentada del joven. Éste emitió un sonido de alegría, un gesto de tranquilidad y agradecimiento hacia ella. Él acarició la mano que rozaba su mejilla y Ultear se estremeció. No lo merecía. Sometió su flaqueza con dureza, era el momento de sacar el valor y ser tajante.

—Este ya no es un lugar seguro para nosotros. Nos vamos. Lo prepararé todo y partiremos lo antes posible. Juro que vendré a por ti —juntó su cabeza a la de él, únicamente separada por el gélido metal— hermano.

 **Próxima actualización:** Finales de diciembre/principios de enero. El capítulo se enfocará desde Egipto, pues intentaré mostrar un capítulo por territorio.

 **Curiosidades:** La vestimenta descrita para las personas esclavas y libertos —antiguos esclavos liberados— es tal y como se ha descrito. Las columnas de Hércules es un espacio geográfico citado en uno de sus doce trabajos, actualmente todavía se intenta identificar su ubicación, muchos historiadores y filólogos clásicos afirman que se encuentran en el actual territorio español, pero es una discusión todavía abierta. Calisto fue seducida por Zeus cuando éste se hizo pasar por Artemisa, lo cual demuestra que posiblemente la diosa tenia prácticas homosexuales con sus cazadoras.

Creo que no me dejo nada, si alguien más tiene curiosidad en algo que me contacte por MP

 **N/A:** Gracias por la paciencia, el apoyo, las lecturas y los reviews. Me gustaría tener el tiempo suficiente para agradecer particularmente a cada persona, pero casi no tengo tiempo ni para escribir. Aún así, intentaré contestar aunque tarde tiempo. ¡Gracias por todo!

Pd: si veis algún fallo no dudéis en comentármelo :) Soy la primera que quiero revisar la historia desde el inicio y añadir imágenes y esas cosas para que quede más estética, pero de nuevo el tiempo me lo impide. Así que si me señaláis los errores que haya pasado por alto os lo agradecería muy mucho ^^


	14. Darice

***Notas previas de lectura: _Cursiva_ = flashback o sueños. En este caso es flashback**

 **Capítulo doceavo: _Darice_**

 _El hedor de los excrementos bañaba su cuerpo. Las lluvias torrenciales se habían adelantado, mezclando barro, deshechos y heces en un lago putrefacto que cubría su escuálido y minúsculo cuerpo infantil. Pese a todo, no era remilgado. Un porquerizo no podía permitírselo. Arrastró la mierda gateando por el suelo hasta el exterior, impidiendo que se acumularan en el habitáculo donde los animales subsistían. Las crías, faltas de la experiencia de la vida, habían perecido en su intento por escapar de la fuerza del agua y Cobra las agarraba entre sus brazos alejándolas del resto de cerdos que lo observaban impasibles. «Algún día será mi cuerpo el que lanzarán a cualquier agujero»_

 _Aún así, era más seguro el cuidado animal que merodear por las peligrosas calles de Persépolis, la cuna que le vio crecer durante sus primeros cinco años de vida hasta que las fiebres nocturnas se llevaron a su madre. Junto a su hermana Kinana malvivió como ladronzuelo hasta que hombres ataviados con ropajes nobles colocaron cadenas en los huesudos cuellos de los huérfanos de las calles, recolectando trabajadores para el palacio. Por fortuna para Cobra, que así lo llamaron por su atracción por los reptiles, aprovecharon su don comunicativo con las bestias para que se encargara de éstas; mientras que Kinana, apodada así por su blanca piel, resultó ser demasiado joven para los gustos del monarca, siendo en consecuencia designada a la lavandería._

 _Alzó los ojos al cielo, observando las nubes marchar en la lejanía. Se apartó un mechón de su mugriento y revoltoso cabello con los sucios dedos y prosiguió con su tarea, acompañado de los otros niños que como autómatas repetían las mismas acciones día tras día. Cuando al fin recogieron todo, el sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo y las tripas le rugían. Agarró un pedazo de pan mustio y algunos frutos secos, dejando atrás a los otros niños en busca de la tranquilidad._

 _Conocía la muerte, jamás fallaba en sus promesas y cada jornada susurraba nombres que al ocaso arrastraba a su regazo. Encariñarse de desconocidos era inútil. Sólo su hermana y los animales le importaban._

 _Chapoteó hasta su «guarida», una especie de cabaña mal lograda realizada con madera mohosa y unas cuantas telas mugrientas. Una infraestructura totalmente inestable, pero cuya imaginación lo llevaba a sentirla como un hogar. Bajo su malogrado techo un par de huevos de serpiente reposaban dentro de una caja cubierta de paja. Descubrió que aquélla que sobresalía se había empapado de agua y temió por los huevos. Respiró desahogado al descubrir que se hallaban intactos. Los rodeó con sus manos con sumo cuidado, cerrando los ojos, traspasando su calor a las crías de reptil que habitaban dentro de las cáscaras. Una respiración entrecortada atrajo su atención, giró la vista y frente a su «cabaña» encontró una niña que gimoteaba asustada agazapada en el suelo._

 _«Darice»_

 _La observó en silencio y sus ojos se encontraron. Dos esferas de un verde más intenso que la hierba mojada, temblorosos y cargados de miedo. Antes de pronunciarse, ella corrió a su encuentro y tapó sus labios. Un dulce aroma desconocido invadió los orificios nasales del niño, nada acostumbrado a la pulcredad de palacio. El perfume de la niña le abrió el apetito, recordándole algunas de las especias que había probado cuando robaba en el mercado. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió avergonzado de su aspecto de mendigo; aquélla niña envuelta en joyas pertenecía a la realeza._

 _—Ayúdame —susurró ella—. Déjame esconderme aquí —él abrió los ojos acongojado, consciente por primera vez de la gravosa situación._

 _—Me matarán si me ven contigo —reaccionó el muchacho. Ella clavó sus esmeraldas en él._

 _—No; yo ordenaré tu muerte si no me ayudas._

 _Y obedeció. Sin más. Por Kinana, por las serpientes, por su vida. Porque era mejor que pudrirse en las calles._

 _Ella quedó en silencio sin inmutarse, sentada en el suelo barroso. Cobra no pudo evitar fijarse en las prendas de vivos colores mezclándose con la naturaleza e imaginó a la muchacha como una niña de tierra, inmóvil y eterna. Pues tan quieta como estaba y con aquella indumentaria de alta cuna parecía una diosa pagana a la espera de sus ofrendas._

 _Al poco tiempo llegó Kinana, acompañada de uno de los jóvenes que se encargaban del ganado bovino. La chica entró alegre informando del nacimiento de una camada de cachorros caninos, enmudeciendo al instante ante la presencia de la extraña. Cobra le explicó la situación y ella asintió insegura. Se levantó para seguir a su hermana hasta los establos, pero la niña le cogió del brazo._

 _—No irás a dejarme sola ¿verdad? —más que súplica sonaba amenazante._

 _—Nadie te impide venir —espetó huraño._

 _—¿Y los guardias?_

 _—Sólo están en las salidas para que no escapemos y las entradas de palacio para impedir nuestro acceso allí —aclaró Kinana—. Aparecen al amanecer y al ocaso para velar del funcionamiento. Aunque si te sientes más segura —le colocó una manta vieja sobre los hombros— puedes cubrirte con esto._

 _La morena arrugó la nariz ante el olor a leche agria que emanaba la tela, pero la aceptó sin rechistar. Aunque desconfiada siguió el paso de los hermanos, descubriendo, para su sorpresa, la verdad en los labios de la muchacha._

 _Ningún conocido podía delatarla allí._

 _El palacio del rey se rodeaba por una amplia muralla que encerraba una colosal infraestructura cuyo objetivo era manifestar el poderío de su monarca. Sin embargo, dentro de las murallas se localizaban dos zonas totalmente diferenciadas: el palacio cuyo acceso principal conectada con la ciudad de Persépolis y la parte trasera que reposaba tras el colosal edificio, organizada a su vez por estructuras sociales. Los primeros edificios más cercanos al palacio eran aquellos destinados a la fuerza militar del monarca y de cada unos de los nobles que se asentaban en la corte. Tras esto, se daba paso a las cocinas, las lavanderías y por último las zonas dedicadas a los animales, donde también se encontraban las cabañas de los esclavos que ejercían todas las labores de palacio cohabitando con las propias bestias. Teniendo en cuenta que las murallas eran constantemente custodiadas por soldados la huida era impensable, por lo que la propia vigilancia de las labores de los esclavos se delegaba mayormente en encargados que ostentaban la misma condición social pero que por su experiencia habían logrado «prosperarr»._

 _Cuando llegaron hasta el establo divisaron a una perra de color canela que reposaba con una camada de cinco cachorros que mamaban desesperados. Cobra observó como el rostro de la noble mutaba, mostrando un brillo espléndido en sus hermosos ojos. Se acercó cautelosa y alargó la mano con timidez. Kinana se aproximó y con amabilidad la guió hasta la cabeza de la perra adulta para que la acariciara. La niña sonrió emocionada._

 _—¿Nunca has tocado uno? —cuestionó incrédula la de cabellos morados._

 _—En pal... —recapacitó sus palabras— No me permiten tener animales._

 _—Menuda mierda —el pelirrojo se agachó para dar de beber al animal._

 _—Sí... —Cobra oteó anonadado las lágrimas bañar la espléndida sonrisa de la morena._

 _Después de aquélla insólita visita la niña no volvió en meses y los hermanos la recordaron como un espejismo lejano. Hasta que un día el chiquillo alimentaba a sus dos crías de serpiente en la chabola que llamaba hogar y captó la presencia de los ojos del mar de jade._

 _«Darice»_

 _En esta ocasión, vestía con prendas de lavandera y portaba el cabello cubierto por un pañuelo beis. A partir de entonces, las visitas fueron continuas. La niña ayudó con los animales, se acostumbró a ellos, formó parte de ellos. Seguía siendo huraña y altanera con Cobra y Kinana, pero su carácter se transformaba cuando trataba con las bestias. Se mostraba atenta y no dudaba en auxiliarles, en especial con los cachorros de la primera camada que vio nacer. Su destreza con ellos sólo era comparable a la de Cobra, incluso competían para amaestrar a los reptiles y comprobar quién de los dos alcanzaba más proezas._

 _Por extraño que pareciera, la princesa y el mendigo compartían más semejanzas que diferencias. Cobra no recordaba a nadie de su niñez con quien hubiera compartido tanto, sin contar a su hermana. No obstante, daba igual cuanto se esforzara. Durante años sólo había retenido un recuerdo de ella; el resto de su rostro se ocultaba bajo sombras._

 _Eran esos ojos vivos cual llamas verdes, cargados de rabia y cierta prepotencia que escondía un miedo atroz manifestado cada vez que sus pupilas se dilataban, ante el sonido de las pisadas armadas o de los chillidos enfurecidos de algún adulto._

 _Y una palabra, antaño olvidada y de nuevo resucitada._

 _«Darice»_

 _—... algún día me llamarás así._

 _Los recuerdos apagados de su memoria cobraron vida desde las cenizas del olvido._

 _Rememoró la última vez que compartieron risas infantiles, danzando con las serpientes en la cabaña medio derruida. La llegada de Kinana ahogada en lágrimas con una prenda de alta alcurnia destrozada entre sus manos. El error de la muchacha de lavarlo con el producto equivocado. La identificación de la niña de la prenda y el terror en su mirada. La dueña del vestido los mataría sin dudar, ella lo sabía y así se lo confirmó a los hermanos. No dudó en tomar una arriesgada decisión._

Se declararía como la única culpable.

 _—Como hija suya, no me condenará a muerte. Aunque... éste será nuestro adiós._

 _La muchacha marchó apresurada. Kinana trató de impedirle su partida, pero Cobra no hizo nada. Simplemente se quedó callado, paralizado ante lo ocurrido. La mañana le había traído una amiga; la noche se la había arrebatado. Y en el pecho resguardó para sí las últimas palabras que nunca le pronunció._

 _Pues aquél fue el último de sus encuentros._

 _«Darice»_

 _Siempre se reía de ella por ser tan presuntuosa, por ostentar una vanidad más grande que su cuerpecito infantil por el mero hecho de pertenecer a una estirpe real. Por enorgullecerse del destino que le aguardaba; ese que los diferenciaba._

 _Un futuro que devoraron las llamas._

 _Los días pasaron, incrementándose los rumores. En la parte más baja de la muralla palacial corrió la voz de la «princesa mendiga» y sus aventuras en los establos. Las lenguas murmuraban historias cada vez más rocambolescas y apartadas de la realidad mientras Cobra escuchaba taciturno cada una de ellas hasta que el tiempo las silenció. De todas las habladurías la única que no logró apartar de su cabeza fue la abrupta desaparición de la perra y sus crías. Algunos chismes narraban la crueldad de una concubina del rey que había obligado a la «princesa mendiga» a matar a los animales con sus propias manos y confeccionarle un abrigo con sus pieles._

 _Cobra nunca supo si el relato era un cuento de terror para asustarles o si por el contrario su amiga había padecido tal martirio, pero el mero hecho de oír el relato helaba su sangre. La misma sensación encontró en el rostro de su hermana, adornado por la amargura de su pensamiento. La conciencia les palpitaba por dentro._

 _Finalmente, Persépolis cayó a base de acero y fuego. Toda la estirpe real fue erradicada; Cobra y su hermana cambiaron de dueños, siendo enviados a lugares lejanos para ser vendidos. Cuando Kinana murió tras ser torturada, Cobra se quedó solo con Cubelios y el dolor le hizo olvidar todo lo vivido. Incluida a la princesa._

 _Hasta aquel día._

Jellal no dejaba de repetir su nombre, indagando nervioso el contenido de los alimentos que les habían ofrecido. La Faraona trataba de tranquilizarle sin lograrlo. Oyó al «gigante» rubio afirmar que no era más que otra artimaña romana. Una voz varonil desconocida sugería bañar con agua fría para devolverle la conciencia. Cobra abrió los ojos lentamente abrumado por la insufrible verborrea. Lo primero que observó fue el rostro apaciguado de su amigo, quien le hablaba pese a que el pelirrojo no escuchó ni una palabra. Rodó la vista por la sala buscándola. Entre todos ubicó el silencio en unos ojos que le miraban fríos, como piedras preciosas. Cobra sonrió todavía algo somnoliento.

Detrás de la fiereza embravecida que era su mirada, había un rasgo distintivo en ella. La ira de su interior jamás lograba cubrir su miedo.

— _Darice_ —murmuró con una voz muy tenue. Y el murmullo de los presentes apagó la palabra.

—¡Cobra! —Jellal lo sacudió enérgico y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Lo veis, os dije que no estaba envenenado —aclaró la pelirroja.

—Amigo mío ¿estás bien? —el peliazul indagó en la mirada del pelirrojo, éste asintió con los ojos fijos en la morena de postura altanera.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que le has hecho a Rogue? —quiso saber Cobra.

Ella sonrió; la Faraona trató de impedir la cháchara de la _serpiente_ , mas Cobra insistió en conocer la respuesta. Para desgracia de Erza la azabache disfrutaba demasiado pavoneándose de sus malas acciones ante desconocidos.

—Verás, resulta que ha pasado por distintas fases —le respondió acercándose hasta él, marcando los pasos con un sutil contoneo de caderas y arrastrando las palabras con un tenue seseo—. Primero lo convertí en mi esclavo; después lo ascendí a sirviente. Aunque he de admitir que le falta talento. Así que lo delegué a mi perro e incluso —se arrimó tanto que su cuerpo rozaba el del joven— fui tan buena ama que lo saqué de paseo.

Carcajeó maliciosa, pese a la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.

—Considerará oportuno un castigo proporcional a sus actos —reiteró Jellal; Erza asintió muy a su pesar—. Creo que...

—En efecto —el pelirrojo interrumpió a su amigo sin pensárselo—. Faraona —se dirigió a la mujer sonriente—, he decidido cuál es el castigo idóneo para esta señorita —su compañero lo observó perplejo—. Pero antes... Dijisteis que a Rogue lo están acicalando para nuestro reencuentro y sería muy grosero por nuestra parte aparecer así. Hemos recorrido un trayecto largo para llegar a palacio bajo un sol abrasador y estamos hasta arriba de barro, mugre y sudor. Ser rehén no es sinónimo a oler a cerdo, así que os suplico saciar mi deseo de concedernos un buen baño de agua caliente y prendas limpias con las que recibir a nuestro viejo amigo.

—Disculpad mi falta de cortesía, tenéis toda la razón. Sin embargo, no acabo de comprender su petición respecto al castigo de Minerva.

—Es sencillo —dedicó una sonrisa pícara a la morena—. Las lecciones no valen nada si no nos ponemos en el lugar del otro. Así que esta es mi propuesta: Minerva, querida —colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella y ésta se apartó recelosa— ¿serás mi sirvienta el tiempo que permanezca en estas tierras?

—¡¿Pero qué?! —exclamó Jellal patidifuso.

—No creo que sea la mejor de las ideas —corroboró la pelirroja bien conocedora de la personalidad de Minerva; el peliazul asintió también—. Además, ¿qué os hace pensar que dejaré a una de mis guerreras a vuestra total merced?

—Tranquila, Erza —la morena recuperó su sonrisa perversa—. Juré obedecer las condiciones que se me impusieran. Si intenta eliminarme, sacarle las tripas por la boca será tan sencillo como deslizar los pies por la arena —dibujó un circulo en el suelo con sus pies desnudos.

—No espero menos. Ahora si no le importa a la Faraona ¿podría cumplir mis deseos? —divisó la expresión atónita de Jellal y añadió— Por favor. Me gustaría descansar un poco antes de reunirnos con Rogue.

—Por supuesto. Minerva, acompáñalo y socórrelo en todo cuanto necesite. En cuanto a vos —se dirigió a Jellal— os guiaré hacia vuestra nueva habitación. Si no os importa he tomado la decisión de hospedaros en instancias separadas por precaución.

Jellal asintió, todavía descolocado por lo sucedido y antes de separarse de su compañero lo cogió del brazo y le susurró al oído:

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Ese golpe te ha dejado el cráneo hecho puré... ¿Acaso estás coqueteando con esa salvaje? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Cobra le indicó silencio con un dedo.

—Me hiciste jurar que confiara en ti. Ahora soy yo quien te pide que hagas lo mismo —le guiñó el ojo y siguió los pasos de la morena.

•••

Deslizó los pasos junto a la mujer de ondas llameantes, absorto en la infraestructura de los largos pasillos de palacio. Las altas columnas permitían la entrada de la luz y otorgaban al edificio un aspecto celestial. Pasaron por varias puertas, aunque la anfitriona no se pronunció sobre el contenido de éstas. Jellal escuchó murmullos a su espalda y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. El Dios del Trueno y la Reina Albina les pisaban los pasos respaldados por una tanda de soldados. El joven rompió el silencio prolongado.

—¿Tan poco os fiáis de mí que incluso para adjudicarme una estancia mandáis una escolta?

—Toda precaución es poca —frenó—. Es aquí, pasad y os mostraré vuestros aposentos.

Jellal cruzó la gran puerta de madera y abrió la boca sorprendido. Recordó el tipo de celdas que el emperador reservaba para sus rehenes, sintiendo cierta vergüenza. La sala era amplia, luminosa y no escatimaba en comodidades. Albergaba un lecho de un tamaño considerable rodeado por una cortinilla con aspecto de gasa, una mesa y un par de sillones. Además, de un gran ventanal que según atisbó ostentaba un pequeño balconcillo lo suficientemente amplio como para que dos personas se asomasen sin problemas. En el suelo habían colocado el incienso que perfumaba todo el ambiente de un aroma dulce.

—¿Os agrada?

—Es una maravilla —sonrió.

—Tenéis un excusado aquí, mis sirvientes se encargarán de él. En un rato acudirán para encargarse de vuestro aseo, os traerán todo lo necesario junto a nuevas vestimentas. He oído que en Roma los baños de la gente noble se separan por sexos. En Egipto no tememos mostrar nuestro cuerpo, por lo que no compartimos esa costumbre. Sin embargo, he demandado que os dejen intimidad para que os sea más cómodo —se acercó hasta el lecho y palpó las finas cortinas—. Como ya habréis comprobado los insectos son insistentes en nuestro reino, será mejor que no la apartéis para dormir o no descansaréis.

—Sois realmente amable, majestad.

El peliazul le sonrió con franqueza y siguió sus pasos, encaminándose hacia el ventanal. La luz dio de pleno en la figura de la mujer, cuyo vestido trasparente dejó traslucir la silueta de sus curvas con una claridad que ruborizó al peliazul. Con su melena escarlata potenciada por el sol, las dos coronas sobre su cabeza, la piel lunar y el vestido marfil Jellal tuvo la sensación de hallarse ante una manifestación de la naturaleza. El fuego ondeando sobre su cabeza, la tierra en sus ojos, el blanco de las olas marinas en su anatomía y el etéreo color del aire en sus prendas. Eclipsado por su belleza, ignoró el horizonte que se postraba a sus pies, donde la ciudad nacía en la lejanía con sus desiguales infraestructuras y los colores cálidos de sus techos.

—¿Vuestra ciudad también presenta este aspecto? —cuestionó curiosa.

—No exactamente. Majestad... —rozó con el pulgar el pergamino que llevaba anudado a la cadera, tentado de explicarle su contenido ahora que la lengua larga de Cobra se ausentaba— Quizá... —miró de reojo a los guardianes de la faraona, a tan solo un metro de distancia— El emperador os escribió una misiva. Él... os propone un pacto de matrimonio, puedo leérosla si os place. —Ella desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad donde habitaba el corazón de su pueblo. Jellal supuso que meditaba al respecto.

—Cuentan que el emperador alcanzó su poder a base de traiciones.

—Algo similar he oído de vos, majestad —ella dibujó una sonrisa amarga, acto seguido Jellal se disculpó—. No pretendía ofenderos. Sólo que no todos los rumores son ciertos...

—Sois osado. Y franco. Son cualidades que valoro. Y tenéis razón, las habladurías se alimentan de mentiras —sus ojos marrones se entristecieron y Jellal sintió el efecto de sus palabras—. En Egipto el matrimonio se concibe tanto como una cuestión práctica como espiritual. Una pareja te asegura descendencia y éstos perpetúan tu estirpe. Pero la unión del hombre y de la mujer se concibe como una dualidad perfecta. Los faraones, desde tiempos antiguos, deben tomar esposa porque el ser supremo en nuestra religión es aquél formado por ambos sexos. Sin embargo, cuando una mujer se convierte en faraona no tiene dicha obligación, porque al hacerlo se la considera una encarnación de Horus, al igual que lo son los hombres faraones. La diferencia es que nosotras ya somos mujeres en sí, pero al tomar el poder de Egipto también nos transformamos a los ojos de los dioses en hombres, en el Horus terrenal. Razón por la cual no tenemos la obligación de contraer matrimonio, puesto que ya somos ese ser dual exigido para reinar en nuestra cultura.

—Sin duda es una visión muy interesante. Pero —titubeó—, quizá no es una buena estrategia política anteponer la cultura al sentido común —ella clavó sus almendrados ojos en él.

—¿Aconsejáis qué acepte la oferta? —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa que perturbó la implacable seriedad del peliazul— ¿Y quién sois vos para determinar que vuestras decisiones son más acertadas que las mías?

—Depende exclusivamente de vos, majestad. En base a vuestras actuaciones puedo convertirme en un preciado aliado... —se le escapó una juguetona sonrisa ladina— o en un temible adversario —ella rio.

—¿Y qué haríais vos?

—¿De verdad os interesa mi opinión? —asintió— Es difícil ponerse en vuestra piel, pero... —reaccionó desconfiado— ¿por qué me lo preguntáis si sabéis que voy a favorecer los deseos de mi emperador? ¿Me estáis probando, majestad?

—¿Tanto os complacería mi enlace con él? —soltó una melódica carcajada.

—Bueno, siempre intento cumplir con los objetivos que me encomiendan.

—Vuestra entrega os honra, pero si quiere mi mano que venga él mismo a pedírmela. Si debo de convertirme en su esposa, exijo mirarle directamente a los ojos como a un igual y escuchar de sus labios la promesa de lealtad hacia Egipto. Si por el contrario rechaza mis condiciones y sigue enviando emisarios mientras mantiene su rostro a salvo entre sombras, entonces, permaneceré soltera hasta que exista el varón capaz de mostrarse ante mí. Esa es mi decisión.

—No pondré en duda vuestras disposiciones y así se lo haré saber al emperador. Quizá hubiera sido más inteligente enviaros a uno de sus guardianes solteros. De no hallarme casado, yo mismo me habría ofrecido a desposarla —bromeó para su propio asombro y acto seguido intentó enmendar su comentario— Claro que mi inferioridad desencadenaría un rechazo incuestionable.

Erza giró su rostro, ocultando el creciente rubor en sus mejillas. Rara vez le dejaban sin habla, pues pocas veces se le habían atragantado tanto las palabras. Buscó responderle, no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse vulnerable, mucho menos ante un desconocido que podía convertirse en enemigo. Fuera como fuera, no debía perder ese pulso.

—Puede que en tal caso os sorprendiese mi respuesta. La valentía marca cierta diferencia.

•••

Posó sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo, acompañando cada paso del tintineo de los cascabeles que adornaban sus tobillos, al son del sensual movimiento de caderas que la caracterizaba. La puerta se cerró, ella agudizó sus sentidos auditivos como una depredadora nacida para atacar. La lucha era su oxígeno, la danza que retumbaba en las llamas de su fuego interno. No tenía ojos en su cuello, pero olía, oía, sentía. La atmósfera se fusionaba con su ser, murmurándole al oído los secretos de su entorno.

Poco importaba que le impusieran quehaceres inapropiados para un cuerpo creado para la guerra. Vivía alerta, con las cuchillas ocultas acariciándole los muslos bajo la falda. Un sonido a sus espaldas activó sus instintos. Rápida como una felina sacó un puñal para dirigirlo hacia su víctima.

No perdería.

Jamás.

El rostro se le desencajó cuando dos manos varoniles frenaron su ataque. «¡Maldición!» El susodicho sujetó sus muñecas, presionando el final de la palma de sus manos; logrando su total inmovilización. Movió las piernas buscando su salvación a base de golpes, pero de nuevo la esquivó sin problemas. Entonces el hombre le habló en la lengua de su pasado, aquélla que casi había olvidado.

—¡ _Darice_!

El vocábulo persa la desconcertó, pero logró el objetivo del varón. Llamar su atención. Aún con las muñecas prisioneras por los grandes dedos masculinos, el pelirrojo se postró ante Minerva y agachó la cabeza.

— _Darice_ —alzó su ojo hacia ella—. Me dijiste que algún día te llamaría así y sería tu guardián. Que las canciones del palacio se transformarían en risas infantiles y los animales camparían a sus anchas. Nos salvaste la vida, ahora pago con la misma moneda. Mi deuda está saldada, mi _darice_.

Minerva dejó caer el puñal de entre sus dedos. Contemplándolo abrumada. Se negaba a recordar, mas no logró impedirlo. Incluso con el dolor de su pecho las palabras que una vez pronunció resonaron en su cabeza.

— _Para ti soy mi darice, y algún día me llamarás así._

Pese a los años sin hablar su lengua natal conocía bien el significado de aquella palabra, pues durante su infancia soñar con dicho título la evadía de una realidad infernal. «Reina» era su traducción correcta; «Faraona» en su mundo del presente.

 **Aclaraciones**

Según encontré en internet Darice es un nombre de origen persa que significa «reina», así que como no encontré la transcripción de la palabra reina en persa pues decidí usar este nombre como si en la lengua antigua persa fuera lo que se empleara como título para las reinas. Vamos que es una invención xD

La explicación de Erza sobre el matrimonio y la concepción dual del ser humano es algo que se puede comprobar en las investigaciones de Christian Jacq con las que concuerdo bastante. Obviamente, me estoy refiriendo a sus trabajos como investigador, puesto que es egiptólogo, y no a sus novelas, pese a que éstas las realice entorno a sus investigaciones.

 **Próxima actualización**

Finales de febrero o principios de marzo, seguramente en fin de semana. Será desde la perspectiva de Roma.

 **N/A**

Muchas gracias por leer, el apoyo y el cariño que me entregáis con vuestras palabras. Espero que disfrutéis con la historia y aunque tardo un tiempo voy contestando todos los reviews. Si veis algún fallo o deseáis hacer alguna crítica no dudéis en comentármelo, ya que esta historia crece gracias a las personas que invierten tiempo en leerla 3


	15. Revelación

**Atención: ante los más de 500 mg en Wattpad he decidido regalaros un doble capítulo esta semana, mil gracias por el apoyo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo treceavo: Revelación**

La risa que dejó escapar sonó grave y densa; como una masa oscura y pegajosa aprisionó su cuerpo, pegándolo a la cerámica lisa del suelo. Sus sanguinarias pupilas se encendieron como las llamas intensas e inquebrantables del templo de las vírgenes vestales.

—Yo... —titubeó Meredy sin saber bien qué decir.

Zancrow dio un paso al frente; la joven retrocedió instintivamente chocando su espalda contra la pared. El rubio sonrió complaciente, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el mármol, muy cerca del rostro de la chica.

Acorralándola por completo.

—No necesito explicaciones —se arrimó al oído femenino con una suave voz impostada que lejos de relajarla, incrementó su alerta—. ¿Cuán triste y frío es el lecho conyugal sin un esposo calentando tus noches? —deslizó el índice por la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha y ésta lo fulminó con la mirada— Por eso merodeas por aquí ¿no? —la ojeó de arriba a abajo, relamiéndose con lascivia.

—Me basto conmigo para calentar mi cama —le apartó la mano para abrirse paso—. Si me lo permites, deseo regresar a mis aposentos.

Volvió a frenar su camino con su robusto brazo masculino. Meredy lo oteó inquieta e impaciente. Acarició con sutileza sobre su cadera, justo donde se ubicaba el arma que Richard le había regalado. Si Zancrow intentaba dañarla, se defendería.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me cabrea de todo? —murmuró cogiéndola con fuerza, ajeno a la mano que oculta empuñaba la daga dispuesta a rebanarle la garganta— Que de no ser por la mediación de tu estúpido hermano me pertenecerías —Meredy abrió los ojos. La confesión la impresionó tanto que por un instante soltó el arma—. Así es. Te pedí en matrimonio y Jellal se apresuró a buscar un sustituto al que controlar. Pero no te preocupes. Ese par de idiotas perecerán en Egipto. Después, no importará quién nos gobierne en Roma, serás mía igualmente.

Un impulso animal invadió al rubio cuando rodeó con firmeza los pechos de la pelirrosa, causando una punzada de dolor en la zona. Tanteó con sus dedos bajo las prendas de la muchacha y trató de deshacerse de las vendas que cubrían sus senos. Meredy, todavía estupefacta ante las palabras del varón, reaccionó al manoseo asestándole un golpe en la nariz. La sangre brotó y Zancrow se presionó el tabique. El tiempo suficiente para recuperar la compostura y aclarar las ideas. Tenía un arma, una sola salida a la situación. Debía emplearla. Asesinar al demonio disfrazado de hombre y salir corriendo. No le quedaba alternativa.

Era ella o él.

Se abalanzó hacia él con la daga oculta por su otra mano. Entonces, un murmullo a su espalda indicó la llegada de otros hombres. Zancrow se giró hacia las voces y Meredy tropezó. Cayó al suelo, con la punta del filo rozando la palma de la mano que ocultaba el arma.

—Gobernador Zancrow, le estábamos buscando —un par de soldados miraron la escena desconcertados.

—¿Va todo bien? —cuestionó el segundo soldado.

—Por supuesto —levantó a Meredy del suelo—. Le pedí a este esclavo que realizara una tarea para mí —la miró—. Pero será mejor que dejemos nuestros asuntos pendientes para otro día. Tenemos toda una vida por delante para ello ¿verdad? —Mer lo miró de soslayo con una ira irrefrenable— Puedes seguir con lo tuyo, nos veremos en otro momento.

Contempló a los hombres marcharse, inmóvil hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. El corazón le latía exaltado. Notó la sangre fluir veloz por sus venas. Demasiada información en un lapso de tiempo tan breve. Sin darse cuenta se arrinconó en el suelo, con una respiración tan acelerada que parecía lejana. Como si le perteneciera a otra persona. Miró sus manos, aquéllas que por primera vez habían estado a punto de matar. Descubrió la línea sangrienta que nacía de la herida de su palma. No le dolía. Estaba demasiado alterada como para percibirlo.

«Si hubiera acabado con él, la pena sería la muerte. Y ni Jellal ni Cobra están presentes para exigir un juicio a mi favor. Si le mato, tendré que huir del palacio hoy mismo. Dejaré atrás todo cuanto me importa. Para siempre.»

Sin embargo, la idea en cierta manera le emocionaba. La lucha producía una sensación extraña para ella, que, no obstante, era cotidiana en los hombres de su entorno. Sujetó la daga, escondida de nuevo y se levantó ensimismada. Caminó buscando un indicio que le indicara el camino hacia sus aposentos, tratando de mantener la cabeza gacha para no llamar la atención. Mas, ahora que se sentía tan viva era difícil actuar como un muchacho esclavo. «¿Así se sienten en el campo de batalla cuando tienen a su alcance la vida del resto de mortales?» Quizá, era lo más cerca que podía estar de vivir como los hombres.

Ese pensamiento la llenó de una extraña felicidad. Una que vibraba creciente. Fruto del frenesí. Si en lugar de mantenerse recluida pudiera luchar por su vida y demostrar su valía como el resto de varones obtendría la libertad que tanto anhelaba.

Una donde su destino le perteneciera por completo.

Su anhelo no se reducía a convertirse en un sádico como Zancrow, de quien bien era sabido que disfrutaba torturando a sus adversarios. Simplemente detestaba su rutina: los quehaceres femeninos con sus telares y actividades manuales; el veto a deambular por la mayoría de lugares; la obligación de mantenerse atractiva a la vista. Siempre serena, siempre callada, siempre sumisa.

Incluso para ella, que contaba con la suerte de tener un hermano y un esposo que le permitían entrenarse en su tiempo libre. No era suficiente. Siempre era el hombre quien decidía por ella. Quien cedía su permiso.

Sin embargo, si en lugar de pechos creados para amamantar los dioses le hubieran otorgado un torso masculino, si en vez de genitales de mujer tuviera un falo... su voz nunca más sería silenciada.

Tampoco su amor con Ultear sería clandestino...

Mas ella era una mujer. Y en lugar de autocomparecerse buscaría la manera de obtener la vida que deseaba, lejos de las paredes de la _domus_ imperial, de los hombres autoritarios y de la sumisión.

Ya tenía un lugar adonde ir.

•••

Esperó con la vista fija, como un dócil animalito sentado sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. Durante varios minutos ni se inmutó; tan paciente como siempre demostraba ser. Contó los minutos, meneando sus muslos intranquila.

Se demoraba demasiado.

La espera era menor en otras ocasiones.

Alzó su cuerpo, titubeante. Como si al moverse alguien la descubriera. Un pensamiento incoherente teniendo en cuenta que Meredy ya hacía mucho tiempo que reservaba el servicio exclusivamente a Juvia, siendo ésta la única esclava que la acompañaba. Por tanto, podía deambular cuanto quisiera en el habitáculo de la pelirrosa sin temor a que otras mujeres pudieran sospechar. Sin embargo, la peliazul yacía plantada como si de pronto le nacieran raíces desde la planta de sus pies. Estaba aterrada. La sola idea de imaginarse a Meredy bajo las redes del peligro la atemorizaba. No quería ni pensar en una nueva pérdida.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió a su espalda. La mujer puso los ojos como platos, entornando con cautela su cuerpo hacia la intrusa.

Suspiró aliviada, esbozando una franca sonrisa en los labios.

—Meredy-sama —la abrazó con tal desesperación que los cuerpos parecieron fundirse en uno solo. Dirigió sus azulados ojos hacia las tablillas secretas donde la pelirrosa debería haber aparecido—. ¿Por qué...? —de pronto vislumbró la sangre emanando de la mano de la joven— ¡Está herida! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Se movió ligera buscando entre los ungüentos y aceites alguna loción con la que sanarla. Meredy le aseguró que era insignificante, pero la esclava ignoró su comentario, obligando a la pelirrosa a sentarse sobre el lecho mientras limpiaba la herida.

—Cuéntele todo a Juvia, por favor —le aplicó una pasta olivácea—. ¿Quién la ha herido? Significa qué alguien la ha visto ¿verdad? —Meredy negó con la cabeza.

—Eso ya no importa —sonrió—. Juvia, Jellal no me vendió.

La peliazul alzó sus pupilas, dedicándole una dulce expresión.

—Juvia jamás dudó del amor que Jellal-sama le profesaba. ¿Qué ha desencadenado que se percate de tal hecho, Meredy-sama?

—Zancrow —la mujer la oteó preocupada—. El enlace con Cobra fue para impedir mi matrimonio con él.

—Alabados sean todos los dioses.

—Y hay otro detalle más. Ese idiota controla tan poco su lengua como su entrepierna —Juvia la contempló horrorizada, temiendo los actos que el hombre podría haber causado en su «niña». Meredy juntó las manos con ésta—. Según me ha parecido alguien planea algo contra el emperador y muy probablemente contra mi hermano y mi esposo.

—¿Está segura? Son acusaciones que bien podrían costarle la muerte...

—Dijo que tarde o temprano me hará suya, sea con este emperador u otro. Creo que Ultear estaba en lo cierto, corren malos tiempos. Algo debe haber oído Zancrow para llegar a esa conclusión.

—O quizá sea participe de la traición —susurró muy bajito la peliazul.

—¿Ese mentecato? No tiene el suficiente cerebro como para elaborar un plan.

—Zancrow-sama no, pero puede que sólo sea un títere.

—Eso tiene más sentido —meditó—. Si así fuera... si el objetivo fuera sustituir al emperador, aplacar a mi hermano sería el siguiente paso. Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto pero, si Precht muere será nuestro fin —miró fijamente a la de ondas azuladas—. Juvia, no nos queda otra alternativa: tenemos que huir de aquí. Antes de que nos salpique lo que esté por venir.

—Meredy-sama, Juvia ya se lo dijo: le acompañará adonde quiera que vaya. No obstante, sigue sin haber un lugar al que acudir. Sin un destino, Juvia teme que acaben sometidas a hombres de igual o peor naturaleza.

—No si logramos llegar ilesas hasta Egipto —Juvia frunció el ceño—. Ahora que sé que Jellal no me usó como una simple moneda de cambio es posible que todo cuanto creía perdido en él se mantenga oculto a la vista. He escuchado habladurías sobre ese reino y si existe un lugar donde tenemos una posibilidad de libertad es allí. Quizá Jellal deje sus ambiciones de lado, el Imperio por mí puede hundirse hasta el Inframundo. Si permanecemos aquí y estalla una guerra nos convertirán en... —divisó los ojos de Juvia apartándose con tristeza— No pretendía ofenderte... —la abrazó— Juvia me da igual que seas una esclava, siempre serás como una segunda madre para mí.

La lágrimas de la peliazul inundaron su rostro. Acarició la cabeza de la joven, arrastrando la peluca que todavía portaba, liberando la recogida melena rosada. Besó su frente con ternura.

—Y para Juvia siempre será su hija, Meredy-sama.

—Bien, escribiré una nueva carta para Cobra exponiendo la situación. De paso reclamaré su ayuda, con suerte pueden enviar a alguien de confianza para ayudarnos a partir de la ciudad. Hablaré con Richard, él conoce a mucha gente afuera, quizá pueda ayudarnos. Y por supuesto, contaré con Ultear —agachó la mirada—. Quizá se niegue a abandonar a su padre, pero... si van a atentar contra el emperador su vida también corre peligro. Debo intentar salvarla.

Justo en ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se miraron en silencio, pese al volumen bajo de sus palabras todo precaución era poca. Meredy dio la orden de entrada y una muchacha con atuendo de esclava habló desde la entrada.

—Juvia, el emperador reclama tus servicios.

•••

Caminaba en silencio escoltada por un dicharachero soldado que frecuentaba las estancias del emperador. A menudo era éste quien buscaba a Juvia para conducirla hasta Precht, otras veces la acompañaban jóvenes con personalidad más reservada. Pero siempre mantenían un mismo prototipo que se repetía en diversos modelos: hombres con una edad aproximada a la de Juvia, con rasgos finos y bellos —cuasi femeninos— y cuerpos atléticos similares a aquéllos que adornaban los largos pasillos que guiaban hasta el habitáculo del gobernador de toda Roma.

Precht siempre había demostrado poseer un gusto por la escultura griega, tan diferente a la rígida estatuaria romana de temática imperial. Los artistas helénicos esculpían los cuerpos como si cobraran vida entre sus manos, tan realistas que a veces creía sentirse observada por los ojos de mármol.

La vigía le producía desasosiego; una sensación que no menguaba por muchos pasos firmes que plantara en el suelo. No obstante, prefería desviar la mirada y abstraerse antes que escuchar la conversa del extravagante hombre que la custodiaba. De todos modos, se trataba de un joven tan arrogante que por mucho que Juvia lo ignorase seguiría creyéndose el centro de atención.

Llegaron hasta la puerta que los separaría donde un par de soldados vigilaban la puerta del emperador. Antes de abrirle paso, el hombre de cabello anaranjado que la había escoltado dedicó una sonrisa forzada para la peliazul.

—Nuestro emperador no se encuentra muy bien —la aludida inclinó la cabeza apacible.

—Juvia hará todo lo posible por complacerle.

Él la contempló con ojos gélidos, como si de pronto la detestara con todas sus fuerzas, murmurando entre dientes:

—Seguro.

Entró, dejando atrás a los hombres. Abrió los ojos, incrédula. Precht siempre ostentaba una estancia de aspecto atractivo, con olores agradables y una limpieza impoluta. Lo que tenía ante ella no era más que un vulgar espejismo de todo cuanto había sido aquella estancia. Precht yacía en el suelo, con las hebras finas de su cabello salpicado de canas pegadas en la grasa del sudor de su frente. Por primera vez en toda su vida observaba el nacimiento del vello facial sobre el siempre afeitado rostro masculino, las ropas desprendían un hedor insoportable, mezcla de vómito y vino. Juvia se quedó inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el insólito escenario.

Justo cuando se debatía qué decir, el hombre dio un salto levantando la mitad superior de su cuerpo para escupir un espeso líquido acompañado de una fuerte tos. La mujer no pudo evitar recordar las noticias de Meredy «¿acaso alguien está envenenando al emperador?»

El hombre balbuceó algo que Juvia creyó identificar como su propio nombre; saltándose las normas establecidas acudió hasta el susodicho y le ayudó a incorporarse. Limpió con cautela la suciedad de su barbilla y le sirvió un poco de agua. Lo dejó sentado en la cama, mientras ella aguardaba de pie ante él. Atenta para servirle en lo que necesitara. Un deje de otro tiempo se apareció en su memoria, aunque en la visión era ella quien requería los servicios de otras mujeres que se desvivían por cubrir todas sus necesidades. ¿Cuándo dejó de ser la ama para convertirse en la esclava?

Una vez recompuesto, Precht pareció tomar conciencia de la presencia de la fémina. Se levantó tambaleante para llenarse una nueva copa de vino.

—Juvia —musitó su nombre de tal manera que daba la sensación de cuestionarse la presencia de ésta allí—. Seguro que estás al tanto, pero Ultear —hizo una pausa, arrastrando cada palabra que pronunciaba— está embarazada. Todavía no he decidido cuándo anunciarlo públicamente.

—Los dioses la honren —contestó. El inicio de la conversa la dejó descolocada. Él la ojeó prudente, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa. Rompió el silencio incómodo— ¿Desea qué Juvia lo calme como siempre?

Precht clavó sus fríos ojos en ella y en lugar de contestar le ofreció una copa, hecho que la peliazul aceptó indecisa. Olió el vino, pero no lo probó. Éste se sentó, era evidente que la borrachera no le permitía permanecer de pie.

—Cuando te compré ya hacía años que era emperador, lo hice por tu semejanza con la mujer de un tapiz. Un dulce recuerdo de mi infancia. Fuiste una buena compra, siempre servicial, siempre fiel. Siempre callada —oteó el interior de su vaso medio vacío como si en su interior se ocultara un secreto—. Si te ordeno que adulteres la comida de mi hija ¿cumplirás tu cometido?

La confesión la horrorizó. Algo que evidentemente expresó debido a la mueca de disgusto que esbozó el emperador. Pese a no tener la autoridad para hacerlo, se negó. La rabia emergida en aquel entonces por el hombre lo llevó a agarrar con fuerza el brazo de la fémina.

—Escúchame bien, esclava —la arrastró hasta él, obligándole a percibir el aliento rancio que emanaba—: Ultear es lo único que me importa en este mundo y ese demonio no puede nacer. No seré tan joven como antes pero sigo siendo zorro astuto. Esos niñatos no me engañan, la monarquía no es más que una patraña para intentar deshacerse de mí y quedarse con Ultear hasta que ese crío nazca. Pero si consigo arrancarle ese monstruo y engendro yo uno, quizá calme los humos por un tiempo y salve a mi hija. Alguna de sus esclavas me ha traicionado y sólo puedo confiar en ti —apretó más los dedos entorno al brazo de la mujer—. Tantos años evitando un embarazo y haciendo creer a ese mocoso griego que tenía un puesto asegurado con la mano de Ultear para nada. ¡Maldita sea! Alguno de esos cerdos ha planeado la gestación de mi hija. ¿Quién demonios se creen para decidir sobre la vida de alguien que me pertenece? En cuanto sean inservibles los asesinaré con mis propias manos y me buscaré a otros —la instó a mirarle a los ojos, apretando sus mejillas— Mírame, si ese espantoso crío nace le devorará las entrañas. Es tu deber ayudarme.

Juvia no comprendía nada, salvo que muy probablemente el emperador había perdido el juicio. La opción del veneno era viable, uno que quizá provocara delirios. Al parecer, pensaba que la criatura de la azabache era una especie de espíritu maligno. Una idea totalmente descabellada. Era obvio que Meredy tenía razón, debían escapar antes de que la locura se expandiera por palacio.

—Por favor… Juvia no. Puede pedirle cualquier cosa, pero eso no… —él la cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó.

—¡¿Es qué has olvidado tu posición?! He sido un buen amo contigo, jamás he abusado de ti, ni te he golpeado. Incluso he permitido que vistieras y calzaras con atuendos de una liberta, te he ofrecido cierta libertad y así es como me lo pagas.

La empujó colérico. Afortunadamente, Juvia cayó sobre el lecho. El pecho ascendía y bajaba acelerado, estaba asustada. Desvió la mirada veloz por la estancia, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse. Algún objeto que le aportara la seguridad que requería. En parte Precht no mentía, había sido un dueño más que correcto con ella. Claro que Juvia tampoco era su tipo. Cuando aclamaba su presencia lo hacía por dos razones: bien para que la peliazul lo ayudara a dormir con caricias capilares o para que sirviera de cuartada ante los encuentros sexuales del emperador con otros hombres. No es que el Imperio rechazara este tipo de relaciones; al contrario, eran más bien frecuentes. El problema era que en el mundo romano el sexo entre varones se manifestaba a través de una jerarquía social muy marcada. El activo siempre debía ser de una posición más elevada que el pasivo porque el acto en sí se identificaba como un ritual de dominación, como si el penetrado aceptara la posición de sumisión frente a la figura dominante. El pueblo romano era tan estricto y metódico que establecían pautas incluso para el acto carnal.

En consecuencia, cualquier individuo por debajo del emperador obtendría el derecho a cuestionar su valía si descubrían que su posición sexual era pasiva. Se convertiría en el hazmereír de todo el Imperio, siendo recordado como la puta de toda Roma. Juvia lo sabía y en agradecimiento al trato predilecto del emperador guardó silencio durante años. Al final, aliviaba no ser el juguete sexual de un amo déspota.

Sin embargo, recordó que, pese a los privilegios, ella era una esclava como otra cualquiera.

Precht deambulaba rabioso por la sala. Murmurando frases ininteligibles, añadiendo frases incoherentes influenciadas por la ebriedad que soportaba su cuerpo. De pronto, agarró una de las copas y la lanzó en dirección de la peliazul. Ésta la esquivó con destriza. Una parte de su pasado siempre permanecería alerta dentro de su piel, por muchas denominaciones peyorativas que se empeñaran en acuñarle. La facilidad de la fémina por apartarse fomentó el enfado del hombre. La señaló con el dedo.

—He intentado evitarlo, Juvia —el uso de su nombre hizo pensar a la mujer que Precht estaba formulando una estratagema para convencerla—. He querido convencerme de que todo es fruto de mi locura. Pensaba que la maldición cesaría con su muerte, que esa bruja se pudriría en el Inframundo. Todos estos años de éxitos no fueron más que un engaño. Llegué a creer que las desgracias habían finalizado, que la sombra de sus errores no caería sobre Ultear —a cada palabra que escupía Juvia se sentía más desorientada. Precht hablaba como si saltara adelante y atrás en el tiempo, sin mantener una coherencia comprensible para los oídos de la mujer—.

»La casé, asegurándome que nunca gestaría una criatura. Esa bruja y su maldición yacen sobre tierra, pero siempre fui un hombre previsor. Aunque no idiota, una hija me servía para afianzar la confianza depositada hacia mi persona, al casarla con Jellal infundiría la semilla de la envidia en los otros y de la seguridad en el griego. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que sentí su embarazo mucho antes que ella notara la ausencia de su sangrado. Lo percibí en sueños. La sombra del hechizo rodeándola. No pego ojo desde entonces. ¡Oigo sus voces una y otra, y otra, y otra y otra vez! Me tildan de asesino, me llaman impostor. Usurpador, mentiroso, ladrón —apretó los hombros de Juvia, hundiendo los dedos en la carne, clavando sus uñas en la dolorida piel femenina— ¡PERO SE EQUIVOCAN! ¡YO NO LO MATÉ! ¡YO NO LO MATÉ! ¡NO LO MATÉ! —los gritos parecieron desfogarlo, respiró agitado, tanto como Juvia. Acercó su rostro al de ella hasta notar las lágrimas del hombre cayendo sobre la frente de la peliazul.

»¿Cómo iba a asesinarlo si lo amaba? Lo amaba tanto que yo… —sollozó como un bebé. Algo que jamás hubiera permitido que otro lo viera de estar sereno— Tanto que me quedé a esa deformidad que tuvo como hijo; tanto, que críe a Ultear como si fuera mía.

De pronto se hizo el silencio.

Juvia no llevaba el tiempo suficiente con el emperador como para conocer su pasado, tampoco las esclavas que tenía parloteaban sobre ello. No había entendido una palabra de lo expuesto. Nada, salvo la revelación esencial: Ultear no era hija suya y al parecer tenía un hermano.

Asimiló las palabras para tragarlas y olvidarlas. Esclava o libre una mujer debía aprender a callar en Roma si no quería perder como mínimo la lengua. A esas alturas Precht debía saberlo; nadie guardaba los secretos tan bien como ella. Así que se lo haría entender. Con suerte ese hombre se relajaría de una vez y la dejaría marchar. Volver con Meredy, a salvo, donde preparar su huida. Ahora era más necesaria que nunca.

Percibió los dedos cálidos del emperador acariciando su cabello. Alzó la vista. El hombre había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos mostraban pena. Parecía mucho más viejo que cuando lucía sus prendas con elegancia, más cansado que cuando debatía durante horas planes con su séquito de hombres. En cierta manera, Juvia sintió lástima por él. Ella también amó a Gray-sama y durante años creyó ser la causante de su muerte. En ocasiones, todavía se atormentaba. La mujer le sonrió, puede que una vez el efecto del alcohol se rebajara recobraría la cordura y podrían dialogar con calma. Precht deslizó la mano sobre la mejilla de la fémina y la acarició por primera vez.

—Perdóname Juvia. Nunca quise dañarte. De verdad, no sabes cuánto lo lamento.

En un acto veloz, el hombre rodeó la piel marfil del cuello de la mujer y apretó su cabeza contra la cama.

«Meredy» gritó su mente, luchando por deshacerse de la «soga» hecha de dedos que cubría su piel.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Hay cosas confusas en el capítulo, lo sé. Pero se entenderán en el siguiente. Espero que pese el final de este capítulo le deis una oportunidad.

Gracias por leer, también gracias a quien deja sus reviews y apoyo 3

 **Aclaraciones históricas:**

 **Vírgenes vestales:** se nombra al principio del fic. Son sacerdotisas seguidoras de la diosa Vesta. Entre sus múltiples tareas tenían que asegurar que las llamas del templo no se apagasen —sólo lo hacían en fechas señaladas debido a una festividad—, por lo que era muy importantes que el templo siempre estuviera iluminado. De los diversos grupos de sacerdocios en Roma es uno de los más famosos y estudiados así que podéis encontrar información de forma sencilla si os interesa saber más.

 **Homosexualidad Imperio:** es cierto que las relaciones en el mundo antiguo entre hombres estaban normalizadas, pero al menos en el caso del mundo occidental tal y como he relatado se basaban en relaciones de poder. De hecho, muchas veces en las formaciones de soldados era el compañero pasivo el que se posicionaba por delante y el activo detrás, como una manera de remarcar que su obligación al tener un estatus inferior era morir antes que el de estatus superior. Después el concepto de «la puta de Roma» haciendo referencia a un emperador se usó para Julio César según algunas fuentes de la época. Hay un historiador de Cataluña que ha investigado mucho sobre la vida sexual de los emperadores al cual pude acudir a una de sus conferencias el año pasado, aunque dichos estudios todavía no han salido a la luz —y si os interesan en cuanto salgan puedo pasaros la bibliografía—, dicho académico evidenció que bien era sabido que Julio César fue denominado de esta manera porque sus relaciones con hombres siempre hacía la función de pasivo e incluso gustaba de vestir ropajes femeninos. Este detalle me inspiró para la elaboración del capítulo ya en su momento.


	16. Rumores

**Capítulo catorceavo: Rumores**

Los dedos se le clavaban como dagas en el cuello, sentía hasta las cortas uñas indagando a través de su pálida carne y el oxígeno se le atragantaba en la garganta. Su fin llegaría pronto a menos que actuara con precisión. Podía hacerlo, antaño fue una mujer decidida. «Aquélla de la que Gray-sama se enamoró.» Y como si su amado avivara su fuerza desde la otra orilla del lago proyectó un rodillazo en la entrepierna del atacante. Precht rugió azorado, presionando la zona dolorida al tiempo que Juvia escapaba de su cautiverio. El corazón le bombeaba afligido. Debía partir lejos del alcance del emperador. Incluso si significaba marchar sin Meredy.

Precht no le daría otra oportunidad.

De hecho, aún ebrio y tambaleante, el hombre se abalanzó a trompicones hacia la fémina de ondas azuladas y ésta, angustiada, agarró por impulso la jarra de vino, golpeándola con todo su ímpetu sobre la sien del emperador. La gruesa cerámica rojiza de la botella se fracturó y el hombre se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente. Juvia dejó caer el recipiente, bloqueada ante los acontecimientos. No sólo había herido las partes nobles del líder romano, también atizó su cráneo sin vacilar. Respiró con dificultad, con el oído buscando el sonido exterior. Al parecer, ningún soldado había advertido lo ocurrido en la estancia. Trató de calmarse y pensar en frío, pero los nervios jugaban en su contra. De cualquier modo, huiría de la _domus_ antes de que Precht recuperara la conciencia. Debía pasar por la habitación de la pelirrosa para recoger las pocas pertenencias que le correspondían, con la esperanza de no cruzarse con ella. Demasiado duro era partir sin su compañía. Pero no podía demorarse; para Juvia no había más alternativas.

Se obligó a respirar calmada y salió por la puerta como si nada. Una hazaña casi imposible, teniendo en cuenta que los acelerados latidos se le escapaban hasta por la boca. Descubrió que afuera los jóvenes que custodiaban la sala ignoraban lo sucedido debido a sus entretenimientos sexuales. Suspiró, bajo una falsa tranquilidad impulsada por el _shock_ , dirigiendo los pasos hacia su destino. Quizás algún dios benevolente la auxiliaba, aunque en su mente prefería imaginar que se trataba del alma de Gray guiándole hasta una salvación inminente. La idea provocaba un efímero efecto tranquilizador.

Mas a cada pisada la agonía retomaba el control sobre su cuerpo. Fue como si al caminar asimilara lo acaecido. Su mente vislumbró el cuerpo tumbado del emperador, con una brecha carmesí decorando su frente. Experimentó una punzada de asfixia, similar a la vivida cuando los dedos del varón la ahorcaban. A diferencia de la anterior, percibió la presión tanto en el cuello como en el pecho y, poco a poco, se fue extendiendo al resto de su piel hasta atravesar los músculos, tejidos y dominar sus huesos.

No fue consciente pero emitió un sonido agudo, como el grito de auxilio de un animal herido. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus piernas galoparon veloces. Y corrió, corrió dejando atrás la tormenta.

Los soldados que vigilaban los pasillos condenaron su comportamiento y la llamaron a voces; algunos, incluso, quisieron atraparla pero la mujer se les escurrió como espuma de mar. Marchó sin mirar atrás, como cuando era una niña libre y jugaba con sus amigos en su palacio de alta mar. Se transformó en la muchacha curiosa a la que nadie podía alcanzar, la «princesa de agua» como la llamaba su padre cuando Juvia se filtraba entre su tripulación esfumándose ante sus ojos. Unos tiempos donde se le permitía correr cuanto deseara, siendo siempre inalcanzable, salvo por el azabache que logró seguirle el ritmo.

Aunque los recuerdos preciados de su memoria no eran más que reflejos de una vida mejor. Se presentaban justo cuando la ansiedad amenazaba con devorarla, buscando un mecanismo que evitara el temblor incesable de sus hábiles piernas que sólo deseaban circular sin parar.

Porque correr era su única alternativa cuando aquél podía ser su último día.

En una de sus zancadas tropezó con un grupo de mujeres, detalle que le alertaba de su llegada al territorio femenino de la _domus_. Perdió el equilibrio y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo cuando una de las muchachas la sujetó. Entre el alboroto y la confusión sólo pudo advertir la cascada de su larga cabellera azabache rozándole las caderas.

—¡Juvia! ¿Qué ocurre? —alargó sus finos dedos hacia la peliazul— ¿Qué son esas marcas en tu cuello?

Se sintió atosigada ante la incertidumbre en los ojos de Ultear y, acongojada, dejó atrás a la noble de alta cuna. Palpó su cuello, abatida. «¡No!» exclamó en su fuero interno. Eran demasiadas las pistas que la marcaban como culpable de la agresión. El tiempo corría aprisa; Juvia debía abandonar el palacio antes de que la atraparan.

Recuperó su velocidad rumbo a la estancia que compartía con la pelirrosa, deseosa de marchar cuanto antes de su prisión. Las voces a su espalda aumentaban. Temía que los susurros que la perseguían la alcanzaran y frenaran sus pasos para siempre.

Al final, observó su destino a tan solo unas zancadas. Quiso sonreír aliviada pero de sus sentidos solo brotaron lágrimas. Rezó a alguna divinidad lejana que el habitáculo se hallara vacío y se introdujo decidida en él cuando supo que nadie la contemplaba.

Hasta la benevolencia divina alcanzaba su fin.

Meredy estaba sentada de espaldas a Juvia, con la cabeza gacha entre un montón de papiros de follaje amarillento. Ajena a la problemática situación, escribía en las hojas mientras canturreaba muy bajito. Parecía una niña, absorta en la felicidad que le aportaba la idea de salir del palacio. La imagen partió a Juvia en pedazos.

—Estoy realizando un plano de la _domus_ imperial, con los pasadizos secretos que hasta la fecha conocemos. Mira ¿quieres ver… —se giró con una amplia sonrisa que se esfumó al divisar el deplorable aspecto de la mujer. Juvia derramaba lágrimas en silencio, con la espalda pegada a la puerta; Meredy acudió hasta ella— ¿Precht te ha hecho esto?

La peliazul tenía la piel tan delicada y clara que las marcas enrojecidas de los ásperos dedos de Precht todavía se apreciaban. Además, el recogido que portaba se había deshecho dejando las indómitas ondas desparramarse sobre sus hombros. Juvia negó con la cabeza y lloró desconsolada.

—Juvia lo siente, lo siente mucho.

—¡Basta! —sujetó los brazos de la mujer pues tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría— No eres tú quien debe lamentarse.

—Juvia debe marcharse, no puede esperarle, Meredy-sama. Lo siente, lo siente de corazón —se arrodilló en el suelo, lloriqueando sin parar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Nos iremos juntas ¿recuerdas?

—Juvia ha golpeado al emperador, en cuanto lo descubran la torturarán hasta la muerte. Debe marcharse antes de que Meredy-sama acabe implicada, por favor… perdone a Juvia. Lo siente mucho…

—No —Meredy se agachó y posó sus manos sobre las húmedas mejillas de la mujer—. No hay nada que perdonar. No conozco los hechos en profundidad, pero si lo has atizado es porque lo merecía. Nadie tiene derecho a herirte, ni usarte a su antojo por muy esclava que seas. Has actuado en defensa propia y no quiero que te disculpes ante mí. Y mucho menos que creas que voy a dejarte sola en esto. Vamos a salir de este apestoso Imperio y marcharemos a un lugar donde nunca jamás se impondrán contra tu voluntad. Viajaremos donde nos espera la libertad y si morimos, lo haremos siendo libres.

—Meredy-sama…

Llamaron a la puerta y ambas se miraron bajo un silencio angustioso. Aprisa, Meredy meditó un plan antes de contestar a la visita que esperaba. Sus ojos rodaron hasta la trampilla donde tantas veces había descendido para moverse por los pasadizos del edificio, miró de nuevo a Juvia y limpió sus lágrimas. Comunicó su intención con la mirada, guiando las pupilas azuladas de Juvia hasta su trampilla secreta; asintió, aprobando indecisa la idea. Antes de que se esfumara por el subterráneo Meredy la estrujó entre sus brazos. La mujer acogió el abrazo de la joven sintiendo un amor incondicional. Bajó por la brecha en el suelo y antes de que Meredy cubriese el agujero movió los labios. «Espera aquí» dijo sin pronunciar palabra. Mas una vez a solas la peliazul no podía obedecer su última petición. No habían preparado aún su partida y no podían marcharse a la ligera. El tiempo todavía corría a su favor, algo que Juvia no podía contemplar. Cada segundo en aquella casa la condenaba a una muerte dolorosa y no arrastraría a Meredy hacia un mismo destino.

Decidió buscar una salida por su propia cuenta.

•••

Ultear entró en la habitación, despachando a las esclavas que la acompañaban para quedarse a solas con la griega. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Juvia pero Meredy negó saber su paradero. La mentira le supo amarga a la pelirrosa, pero por el momento mantendría en secreto la ubicación de la mujer. La morena guardaba cierto afecto por su progenitor, al fin y al cabo, siempre la trató con estima. Algo que se oponía al odio acérrimo que le profesaba Meredy, más tras descubrir la agresión hacia su amiga. Hallaría el momento de confesarle la verdad en un futuro próximo, no pretendía construir una relación basada en embustes, pero por el momento no quedaba alternativa. En cuanto escapasen le relataría la verdad, incluso las artimañas con su esposo para acabar con la gloria del emperador. Todo sería revelado, aunque por el momento los secretos tenían que aguardar. Nada podía estropear su huida.

Estaban a un paso de saborear la libertad.

Percibió la expresión desosegada de la azabache, gesto que inquietó a la pelirrosa. «¿Sabe qué la estoy engañando?» cuestionó. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando en un tono más bajo de lo habitual Ultear le comentó:

—Meredy tenías razón, debemos abandonar este lugar. Pero antes, acompáñame. Hay… hay algui… algo que quiero que sepas. Yo… no puedo dejarlo aquí.

•••

Descendieron cogidas de la mano mientras Ultear iluminaba el camino con una vela. Los dedos de la azabache siempre le habían parecido acogedores pese a mantener una temperatura fría. Adoraba sentirlos en contacto contra su piel, incluso en momentos nada sensuales como aquél. No obstante, eran los suyos propios los que percibía como agujas punzantes de inquebrantable hielo. No porque hubiera dejado de amarla, ni mucho menos. Simplemente le atemorizaba la reacción de Ultear cuando admitiera su mentira. «Pero está en juego la vida de Juvia.» recordó.

Y la vida de un ser querido pesaba más que las mentiras. Aunque la receptora fuera el amor de su vida.

Le sonrió, pero la morena caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Le hubiera gustado cuestionarle hacia dónde se dirigían, cuál era el secreto que destaparía ante sus ojos. Pero la azabache solo le dedicaba miradas esquivas cargadas de una distante frialdad. «Lo sabe.» caviló mortificada.

Alcanzaron el final de los peldaños. La humedad se incrementó en el ambiente y se le puso la carne de gallina. Ultear la observó taciturna, como tratando de decirle algo con la mirada. Un sonido brotó entre la penumbra, balbuceos procedentes de algún animal desconocido. La morena condujo sus andares hasta el origen del alboroto dejando entrever gracias a la luz de las velas el dueño de los gritos de éxtasis.

Meredy abrió la boca anonadada. La criatura era un joven de hermoso cabello dorado iluminado por dos pupilas de un celeste abrumador. Notó sus extraños andares y la suciedad que lo cubría; percibió su vista ida y las heridas en su piel de porcelana.

«Hermoso y roto» pensó la pelirrosa.

•••

Estornudó, sentado con un montón de informes sobre la mesa de un color amarillento. El olor a viejo siempre le provocaba alergia, seguramente por el polvo acumulado. Rascó los ojos enrojecidos debido al cansancio y degustó un par de frutos secos que contenía el recipiente de aperitivos que había encomendado antes de despachar de su habitáculo a todos los esclavos. Se levantó en dirección hacia sus preciados libros. Los toqueteó uno por uno hasta llegar al indicado. Lo abrió, aguantando las ganas de estornudar de nuevo. Cogió el frágil fragmento que ocultaba en su interior, colocándolo sobre la mesa junto a los otros. En armonía todos configuraban una especie de mapa de la vida.

La información que había recolectado sobre el pasado del emperador, resumida en diferentes fragmentos. Retazos de una memoria construida a partir de los recuerdos, habladurías y vivencias de aquéllos que Precht no había logrado alcanzar. Porque incluso para un hombre tan meticuloso era imposible acallar tantas voces. El tiempo siempre regresaba y cuando lo hacía incrementaba su peso.

Zeref sonrió satisfecho. Pronto el hombre que había logrado embaucar caería ante sus pies. La mera imagen de su decadencia le sabía a gloria. Y eso que por el momento sólo se había deleitado con el incremento de su locura. Sin duda alguna, descubrir la manipulación de Precht en la alimentación de Ultear para evitar su descendencia fue un dato primordial para sus planes. No le bastó mucho para alterar la inclinación de la balanza; las esclavas eran mujeres fáciles de convencer. Como sospechaba, una vez obtuvo el control de la dieta de Ultear la joven quedó encinta. «Viejo necio —pensó—. No eres el único conocedor de las propiedades de las plantas.» Un detalle que Zeref supo aprovechar. Desvió la vista hacia el ejemplar que sostenía, oteando el dibujo de la llamada planta de «los malos sueños», la misma que el azabache había empleado para inducir las pesadillas en el hombre. Sonrió todavía con más fuerza.

En las últimas reuniones el emperador mostraba una imagen cada vez más deplorable, una decadencia que progresaba a paso lento pero cuyo avance hacía las delicias del azabache. Se le notaba tenso, con los ojos siempre en alerta, buscando el origen de sus males. Obviamente, empezaba a sospechar de sus allegados y restaba poco tiempo para que actuara de forma precipitada contra alguno de ellos. Justo lo que Zeref esperaba de su adversario. Si lograba romper la barrera fría y calculadora del varón, si lo arrastraba a la más incontrolable demencia…

Tarde o temprano se evidenciaría su ineptitud en el cargo. Según había comprobado en sus estudios, más de un emperador había sido asesinado por los suyos antes de llevar el Imperio a la ruina. Teniendo en cuenta el pasado oscuro de éste, muy probablemente las rencillas antiguas se reanudarían de darse el caso y pronto reclamarían por un nuevo emperador. Si a todo ello lograba que ante la locura de Pecht alguno de sus hombres lo mataran, nadie lo señalaría como sospechoso de los hechos. Menos, cuando los dos hombres con los que contaba para su plan no conocían la plenitud de éste. Ni Zancrow ni Azuma eran difíciles de contentar, le eran útiles gracias a la posición de poder y la experiencia en batalla, al mismo tiempo que en un apuro podían ser fácilmente sustituibles. Tampoco sus ambiciones eran excesivas, el rubio se contentaba con ostentar su ansiado «trofeo», mientras que el de piel morena quedaría satisfecho con incrementar sus riquezas y seguir al frente en las batallas que tanto disfrutaba.

Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la mesa, contemplando el _puzzle_ que había formado con la información que tenía. Reflexionó irónico, con los años casi que podía rendirle un homenaje escribiendo las memorias del emperador. Quizá, incluso en un futuro los eruditos recordasen el trabajo de Zeref como una reliquia y su papel destacara ensombreciendo la figura de Precht.

Según había recolectado, Precht pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de patricios de Roma. Sus dotes guerreras, dentro y fuera del campo, junto a su inteligencia le permitieron acceder hasta su predecesor, un hombre entrado en edad que ya había seleccionado al futuro emperador: Yuri. La buena relación entre los jóvenes y las cualidades de Precht lo llevaron a convertirse en la mano derecha del sucesor del Imperio, una vez fuera nombrado como tal, Precht gobernaría en la sombra al lado de su amigo. Algunos rumores indicaban que la relación de los hombres fue íntima, incluso más allá de lo carnal. Algunas personas insistían en que la obsesión de Precht por Yuri fue lo que llevó a asesinarlo. Otros simplemente defendían que el objetivo del actual emperador no era otro que usurpar su puesto. Los motivos reales se le escapaban a Zeref, pero para él carecían de importancia. Estaba convencido de que Precht había asesinado a Yuri, guiado por envidia o por celos. Pese a que se probó su inocencia y los informes dictaban que el heredero imperial falleció bajo fiebres de naturaleza desconocida. Algunos individuos indicaban que fueron consecuencia de sus visitas frecuentes a las estancias del placer, mientras que los más osados afirmaban que la causa de su muerte se debió a una maldición.

Entonces, parloteaban de una mujer que practicaba la magia prohibida de la extranjera diosa Hécate o vinculada a la Trivia romana, con una cascada de fuego perenne en su cabeza y piel del color de la muerte. Divagaban sobre los misterios de la fémina, alteraban el relato según quien lo narrase pero todos compartían un nexo en común: Precth le dio caza tras la muerte de Yuri. Ante los ojos de toda Roma fue lapidada hasta que no quedó ni un rastro de ella. Aunque muchos insistían en que no se conformó con su fin, también arrebató la vida de cada infante que poblara la ciudad. «Lo hizo para acabar con la maldición» dijo un hombre de barba descuidada. «¡Bobadas! La pérdida la desencadenó una epidemia que se llevó a los críos» continuó otro distinto. «¡Fueron los dioses!» aclamaron muchos.

Y cada cual relataba una historia diferente con la que Zeref buscaba reconstruir los hechos. Aunque muchos, los conocía mejor que aquéllos que lanzaban los rumores en el viento.

La luz menguó conforme reflexionaba. Oteó desde su asiento la ventana. Se vislumbraba el inicio inminente del anochecer, pronto el sol se ocultaría para dar paso a su amante inalcanzable. Guardó las cosas, la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar.

•••

Al principio deambulaba a tientas, hasta que su visión se fue adaptando a la más abrupta oscuridad. Sus ojos delinearon las borrosas formas del espacio hasta aportarle una apariencia menos difusa. Tampoco es que en los subterráneos las formas variasen mucho las unas de las otras; la gran mayoría se definía por paredes rocosas, algunas más uniformes, otras más puntiagudas. Pero todas mantenían el mismo aroma de humedad rancia, tierra mojada y animales e insectos de las penumbras.

De tanto en tanto, Juvia vislumbraba un atisbo de luz por algún desagüe que se colaba en su camino, con una iluminación tan tenue que en otro contexto hubiera pasado inadvertida, pero que en un espacio tan oscuro se agradecía. Nunca era ella quien se movía por el subsuelo, así que desconocía el camino hacia la salida pero confiaba en hallarlo. De no hacerlo, quizá morir atrapada bajo tierra era menos aterrador que la condena que le esperaba arriba. Siempre podía alimentarse de las alimañas que merodeaban entorno a sus pies.

De pronto, oyó voces a una distancia no muy lejana. Frenó su paso, alerta al murmullo de los individuos, temerosa de que la ubicaran. Descubrió que el sonido procedía de arriba y le llegaba a través de una rendija respiratoria ubicada en algún lugar del edificio. Reconoció los tonos de los hombres y sigilosa se arrimó a los pedruscos en relieve del suelo que guiaba su camino, para escuchar mejor la conversa.

—Precht siempre os ha tratado como muñecos con los que jugar, incluso con sus «títeres» favoritos —reconoció la voz, era Zeref, el consejero del emperador—. Los envió a Egipto tanto si triunfaban como si no, de cualquier modo él saldría ganando.

—Es más correcto afirmar que obtuvo el control de quien se dejó dominar. Jamás le di tal oportunidad —del segundo varón le sonaba su tono, pero al no estar acostumbrada a su voz no supo identificarle. Al que sí reconoció fue a Zancrow, quien soltó una carcajada histérica.

—Como si ser dominado por él importara —reprochó el rubio—. ¿Qué más da? A su lado he tenido todo cuanto deseaba y pronto seré premiado con mi recompensa por ayudarte con tus estrategias. ¿Verdad, Zeref?

—Todos la tendremos —corroboró la voz desconocida. Gracias a un ligero acento dedujo que se trataba de Azuma.

—Eso espero porque empiezo a impacientarme. ¡Quiero a mi griega! —las palabras del rubio alertaron a la peliazul. Ni en sueños iba a tocar a su niña ese cerdo despiadado.

—Relajaos —la voz del azabache sonaba apacible—. Podéis quedaros con lo prometido, no son piezas necesarias para mi proyecto. Pero, recordad: es esencial que Ultear no sufra ni un rasguño. Me he movido mucho para concertar posibilidades de matrimonio con monarquías vecinas, si lo hacemos rápido su nuevo esposo podrá creer que el hijo que espera es suyo.

—¿Y si ella abre la boca? —cuestionó Azuma.

—Para abrirse de piernas con su nuevo marido no necesita una lengua —canturreó Zancrow. Juvia apretó los puños asqueada—. Además, calladita estará mejor. Me ofrezco a ello, soy un experto en la materia.

—No será necesario —espetó Zeref—. Sabré como persuadirla.

—Olvidas que ya está casada —largó Azuma.

—No por mucho tiempo —mantuvo un breve silencio—. Compañeros, me ofendéis. Si algo he aprendido de los errores de Precht es a no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Los gobernadores del sur perecerán en Egipto… Y ahora, será mejor que os adelante las últimas noticias. No entraba en los planes y confieso que me ha pillado de sorpresa, pero la fortuna nos sonríe —rio—: el emperador ha muerto.

Juvia dejó de escuchar a los hombres y se cubrió la boca escandalizada. «Juvia lo ha asesinado» El pánico provocó que su cuerpo se desestabilizara y chocara la espalda contra rocosa pared. La sintió fría, como una espada apuntándole en las vértebras. Ocultó la respiración agitada entre las manos y reflexionó. No podía dejarse arrastrar por su conciencia, tenía que ser fría y metódica. Meredy corría peligro inmediato.

«Juvia tiene que buscar el camino de vuelta y avisarlas. Antes que pudrirse en este lugar y abandonarlas ante un futuro peor que la muerte.» Los susurros sobre conspiraciones ya no eran delirios o posibles rumores. Se habían transformado en la realidad, una de la que debían escapar.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Patricios:** grupo social. Son la nobleza del pueblo romano, formada por gentilicios familiares, es decir, grupos familiares o tribus que ostentaban un gran poder y cuyo origen se remonta a la fundación de Roma. Tenían muchos privilegios y distinciones sociales. En la época del Imperio no eran muchas familias las que sobrevivieron, pero como algunas subsistieron pues he decidido darle a Precht esa posición social de privilegio.

 **Hécate:** es una diosa griega vinculada a la magia, a los bosques, a la feminidad, entre otras cosas. Se la conoce como la diosa tricéfala —de tres cabezas— representadas por la propia Hécate, Artemisa y Selene. Todas ellas vinculadas a la noche, la magia, la naturaleza y a la mujer. Pese a tener un culto en una zona determinada de Grecia, la diosa Hécate no era del todo popular en el mundo antiguo. La razón es simple: la magia y la adivinación eran elementos inseparables del mundo antiguo, todas sus religiones se vinculan a éstos. Sin embargo, no toda la magia y adivinación estaba bien vista. La oficial era aquélla que se realizaba dentro de la ciudad y/o en zonas especializadas para su culto. La ciudad en sí se convertía en un espacio protegido de los espíritus, ya que el mundo antiguo es altamente supersticioso. Todo lo que estuviese fuera de la ciudad o alejada de los templos se consideraban lugares contaminados para realizar magia o adivinación, sin embargo muchas de las seguidoras de la diosa eran mujeres que acudían a los bosques y realizaban sus ritos en éstos. Razón por la cual se vinculó con magia «ilegal», en pocas palabras es aquí uno de los focos donde nace ese temor por la brujería de tiempos posteriores, por decirlo de alguna manera las seguidoras de la diosa son algo así como las primeras brujas. No exactamente, pero si es como un paso previo. De todos modos, sí que tuvo lugares de culto legales, pero mayormente se ha vinculado a la diosa con las artes prohibidas de la magia y la adivinación. Vamos, que las mujeres desde hace siglos estamos asociadas con el mal u.u

 **Trivia:** es la versión de la diosa Hécate en la mitología romana, con ciertas diferencias pero básicamente es lo mismo.

 **N/A:**

 **Próxima actualización:** finales abril/principios de mayo desde la perspectiva de **Egipto**.

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Espero seguir teniendo tiempo para poder premiaros de esta manera 3 Si veis fallos no dudéis en avisadme por favor. Especial agradecimiento a las personas que dejan su review, me dais mucha alegría ;) Y ahora, una advertencia para los siguientes capítulos.

 **Advertencia:** quiero dejar una cosa clara con la historia, ya que con lo ocurrido en estos dos capítulos creo que se ha producido un momento de inflexión en el fic. Lo que voy a avisar considero que es algo, al menos para mí, evidente pero me siento en la obligación de advertirlo igualmente por si la historia adquiere matices que no sean de vuestro agrado, al menos deseo advertirlo como es debido. No pretendo escribir una tragedia shakespeariana donde todos los personajes acaban muertos. Repito: ese **NO** es mi plan. Pero, en el contexto de la narrativa que he planteado realizar un final feliz para todos lo veo ilógico. Algunos personajes, tanto queridos como odiados, tendrán un final trágico porque así lo he planteado. Pero tranquilidad, como **spoiler** os diré que el Jerza será feliz.

Dicho esto, en vuestra mano está si seguir leyendo el fic o no. Soy consciente de que esta advertencia me puede costar las lecturas en el único de mis fanfics que tiene un gran apoyo, pero prefiero ser franca con las personas que dedican su tiempo a leerme. Al fin y al cabo, me decidí a publicar para compartir aquéllo que me hace feliz y si no gusto, seguiré haciéndolo como hasta ahora. Lo importante —y esto es un consejo que os doy— es ser feliz con las cosas que hacemos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Sombras

***Nota previa: la parte en cursiva es flashback que ocurre cronológicamente cuando Jellal y Cobra entran al palacio de la Faraona, el contexto donde Cobra se desmaya y deciden sobre el castigo de Minerva. Todo eso aparece en los capítulos:**

 **- Décimo: Lealtad**

 **-Doceavo: Darice**

 **También he usado la cursiva para marcar el cambio de localización geográfica o temporal.**

* * *

 **Capítulo decimoquinto: Sombras**

Todavía postrado en posición servicial alzó la cabeza triunfante. Sus suposiciones eran correctas; la anonadada mujer que lo contemplaba representaba el vestigio de un pasado enterrado, cuyos recuerdos volvían a brotar. Se levantó lentamente, con una sonrisa resplandeciente y el pecho vibrante de emoción.

—Tantos años repudiando a dioses e incluso negando su existencia y ahora me premian con tu presencia. Pensaba que estabas muerta, _darice_.

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó furiosa la mujer.

Cobra ignoró el estado iracundo de la joven y dio un paso al frente reafirmando su postura:

—No pienso hacerlo.

La paciencia de la muchacha se disipó justo cuando se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo, tan enfurruñada que lo hizo con sus manos desnudas, poco acostumbradas a la ausencia de las afiladas cuchillas que solía sujetar. Ambos cayeron al suelo, con Minerva sobre él asestándole golpes en la cara. Cobra respondió al asalto con una risotada burlesca, hecho que incrementó la rabia de la morena. Hastiada, deslizó sus dedos bajo su falda con la intención de rebanarle, pero el joven cesó su juego de resistencia para bloquearla e inmovilizarla con destreza. Acorralada contra su cuerpo, Minerva se sacudía como una serpiente encolerizada tratando de escapar del amarre.

—La próxima vez que ataques a un hombre desarmado asegúrate de que no sea la mano derecha del futuro emperador. No he llegado a mi posición por ser un endeble soldadito.

—Y tu recuerda que las serpientes también tienen colmillos.

Para sorpresa del varón, Minerva hincó sus dientes en la dura carne del tostado cuello del pelirrojo, quien bajó la guardia por unos instantes centrado en su agudo chillido. Ésta aprovechó para recuperar su posición ventajosa apretando el arma y dispuesta a asaltarlo, aunque Cobra le asestó un golpe en el estómago para alejarse de su contrincante y correr hacia la primera de las cuchillas de Minerva, aquélla que había soltado nada más conocer la identidad del pelirrojo. Con la mano armada apuntó a la joven retándola a un duelo; con la otra se limpió la sangre de la nariz, fruto de los puñetazos.

—De acuerdo —comentó con la respiración agitada—, si quieres luchar, lucharemos. Pero en las mismas condiciones y de cerca. ¿O eres una cobarde qué prefiere lanzar ataques a traición en su confortable distancia? —clavó su ojo en el arma— Incluso con esta mierdecilla puedo vencerte. ¿Qué decides, _darice_? —dedicó empeño en resaltar la última palabra a sabiendas de lo mucho que parecía molestarle a Minerva.

Ella arrugó la nariz, colérica, dirigiendo sus tonificadas piernas hacia su oponente; decidida a hacerle entender su animadversión hacia él.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

Las pequeñas puntas afiladas chocaron. Cobra sonrió desafiante, pero Minerva insistió, alzando su rodilla en dirección a la entrepierna del varón. Éste lo esquivó aliviado, pero para su sorpresa la intención de la morena era distraerlo para poder enfocar el arma hacia el único ojo del pelirrojo. El joven apartó la cabeza y lanzó una estocada. Una pequeña caricia con la punta esbozó una brecha superficial en el brazo de la fémina. Ésta se agarró la extremidad sorprendida.

—¡Malnacido, me has herido!

—Comparado con un mordisco y unos cuantos puñetazos apenas te he hecho cosquillas —comentó mordaz. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa rabiosa.

—Si no eres capaz de ver el error que has cometido significa que ese ojo te sobra. Deja que te ayude a solucionar tu problema —saltó hacia atrás, guardando distancias con su enemigo. Tiró del lateral de su falda hasta desprenderse de una parte de ésta, la mitad de la indumentaria mantuvo su largo hasta las rodillas mientras que la otra mitad se acortó hasta la altura de la ingle, mostrando un arsenal de finos puñales amarrados a una cinta que rodeaba su muslo. Agarró con destreza tres de ellos y se los colocó entre los dedos—. Tus reglas me aburren, así que dime cariño ¿dónde quieres que incruste las dos restantes?

—¿Te aburren o has descubierto muy a tu pesar que cuerpo a cuerpo soy superior a ti? Eh, _darice_.

Minerva aulló irritada y Cobra esbozó una sonrisa ladina. Pasado o presente, la princesa persa no se desprendía de su arrogancia innata. Pero como antaño, aprendió que incitarla resultaba un entretenido pasatiempo. Incluso en situaciones complejas tenía debilidad por la diversión.

La joven lanzó las cuchillas. La primera, en dirección a su ojo; la esquivó con facilidad. La segunda rozó su pecho, ya que su agilidad era menor en comparación a la joven y la tercera rasgó su bíceps. El pelirrojo soltó un quejido. Aunque le gustaba aparentar lo contrario, lo cierto es que esquivarlos se le complicaba. «Tiene buena puntería y se desenvuelve bien a distancia.» Temeroso de que el siguiente encajara de pleno en su corazón, decidió finalizar el jueguecito. Cuando Minerva se preparaba para lanzar otra nueva tanda de puñales, Cobra llegó hasta ella para emplear su fuerza bruta e inmovilizarla. En esta ocasión, se aseguró de tener sus dientes lo más lejos posible. La azabache intentó quitárselo de encima pero no lo logró.

—Reconozco que nunca una mujer me había dado tanta guerra y eso que estoy casado con una de origen espartano, pero se acabó —Minerva ofuscada por no poder moverse le escupió en la cara. «Doy gracias de que su saliva no sea venenosa» reflexionó divertido—. Te creía muerta; yo debería de estarlo. Pero no es así. Los dos sobrevivimos, posiblemente los únicos del palacio de Persépolis. Y en todo este amplio mundo ahora estamos en la misma habitación. Los dioses apestan, pero algo tratan de decirnos ¿no crees?

—¡Qué somos enemigos! —gritó exaltada mientras intentaba escapar de su rapto.

—O que somos la clave para forjar una alianza. Piénsalo, en el fondo nos llevábamos bien, fuimos grandes amigos. Fuiste verdaderamente feliz y antepusiste nuestras vidas a tu bienestar. Jamás habría llegado hasta aquí de no ser por ti. No sé qué te ha ocurrido para ser como eres, pero en tu interior todavía vive la niña que conocí.

—¡BASTA! —intentó darle patadas sin éxito.

—La veo en tus ojos, detrás de toda esa furia. Así que abandona esta actitud hostil e intentemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. _Darice_ …

—¡No me llames así! ¡No lo soy!

—Y si no lo eres —finalmente la soltó y se levantó—, ¿por qué no puedes dejar de llorar?

—¿Pero qué mierda estás dicien…

La de ojos esmeraldas palpó por inercia sus mejillas, comprobando que Cobra no mentía. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro como olas de mar a la deriva. Su respiración también se había descontrolado y parecía que el dominio de su cuerpo estaba fuera de su alcance. Avergonzada cubrió sus ojos con las manos y sollozó.

Cobra la observó en silencio, borrado por completo la sonrisa burlesca de su rostro. Desprovista de coraza, la fémina parecía más una niñita asustada que una mujer de armas.

«Si el resultado de nuestro encuentro es someterla al dolor, quizás, al fin y al cabo, los dioses sí sean unos cabrones.»

Sabía que en su estado vulnerable no iba a atacarle así que se agachó para intentar calmarla, pero al posar su mano sobre la espalda de la mujer ésta gritó alterada.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —se apartó, secó su rostro y se levantó como si nada.

Cobra la contempló estupefacto. Sin mediar palabra, la joven acudió hasta un recipiente lo bastante ancho como para albergar a una persona —que dedujo que usaban para baños de corta duración— y comenzó a limpiarla.

—¿Qué… qué haces?

—Juré seguir las órdenes de mi Faraona y querías bañarte. Sólo cumplo con mi cometido.

—¿E intentar matarme hace un rato forma parte de las exigencias de tu reina? —cuestionó irónico. Minerva se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba con sus tareas.

—En ocasiones la impulsividad me domina —giró su rostro y clavó sus ojos en él—. Supongo que lo descubrirás en cuanto tu _perro_ te cuente todo lo que le he hecho. Aunque… tampoco creo que quede muy satisfecho con el castigo que has exigido para mí. Verme de sirvienta no creo que satisfaga sus ansias de vengar la muerte de su hermano y las torturas que le he infligido. Si yo fuera tú me cubriría las espaldas. Un hombre destrozado es capaz de cualquier cosa para calmar su sed de sangre. Puede que yo no acabe siendo su único objetivo.

—Yo… —Cobra se lamentó, pues no había pensado en las posibles consecuencias de su decisión. La impulsividad también era un mal que debía erradicar— se lo compensaré.

—¿Cómo? —se levantó y dejó el trapo a un lado— ¿Vas a traer a su hermano de vuelta? —se acercó hasta él y posó uno de sus puñales sobre la palma de la mano— ¿O vas a deshacerte de la responsable de sus desgracias? —le susurró en el oído— Adelante, es el único que me queda; estoy desarmada. Quizás es el único modo de salvarme de verdad. Porqué, ¿no es eso lo qué deseas? —deslizó los dedos por el torso del joven— Una princesa a la que salvar —bajó lentamente hasta rozar su ombligo, pero Cobra le detuvo antes de llegar a su entrepierna. Minerva rio y habló con los labios próximos a los suyos—. El problema es que _darice_ murió, pequeño mendigo. Ahora soy Minerva, la serpiente sin un ápice de bondad.

—No es cierto —ella carcajeó y le dio unas palmaditas.

—Adelante, sé un iluso. Yo mientras te prepararé el baño. Pero recuerda: mantén tu espalda siempre alerta.

—No necesito vigilarte, tengo razón y algún día me lo demostrarás.

—No hablo por mí —le dedicó una enigmática mirada—. Créeme, conozco muy bien la venganza.

•••

 _Palacio de la Faraona, un par de horas antes_

 _Rogue se estremeció cuando su piel contactó con la calidez del agua. Era como si las heridas de su maltratado cuerpo chirriaran y al verse rodeadas por el vapor se reabrieran. No obstante, el dolor fue más efímero que el martirio que arrastraba desde su cautiverio, ya que su piel se amoldó a las aguas hasta percibir un ápice de sosiego. El baño surtía el efecto esperado, apaciguando lentamente su malestar físico._

 _Su mente era un dilema muy distinto._

 _En el tiempo transcurrido entre las garras de aquella víbora iracunda su psique había evolucionado hasta convertirlo en un ser diferente. Si en el pasado Rogue se había enorgullecido de ser la mitad calmada y reflexiva —en contraposición a su hermano—, en el presente la furia ganaba terreno. Dentro de su delirante imaginación, su prudente_ _temperamento había sido absorbido por la esencia irracional de Sting. A menudo en las horas de soledad vislumbraba la figura de su hermano susurrándole en el oído, instándole a actuar: «puedes librarte de tus cadenas y formar un precioso collar en el cuello de tus captoras» y la voz se repetía incesante, provocando histéricas carcajadas en el azabache._

 _Pese a su muerte Sting no le había abandonado._

 _Vivía dentro de él._

 _El joven carcajeó. El fantasma de su hermano se manifestaba incluso en su apariencia exterior, tal y como podía apreciar en los mechones blanquecinos que caían ante sus ojos, ahora que el agua arrastraba la mugre acumulada. «Estoy aquí, estoy aquí» se dijo entre dientes. Alargó la mano conforme pudo, puesto que sus muñecas estaban sometidas a fuertes cadenas, y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por su lacia cabellera. Su melena oscura contrastaba con las hebras albinas. Formado por luz y oscuridad, Rogue era la creación perfecta._

 _Rio con más ganas._

 _Hasta que el agua caliente se deslizó de nuevo por su espalda._

 _Giró su rostro ofuscado. ¿Quién osaba alterar su paz? Entonces lo recordó. Ahora era custodiado por la mujer que le venció. La observó de soslayo, calentando el agua junto a un grupo de sirvientas. Tenía el porte serio, concentrado en sus quehaceres y con cierto aire de preocupación. Portaba su larga cabellera recogida en una alta cola y, aunque cubría su frente con un recto flequillo, los ojos dorados seguían siendo los protagonistas de su simétrico rostro. Una huella difusa del pasado inundó por un instante su memoria, viajando hasta el momento exacto en el que cruzó miradas con ella. Su hermano todavía vivía —al igual que muchos de sus soldados— y juntos disfrutaban de una velada rodeados de hermosas mujeres, manjares y bebida. Ahora comprendía que la puesta en escena estaba previamente calibrada al detalle y los romanos sólo eran una marioneta a merced de las brujas de Egipto. Horas más tarde, el par de ojos que lo habían ensimismado se convertieron en su condena. Ella era la responsable de su sufrimiento por mantenerlo como rehén, por permitir que la mujer serpiente lo torturara…_

 _Debía pagar por ello._

 _Desfiguraría su hermoso rostro, la mutilaría, le devolvería cada una de las pesadillas una a una, le…_

 _Como si albergara el poder de leer su mente, la mujer alzó la mirada y clavó sus orbes dorados en él. La intensidad del lago dorado de sus ojos provocó una reacción involuntaria en las profundidades del agua, allí donde el hombre no tenía control. El impulso de su instinto animal le enervó. Nada lo enfurecía más que el poder que aquélla mujer ostentaba sobre él._

 _Para mayor disgusto la joven se levantó y condujo sus pasos hasta Rogue. En su expresión parecía molesta, incluso podía vislumbrarse un cierto malestar. A diferencia de la sádica torturadora, no era dada a las palabras, pues rara vez dialogaba y mucho menos con él. Desconocía si era por falta de costumbre de la lengua romana o por una personalidad más introvertida, razón por la cual su voz le sorprendió:_

 _—A continuación, procederemos a asearte. Los gobernadores romanos se encuentran ya en palacio y desean llegar a un acuerdo para tu liberación._

 _«¿Qué?» La risa que arrancó desde lo más profundo de su pecho sonó como un animal salvaje, hilarante y desquiciado. Quiso exclamar su éxtasis, pero el tratamiento al que fue sometido para acelerar su curación había dejado tan rasgada su garganta que parlotear le producía ardor. De hecho, la propia risa se manifestaba como cuchillas en su garganta, aunque nada de eso le importaba._

 _Al fin reclamaría su venganza. Y esperaba poder pronunciarla con sus propias palabras._

•••

La piel de la joven desprendía un ligero aroma a miel. Lo notó cuando le ayudó a levantarse y sus dedos le sujetaron el brazo. Agarró de las cadenas que colgaban y tiró de ellas con gesto firme, pero cuidadoso, abriendo el camino a seguir para Rogue. Les acompañaban el resto de sirvientas que habían preparado el baño, cada una de ellas colocada estratégicamente en un punto exacto para tenerlo totalmente rodeado y bajo control. Le hizo gracia; incluso encadenado suponía una amenaza.

Hacían bien.

En su trayecto deambularon por largos pasillos decorados con pinturas en sus paredes, ilustraciones muy distintas a las acostumbradas en los mosaicos romanos. También la arquitectura era atractiva a la vista con sus altas y barnizadas columnas o sus estatuas colosales que custodiaban el recorrido. Sin embargo, Rogue obvió por completo el escenario que lo rodeaba pues su visión se centraba en el bamboleo de la alta cola de la joven, dejando al descubierto por segundos su blanca nuca. Con la dulce fragancia de la egipcia sacudiendo sus fosas nasales, imaginó que rodeaba su cuello con sus cadenas arrebatándole hasta el último halo de vida.

De pronto, se sintió suelto y, despertando de su ensueño, comprobó que así era. Su guía soltó su cadena para precipitarse hacia un hombre al final del pasillo, un joven grande, robusto y de cabello castaño que portaba una indumentaria extraña: una faldilla que le llegaba hasta los muslos y sobre el pecho desnudo una capa formada por la piel de un difunto felino salvaje. Una vez a su lado, ella alzó sus pies para alcanzar el rostro del varón y aposentar un fugaz y casto beso en su mejilla. Acto seguido él la sujetó de los hombros y pronunció una palabra incomprensible para el azabache.

Toda la tierna escena sólo incitó más su odio.

Con una mirada cargada de furia se juró que algún día daría muerte a su captora.

•••

Llegaron hasta un amplio salón donde el trono de la Faraona reposaba sobre una plataforma alzada que marcaba la diferencia de posiciones, pues gracias a sus tres escalones se aposentaba a unos cuarenta centímetros sobre el suelo llano del edificio. Para sorpresa del azabache, la susodicha no descansaba sobre el asiento Real, sino que esperaba de pie, riendo junto al heredero del título imperial. Jellal no se percató de la entrada de Rogue, ya que fijaba su atención en la conversa con la Faraona. Su expresión siempre taciturna dejaba entrever un atisbo de felicidad tras las sonrisas que trataba de esconder entre muecas. Sin duda, un detalle que lo petrificó.

Por otro lado, Cobra, también de pie, mantenía un rostro pensativo. Tras él, se ocultaba una desagradable sorpresa: la _víbora sádica_. El observarla intacta le provocó tal irritación que le entraron ganas de vomitar. La rabia lo sacudió; sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y le costó seguir caminando. Fue entonces cuando los romanos se percataron de su presencia.

—¡Rogue! —exclamó Cobra dirigiéndose hasta él. Alarmado, el rubio de su lado hizo el amago de frenarle, pero la Faraona paró sus actos y dejó que el pelirrojo se aproximara hasta Rogue. Antes de poder reaccionar, el gobernador lo abrazó y el azabache experimentó sosiego por primera vez en mucho tiempo— Siento mucho todo lo que has pasado.

El aludido sonrió como un niño que descubre las maravillas del mundo por primera vez, algo que provocó una punzada de remordimiento en Cobra. No obstante, su felicidad se esfumó al divisar la expresión del pelirrojo.

Algo andaba mal; Rogue lo sabía.

—Puede que no apoyes mi decisión, pero prometo recompensártelo en el futuro… —Rogue abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza; Cobra lo sujetó de los hombros— No puedo ordenar su ejecución, Rogue. Son… cuestiones de Estado —mintió. El aludido se sacudió ofuscado— Roma no está preparada para más enfrentamientos por el momento, debemos ser cautos.

El gobernador romano prosiguió con sus explicaciones, «excusas baratas» se repitió para sí el azabache. Paulatinamente, las palabras se perdieron hasta ser sustituidas por un pitido perpetuo. Al igual que éstas, las imágenes se difuminaron hasta formar una neblina confusa; el porte de su superior se fue perdiendo, como si de pronto se descompusiera ante él y su esencia se fundiera con la del resto de presentes, e incluso, el edificio se deshacía y se fusionaba con los cuerpos deformes.

Angustiado, Rogue percibió un vacío asfixiante y, enloquecido, se enfrentó a él. Después de abalanzarse con todas sus fuerzas y chocar contra _sus demonios_ , transcurrió un tiempo indefinido hasta comprender que aquello que atizaba furioso era el rostro de su superior. Alguien lo frenó y apartó; los filos de las espadas lo apuntaban amenazante. Creyó divisar a Jellal demandando clemencia, también a la monarca exigiendo orden. Rogue no supo con exactitud el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, pero la seguridad se había incrementado y ahora su torso yacía amarrado por cadenas. Seguía sin escuchar ni una palabra, pero pudo divisar el rostro congestionado de Cobra, contemplándole con una expresión consternada.

Debieron llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, pues lo sacaron como pudieron de la sala. ¿Acaso iban a ejecutarle por su afrenta? ¿Lo volverían a enclaustrar bajo supervisión o por el contrario le devolverían la libertad? Desconocía su futuro, mas, éste le daba igual. Su gobernador, aquel en quien depositaba toda la confianza, lo había traicionado y el futuro emperador parecía un iluso hechizado por las canciones de una bruja de cabello escarlata. Al parecer, la masacre de la milicia romana y el asesinato a sangre fría de Sting no tenía ningún valor para los gobernadores del Imperio. Todo se reducía a «asuntos de Estado» y civiles y soldados no eran más que números que usar a su antojo.

Llevándolo por los largos pasillos rompió a reír. Estaba completamente solo, rodeado de enemigos. Pero tanto él como Sting sabían cómo tratarlos. Tarde o temprano, llevaría a cabo su venganza, incluyendo en su lista a ambos gobernadores romanos. Egipto debía tener sus brechas en algún lugar y él las encontraría.

•••

—Es evidente que nuestro soldado ha padecido bajo vuestro techo, Faraona —replicó Jellal horrorizado. La visión de la reina de Egipto podría mermarse con un hecho tan determinante.

—Soy consciente de ello —su tono sonaba realmente apenado—. Y nada de lo que haga o diga podrá redimir lo sucedido. Insisto en que —fijó sus almendrados ojos en Cobra, expulsando las palabras con dolor, como una madre despidiéndose de un hijo que jamás volverá a ver— la vida de Minerva os pertenece, y como tal, tenéis el derecho de exigir un justo castigo. Es lo único que puedo ofreceros.

Jellal observó expectante a su amigo, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

—Rogue está enfadado porque no entiende mi decisión, pero soy su superior y su deber es aceptarla. Algún día comprenderá que lo único que frena el derramamiento de sangre es finalizar el círculo; tampoco los muertos vuelven a la vida. Mi castigo para _dar_ … Minerva se mantiene. Viajamos hasta Egipto para frenar un conflicto, no para crear nuevos.

—Mi compañero dice la verdad —corroboró Jellal—. Puede que nuestra presencia aquí no sea del todo bienvenida, pero nuestras intenciones son diplomáticas.

—No lo fueron en un inicio —replicó Erza. El peliazul aguardó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Así es. De no haber lanzado nuestras tropas con la intención de doblegaros nuestros soldados todavía permanecerían vivos y Rogue no hubiera padecido tal tortura —recalcó la última palabra intencionadamente; por mucho que aquella mujer le trasmitiera buenas vibraciones no iba a dejarse engatusar por su radiante sonrisa. Hasta que no la conociese en profundidad no pretendía ceder y confesarle sus verdaderas intenciones de aliarse en contra del emperador. Debía ser meticuloso, cualquier paso en falso podía determinar un fracaso—. En cierta medida, somos responsables de los actos de Minerva. Sin embargo, dicho detalle no la exime de culpa. Mostráis una doble cara, Faraona: una reina que se ensucia los pies para ayudar a su pueblo, pero que permite torturas en su propia casa. ¿Acaso no sois la dirigente benévola de la que todo el mundo habla?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las afiladas armas rozaron su garganta, advirtiéndole de las consecuencias futuras de seguir blasfemando con su lengua.

—¡Laxus, Mirajane, dejadlo! —la pelirroja respiró hondo, calibrando bien las palabras a usar— Reconozco mis fallos, ser consciente de nuestros errores es también el deber de una Faraona. No necesito que me informéis de ello, pero —sintió una punzada al admitirlo, bastante doloroso era saber que la situación se le había ido de las manos— agradezco vuestra honestidad. Como bien supongo que sabréis, un gobernante necesita individuos a su lado que le recuerden que los emperadores y faraones también erramos. Incluso en mi religión, donde soy considerada una encarnación divina por el simple hecho de reinar, me niego a creer que estoy por encima del resto de mortales. Por esa misma razón, reafirmo la aceptación de cualquier castigo, incluso me ofrezco a ser yo misma, pues tal y como el Imperio reconoce que sus pérdidas humanas son producto de su ambición, también yo me responsabilizo de la actuación de Minerva.

—Majestad no digáis sandeces… —espetó el sacerdote de cabellos castaños.

En la sala se formó un silencio sepulcral. No sabía si se trataba de un farol o no, pero al menos Jellal debía admitir que a la pelirroja no le faltaba coraje y determinación. Sin duda, era una mujer admirable. Pero aquélla no era la cuestión. Quizá la orden del castigo hubiera sido mejor que la dictase Rogue en lugar de Cobra, aunque significase la ejecución de uno de los miembros más importantes de la Faraona. Sin embargo, por algún motivo todavía desconocido, su amigo parecía decidido a salvar la vida de la mujer.

—Os honra vuestra decisión, aunque no será necesaria. Como superior de Rogue, mantengo mi postura de que Cobra sea quien decida sobre el destino de Minerva, incluso si eso significa repensárselo.

—No —sentenció el aludido para sorpresa de todos—. Mantengo mi postura; yo mismo me encargaré de convencer a Rogue. Se acabó esta mierda de matarnos entre nosotros —Jellal le dio codazo por su lengua malhablada y Cobra adulzó sus palabras a regañadientes— nuestra amada majestad. Ahora si no es mucha molestia me gustaría llenar el estómago de una vez y socorrer a Rogue —la monarca ignoró sus malos modales aceptando la propuesta.

—Que así se haga.

•••

Después de degustar algunas delicias típicas de la costa africana, el pelirrojo demandó permiso para regresar a sus aposentos, seguido de la azabache haciendo la función de sirvienta. Caminaron largo rato en silencio, dejando un eco a través de sus pasos a lo largo del pasillo. Cobra no podía apartar de sus pensamientos el sufrimiento en los ojos carmesíes de Rogue, cuestionándose hasta qué punto lo había martirizado la persa. ¿Había errado en la toma de decisiones? Se mordió furioso la lengua, la alegría del reencuentro se había tornado una oscura pesadilla y para escapar su única opción era determinar una condena.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —indagó más para sí mismo, aunque la pregunta la realizase en voz alta. Ella escupió una sonrisa amarga y aquello todavía lo alteró más.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Cobra se giró y la sujetó fuertemente de un brazo, repitiendo las palabras remarcando cada una de las sílabas.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —ella se soltó de mala gana.

—Ya te he dicho que no soy la misma.

—No; ahora eres mucho más parecida a tu madre.

Minerva se abalanzó colérica hacia el joven, pero éste la increpó sin apenas esfuerzo, demostrando que en sus anteriores enfrentamientos no estaba dando todo de sí. La bloqueó contra la pared sujetándola de los brazos, reacción que la descolocó. Al parecer, la morena no acostumbraba a dejarse vencer con tanta facilidad.

—¡Dímelo! —exclamó. El jaleo se escuchó hasta el pasillo colindante donde unos pasos se apresuraron hasta su encuentro.

Minerva estaba abatida, como si en el fondo deseara abandonarse a su suerte. Sus ojos lucían enrojecidos y aunque no lagrimeaba podía apreciarse que en el fondo lloraba.

—Le rebané el cuello a su hermano por la espalda, le torturé, le humillé, jugué con él como si no fuera más que un muñeco de trapo.

—Eres despreciable…

—Sí, lo soy. Y si eres inteligente ordenarás mi ejecución antes de que tu soldado se vuelva en tu contra. Así que adelante —echó la cabeza para atrás y rio con tristeza— acaba con esto de una vez y mátame.

—No.

La soltó y en lugar de liberarla sintió que la encadenaba. En ese momento Kagura los alcanzó veloz como el ave que la representaba, preparada para saltar empuñando su espada.

—¡Minerva! —gritó nerviosa. Pero entonces Cobra alzó sus manos mostrando sumisión, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Te libero de tus obligaciones —miró a Kagura—. Haz con ella lo que quieras; no es asunto mío.

Les dio la espalda y caminó solo por lo que quedaba de pasillo. Minerva se ofuscó y comenzó a gritarle, mientras Kagura la sujetaba del brazo.

—¿Vas a dejarlo así? Le he jodido la puta vida. ¿No vas a hacerme pagar con tus propias manos? ¡Cobarde de mierda, regresa! —continuó con la verborrea incluso cuando Cobra había desaparecido de su campo de visión— ¡Cobarde, cobarde! —repitió una y otra vez, hasta que se derrumbó, apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo y lloriqueando en el hombro de su compañera.

Ésta la consoló abrazándola, pero la azabache se apartó y huyó hacia un rincón donde pudiera estar tranquila.

Cobra escuchó su partida afligido. Por un instante, había vislumbrado el pesar en los ojos jadeados de la chica. Tras esa visión, comprendía que lo que ella realmente deseaba era morir y descansar en paz. Por mucho que le doliera no hubiera dudado en cumplir el deseo de _darice_ , pero no podía ofrecerle lo mismo a aquella desconocida. No le cabía duda de que la vida le había tratado como no merecía, sin embargo, él también había sufrido y no por ello arrasaba con todo. Una parte de él ansiaba ayudarla y recuperar a su _darice_ , aunque en el fondo temía desear lo imposible.

Su sentencia era sincera: aquella niña había muerto mucho tiempo atrás.

•••

Allá en lo alto, los cálidos colores del horizonte se mezclaban con los hogares del color de la arena. El pueblo, que tantos tormentos le causaron en el pasado, se desdibujaba, formando sombras insignificantes que se perdían entre un mar de pigmentos anaranjados reflectados por el grandioso sol. En poco menos de una hora, el más orgulloso de los dioses se dejaría vencer por el manto de la noche; y la luna y las estrellas tomarían el relevo custodiando a los mortales. Casi podía oler los aromas nocturnos que estaban por llegar, aunque éstos le importaban tan poco como las fragancias diurnas.

¿Por qué su pasado seguía removiéndole por dentro si ya estaba muerta?

Oyó unas pisadas delicadas, sigilosas como el vuelo de un ave audaz y supo de inmediato que el «pajarito» acudía a su encuentro.

—¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?

Minerva encogió su cuerpo, como cuando era una niña pequeña iracunda y asustada escondiéndose de las maldades del mundo. Kagura comprendió su recelo a abrirse, así que se sentó en silencio, contemplando junto a ella la metamorfosis del cielo. Al cabo del rato, decidió probar suerte de nuevo.

—Intuyo que os conocíais —se encogió de hombros—. No es difícil de suponer… —la observó de soslayo; sus verdes ojos vagaban en el horizonte— Minerva, los grupos rebeldes se están organizando en algunos poblados. Nos encontramos en una situación muy inestable, otra vez… Necesitamos paliar la enemistad con el Imperio y lo que tú hiciste… —la aludida parecía una roca, con el semblante petrificado. A Kagura le dolieron las palabras, pero era menester hacerla entender—

»Minerva, sé que has sufrido mucho. Te arrancaron de tu hogar, empujándote hasta una tierra desconocida donde tu tirana madre tuvo manga ancha para maltratarte —la azabache gruñó dolorida, deseosa de frenar las palabras de su amiga. Si la acallaba, quizá los recuerdos se tornarían mentira—. Y justo cuando te liberaste de sus malos tratos, la sombra de sus crímenes cayó sobre ti, el pueblo te hizo pagar por cada una de sus maldades.

—¡No! —Minerva se agazapó, cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos, reacia a seguir escuchando.

—Pero luchamos para salvarte, incluso nos desvivimos para ofrecerle la mejor vida a la criatura que nació de aquel tormento.

Minerva se sacudió, las imágenes se sucedían veloces como los caballos que montaban los dioses. Las torturas, las humillaciones, el dolor… y la esperanza al sostener entre sus brazos a su pequeña, una niña de ojos claros y perlada piel. Una luz entre un mundo de sombras. Pero, una luz quebrada cuya llegada y partida fue compartida de la misma manera: envuelta entre un manto de sangre.

Apenas sobrevivió unos segundos entre sus brazos.

Y ella no pudo hacer nada para salvarla.

Fue entonces cuando se convirtió en un ser rebosante de rabia. Alguien a quien el pueblo jamás dañaría.

Alguien a quien temer.

Su piel se endureció con el odio. Era la coraza que usaba para afrontar sus temores.

Aunque no existía nadie a quien odiase más que a sí misma.

Tuvo ganas de arrancarse a tiras la dichosa armadura y desollarse hasta el alma.

Por su culpa, Kagura y Erza estaban decepcionadas. Y ahora, su amigo de la infancia también. Se encargaba de perder a cada una de las personas que se habían preocupado por ella.

«Ojalá echar el tiempo atrás. Ojalá no errar más. Ojalá enmendar mis errores y sentirme querida. Ojalá demostrarles que soy digna de su amistad. Ojalá…»

—Tu dolor no justifica tus acciones, Minerva —continuó la de cabello borgoña—. Son muchas las veces en las que me he sentido frustrada y decepcionada contigo. Pero, hoy no. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

La joven no dio crédito a las palabras de su amiga. Alzó la cabeza, anonadada, fijando sus verdes ojos en Kagura. Los latidos se le aceleraron cuando ésta enlazó sus dedos con los oliváceos de Minerva.

—No has dudado ni un instante en dar tu vida si era preciso para mantener la paz en el reino. Has aceptado tu castigo aún a sabiendas de que hería tu vanaglorioso orgullo —rio al citar las dos últimas palabras— Y, aunque estoy segura de que has tratado de enfrentarte al joven, también sé que de quererlo lo hubieras matado. Pero, no lo has hecho. También sé que, aunque los hombres te producen rechazo, te arrepientes del mal que has causado y desearías cambiar tus actos. Así que —derramó lágrimas por sus mejillas, ahogándolas en una amplia sonrisa—, estoy contenta porque albergo esperanza. Todavía estás aquí, no te he perdido —apretó con fuerza su mano—. Y puedes enmendar tus errores, mejorar y ser feliz.

Entonces, Minerva se percató de que por mucha oscuridad que albergara su corazón siempre hallaría un halo de luz en Kagura.

Buscando quitar hierro al asunto, recuperó la compostura y bromeó como a menudo solía hacer.

—¡No te pongas sentimental, pajarito! —le propinó un suave codazo amistoso y levantó la vista hacia el cielo estrellado, pronunciando con voz reflexiva— Por un instante, él obvió al monstruo y reconoció a la niña en mí. ¿Crees qué puedo deshacer los daños?

—Creo que puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas.

La rotundidad de Kagura avivó la esperanza de Minerva. Quizá, la visita al pasado era una puerta que se abría ofreciéndole una segunda oportunidad. Decidida, la visualizó; y con todas sus fuerzas deseó no cerrarla nunca.

Esta vez no lucharía para combatir contra un adversario, sino para vencer los demonios que habitaban en su corazón.

 _Unas semanas después, en el Palacio Real de Egipto_

—¿Cuándo vas a decirme la verdad?

Jellal lo observaba expectante, cada vez más hastiado de la actitud distante del pelirrojo. Hacía años de la última vez que lo trató con tanta frialdad y casi había olvidado esa faceta del joven. La apariencia de su rostro mustio lo obligaba a recordar el inicio de su amistad, cuando Cobra no era más que un muchacho que lo había perdido todo. Le dolió encontrarlo en tales condiciones, pues aquello significaba que algo lo atormentaba. Y sospechaba conocer la causa.

Suspiró ante el escabroso silencio y reanudó su monólogo:

—Sé que te sientes responsable de Rogue, pero sigo sin comprender por qué escogiste tal castigo para su verdugo. Dime, ¿qué vínculo te une a esa mujer para impedir castigarla?

Él continuó engullendo frutos secos; sentado con la mirada perdida. Jellal bufó agobiado y lo dejó estar. Al cabo del rato, el aludido le contestó:

—Ya nada —mantuvo una pausa y Jellal aguardó—. Mi deber ahora es asegurarme de que Rogue mejora y también encargarme de él cuando regresemos a Roma. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —lo cierto es que, en las últimas semanas el susodicho había progresado paulatinamente, ya que había recuperado el habla y se mostraba algo más cooperativo, aunque Jellal sospechaba que podía tratarse de alguna artimaña. Igualmente, Cobra parecía mantener la esperanza de que dicha mejoría fuera real e intentó restarle importancia— Pero vamos —sonrió—, no seas tan pesado. Ni que fueras mi padre, no te preocupes tanto por mí.

—De todos modos, en cuanto recibamos noticias del emperador podremos regresar y olvidarnos de todo.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Los sirvientes que siempre les acompañaban —más como espías que como auxiliares— se movilizaron para abrir y dejar paso a su invitada. La Faraona irrumpió en el habitáculo iluminando la estancia con su particular belleza. Como siempre, vestía de un blanco neutro cuya exaltación del color lo aportaba la bahía carmesí de su frondosa melena. Jellal había advertido que usualmente apartaba la corona y la bisutería, reservadas para actos de mayor relevancia. Un detalle que exaltaba su sencillez, aunque a menudo se cuestionara cuán calibrado estaba y si realmente mostraba la verdadera personalidad de la mujer.

Entre sus pálidos dedos portaba un pergamino enrollado que rápidamente identificó como uno de los propios del Imperio.

—Os ha llegado esta misiva.

—¿Y la traéis en persona? —el asombro fue tan grande que Jellal pronunció sus pensamientos en voz alta. Un ligero rubor se asomó en el rostro de la fémina.

—No veo porqué no —sonrió con dulzura—. Aquí tenéis.

Jellal miró ceñudo el exterior del pergamino, en sí le parecía bastante extraño.

—No es una carta producida por el emperador.

Dicho detalle aclamó la atención de su compañero, quien todavía permanecía sentado e impasible ante la noticia. Sin embargo, se levantó y tomó la misiva entre sus manos.

—¡Es una carta de mi amada esposa! —exclamó.

La expresión desconcertó al peliazul y el hecho de que su hermana enviara una carta todavía más. Oteó confuso a su hermano postizo, pero la voz melódica de la Faraona lo apartó de sus reflexiones.

—¿También las mujeres del Imperio conocen el arte de la escritura? —inquirió curiosa.

—¡Ah! —replicó todavía embobado— Disculpad, no la estaba escuchando —ella repitió la pregunta con interés—. Siendo franco pocas mujeres saben escribir, pero nuestros padres estaban curtidos tanto en el arte de la guerra como en las palabras y se ocuparon de inculcarnos ambos. Más tarde, yo continué la tarea educando a mi hermana en las escrituras romanas.

—Me alegra saberlo. Tenía entendido que el Imperio no era tan permisivo con las mujeres.

—Yo no soy el Imperio —replicó.

—Algún día lo seréis. ¿Mantendréis una política para vuestro pueblo similar a la ejercida con vuestra hermana? —Jellal titubeó por un momento, pues ni siquiera se había planteado qué tipo de política instauraría una vez alcanzara el poder. Ella se percató de tal detalle— Imagino que aún quedan demasiados cabos que atar antes de plantearse qué tipo de emperador deseáis ser.

—No os equivoquéis, me interesa mucho dejar una huella positiva para la historia. Simplemente, todavía me queda mucho que aprender para convertirme en un digno gobernante. No todos nacen con su gracia, majestad —bromeó el joven. La pelirroja le sonrió agradecida.

—Mi reino no se gobierna solo, sin mi gente no sería más que una joven asustada con demasiado poder sobre la palma de mi mano. Os recomiendo que os rodéeis de personas confiables, independientemente de si son hombres o mujeres. Necesitaréis toda la sabiduría posible.

—Pese a vuestra grandeza se me hace extraño concebir un reino sin problema alguno. ¿Seguro qué no habéis vendido una imagen endulzada de la realidad? —ella le dedicó una mirada apenada.

—Si he de ser sincera, no es oro todo lo que reluce. Egipto también tiene sus problemas, negarlo es ocultar una evidencia que tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz. Sin embargo, luchamos para mantener un sistema positivo para la población. Bien podéis consultarlo con vuestros propios ojos, no he impedido en ningún momento vuestro cautiverio en palacio; salid si tanto lo deseáis afuera y observad a mi gente. Os facilitaré guardias que os protejan y camparéis a vuestras anchas por la ciudad.

—¿Guardias qué nos protejan o qué vigilen nuestras acciones? —indagó con una pícara sonrisa, manteniendo el duelo con la joven. Erza rio divertida.

—Una dosis de cada es la receta perfecta para asegurar la paz. Ahora acompañadme si queréis, os presentaré a las escribas de palacio. Egipto no rechaza que las mujeres aprendan el arte de las letras; a diferencia de vuestra hermana ellas no son la excepción, sino la norma.

Jellal no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pese a la intención de provocarlo con sus réplicas. Sentía que, en cierta manera, los ataques que le lanzaban era su manera de cuestionar la organización del Imperio y empujarlo a tomar una vía diferente. Su intuición le decía que la razón era que la Faraona veía cualidades en él e incitarlo era su manera de hacerlo reflexionar. También, podía percibir su personalidad competitiva, la cual provocaba un choque entre ambos bastante atrayente. Porque sí, atracción era justo la palabra que definía sus emociones. Le admiraba, ergo le seducía con sus encantos naturales, su inteligencia, fortaleza e ideales.

Pero a la vez desconfiaba de tanta benevolencia. Se cuestionaba qué era real y qué no. Parecía sincera y durante su estancia había demostrado de sobras ser una reina honorable, no obstante, el incidente con Rogue frenaba su entusiasmo. ¿Cómo una mujer así había permitido lo sucedido? Entonces, se preguntó qué hubiera pasado de haber sucedido bajo su dominio. ¿Un dirigente era capaz de controlar todo cuánto sucedía en sus tierras? Al final, eran meros humanos al servicio de los dioses y custodiar todo un pueblo era un imposible para un ser no omnisciente.

Quizá, él no lo habría hecho mejor.

Todo ello, lo llevaba a preguntarse si Erza era la persona indicada para forjar una alianza contra el emperador, porque de serlo, debía actuar cuanto antes. Desde un inicio, se había planteado proponérselo, pero para dar el paso debía asegurarse. Aunque, quedaba poco tiempo para que la misiva que enviaron semanas atrás al Imperio llegara a manos del emperador, en la cual la Faraona solicitaba su presencia a cambio de dialogar sobre una futura posibilidad matrimonial.

El tiempo corría en su contra. Así que la tomó del brazo con cortesía para acompañarla a conocer sus escribas, no sin antes echar una última mirada a Cobra.

Para su sorpresa, el joven dibujaba muecas mientras revisaba el texto de la carta.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó al pelirrojo.

—¡Por supuesto!

Y Jellal supo por su expresión que mentía. Cuando asomó la vista a la carta lo comprendió todo: Meredy la había elaborado con el código secreto que inventó de niña. Conociendo a su amigo supo de inmediato que no había entendido ni una sola palabra del pergamino. Se excusó ante la Faraona, el contenido de la carta era prioritario.

Meredy no emplearía su lenguaje secreto sin razón de peso.

 _En el poblado de la costa de Egipto_

Escapaban de sus quehaceres bajo la descomunal sombra de una gruesa palmera, situada en las afueras del poblado y lejos del barullo del mercado. Desde su posición atisbaban la marabunta de individuos y, aunque su deber era vigilarles, mataban el tiempo disputándose asuntos menores.

—Si tu hermano aceptara mi propuesta estoy seguro de que ardería con mis puños de fuego.

La muchacha a quien hablaba cubría su albina piel con telas para protegerla del sol, dejando solamente los zafiros que tenía por ojos a la vista. Puso los ojos en blanco, hastiada de escuchar la misma «canción» por enésima vez.

—Natsu, déjalo ya. Elfman nunca te dará una oportunidad, todavía no te considera un hombre.

—Lisanna tiene razón —insistió la rubia de ojos castaños, mientras rascaba la tripa de un cánido.

—Vosotras qué vais a saber —murmuró a regañadientes. Happy, su hermano pequeño, asintió—. Algún día seré el más poderoso de aquí. Tendré la fuerza de mil hombres e, incluso, patearé a la Faraona.

—¿Seguro qué podrás con ella? —una voz femenina le susurró al oído, y ante el imprevisto el muchacho chilló pasmado.

Cana apareció como siempre acostumbraba: saliendo de la nada. Soltó una risotada debido a la reacción del chiquillo, poco acostumbrado a sus encuentros fortuitos, pues era uno de los miembros más recientes. La mujer portaba una capa con capucha cuya única facción que dejaba entrever era su sonrisa. Alzó el mentón y desde abajo Natsu pudo divisar las quemaduras de sus párpados, adornados por las pupilas gélidas de sus ojos carentes de visión. Era la segunda vez que contemplaba su mirada y se sintió extrañado, pues juraría que en la anterior uno de sus ojos se tintaba de un negro intenso. Ignoró tal insignificancia y reafirmó sus palabras con el pecho hinchado.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, pienso ser invencible.

Antes de seguir con la cháchara visualizó a lo lejos a dos de sus superiores aproximándose hasta ellos. Lucy se levantó con brío, dirigiéndose hacia uno de ellos. El aludido, con anaranjada cabellera de león, la llamó «princesa» y la estrechó entre sus brazos; por otro lado, Bickslow llegaba con su particular humor y montando gresca con Natsu y Happy.

Mientras Mirajane y Laxus se encontraban en palacio, los veteranos alternaban su tiempo para custodiar a los más pequeños. Aunque la mayoría alcanzaba los trece años —edad considerable para sobrevivir como adultos—, era menester cuidar de los suyos para que la esperanza de vida sobrepasara la media. En esta ocasión le tocaba al par de hombres, aunque Cana se había ofrecido a acompañarles.

Las conversas tranquilas cesaron cuando un abrupto estallido hizo temblar la tierra. Los adultos reaccionaron colocando tras de sí a los jóvenes y una de las muchachas preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede?

Cana descubrió su capucha y con tono decidido espetó:

—Lo averiguaré enseguida.

De pronto, una ráfaga de energía invisible para el resto la rodeó, volviendo uno de sus ojos de un azabache profundo. Extendió la palma de la mano hacia los mares, de donde procedía el jaleo. Murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles que dejaron escapar un vaho oscuro desde sus labios. Ninguno de los presentes era capaz de vislumbrar la figura que se formó de la invocación, pero no necesitaban visión para advertir su desmesurado potencial. Sabían muy bien de quién se trataba.

La sombra voló guiada por la adivina hasta los barcos que aguardaban en la orilla. Invisible para el resto, se coló entre las entrañas de uno de ellos, esquivando los tajos, puñaladas y brotes sangrientos. Tras su espalda notó una extrema punzada, un joven de hebras finas como el oro le daba muerte. Antes de escapar de un cuerpo moribundo, oyó susurrar una palabra de los labios de su verdugo. Entre miembros amputados y viejas traiciones se confabulaba un nuevo presente que cambiaría el curso de los acontecimientos.

Atosigada por el grito de las almas frustradas, Cana demandó su retorno. No requería mayor información para afirmar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una vez en su cuerpo, su pecho se sacudió y la pupila opaca recuperó su tono trasparente. Respiró entrecortada, recuperándose del pequeño «viaje». Loke y Bickslow la sujetaban, impidiendo que su cuerpo se rindiera al suelo. Cuando reanudó la compostura, describió de forma concisa lo vislumbrado.

—Los romanos… —jadeó agotada— guerrean entre sí. Se están matando.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones sobre el fic:**

La carta que han recibido es la primera que envió Meredy, en el capítulo en el que se disfraza de muchacho y acude a Richard. Es el capítulo onceavo: Heredero.

Por lo tanto, en esta carta no está incluida la muerte del emperador, puesto que éste acontecimiento todavía no había sucedido ya que los hechos de Roma están un poco adelantados en el tiempo. En Egipto todavía tardarán un poco en enterarse de la muerte del emperador.

 **Aclaraciones históricas:**

-El hombre al que saluda Kagura mientras lleva a Rogue hasta la sala central es Simon, del cual he descrito su indumentaria como la que llevaban durante un período un tipo de sacerdotes, por tanto él es el sacerdote del palacio. En alguna bibliografía se afirma que solamente el Faraón podía ejercer la función religiosa, ya que al tratarse de una encarnación de Horus es el único sobre la faz de la tierra con potestad para comunicarse con los dioses. Sin embargo, el propio Faraón delegó estas funciones en la casta sacerdotal ya establecida y, en ocasiones, nombró a los propios sacerdotes o sacerdotisas que ejercerían tal poder en palacio. Este es el caso de Erza, pues como bien ha afirmado no se considera una divinidad y es Simon quien ostenta el cargo de sacerdote.

-En la página _Amigos de la egiptología_ hay un artículo llamado _¿Escribas femeninas en el antiguo Egipto?_ que expone la existencia de dichas mujeres, además de citar a médicas y sacerdotisas (sobre estas últimas hay un artículo de la historiadora especialista en historia antigua Ana María Vázquez Hoys que habla sobre la presencia femenina en la casta sacerdotal egipcia, no recuerdo el título del artículo, pero si ponéis el nombre de la autora supongo que os saldrá y si os interesa, ya sabéis). He considerado oportuno añadir esta información teniendo en cuenta que un reciente estudio intenta deslegitimar el papel de la mujer en la cultura egipcia cuando ya son muchos los trabajos que muestran un rol activo de éstas en política, economía, religión o cultura. También textos antiguos y la propia arqueología lo desmiente, pero al parecer todavía hay académicos que mantienen su tesis de la mujer relegada a un segundo plano en la historia, cuando cada vez hay mayor representación de de ésta en ámbitos que hasta la fecha se creían exclusivamente masculinos (por poner un ejemplo, mi trabajo de final de carrera versaba sobre la vida entorno a la taberna medieval y bien pude comprobar que en el norte de la Península Ibérica el contrabandismo se ejercía mayormente por mujeres y sin embargo rara vez vinculamos a éstas con los contrabandistas; muy por el contrario seguimos imaginándonos a hombres)

Así que sí, hubieron mujeres escribas, pero eso no es algo exclusivo de la cultura egipcia. También en el propio cristianismo de inicios de la Alta Edad Media se mencionan monasterios donde algunas mujeres ejercían tal labor, de la misma manera que una de las primeras novelas literarias de la historia (o la primera según fuentes) pertenece a una mujer aristócrata del Japón antiguo. Así que no es tan inusual pensar que existieron escribas, ya que en realidad más que una cuestión de género durante mucho tiempo se trató de una cuestión de clase social.

 **Aclaraciones personales:**

Siento la demora con el capítulo, he pasado —y continuo en ello— por problemas personales bastante graves. Me hubiera gustado actualizar en su fecha señalada u.u Cualquier demora que pueda tener en el futuro lo avisaré tanto en mi facebook como ficker (NoaLovegood Fanficker), como en el tablón de anuncios de Wattpad.

Esta vez no pondré fecha por si acaso, pero os aseguró que actualizaré antes puesto que uno de los fics que tengo en curso lo voy a finalizar y otro puede que lo cancele; en consecuencia, podré dedicarle más tiempo a éste, así que no os preocupéis que este verano actualizaré de nuevo y seguramente más de una vez. Agradezco la paciencia y el apoyo, pero soy una persona y a parte de mis obligaciones como adulta, tengo mis problemas. De cualquier modo, gracias por estar ahí y dejarme amor en los comentarios 3

 **Próximo capítulo: Perspectiva Roma**

 _ **Si veis fallos no dudéis en hacérmelo saber, siempre es bueno recibir críticas ^^**_

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentario de Guest:** No te preocupes que en el próximo capítulo sabrás qué pasa con Mer, Juv y Ultear, además tengo intención de que sucedan muchas cosas y espero que sean de tu agrado ^^ Me alegro mucho de que seas feliz porque el Jerza se mantenga intacto y mil gracias por dejar tus impresiones sobre la historia y apoyarla 3


	18. Vigía

***Nota previa: Este capítulo se sitúa dos días después tras la muerte del emperador Precht, la cursiva intercalada en la narrativa al comienzo del capítulo es un flashback de los recuerdos de Ultear.**

 **También he usado la cursiva para marcar el cambio de localización geográfica o temporal.**

 **Los conceptos antiguos son explicados en las notas de autora de final del capítulo.**

 **Me disculpo de antemano porque éste es un capítulo largo, pero es para compensar el tiempo de espera. Aunque, es posible que a partir de ahora no bajen de las 7.000 palabras porque nos vamos acercando a la mitad de la historia xD Sorry**

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciseisavo: Vigía**

 _ **Domus imperial, Roma**_

La muerte era un proceso natural de la vida. Un vínculo en común para todas las culturas que poblaban la faz de la Tierra. En una sociedad envuelta entre el manto de la guerra y la miseria, las despedidas eran habituales. No obstante, Ultear jamás había presenciado un cortejo fúnebre.

No estaba preparada para dejar marchar la figura de su padre.

Observaba el entorno con unos ojos llorosos que parecían no pertenecerle. Los llantos acongojados, los tirones de pelo cargados de falsa histeria, el griterío exacerbado que fingía quebrarse en pedazos. Apretó la mandíbula ofuscada; ella sí iba a romperse ante tanta parafernalia. Aquellas mujeres sólo conocían a su padre como la figura de máximo poder del Imperio, nunca habían intercambiado palabras, recuerdos o conversas con él. Sin embargo, contorsionaban sus cuerpos manifestando un falso duelo en pos del dramatismo funerario. De recaer en ella la responsabilidad, prohibiría la presencia de extraños en los velatorios, o mejor aún, en todo el ritual funerario. «La transición hacia la muerte debería ser un evento meramente familiar y no esta manifestación ostentosa y absurda —esquivó la mirada de las «lloronas»—. No las soporto» meditó presionando con suavidad su tripa, como si al hacerlo sus pensamientos se fusionaran con la pequeña criatura que crecía en su interior. Creyó sentir una punzada, como si su bebé le respondiera con complicidad. Algo imposible, puesto que su existencia ni siquiera era perceptible, aunque aquello no le impedía sentir su fuerza desde el primer día que se formó dentro de ella.

En su inicio, temió que tal constancia fuera un mal augurio y diera a luz a un ser monstruoso. No podía evitar pensar en su propio hermano como un prefacio del futuro de su retoño. Las pesadillas le acompañaron desde la primera noche que lo notó, mucho antes de que le confirmaran que estaba encinta. Lo percibía como un ser cargado de ira, un ente fantasmal que retornaba del más allá para vivir una segunda oportunidad y cobrar venganza. Desconocía la razón, pero por algún motivo sentía un hambre voraz de hacer pagar al resto por sus acciones mucho antes de sentirse traicionada. De algún modo, su bebé anticipaba los hechos y la preparaba para los acontecimientos venideros.

No era un espíritu maligno como había temido, sino una criatura besada con el don de la adivinación. Ahora ella, como madre atada de por vida a su embrión, comprendía la razón de su existencia. Y embarazada se sentía más sabía, fuerte y poderosa que nunca. Ya habían traicionado su confianza, pero no iba a permitir que nadie más jugara con ella. Ahora que su padre había fallecido lucharía por proteger a los dos únicos seres amados que le quedaban en el mundo. En consecuencia, debía alejar a Zeref del poder. Más, ahora que le había hecho creer que se hallaba sometida a su merced, aunque en la práctica había abandonado todo indicio de confianza existente. Su reticencia a abrir su corazón ante los demás se había construido peldaño a peldaño a lo largo del tiempo. Cada pieza que confeccionada su inescrutable armadura representaba una traición. Y la última de éstas, la había arrastrado a tomar decisiones que jamás pensó que emprendería.

«Se lo merecía —intentó autoconvencerse—. Se lo merecía».

 _Pese a manifestar una implacable serenidad —fruto de su estricta educación como mujer de la alta sociedad—, por dentro, sus huesos se sacudían temerosos. No sabía cómo interpretar el silencio creado en Meredy tras visionar a su clandestino hermano. No obstante, ambas recorrieron el camino de vuelta hasta la salida con suma cautela, vigilando la posible presencia de miradas furtivas._

— _No… no has pronunciado palabra —murmuró taciturna la azabache._

— _Lo siento, no sé qué debo decir._

— _Pues lo que pienses —titubeó—. Cualquier cosa que se te pase por la cabeza —la oteó con atención: arrugaba el ceño en señal de preocupación. Ultear paró en seco y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella—. ¿Estás bien?_

— _C-claro. No es nada —mintió._

 _Reanudaron el paso sin abrir la boca hasta llegar a los aposentos de Meredy. Antes de entrar, ésta trató de decirle algo, pero se acalló bajando la mirada hasta sus pies. Una vez dentro, pareció cambiar de parecer. Ultear la escuchó desconfiada; la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ocultaba algún tipo de remordimiento._

— _¿Juvia? —susurró en la trampilla que tenía en el suelo, mientras la abría se dirigió a Ultear— Hay… hay algo que debo contarte, pero antes tienes que prometerme que no me interrumpirás hasta haberlo oído por completo y… ¿por qué Juvia no está aquí? ¿Juvia? —repitió sumergiendo la cabeza y alzando progresivamente la voz._

 _Ultear la observaba desconcertada. Primero, porque no comprendía el «juego» entre manos de ambas mujeres; y segundo, porque daba la sensación de que Meredy había olvidado por completo lo que iba a relatarle, pues cada vez se mostraba más nerviosa ante la ausencia de la peliazul._

— _¡No está! —gritó con las mejillas acaloradas._

— _Meredy, ¿puedes calmarte y contarme qué sucede?_

— _¡¿Por qué no está aquí?! —gritó hiperventilando_ _— ¡_ _Tengo que buscarla!_ _¡Está en peligro! —hizo el amago de saltar, pero Ultear la retuvo sujetándola del brazo._

— _¿De qué estás hablando? —Meredy respiró con dificultad, al tiempo que comenzaba a lagrimear y negar con la cabeza. Le abrumó tanto su fragilidad que acarició su mejilla con ternura— Cielo ¿qué te ocurre?_

— _Fue un accidente… un accidente —lloriqueó acongojada._

 _Sus palabras incrementaron su confusión. Ultear echó el cuerpo hacia atrás por pura inercia, como si su piel se anticipara a los deseos que su corazón anhelaría apenas unos minutos después._

— _¿Qué quieres deci…? —la oración quedó en suspenso; ambas giraron sus cuerpos hacia la puerta y Meredy cubrió la trampilla. Afuera se podía oír el barullo de los soldados corriendo arriba y abajo._

 _Uno de ellos, llamó a la habitación de Meredy y, tras su consentimiento, abrió la puerta apresurado. Clavó sus ojos en la morena y pronunció:_

— _Señorita Ultear, la estábamos buscando. Su padre, el emperador, ha sido asesinado._

 _No hicieron falta más palabras. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Simplemente, se dejó abrazar por el horror y la desesperación la invadió. En fracciones de segundo, su cuerpo cedió ante la presión y se desplomó._

•••

 _El agua empapada de aromas florales ya había logrado despertarla, sin embargo, permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Mientras no los abriese, podía fingir que las verdades se disfrazaban de mentiras. Le dolía el pecho, agujereado por un punzón bañado en traición. ¿Cómo había sido capaz?_

 _Las gotas rociadas en jazmín bajaron por su frente hasta aposentarse en la curvatura de sus labios. Nunca el «agua de vida» le sabía tanto a embustes._

 _La rabia hizo que abriera los ojos de sopetón._

 _Las voces que había silenciado se transformaron en un molesto murmullo; la sala se hallaba completa de aforo y muchos eran los pares de ojos que la observaban asustados._

 _Aunque ella solo veía sus esmeraldas rebosantes de pesar. «Traidora» musitó para sus adentros._

 _Con un ademán de la mano ordenó la partida de todos los presentes a excepción de Meredy. Levantó la parte superior de su tronco y aposentó la espalda en la pared mientras estiraba las piernas sobre el mullido colchón. Dejó la vista perdida en la habitación, evitando cruzar mirada con la pelirrosa. Tras un incómodo silencio, finalmente se decidió a hablar:_

— _¿Fuiste tú o Juvia? —espetó con acritud._

— _Ultear no es lo que piensas…_

— _¡Contesta! —exclamó con fiereza. Por su expresión supo que la joven estaba dolida debido al tono empleado._

— _Juvia no quería dañarle, tu padre enloqueció e intentó asesinarla… —Ultear profirió una risita mordaz._

— _¿«Dañarle»? ¿Así llamas a asesinar a una persona?_

— _Shhh, no hables tan fuerte, por favor. Nos oirán —pidió la muchacha._

— _¡Pues que lo hagan! ¡Así todo el mundo sabrá que Juv…! —Meredy le tapó la boca y negó suplicante._

— _Precht intentó estrangularla y ella le golpeó en la cabeza, no imaginó que eso acabara con su vida. Solo quería aturdirlo para darle tiempo a escapar._

 _Por un instante, Ultear rememoró el último encuentro con la peliazul. Ésta corría sofocada por los pasillos, mostrando en su blanco cuello unas rojizas marcas. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando cualquier rastro de piedad. Nada justificaba el asesinato de su progenitor._

— _Tú siempre le odiaste —sentenció enfurruñada._

— _¡Llevo siendo su prisionera diez años! —ahora era la pelirrosa quien alzaba la voz— ¿Amarías tú a tu raptor?_

— _Te guste o no, mi padre os salvo de un nefasto destino —replicó la morena—. Además, a tu hermano nunca pareció importarle su «cautiverio»._

— _¡Porqué es imbécil! —gritó tan alto que los guardias de la puerta cuestionaron la necesidad de su presencia en el interior, pero Ultear la refutó. Mer suspiró asfixiada y la contempló con lágrimas en los ojos— Mi animadversión hacia él siempre fue clara, e incluso… —se avergonzó por sus palabras— incluso confabulé junto a Cobra urgiendo un plan para debilitar su poder —la azabache la miró atónita, aquello ya era el colmo—. Pero, pese a la rabia y la frustración, nunca pensé en matarle. Al menos no en serio. Sé que contigo fue bueno y hasta hace poco también lo fue con Juv. Yo sólo quería marchar de aquí con vosotras y saborear la libertad. Por favor, Ultear. Créeme._

— _Pues saboréala._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Que te vayas. Y no regreses nunca._

— _Ibas a venir conmigo…_

— _He dicho que te marches —la miró desafiante—, antes de que cambie de opinión._

— _P-pero Juvia…_

— _El funeral de mi padre durará días, ahora es el momento de que desaparezcas. Tienes a Richard, salid y buscad sus contactos, partid de la ciudad lo antes posible._

— _Ultear por favor…_

— _No te atrevas a suplicarme —Meredy le acarició la cara, pero ésta la apartó de un manotazo._

— _Aquí corres peligro —insistió._

— _¿Y supones qué al lado de una traidora como tú estaré más segura? La seguridad es una falacia que inventamos para fingir que mantenemos nuestra vida bajo control. Y no hay nada que escape más de mi control que la fidelidad de mis aliados. Ya no confío en nadie más que en mí misma, así que no te preocupes. He engullido tantas traiciones a lo largo de mi vida que casi podría reconocer su aroma antes de que ocurra. No te preocupes por mí, sabré cuidarme._

— _Yo no te he traicionado —comentó lagrimosa._

— _¿No? ¿Y qué razón provocó tu silencio inmediato? ¿Cómo pudiste mantenerlo después de abrirme a ti y mostrarte mi secreto más preciado? ¡Responde!_

— _Yo… lo siento muchísimo —las lágrimas fluían como la lluvia, pero finalmente accedió—. Haré lo que me dices, pero antes de marcharme volveré para llevarme a Juvia. Y de nuevo, acudiré a ti con la esperanza de que desees acompañarnos._

— _Antes prefiero pudrirme aquí —Meredy asintió ahogada en lágrimas._

— _Siempre te querré —murmuró quebrada._

— _Perfecto —la oteó con unos ojos fríos cual cuchillas—. Así sabré que siempre te dolerá._

 _Cuando Meredy se marchó la habitación quedó vacía. Aunque la estancia no le pertenecía, su dueña tampoco tenía derecho a reclamársela. Sin espectadores a la vista, rompió a llorar hasta que se quedó dormida._

 _Horas más tarde, la noche se apoderó de los cielos. Su mente no pudo evitar pensar que, posiblemente, Meredy se encontraba fuera de las paredes de la domus imperial. Ya le habían anunciado que el cuerpo de su padre estaba siendo preparado para el ritual funerario. Solo le quedaba esperar._

 _Un ruidito la alertó. Por un instante, pensó que se trataban de alimañas correteando por los subterráneos, hasta que la trampilla se abrió. De sus profundidades empezó a descender el azul del mar perteneciente a una cabellera que reconocía demasiado bien. Al final, el sonido sí que pertenecía a algún tipo de «alimaña»._

•••

 _El olor a libros antiguos le despertaba arcadas; era un aroma rancio que se clavaba en la profundidad de sus fosas nasales. Para su desdicha, los pastelitos que podían contrarrestar el desagradable tufo no eran de su agrado. Claro que, la fragancia de la estancia no era el motivo de su visita._

 _Paseó los ojos con curiosidad por cada una de las cubiertas de piel de la colección de manuscritos de Zeref, algunos de ellos escritos en lenguas bárbaras que no era capaz de descifrar. Se preguntó si los rumores que corrían acerca de su pasado turbio eran ciertos, esa faceta suya siempre le había despertado un insólito interés._

 _El joven le tendió una copa repleta de un vino importado de las colonias de la península mediterránea._

 _—He oído que el vino blanco es aconsejable para las mujeres embarazadas._

 _—No tengo sed —la respuesta pareció divertirle, cosa que irritó a la mujer._

 _—No tengo intención de envenenarte, si es lo que temes. Solo quería brindar en honor a tu difunto padre. Tras su pérdida, lo más cercano que tengo a una familia eres tú, Ultear._

 _—Dudo mucho que derrames ni una lágrima sincera por su muerte._

 _—Esa acusación me duele, Ultear._

 _—¡Basta! —fijó sus ojos negros cargados de cólera— No soy tan estúpida como te crees, sé que esto te beneficia para lo que sea que lleves entre manos._

 _—Nunca he dudado de tus capacid…_

 _—Cállate —la interrupción lo tomó de sopetón—. No quiero más mentiras. Estoy segura de que mi padre no escogió a Jellal y Cobra porque fueran su «debilidad». Si bien es cierto que siempre fue un hombre avispado, mucho me temo que tú tomaste partida en esa decisión, seguramente porque te suponían un problema para tus planes. No te bastaban hombres que odiasen al emperador; también necesitabas que fueran fácilmente manipulables y sacándolos del Imperio facilitaste tu trabajo. Sin embargo, me pregunto qué pieza juego yo en tus planes y empiezo a temer mi seguridad aquí —palpó su tripa—, nuestra seguridad. Así que, por si acaso, prefiero cubrirme las espaldas y te ofrezco un trato._

 _—¿Y de qué se trata? —ella sonrió._

 _—Como su mano derecha eres sospechoso directo de su asesinato, ¿qué mejor para librarte de cualquier posible acusación que entregando a la persona responsable?_

 _—¿Y qué sabes tú acerca de eso? —indagó curioso._

 _—Mis métodos para descifrar los secretos que se ocultan entre estas paredes no son de tu incumbencia. Lo que debería importante son los resultados de lo que te ofrezco. Piénsalo: los dioses verán que ejecutas justicia y te favorecerán por ello, eliminarás toda sospecha sobre ti y yo…_

 _—¿Saborearás la venganza? La conozco lo suficiente como para atisbarla en tus ojos, Ultear —confirmó divertido._

 _—Iba a decir que aseguraré nuestras vidas._

 _—¿Me pides qué no te mate ni a ti, ni a tu bebé? ¡Ultear, me ofendes! No he pensado en eliminarte ni por un segundo. Tengo planes para vosotros… —la joven ignoró las últimas palabras del varón y cogió fuerzas para pronunciarse._

 _—No hablaba sólo por nosotros… —clavó sus ojos en él._

 _—Comprendo, quieres que Meredy viva —al escuchar su nombre se sobresaltó, pero asintió taciturna—. Debes quererla mucho, sabes bien que podría ser acusada de cómplice. Al fin y al cabo, incriminas a su esclava personal._

 _—Ella no es un inconveniente para ti. Deja que se marche y viva su vida. De lo contrario, no hay trato._

 _—El comportamiento humano siempre me sorprende —comentó jovial—. De acuerdo, no le tocaré ni un pelo. Ahora querida, bebamos. Ningún acuerdo es fructífero a ojos de los dioses si no se sella con vino._

—Señorita Ultear.

La llamada la transportó de nuevo a la fría ceremonia. Había llegado su turno para intervenir.

Siguiendo las órdenes que se le habían encomendado como única hija del emperador, se arrimó hasta su cuerpo inerte, y para asegurarse de que los malos espíritus no se apoderaran de él, robó su último aliento aposentando un casto beso en sus fríos labios. De saber su estado, nadie hubiera permitido su presencia ante el cadáver para evitar posibles contaminaciones, pero, afortunadamente, su embarazo no se había anunciado públicamente. Con delicadeza cerró los ojos del cadáver, los cuales parecían dibujar secretos oscuros en sus intactas pupilas y colocó con precisión una moneda bajo su lengua con la que pagar a Caronte. También, le extrajo los anillos de sus rígidos dedos para guardarlos bajo custodia con el resto de tesoros imperiales, si la buena ventura les acompañaba, su hijo llevaría con orgullo las joyas de su abuelo. Acto seguido, procedieron a la _conclamatio_ , donde todos los presentes llamaron tres veces al difunto por su nombre para certificar su estado de defunción.

La primera fase del rito había finalizado y el tiempo de los siguientes días se cubriría con diversas actividades dedicadas al difunto. «Solo los grandes se marchan por todo lo alto —solía decirle—. ¿Y de qué sirve ahora la ostentación, padre?» le cuestionó en silencio. Aquella noche, tendría disponibilidad para realizarle las preguntas no pronunciadas en vida, puesto que como hija tenía el papel de encabezar el _velatorium_ , un rito donde se vigilaba el cadáver, asegurándose de que ningún espíritu maligno dominaba su cuerpo.

Mientras lo contemplaba en silencio, un patricio comerciante se le arrimó sigiloso hasta plantarse a su lado, Ultear supuso que la intención no era otra que ganarse el favor de la esposa del futuro emperador ausente. Oteó con recelo el inicio de su charla:

—Lamento mucho vuestra pérdida —la joven asintió a desgana—. Muerto vuestro padre y con vuestro esposo en tierras extranjeras, debe sentirse muy desprotegida. Cualquier lagartija podría aprovecharse de vuestra vulnerabilidad para sacar tajada de la muerte de un honorable hombre —«Cualquier lagartija como tú» reflexionó—. El pueblo romano llorará la partida del emperador más glorioso que ha presenciado el Imperio —«Su pueblo siempre lo ha detestado y al parecer sus pupilos también»—. Es una lástima que un hombre como él muriese de una forma tan miserable.

Ultear se cansó de tanta parafernalia y decidió intervenir en el monólogo:

—Ha habido muertes más indignas que un golpe en la cabeza —espetó cortante. El hombre abrió los ojos y tartamudeó nervioso.

—Oh… comprendo —por primera vez, el individuo atrajo la atención de la joven.

—¿Qué es lo que comprendes?

—Ehmm… no creo que sea conveniente —miró hacia los lados, como un animalillo desesperado por huir de una hambrienta presa. Ella esbozó una especie de sonrisa y le sujetó del brazo con fuerza.

—Créeme que sí —murmuró con la boca pequeña.

—D-de acuerdo, de acuerdo —tragó saliva y se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle de cerca—. Vuestro padre, padre de toda Roma, no falleció de un golpe en la cabeza, su… su cuerpo fue hallado con varios tajos en su espalda producto de una espada larga. Pero, imagino que le han dado una versión menos sanguinaria para vuestros inocentes ojos. Ruego que me perdo…

Ultear marchó antes de escuchar el final de la frase. Ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes alcanzó hasta donde descansaba Precht y, pese al escándalo que se formó, levantó como pudo su tronco y comprobó por si misma los orificios agujereados a lo largo de su columna. Consternada, dejó caer su cuerpo. No supo en qué momento comenzaron a rodearla manos que la alejaban de su difunto progenitor y la acusaban de romper el equilibrio entre vivos y muertos. Un paso mal efectuado en el rito podía significar el enfado de los viejos espíritus, que regresarían en busca de los mortales para emprender venganza por no permitirles descansar como es debido.

Precisamente, el sabor amargo de la venganza se le había atragantado en la garganta y la había llevado a actuar de la peor manera imaginable.

«¿Qué he hecho?» se maldijo. Sollozó, quebrada; hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque la sujetaban. Los presentes parloteaban sobre su posible salida antes de que contaminara más el proceso.

Una cosa era cierta: estaba mancillada; aunque más por traidora que por romper las pautas del ritual.

 _ **A las afueras de la ciudad**_

La perfección de la urbanización romana otorgaba una imagen mimética a sus calles que provocaba cierta claustrofobia. Pese a la amplitud y sus peldaños preparados para arrastrar carros, el vehículo se movía con un ligero traqueteo, detalle que incomodaba a sus viajantes, pues el motivo de su trayecto era clandestino. Afortunadamente para ellos, la prohibición de circular en horas nocturnas se veía quebrantada por el fallecimiento abrupto del emperador, pues muchos eran los patriarcas de la alta sociedad que acudían desde lejanas urbes para rendir pleitesía al difunto. Hecho que, por supuesto, el par de fugitivos había aprovechado para escapar.

Meredy clavaba sus verdes esferas sobre la ciudad romana, memorizando el recorrido con intención de retomarlo. Las horas por delante se harían eternas y todavía le costaba creer los últimos acontecimientos. Ilusa, mantenía la esperanza de que lo sucedido no era más que una horrible pesadilla y en cuanto despertara saldría el sol, con la sonrisa de Ultear pegada a su piel o acompañada de Juvia mientras devoraban el desayuno. Quizá, si se concentraba lo suficiente, correría entre los campos de su familia para aposentarse junto a un suelo hogareño con sus padres y hermano. En algún momento de sus delirios sollozó, encontrando consuelo en unos dedos gruesos que se enlazaban a los suyos. Richard le sonrió apacible, como si su presencia en las calles no fuera más que un inofensivo paseo. Ella le devolvió el gesto agradecida y, en silencio, volvió a fijarse en los edificios.

Lo único que diferenciaba la consecución de casas eran los escritos que se apreciaban en algunas de ellas, que supuso que se trataban de algún sello de identidad de las respectivas familias. A decir verdad, durante su larga estancia en el Imperio, jamás sintió inclinación por conocer las características de su cultura. No es que rechazara el aprendizaje —aunque el estudio nunca sería su fuerte—; simplemente no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante una imposición. Para ella, el emperador se había aprovechado de la debilidad de dos huérfanos y todo cuanto le rodeaba se le antojaba como ajeno. Repudiaba Roma y lo que representaba porque le recordaba que había sido arrancada de su pueblo. Pero, aún con todo el odio acumulado, no pretendía que las cosas acabaran de ese modo.

Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pagar con la misma moneda a Ultear, dejándola desamparada sin el afecto del único progenitor que le quedaba con vida.

Tampoco se hubiera marchado sin conocer la ubicación de Juvia. Ella era lo más similar a una madre; sin embargo, se alejaba de la _domus_ sin saber si la encontraría a su regreso.

«¡Ay, Juvia!» se apenó por dentro. Se decía a sí misma que evitaba todo conocimiento del funcionamiento del Imperio debido a su animadversión hacia sus raptores, pero tampoco sabía nada sobre la vida de la peliazul antes de su llegada a Roma. Lo único que conocía es que no nació siendo esclava y que pertenecía a un pueblo ya extinto, algo que ambas compartían. No obstante, no conocía de sus ritos, creencias, estilo de vida… ni mucho menos sobre su pasado, sus anhelos y sueños borrados por el camino. Solamente, antes de contraer matrimonio, Juvia compartió el amor que una vez profesó por un hombre que se convirtió en su amante, pero quitando de ese detalle no había indagado en ningún recuerdo más. ¿Qué clase de persona era que no se había interesado por ella? En el fondo no la conocía lo más mínimo. ¡Cuánto le dolía percatarse ahora de ello! Juvia, la de cabellos marinos y ojos cristalinos, siempre había sido su sustento; le acompañaba allá donde fuera, cedía ante sus caprichos por dispares que fueran y depositando su entera confianza y disposición. ¿Y cómo se lo pagaba ella? Marchándose de los confines de palacio para asegurarse un futuro lejos de sus muros.

«Te encontraré. Te prometo que lo haré. No me marcharé sin ti, prefiero antes morir.» se juró en silencio. Meredy tendría exceso de defectos que pulir, pero una cosa era cierta: jamás fallaba a una promesa.

Decidida a matar a la niña colérica que emergía desde sus entrañas, mutó su actitud hacia aquello que desconocía. Y con los ojos clavados entre los muros que pronto dejaría atrás, apretó la mano de Richard, con el cariño que una hija mostraría a su padre, y le preguntó:

—¿Qué son esos nombres y frases sobre las paredes?

Él le sonrió con dulzura, como acostumbraba a hacer en su presencia, contestándole:

—Son antiguas campañas políticas. Los nombres que ves son los candidatos a cargos de importancia de la República —Mer abrió los ojos desconcertada.

—Entiendo… ¿por qué están… inacabados? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Los mataron? —Richard no pudo evitar reír, aunque acalló el sonido colocando la palma de su mano sobre la boca.

—¿Siempre lo reduces todo al asesinato? —rio con todavía más fuerza— Lo cierto es que no vas del todo desencaminada. En la historia de Roma ha habido muchas chanzas políticas que han derivado en traiciones o baños de sangre. Que sus nombres estén medio borrados no implica necesariamente que los mataran, aunque sería bastante probable. Lo que ves se conoce como _damnatio memoriae_ y es un proceso que se realiza para borrar de la historia a individuos que no quieren recordar, sea porque pertenecieran a un bando distinto, por motivos personales o porque tienen el poder de hacerlo. Simplemente es como si nunca hubieran existido.

—Pero los dioses los recordarán igual ¿no? —antes de poder contestarle, se le adelantó con una nueva pregunta— ¿Y qué es eso de la República? ¿No ha sido Roma siempre un Imperio?

—Pues no, pero… Meredy, ¿a qué se debe tanto interés repentino? ¿Te ha entrado nostalgia ahora que lo dejas atrás?

—No… —titubeó—. Me he dado cuenta de que soy una ignorante. Dime Richard, antes de ser liberto ¿fuiste siempre esclavo? Quiero decir, ¿tenías otra vida? —el semblante del hombre pareció marchitarse, desdibujando su rostro en una melancólica mueca. Meredy se arrepintió al momento de plantearle esa serie de cuestiones. Como si le leyera la mente, el hombre apretó su mano en signo de cariño.

—No conozco otra vida que ésta. Incluso cuando Precht me otorgó la condición de liberto mantuve mis quehaceres de esclavo y no tomé esposa ni engendré hijos. Supongo que es difícil deshacerse de un hábito cuando no conoces otro proceder… Mira —añadió señalando lo que parecía una zona de hospedaje—, ya hemos llegado.

Bajaron del carro, plantándose sobre un edificio medio en ruinas en cuyo tamaño se vislumbraban los restos de un pasado mucho menos penoso que el actual. Posiblemente albergó a muchos viajeros en tiempos mejores, pero en la actualidad parecía caerse en pedazos. «El lugar perfecto para actos ilegales» reflexionó la joven. Richard dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada. Meredy lo observó de espaldas; sin su gorro de liberto parecía un campesino plebeyo de escaso valor, cuya imagen era perfecta para pasar desapercibida. Por su parte, la muchacha se ajustó la peluca para asegurarse de que se encontraba en su sitio y estiró su túnica con la esperanza de que sus formas femeninas no la delataran. Deambulando juntos en la noche por aquel inhóspito territorio, bien podrían parecer un padre y su hijo que un par de amantes. Cualquiera de las dos era válida, siempre y cuando no los reconocieran.

Una vez en el interior el ambiente no era más atractivo. Varias personas bebían a lo largo de mesas de madera, otras se peleaban por los alrededores, algunas fornicaban a la vista de todos y entre los pocos silencios que se ubicaban en el espacio podía intuirse las confabulaciones de negocios ilegales. Meredy entró decidida a aparentar calma, pero su rostro manifestó horror cuando esquivó lo que parecían heces humanas, mientras seguía los pasos de Richard. Éste se introdujo lentamente hasta llegar a una mesa donde una mujer servía vino y comida a los presentes. Con disimulo se sentó en un hueco libre e invitó a la joven a repetirle. Como si hablase con ella comenzó a murmurar:

—Esta vez creo que no bastará con una misiva. Serán tres cartas, su contenido es denso. Ocupará más espacio del imaginado, pero será altamente recompensado.

Un varón con una nariz tan puntiaguda como su dorada cresta dio un largo trago a su bebida, para, a continuación, inclinar ligeramente su tronco hacia Richard.

—¿Misma dirección? —el liberto asintió y el joven señaló con la cabeza hacia Mer— ¿Es uno de ellos?

—Así es —Richard se dirigió a la mujer tras la barra con la finalidad de disimular—. Señorita, ¿cuánto por un par de vasos del mejor vino?

—Dame unas horas y lo tendré hecho —sentenció el joven.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Sawyer. Nadie es más veloz —corroboró complacido Richard.

—Racer —le corrigió—. Prefiero que aquí emplees este nombre.

Richard afirmó con la cabeza y lo vio marcharse. En pocos segundos desapareció entre la marabunta de gente dispersada por la gran sala. Liberto y griega iniciaron una conversa preparada con anterioridad, con el fin de hacer entender a los posibles oyentes que no eran más que unos campesinos que pasaban por la ciudad con la esperanza de un futuro más próspero. En lo que parecieron minutos, Racer regresó y exigió la presencia de Richard.

—Intentaré volver lo antes posible. Por favor, no te metas en líos —exigió a la pelirrosa.

Una vez a solas, fingió dar un trago a la bebida que había encomendado Richard para mantenerse en su papel. No tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar, pues de inmediato puso sus sentidos en alerta cuando supo que alguien la observaba. Como quien rueda la vista por la sala, buscó el par de ojos vigilantes que la acechaban hasta que se topó con una mirada rasgada de un intenso azul oscuro, tan oscuro que casi rozaban el negro. El dueño de los ojos lucía un cabello nevado acabado en punta y por su expresión parecía divertirse. «Sabe que lo he pillado mirándome» pensó. Sin pensárselo, mantuvo su «personaje» y le giró la cara. La primera norma de una fugitiva era pasar desapercibida.

Aunque, para su desgracia, el joven ocupó el sitio vacío que había dejado Richard. Meredy tragó saliva y deseó que no le dirigiera la palabra. Aquella vez, los dioses tampoco estaban de su parte.

—¿Dónde ha ido tu amigo? ¿O acaso es tu padre? ¿Hermano? —la cháchara del joven increpaba sus nervios, pero Meredy no cedió y mantuvo el pico cerrado. A sabiendas de la molestia que podía causar, el chico se arrimó hasta el oído de la joven para susurrarle en un tono juguetón— ¿Amante?

La acción hizo brincar a Meredy, pues no se esperaba tal reacción de un desconocido. Claro que, había muchas cosas del mundo que todavía le quedaban por aprender. Éste sonrió satisfecho, pues había logrado atraer su atención. Meredy se percató de inmediato de que era el tipo de individuo que reclamaba atención, cosa que siempre le disgustaba.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —el extraño parecía disfrutar guardando poca distancia con la joven, cosa que la enervaba enormemente— ¿Qué estabais haciendo, eh?

—No es de tu incumbencia —reprochó Meredy con la voz más varonil que pudo extraer de su garganta.

—Depende de vuestras intenciones podría llegar a serlo —la joven observaba de soslayo al hombre oteando con interés su rostro, como si lo estuviera analizando. Meredy esbozó una sonrisa mordaz.

—¿Qué pasa? —le miró desafiante— ¿Eres de esos que se vuelven locos con jovencitos?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa donde pudo comprobar que, sorprendentemente, tenía una dentadura impecable. Acto seguido, le respondió mientras pasaba la mano sobre la peluca de Meredy y arrimaba los labios a los suyos.

—Más bien son las mujeres como tú las que me vuelven loco.

El beso no llegó a su destino porque Meredy le asestó tal puñetazo que cayó al suelo, ante su desdicha, con su peluca enredada entre los dedos del varón.

—¡Par de energúmenos! ¡No quiero peleas en la barra! ¡Tenéis espacio de sobra, marchaos! —gritó la mujer que había servido el vino.

—¿Qué coño haces? —exclamó el joven desde el suelo— ¿No eres una prostituta de incógnito? —Meredy se enfadó todavía más.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Eh, si ejerces la prostitución dentro de mi recinto quiero un treinta por ciento de los beneficios y si no fuera de aquí! —insistió la mujer.

—Ya voy —dijo Meredy a desgana. Miró al individuo—. Dame eso.

—¿Esto? —alzó la peluca con una mano y Mer asintió. Se puso de pie de un salto— De acuerdo —le extendió la peluca, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa y rompió a correr hacia afuera.

—¡Eh! —Meredy corrió tras él malhumorada.

El joven era veloz, algo esperado pues tenía una constitución atlética, aunque de no ser por los «obstáculos» del local seguramente lo hubiera alcanzado. Pero, entre vómitos, borrachos y disputas de por medio, llegar hasta él era toda una proeza. El de cabellos albinos corrió hasta la calle, donde la noche oscura daba tregua a los malhechores.

Meredy temía que la llevara a su «terreno», algún espacio donde ella jugara con desventaja. En otro contexto no le hubiera dado pie a seguir su juego, pero necesitaba esa peluca para regresar a la _domus_ y salvar a Juvia. El joven dio unos saltos por los restos de varias casas en ruinas que, en efecto, conocía muy bien y ella trató de seguirle como pudo, aunque la túnica no le facilitara el movimiento. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en los extraños ropajes que portaba, seguramente de tierras extranjeras. Llevaba una especie de bolsa colgada de sus caderas que daba la impresión de pesadez, asimismo portaba una espada de forma curvada enfundada. También se fijó en el pequeño aro que colgaba de una de sus orejas y algún que otro anillo que parpadeaba a la luz de la luna. Supo entonces cómo alcanzarle. Si sus pies no se lo permitían, lo harían sus promesas.

—Esa peluca no tiene más valor que el sentimental, pero yo puedo obsequiarte con oro y joyas si me la devuelves.

El comentario hizo que frenara el paso hasta darse la vuelta y sonreírle jocoso. Caminó hasta ella y Meredy sintió que el pececillo picaba el anzuelo.

—De dónde sacaría tales riquezas una joven… ¿campesina? ¿O tu disfraz va más allá que hacerte pasar por un muchachillo? —Meredy sacó pecho fingiendo orgullo, aunque solo logró que la vista de él apreciara aún más su cuerpo de mujer.

—Soy mucho más —enfatizó la palabra— de lo que aparento ser. Te sorprenderías.

—Vaya —se acercó hasta ella, ocultando tras su espalda la peluca y esquivando los intentos de la muchacha por hacerse con ésta—, y yo que iba a pedirte tan solo… —hizo el amago de besarle de nuevo, a lo que Mer respondió agresiva, pero esta vez pudo frenar el golpe. Deseó el momento de poder asestarle otro golpe para borrar esa estúpida sonrisa burlona de su rostro—. Pero, si puedo aspirar a más… no debo conformarme con tan poco.

—Me alegro de que el oro te complazca —rodó para intentar robarle y ambos dieron vueltas sobre el otro como el gato y el ratón.

—Soy un pirata —se encogió de hombros—. No puedo evitarlo.

—¿Un pirata?

—Ajá.

—¿De los que viajan por los mares?

—¿Acaso hay de otro tipo? —comentó divertido ante el giro de la conversación.

—¿También hacia Egipto? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Podría ser… nunca hay un rumbo fijo para los reyes del mar.

Meredy meditó un momento. Puede que la respuesta a sus problemas se encontrase ante ella. Desde luego, si lograba que los llevasen hasta su hermano tendría que asegurarle oro de verdad, pero era un buen comienzo.

—Así que… —prosiguió el joven— has acudido hasta aquí para lograr a alguien que te lleve hasta Egipto… —Meredy enmudeció, sin saber bien qué contestar y cuando lo hizo titubeó, algo que hizo sonreír a su interlocutor— Es decir, que, como suponía, sí estáis haciendo negocios.

—N-no sé de qué me hablas, era mera curiosidad.

—Claro.

Los ojos del joven se tornaron salvajes y antes de que Meredy pudiera reaccionar la atacó sin dudar. Ésta lo esquivó por los pelos y dio un salto hacia atrás para que le diera tiempo a sacar el puñal que guardaba bajo su túnica, aunque difícilmente podía hacer algo contra la espada de su oponente. Sin embargo, su objetivo era ganar tiempo para noquearle, recuperar la peluca y marcharse en busca de Richard.

Medio agachada y preparada para contraatacar, lo observó de pie ante ella. Su mirada había mutado de la picardía a la peligrosidad. Ahora sus orbes brillaban radiantes de expectación, con un halo de excitación indescriptible. Casi como si el comienzo de una batalla le produjese tanto éxtasis como cualquier placer mundanal. Estaba quieto, pero su figura parecía moverse, como si se contoneara para hechizarla y debilitarla. Meras distracciones que no debían afectarle; tenía que observar su anatomía y pensar en un punto débil. Para empezar, que no había desenvainado su arma. Cosa que en parte la cabreaba, pues denotaba que la subestimaba; pero, por otro lado, podía significar su triunfo.

Sin pensárselo más, agarró fuertemente el puñal y se lanzó a atacarle con determinación. Ni se inmutó. Cuando estuvo a su altura, lanzó la estocada, pero él se inclinó hacia un lado y golpeó el codo que empuñaba el arma. Meredy experimentó un calambre doloroso y se sujetó el brazo, dolorida, rabiosa al percibir la mirada de superioridad de su contrincante. La daga cayó al suelo; para poder cogerla aprovechó su caída y apoyó las manos sobre los escombros y se impulsó ejecutando una patada en el estómago del joven ganar ventaja. El albino recibió el golpe, pese a haber demostrado que esquivaba con facilidad. No obstante, alzó el rostro con una sonrisa triunfante.

Entonces, Meredy entendió por qué no había sacado la espada. Aprovechando el déficit de equilibrio de la joven e intuyendo que le atacaría con sus pies, sujetó su tobillo con fuerza y lo encerró con un grillete unido a una cadena que colgaba desde su extraño bolso. Meredy palideció y trató de alcanzar el puñal, pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió un tirón desde su pie. Intentó liberarse y luchar, pero el joven la sostuvo y logró enfundarle un grillete para cada una de sus extremidades, a excepción de su brazo izquierdo. Gritó desesperada mientras le asestaba un puñetazo en el mentón; acto seguido se posicionó sobre él e intentó aprovechar sus cadenas para asfixiarlo con ellas, pero éste forzó la curvatura de la muñeca de la chica y la dejó agazapada, sujetándose y gritando de dolor. Hecho que aprovechó para terminar de encadenarla. Se levantó y Meredy, todavía en el suelo, le deseó la peor de las muertes entre insultos.

—No te lo tomes a mal cariño.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, pedazo de mierda! —gritó irritada.

—La verdad es que eres buena, muy buena. Pero, te falta técnica callejera. Eres demasiado correcta.

—Deja de burlarte de mí —se mordió el labio, rabiosa, pensando en Juvia abandonada a su merced—. ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora? ¿Violarme? Me has robado la peluca para esto —escupió en el suelo, enfurecida. Él rio y eso todavía la enervó más.

—No me van las violaciones. Guapa, mírame —le guiñó un ojo—. Me encantan ser deseado.

—¡He dicho que no te burles! —él se agachó en cuclillas para hablarle de cerca.

—Va en serio, no tengo ningún interés en violarte. Aunque puedo tomarte por esposa, si tantas ganas tienes —comentó jocoso.

—Yo ya estoy casada —comentó entre dientes.

—Bueno —se rascó una oreja—, en mis viajes he conocido muchos hombres que poseen varias mujeres, no veo por qué una mujer no puede hacer lo mismo. No soy un hombre celoso. Y dado tu presencia aquí, no creo que lo tuyo sea un matrimonio feliz.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando, memo?! ¡¿Puedes dejar de inventarte cosas y soltarme, estúpido?!

—Hay dos razones por las que no debería hacerlo. La primera —alzó su dedo índice—, el «príncipe de las pesadillas» no permite negocios en sus territorios sin sacar beneficio. Así que mi deber es llevarte ante él para darle a conocer tu osadía y la de tu amigo. Y la segunda —levantó el dedo mayor—, verdad o no, has afirmado que tienes oro. Teniendo en cuenta que la primera de tus mentiras se remonta a —cogió del suelo la sucia peluca— esta cosa, tus palabras no son muy fiables. Pero, con la muerte del emperador la ciudad se ha llenado de familias patricias que llegan para honrar su memoria y no me parece descabellado pensar que, de entre todas esas familias, pueda haber una joven desdichada casada con un hombre que le dobla la edad y que sueñe con ir a Egipto. Los motivos de ese destino se escapan a mi entendimiento, pero la verdad es que no me importa. La cuestión es que alguien querrá pagar una buena suma de dinero por el rescate de una joven de la alta sociedad, así que pórtate bien. No quiero que tengas ni un rasguño más. Y no te preocupes, con vendarte esa mano una semana estarás como nueva.

Meredy intentó levantarse y lanzarse hasta él como un perro rabioso, pero éste fue más rápido y la esquivó para tirar de ella cual animal salvaje.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Nadie va a pagar por mí, imbécil! ¿Quieres saber quién soy? Mi nombre es Meredy, soy la hermana de quien se supone que iba a ser el futuro emperador. He venido con un amigo liberto en busca de alguien que nos lleve a Egipto y necesito esa peluca para regresar a la maldita _domus imperial_ y encontrar a Juvia antes de que la condenen a muerte por asesinar al emperador. Todo eso mientras evito guardias y un posible reencuentro con mi ex amante, que es mi cuñada y, por si fuera poco, la hija del emperador. Así que, lo siento mucho energúmeno, pero NO TENGO NADA Y LO ÚNICO QUE ANHELO CONSEGUIR ES VIVIR JUNTO A MIS SERES QUERIDOS EN LIBERTAD. ASÍ QUE SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ. ¡AH! —señaló al suelo— y esa daga me la regaló Richard y fue un encargo especial para mí. ASÍ QUE DÁMELA, CABRÓN.

El joven la observó anonadado. Acto seguido rompió a reír a carcajadas. La risa era tal que se sujetaba el estómago y se le saltaban las lágrimas. Meredy estaba fuera de sí.

—Cielo, eres horrible inventando historias sin credibilidad alguna —carcajeó con una lagrimilla en el ojo—. En serio, ¿no has pensado dedicarte a la comedia?

—¡No estoy mintiendo!

—Vale, vale. Se lo contarás tú misma al capitán. Vamos —tiró de ella—, cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes regresaras a tu hogar. Por cierto, mi nombre es Lyon, pero tú puedes llamarme cielito. ¡Ah! —cogió la daga del suelo— Me la quedo de garantía hasta el pago de tu rescate.

—Vete a la mierda.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones históricas:**

-Ya lo dije en su momento, aunque la época dorada de la piratería sea la época moderna, ésta ha existido desde el mundo antiguo. Más que nada porque la navegación se desarrolla desde momentos muy tempranos y ya a finales del período prehistórico hay indicios de lo que serían protobarcos. Eso sí, desconozco si el término «pirata» se empleaba porque no sé el origen de éste, así que yo lo uso igual para que me entendáis.

-La damnatio memoriae, como bien he explicado es el proceso de borrar la memoria de una persona, normalmente se hacía a individuos políticos. Su proceder era borrar o destruir todo rastro de que esta persona había existido. Para el mundo romano el hecho de ser recordado es muy importante porque se vincula al mundo funerario. A los muertos se les rendía culto por dos razones: para que los espíritus no regresaran (tenían pavor a que esto pudiera pasar); y para recordarles. Por eso cada aniversario de la muerte de un difunto las familias llevaban comida y bebida para depositarla donde se encontrasen sus restos (ahora lo seguimos haciendo, pero con flores) También, otra manera de recordarlos era con máscaras. Durante el período etrusco se realizaban máscaras con el molde de la cara de los muertos en las familias acaudaladas y luego estas máscaras se quedaban en el hogar familiar a modo de recordatorio. Este proceso se imitó durante algunos períodos de Roma, aunque más en Imperio romano se puso más de moda la escultura, pero igualmente se encuentra alguna que otra máscara. Así que borrar la memoria de alguien era de lo peor que te podían hacer, de ahí la malicia xD

-Los romanos eran muy meticulosos con el rito romano. El mundo de los espíritus les aterraba, al igual que la magia no permitida (sí, había magia permitida y no permitida xD). Así que estaban obsesionados con seguir todos los pasos al pie de la letra. Lo que os he relatado es la primera fase del ritual funerario, que solía durar varios días cuando tenías poder y dinero, pero es que con los emperadores podía alargarse hasta poco más de una semana. Cuando moría el emperador también se hacía fiestas y juegos en su honor, así que el evento atraía a mucha gente y generaba comercio. Vamos, que les salía rentable la muerte de un emperador xD Asimismo, su obsesión con la perfecta ejecución del rito los llevaba a no romper ni mancillar ni un solo paso, porque de hacerlo se consideraba que el proceso estaba contaminado y que el muerto podía volver en forma de espíritu maligno a atormentar a los vivos.

Si tenéis alguna duda más me la decís que no recuerdo nada más a añadir.

 **N/A:**

Me hubiera gustado actualizar antes, pero al menos a partir de ahora voy a tener más tiempo y lo haré con mayor frecuencia.

 **Proxima actualización: perspectiva Egipto.**

 **Fecha aproximada: finales septiembre, principios octubre**

Gracias por leer y el apoyo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Si veis algún fallo no dudéis en decírmelo ^^

Pd: espero que no odiéis mucho a Ultear, la sed de venganza amarga a quien la recibe y a quien la desea.

Pd2: Qué ganas tenía de escribir este capítulo y mostraros ya a Lyon y qué ganas del capítulo 18 para enseñaros el resto de la tripulación :P

Bibliografía por si queréis consultar:

.es/revistajuridica/article/viewFile/5990/6442

.

.es/oppidum-01-pdf/op01.03_


End file.
